Routine
by JustLola
Summary: My name is Elena and I have this bad habit... my addiction... to my boss... Top Ranking Officer in the Police Service, Brigadier Damon Salvatore... If you think adventure is dangerous, try routine. It's lethal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Some of this story might be confusing. From where I am we have a Police Service.

You get the clerks/civilian who work inside with the paperwork and Support part, the starting rank is a level 3 and is usually an Admin Clerk (AC). Clerks can get promoted up till level 8 which would be an Chief Admin Clerk (CAC). It is very rare for a clerk to speak to any officer unless that are the direct commander to the clerk. (It's got something to do with respect)

The officials/ people in uniform works as follows:

Level 5 – Constable (Cst)

Level 6 – Sergeant (Sgt)

Level 7 – Warrant Officer (W/O)

Level 8 – Lieutenant (Lt) From level 8 and up are officers

Level 9 – Captain (Capt)

Level 10 – Major (Maj)

Level 11 – Lieutenant Colonel (Lt Col)

Level 12 – Colonel (Col) From level 12 and up are senior officer

Level 13 – Brigadier (Brig) / Station Commissioner / Commander

Level 14 – Major General (Maj Gen)

Level 15 – Lieutenant General (Lt Gen)

Level 16 – General (Gen)

Elena's POV

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am the equivalent of trouble.

My background wasn't all sunshine and roses and it might be the reason why I am this troubled but well I really didn't care. You see my parents passed away when I was around 16. My older brother Jeremy who is 7 years my senior took me in and looked after me. After finishing high school I had odd jobs here and there never really finding something that I was into.

Lucky for me my brother got me a job in the Police Service. Now I'm a 20 year old still living with my single brother in our 2 room apartment working at Mysticfalls Police Station as an Admin Clerk. Not that I'm complaining because the pay really isn't that bad nor are the people I work with. The problem is that I'm tired. I'm tired of my life. I mean seriously all I get is shit and for what? Nothing.

I am currently sitting in my office busy with performance ratings when my Captain walks in. She's a friendly lady but she really likes to stir and poke her nose in where it doesn't belong. Currently there are a few changes at the Station and people were shifted around. I was at Personnel Services and a week later I am being moved to Career Management still in the Human Resource environment but still no one consulted me.

"Elena, did you finalize the annual Performance report." My jaw almost drops because she never asked me to do it, she asked my co-worker Klaus. But who am I kidding Klaus never did anything. He was only here for the sake of receiving a pay check every month. I had nothing against Klaus he was a really nice guy and cute in a really tortured way but he was just fucking lazy.

"No Captain. Wasn't Klaus tasked to do that?" I asked almost rolling my eyes. She sighs out of frustration.

"I'll do it myself." She mutters leaving the office. What a bitch right? I just couldn't wait until 15:45PM them we would stand parade and we would be on our way home.

I look at the clock and it's 15:40PM. I start to pack up my stuff and clear my table before shutting down the computer. I stroll over to the Leave office and I sign off before heading to the board room. It's mid-July and it warm, the weather was dreadful and I couldn't wait for summer to be over with and winter to come. I hated the warm weather. That reminded me I had a day's leave that I needed to take Friday.

I walk to the boardroom and everyone is seated waiting for the senior officer to take parade. Colonel Forbes luckily appears and she reminded every one of the team building in 2 weeks' time and that the annual performance agreements must be finalized by next Friday.

She says a prayer and then dismisses us. I rush to my vehicle that's parked just outside the station and turn up my stereo as I roll down the windows and make my way home. It's Wednesday so it's Jeremy's turn to make dinner. As I park my car I shut the windows and lock all the doors before walking to the front door and entering our home. It consisted out of 2 sleeping rooms, 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom and a living room. We didn't really need anything else.

I go directly to my room and place my handbag on my vanity. I tie my hair in a bun and quickly get dressed in some shorts and a T-shirt and my running shoes. This was the routine every day from Monday to Friday. I grab my phone and plug in my earphones before I start my playlist that I jog to. I'm out of the front door as Jeremy walks in and he just nods his head at me as I walk out to the road.

Jogging was the only thing that I did to keep in shape, that and not eating a lot. I didn't really have an appetite. I start to jog and usually I did around 2 miles depending on my mood and the heat. My friend Caroline stayed about 4 blocks from us. She was one of my closest friends wait let me rephrase that, I was her best friend… But the feeling wasn't mutual from my side. I jog past her house and it seems that she's not home yet. She worked at a local car dealership as a Service advisor.

Strange way how we became friends. I had this one boyfriend back in high school. Tyler Lockwood was his name. We dated for like 9 months then we didn't have any contact anymore after I fucked his brother Mason. Big no-no, but I didn't regret it at all. We weren't in the same school but who cares, 2 years later I was out on a date and we ran into each other. He hadn't changed a bit. We exchanged numbers and a week later we went out for drinks and we ended up at his house. Once I took a look around I noticed, hell he had a girlfriend. So I told him I was going home because the only way this would end up was with me and him in his and her bed that they shared.

After that Tyler and Caroline invited me to a few parties and I got to know her and we became good friends. But Caroline wasn't with Tyler anymore because she found out that he was indeed cheating on her with a few other girls. Idiot. I round the corner and our flat is in sight. I smile and push the last few feet. When I walk into the house Jeremy smiles at me.

"How was your day at work?" he asked as he's busy making pasta. Shit pasta again? We had Pasta Sunday.

"Captain is up my ass again. Don't know what's her problem." I say taking my earphones out and switching of the music.

"Don't worry about her." Jeremy replies and I nod my head as I kick off my shoes and walk to the couch where I take a seat and switch on the television.

"How was your day?" I ask as I surf the channels yet there is nothing to watch. Stupid cable.

Jeremy throws the mince with the mushrooms he has already cooked and looks at me. "It was okay. Not too much work." Jeremy was the manager at the Grill, From Monday to Thursday he worked from 08:00AM to 18:00PM, on Friday to Sunday he had to work the night shift from 12:00PM to 00:00AM. We sit in comfortable silence for the time being until dinner is served. I don't eat a lot and Jeremy knows that.

After dinner I wash up the dishes and retire to the bathroom where I take a long and relaxing bath with some bubble bath, sometimes I even read a book and a few times I've fallen asleep but that was nothing new. When I'm finished I move to my room and close the door behind me. I walk to my dresser and open the second drawer.

So everyone has a bad habit or two right? Well mine was in my second drawer. And no I am not addicted to sex and I am not pulling out a vibrator so keep calm. My little bad habit was prescription meds… I enjoyed the feeling I got as soon as they kicked in and I just wanted to fall asleep and have no dreams, no nightmares, and I felt like I could sleep forever without a worry in the world. Yes I am addicted to medication, well the ones that make you sleepy. I swallow the tablets with some water from my bedside table and I get into bed. This was what I did every night. It was the one thing that I couldn't wait to do until I got home.

As I lay in my bed I grab a book and start to read but as the pills kick in I can't remember that I read a paragraph and I need to read it again and again and again until I can't keep my eyes open and I am in a blissful dreamless sleep… This was my routine that I did every day.

It might be wrong on so many levels but I wanted this. And believe me when I say I will have it.

Waking up still drowsy with cotton mouth was nothing new to me. I still functioned. The thing was my future really looked bleak. I had no dreams or ambitions. If I could I would sleep every second of every day but if I didn't go to work I wouldn't get money to support this bad little habit that I have. But don't judge me because you barely even know me and what I've been through.

Sometimes my habit affected me at work, one of the side effects are my mood swings and that I was really sensitive, but I was a woman after all and we had mood swings and shit like that right? Right. And I would be sleepy a lot, I would usually just go into the store room at work and sleep for about an hour or two not like anyone noticed right?

I didn't know how wrong I really was.

Thursday morning. I hate week day mornings. I mean seriously. But I pull myself out of bed and get dressed for work, my usual skirt with a nice top and heals. I loved heals. And everyone always teased me about them but I liked them, they made my legs look longer. And I felt super-hot in them. I get into my car not even bothering to greet Jeremy because it's like 06:15AM, he only wakes up at like 07:00 AM and I like to be at work early.

The drive is short and I find a parking space in front of the Station without a problem. As I walk in I am greeted by the client service centre. I even get a cat whistle to which I just smile and wave before walking up the one flight of stairs and then down the long hall to my office. I pass the corridor to the Station Commissioners office and see that the door is unlocked and the lights are on which is strange because the Brigadier (That is the rank of the Station Commissioner) usually arrives at 07:00AM and then he inspects the holding cells and the registers and that was his daily routine. I shrug it off.

In my line of work you had the civilians meaning the clerks and the people who do all the paper work, we worked in Support Service. Then you got the officials who are the people working in uniform. They either worked for Visible Policing or the Detectives. We even had levels. Like me, I was a level 3 clerk and that's the lowest you get, that's basically the starting point for the civilians. But for the officials, they start at level 5 and then you are the rank of a constable.

Every one works under a commander, like I work under my Captain and my Captain falls under Colonel Forbes and Colonel Forbes is under the command of that Station Commissioner which is in our case a Brigadier and he is a Level 13 which means he gets a really, really big pay check. It would be very unlikely for me to ever speak to anyone above a level 7 except for my Captain which is a level 9. So me ever speaking to the Station Commissioner would never happen in this lifetime or the next.

I walk down the hall and finally reach my office, I pull my keys from my hand bag and struggle a bit to get it in the key hole, but I soon master it and unlock my door. I walk in and go sit at my desk switching on my computer. My cell starts to ring the familiar tone of Nicki Minaj and Stupid Hoe. I sigh, how could Caroline even be awake at this godly hour?

"Hey Care." I greet and wait for the ecstatic blonde to start blabbering.

"Elena! Guess what!?" she almost screeches into my ear. Damn girl I could get hearing damage or some shit.

"Matt asked you out?" I asked sounding a bit sarcastic.

"No…." She replies a bit softer before taking another breath. "I'm working on that." She finishes and I nod my head as I roll my eyes. She's been working with the guy for like a year and he liked her but it's like she couldn't put two and two together.

"Okay but what did you want to tell me this early on a Thursday morning while you should still be sleeping?" I ask and patiently wait for her reply.

"After work we are going out! Put on something sexy, these new guys just moved in about a week ago and I saw them and they are to die for." O-Kay Caroline is totally sex deprived. She needed some cock and soon or this will be going on for a long time.

"Yeah sure. But I need to go before you mom get here and give me shit about shit I haven't finished yet." I reply. Okay so Colonel Forbes was Caroline's mother… It sucked because I couldn't really be rude to Caroline because her mother would do something to me either charge me or take disciplinary steps against me, you never know.

"Thank Elena. See you around 17:00PM. Okay?" She asks.

"Yeah see you Care." I say and don't even bother to say bye as I end the call placing my phone on the desk. Whoo! Party with Caroline, something to definitely look forward to. Okay I'm just being sarcastic.

I start on some typing that needed to be done by Monday, so doing it now would make less work for Monday and seeing that I wasn't going to be here tomorrow. I knew the typist wouldn't do my typing. I mean serious she couldn't even spell station and she's been a typist her whole life, got like 11 years' experience. Colonel Forbes had to stand in front of all the Officers in the boardroom and spell station because the stupid typist couldn't spell. Sometime I wonder about the people that they gave jobs to. Where they really the right people?

I mean Klaus was just here because he played football for the police team and then he broke a finger about 6 months ago and now he can't play anymore so he's just sitting around doing nothing. I look up at my clock and it was around 06:55AM. Still had 30 minutes until we had to stand morning parade. Basically a meeting just to see who's at work, who is late and to give out any information that they deemed important. What a waste of time.

I hear a gentle knock on the door and Colonel Forbes walks in followed by an extremely attractive gentleman. "Good Morning Elena." She greets and I smile at her as I stand up. Only officials stood up when an officer entered a room but I just felt that it showed some respect so I was the only civilian to ever stand when an officer entered.

"Good Morning Colonel." I greet back and the gentleman who is dressed in a simple yet elegant black suite looks up at me. He couldn't be older than 24 maybe 25. I think I might be drooling. But my mouth is closed so I know I am not. I wonder who the gentleman could be. Maybe a new co-worker I can seduce into my bed. It would be the first time. I didn't really go for guys at my place of work because I knew how police men were.

"Brigadier, this is Admin Clerk Gilbert, she works at Career Management. She does the performance agreements to the duty list and duty rosters. She is a bright young mind and the youngest at the station." I almost fell over. Did she just call the young man a Brigadier? That must be absolutely absurd. How did he fly through the ranks so quickly? It usually took like 15 to 20 years before a Constable ever reached the rank of Colonel much less Brigadier. Unless daddy was a General and got him the post. The thought almost made me sour. "Elena, this is Brigadier Salvatore, he is our new Station Commissioner."

At first I'm not even sure what to do, I feel somewhat intimidated and awkward but I straighten up. "Good Morning Brigadier." I greet looking at him straight in his eyes. I'm not sure if I should do that but it felt like the best approached.

He just glances at me and nods his head at the Colonel not even saying a word. What did I offend him by looking into his ice cold blue eyes? Seriously? At least the previous Station Commissioner would greet you back. What a fucking ass hole. We are probably going to have hell with him. He's probably going to change everything now.

I am pretty fucking irritated the rest of the day because everyone is running around talking about the new Station Commissioner. Damon Salvatore. The 24 year old Brigadier. He studied at Harvard since he was 17. He was a straight A-student. Whoopty Fucking Do. He was an ass in my eyes. Currently he's having a meeting with all the officers in the boardroom. And they've been in there since 08:00AM.

Lunch came and lunch went, not like I ate anything. Klaus even came to my office and sat down at the opposite desk. "Hey Elena." He greets and I just look up from my computer screen towards his direction to acknowledge him.

"Hey." I greet anything but politely.

"Your view on our new Station Commissioner?" he asked and I can't hold my tongue as I start to blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Daddies probably a General at Head Office and got him the rank of Brigadier. Now he probably feels superior to everyone because he's a 24 year old Brigadier and the Station Commissioner of Mysticfalls." I say without skipping a beat and Klaus raise a brow in amusement.

"I take it you don't like him?" Klaus asks.

"I just don't have time for people who think they are worth so much more than just us mere humans. I mean seriously just because you're a level 13 doesn't mean you can look down at others." It was true. Even Generals that I have met treated people like the same and now that man waltz in here and he thinks that he's better then everyone.

Klaus smiles at me and this is the first time that we are actually conversing in a real conversation. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He states and I look at him again and I can't help the smile that is now on my lips. "You smoke?" Klaus asks and I frown because I didn't really smoke, never saw the use of it.

"Not really why?" I ask and he rises from his seat.

"Wanted to ask you if you want to join me for a smoke break." He extended the invitation a bit more, well I don't take tea times nor lunch times, and maybe if I took a drag it would help me calm my raging nerves.

"I could always start you know." I say as I stand up and he joins me. I follow him down the stairs and to the smoking area as he offers me a cigarette from his packet, at first I hesitate and then take one and place it in my mouth. He light's his lighter and offers it to me and I light the cigarette. I inhale deeply and I start to cough hysterically as I pull the damned thing from my mouth.

Klaus is off to the side as he laughs at me and I raise a brow and he stops al together. "I didn't say anything." Klaus states innocently and I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I never said that I was a pro at this. So leave me be." I say as I start to puff. Or well that's what you call it when you are not really smoking and your just wasting a cigarette. But Klaus didn't say anything about it any further and he kept his eyes from me as we stood opposite each other. "So what's your opinion?" I ask looking at him.

"I haven't met him yet but he looks like a stuck up rich boy." I smile at his statement. It wasn't as harsh as mine but it was truthful I would give him point for that.

"I just wish this day was over with. You know?" I ask and Klaus nods his head in agreement.

"Any plans for tonight?" he asks and at first I'm curious why we are conversing but I let it slide.

"Yeah going out with Colonel Forbes daughter, might even go to the Grill for some drinks." I think he almost chokes from the smoke he just inhaled as he stare at me.

"Colonel Forbes has a daughter? And your friends with her? I mean what does she look like, could I join you?" he asks when he recovers from his whole ordeal. And I just shrug because what's the harm? Klaus is an innocent wanna be football player. He couldn't hurt a fly right?

I turn on my heel and look over my shoulder at the blond who's killing his smoke. "Yeah she's a cute little blonde with a bubbly personality, you should meet us at 19:00PM at the grill." I say and with that I head up towards my office to finish of some paperwork and silently pray for the time to pass.

It's 15:40PM, Brigadier Salvatore was still in a meeting with all the officers thus we could not stand parade and I slipped away without anyone noticing, that is. Either Brigadier Salvatore really liked his own voice and he was doing all the talking or the station had too many problems for one man to handle at his age. Not like I'm worried nor did I care. As long as I did my work, got paid and had my secret habit, I was happy.

I took my time to get home and then I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a low cut tight fitting black top that showed just the right amount of cleavage. I paired it with some black heels and let my hair fall down my back. Hopefully this would be sexy enough for Caroline.

I get into my car and drive over to Caroline's house. Caroline didn't have a car yet so that meant I was the designated driver always but that didn't stop me from getting my drink on. She's waiting for me on the porch and when she sees me she smiles brightly as she hops into me car.

"Hey." She greets with a smile and I smile back trying hard not to roll my eyes at her.

"Hey Care, ready for tonight?" I ask as I start the car and we start to drive in peak hour traffic towards the grill. I didn't understand why we had to be there so early. That only meant we would start drinking earlier.

"I can't wait! You should have seen those guys! I mean they are drop dead gorgeous!..." I tuned out to her blabbering about the men she had seen and focused on driving. It was a 20 minute drive to the Grill and she kept on and on about these guys. I mean seriously didn't anything interesting happen other than seeing these men. "And then Stefan said that he would get us here…" Okay I missed that.

Who the hell was Stefan and why would she just invite random people to party with us without consulting with me first. Okay well I did invite Klaus. "Yeah, I invited one of my co-workers as well. If you don't mind." I say as I unbuckle the safety belt and open my door.

"Well I guess the more the merrier? Right?" she asked and I nod my head at her like you would do to a child that just got a question incorrect but you feel too mentally exhausted to correct them.

"Yeah totally." I say and I lock my car as we make our way into the Grill, there are a few people already here. Jeremy was still here and I head towards him first. "Hey Jer." I greet giving him a one sided hug over the counter.

"Hey Elena, you and Caroline going to stay out tonight?" he asks and I just nod my head. "Cool, I'll get some take out and head home, I'm beat. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah Jer, love you." I say as he turns his back on me and walks towards the kitchen. I turn back towards Caroline who has already claimed a booth for us. I walk over to her and sit down opposite from her. "So what's your drink of choice tonight?" I ask as I grab the menu and scan it for a few minutes before a waiter walks over to us. Caroline decided on beer. That meant that she would be sloshed by the forth one and that she's probably going home with a guy… Poor guy.

I choose to start my night of with a jam-jar. I mean I like things that are huge and that fills me up. Don't be naughty I'm not talking of anything sexual.

The night is un-eventful so far and Caroline has now switched to cocktails. I'm on my 2nd jam-jar for the evening and I usually stop at the third. Around 19:45PM Klaus arrives and I introduce my co-worker to my annoying friend and they hit it of pretty well much to my surprise. They start their own conversation without even involving me, I totally feel like the third wheel so I take my drink and start to move to the bar where I sit down and greet the lovely bartender.

I turn around and I observe not noticing the gentleman standing to my side. "Don't you have work tomorrow?" I hear his words but don't bother to turn towards him because a guy that was worried about me being at work the next day was a waste of my time.

"Nope… Got this thing called annual leave, where a person can stay at home or go on vacation. Not like you would understand." I say taking another sip from my jam-jar, it starts to slurp meaning that my drink is finished and I should probably get another. I turn around towards the bar and call the bartender. "Maybe I should get a fish bowl Ric… These Jam-jar's aren't doing anything for me tonight." I say as the sandy blonde bartender walks over to me.

"Elena you know Tequila and Stroh-rum is not a good combination for you." Ric states as he raises a brow towards me.

"What!? You don't like it when I'm friendly and not bitchy cause that shit instantly puts me in a good mood." I reply back winking at the man who I have known since I was 16. At first Ric sighs and I can see that he wants to resist my request.

"I'll buy the lady a fish bowl, if you just get me a double of your best bourbon." The gentleman to my side states. Ooh a rich boy buying me drinks, I can't resist that at all.

"One fish bowl and a bourbon coming up." Ric sighs as he turns his back on us to mix the alcohol. I scoot over to the gentleman beside me and put on my most flirtatious look I have and I look into ice blue eyes...

At first I am too shocked to say anything because next to me is Brigadier Salvatore which is buying me a drink and I basically gave him attitude. "Um… Thanks…. Brig….." I couldn't even finish the word Brigadier as I stared into those icy blue eyes that sent chills up and down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

None at the time

Elena's POV

"So you think, and I quote "My father is probably a General at Head Office and got me the rank of Brigadier. Now I probably feel superior to everyone because I am a 24 year old Brigadier and the Station Commissioner of Mysticfalls"" He states as he raises a brow at me and I am at a loss of words. How could he have heard me? "I know everything that goes on in my station." I gulped because now I felt really intimidated as I take a step back franticly trying to locate Caroline but she's too involved in a conversation with Klaus and a brunette male that I did not know.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean that. I mean…. Shit I don't know what I mean. Sorry." I say sheepishly tumbling over my own word but his demeanor doesn't change as he stares as me. I don't know what I'm even apologising for but I just feel so nervous.

Thank God Ric returns to us with our drinks in tow and Brigadier Salvatore pays with a 100 dollar bill telling Ric to keep the change. Ric is gaping at the man in front of him like he had grown a second head and I was about to bolt from this man to avoid any other inappropriate situation but he stopped me. "Stay, at least enjoy the drink I bought you." His voice is so cool and calm that I am frightened by it.

I fully turn towards him and take a big, I mean huge sip from my fish bowl through the straw, the tequila and Stroh-rum makes me gasp for air. "Thank you for the drink." I start and take another sip from the large fish bowl hoping that the alcohol would kick in soon and safe me from this disastrous situation.

"Elena? That is you're name right?" he asked and I nod my head not sure if I even had a voice left. "Tell me about yourself." Did he really just ask me to give him my whole 96… Um my complete history for those of you who don't know police lingo, if he wanted that he could ask my Capt tomorrow when I have most likely crawled into one of the corners of my room and prayed countless times for the world to swallow me whole.

At first I'm not sure what to tell him but the way he was looking at me was unnerving. "I was born and raised in Mysticfalls which was a quiet town but crime really picked up since like 5 years ago…. Don't know why though. I mean seriously?" I'm totally blabbering and his eyes are only making me more confused by the moment with the way he's staring at me so intensely.

"I said tell me about yourself, not the town." That right there sent a shiver up my spine because he was insisting now and I wasn't really a person to just smile and tell you everything from top to bottom. I tilt my head a bit and frown at him hoping that it would intimidate him somewhat… Fuck he only seems more irritated now! "Let's get a booth, maybe you'll be a bit more comfortable then?" That wasn't a question that was an instruction but I slowly turn and look around hoping that all the booths are filled but he walks out in front of me to an open booth. Life just had this way of being incredibly cruel towards me for no apparent reason.

I follow behind him, clutching my jam-jar and purse between my hands and I face the floor until we arrive at the open booth. He steps aside and I slide into the left side, my back towards Caroline and Klaus who is just chatting, chatting, chatting away the night with their new friend which I have yet to meet. Brigadier Salvatore sits opposite me and he places his glass of bourbon on the table as he studies me.

I must look like a deer caught in head lights because here I am clutching my jam-jar like my life is depending on it and I feel so awkward and intimidated that I can't even look into his eyes, or his face or anything for that matter. "You were about to tell me about yourself?" he started and I looked up a bit surprised.

"Myself? Okay. I'm Elena Gilbert, I am 20 and have been working at the police station for about 2 year's give or take, I love to read and sleep. I enjoy drinking, sometimes dancing depending on my mood. I love to listen to Blink 182, Billie Myers and sometimes Jimmy eat world. Scary movies and comedy. And I'm more of a cat person." I say a bit slow and I get the feeling that he might think that I'm retarded or something but his expression softens as he stares into my eyes.

It's been a really long time since I really spoke about myself or someone actually cared enough to ask me. I had a strange taste as well but I didn't care because every person was different. "Jimmy eat world?" Brigadier Salvatore enquires taking a sip of his bourbon and I take another huge sip from my fish bowl as I glance at him. The intensity of his ice blue eyes never seized to amaze me.

"Yeah, you know 'The middle' and…. Hear…" I start as I recall songs.

"You me…" We finish together and I am quite surprised that he knows the song but I give him a smile.

"There is no one in town I know…" Did he really just repeat the first line of the lyrics to me? It seemed that they had so much more meaning to them as he spoke them. His eyes were telling a whole different story.

"Lately…I've…I've been losing sleep…" I say as I try to test his knowledge now pretty intrigued.

"One republic. Counting Stars." He states and he gives me this breath taking smile I mean I just got wet. Holy hell. "You have a good taste in music, surprising for someone as young as you." I didn't know whether he was offending me or complimenting me so I took a gulp from my drink, that buzzing feeling you get once the liquor starts pumping through your body started up and it was almost numbing my nervousness around this man. Almost.

"20 isn't that young you know, Mr 24 year old." I reply without really filtering any words before speaking them and he raises his brows at this.

I'm not sure whether he's surprised or shocked that I knew his age or where I found out. "The word gets around pretty quickly, I guess." He replied and he called a waiter to our table as he whispers something to him then glances back at me. Then he's talking to the waiter hush, hush again and soon the waiter disappears. I didn't miss the dazed look she had as she stared at him.

I mean the man was far from ugly. He was like a statue carved by the Greek Gods themselves. I mean Brad Pitt, Liam Hemsworth and George Clooney had nothing on this man. By the way his suite fitted his body like a glove, you just knew he worked out. His skin had this golden glow to it and his ice blue eyes just give him that majestic look. This man was sex on legs and if I ever had a chance I would lick ice cream of his chest but I had to stop my mind. Because the more I thought about this godly man in front of me the more I felt attracted to him and the more I craved him.

I know he is totally of limits. I mean he's my boss, a high ranking officer in the Police Service. You just don't go there, ever. And besides I don't do police men. I wonder what he would look like in uniform! Stop that! I shake my head and take another gulp from my drink as I look up at the man in front of me.

"Well it's office gossip, and you can't really rely on office gossip ever because it just gossip. As a person who works for the Service I believe in facts. But, since I told you about myself why don't you say something about yourself." I say trying my best not to look like a complete fool because I felt like one. Because all I really wanted to do right now is rip that white shirt from his chest as the buttons burst of into every direction… Stop it! I'm serious now.

"Damon Salvatore, born and raised in Texas, California. I am indeed 24, nothing to be ashamed about. Age is only but a number. I enjoy a good action or horror movie, I watched Anabelle the other day, good concept but Insidious takes the cake. I enjoy One Republic, Live and occasionally Kings of Leon." He states and he undoes his tie pulling it over his head all together and put it on the table. We had a bit in common and I mean my all-time favourite of horror movies was Insidious. But Kings of Leon? Was it Pyro or maybe a Beautiful war that he liked… Or….

"Sex on fire?" I asked absentmindedly and he only smirked as I said this and once I gain all my senses I can't help the blush that creeps up on my cheeks. Had I just said that out loud! "Fuck me!" I all but whispered as I looked down at my drink completely embarrassed.

"Is that a request or an instruction?" I hear him ask and I swear I am at a loss of words as I looked up at him my eyes wide in disbelieve, was he serious? "Because I would either way." He finished and he gives me this lopsided grin. Luckily I am saved by the waiter who arrived with another jam-jar in tow and she started to pack out shooter glasses and soon she placed her tray on the table and she starts to fill the glasses with tequila, Aftershock, Sours, Zappa and was that Absences? Holy fuck.

I'm not sure if I can open my mouth to say anything as I stare consistently at the glasses she's filling and as soon as she leaves I chance a glance at Brigadier Salvatore who is still smiling.

"Shall we?" he asks and I just nod my head franticly as I down one shooter after the next until all my glasses is empty and the liquor glides down my throat in hopes to just get me out of this embarrassing moment. I look up and see that he only downed like two shots and I frown.

I was really warm. Maybe it was because I was blushing. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the man across from me who just said that he would be willing to fuck me. I would really like that but I couldn't. It would be all kind of wrong and if people found out! Both our reputations would be ruined. What if he had a wife and kids? Maybe a girlfriend? I would be seen as a home wrecker and I am not a home wrecker.

I place my hand on the table and look up into his ice blue eyes. "I'm just heading to the restroom." Thank goodness I could get that out of my fucking mouth because it seemed like I just couldn't speak what so ever. He only nods his head and smiles. I place my handbag on the table and I rise from the booth and I try my best to make my way towards the bathroom, but it's a bit difficult because the consumption of alcohol tend to fuck up my balance.

As soon as I reach the hall towards the bathrooms I stop and rest against the wall near the door to the woman's bathroom and I place my palm again my forehead. I was really warm. Fucking liquor. I wish I had less on or maybe for an air-conditioner or some ice.

I close my eyes and sigh. What was I going to do? I mean I can't just bail because I left my hand bag with him. And well I can't let anything happen between us. Maybe he's just testing me and I was failing horrible because one, you don't drink with your boss, much less get sloshed and I mean I was well on my way after all those shooters. I would be passed out in about 30 minutes to an hour if I had anymore strong alcohol. And he even bought me another jam-jar. I was so in shit!

I can feel the presence of someone in the hallway but ignore it because most people here already knew me and I knew them so it was no problem. After successfully catching my breath and cooling myself I push of the wall and rush to the bathroom where I splash my face with some cool water and I look at myself in the mirror. I am going to behave myself and drink slowly and try as hard as I can not to get into any awkward situation. Yes.

I couldn't really believe myself so I repeated my little pep talk and took a deep breath and repeated my pep talk again before I sighed out of frustration and then I was cool and calm. And I knew I could do this without looking silly in front of my boss. I was determined to show him I wasn't really what he thought.

I give myself a once over in the mirror. Fabulous as always! That's the right attitude. With my new found strength I leave the bathroom and make my way towards the booth that I was sharing with my boss. When I see him, he has his phone to his ear and his lips are moving a mile a minute. But I don't care. I walk over to him carrying myself high and then sit down in my seat across from him.

He's on the phone for a few seconds more and then he says goodbye and ends the call placing the phone downwards on the table. "Did I interrupt?" I ask giving him one of my most sympathetic smiles that I could.

"No…" He paused as he took his last shooter glass with green liquid and downs it. "Now, where were we?" he asks and his eyes are now on me again. Yeah where were we before I left for the bathroom? Ummm. O shit yes that awful comment about sex on fire and fuck me. Couldn't I just take that all back and make him forget the whole thing.

I smile sheepishly at him and his blue eyes pierce my eyes. "Actually it wasn't a request or an instruction… Earlier…" I say more firmly hoping really bad that we can just put this discussion aside and move on, to me being the dedicated little worker bee and he can be the asshole Brigadier boss shunting me around.

"Hey Damon who's your friend!?" I watch as a young man around my age clasp Brigadier Salvatore's shoulder and I almost saw him cringe at the contact but he had this irritated smile on his face. They must know each other I guess. "I told you we're here meeting people and now you're already chatting up another chick. And I have a hottie right over there and her best friend probably died of boredom somewhere because you're sitting here with another chick." Did this asshole just compliment and insult me on the same time what the fuck.

He can go fuck himself and his hottie and her friend. I found it pretty ego boosting that the Brigadier had chosen my company above the others. "Stefan this…" he says pointing over to me smirking. "Is Elena. Can you see that the adults here are in a conversation? So go talk to your bimbo 'hottie'." I feel pretty superior as the Brigadier smiles towards me shrugging of the boy to his side.

Wait did he say his name is Stefan? Like Caroline's Stefan? It couldn't be. Could it? "Elena! I see you already met Stefan's brother." I hear Caroline's voice and I feel like I want to pass out right then and there. These were the two 'hot' guys she had spoken about earlier… One was a complete asshole and the other was a complete hot asshole that happened to be my fucking boss. Holy fucking hell. I think I just turned pale. Caroline starts to poke and shove at me to scoot to the centre of the booth and soon I find myself next to Brigadier Salvatore as the boy named Stefan scoots in next to him and then we are joined by Klaus which makes me sit closer to the Brigadier.

"So I'm 'hottie' over there's best friend." I say as I point to Caroline and both Stefan and Caroline blushes and did Klaus just smirk. What the hell? Brigadier Salvatore pulls my half empty and my full jam-jar closer and I smile at him gratefully as I don't even bother with the straw anymore and down the rest of the half empty one. He just looks to the other side and gulps down his bourbon. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"So Elena and Klaus got a new boss today, what's your opinion of your boss Elena?" she asks and I want to place my head in my palm because my boss was sitting right next to me. Could this girl be any more dense than she already was?

Klaus started chuckling and he obviously didn't know that our boss was right next to me as well. That's when I feel a hand next to my leg. The Brigadier had places his hand in between us as he shifted in his seat and turned towards me. "I recall Elena being really upset this morning and I quote her saying 'Daddies probably a General at Head Office and got him the rank of Brigadier. Now he probably feels superior to everyone because he's a 24 year old Brigadier and the Station Commissioner of Mysticfalls.'" Klaus mimicked me and my jaw went slack as I stared at him in disbelieve.

"Klaus seriously you don't have to tell the world what I tell you!" I almost yell pulling my jam-jar closer.

"It's good to lift your opinion. So you two work together? What's your opinion of him?" Brigadier Salvatore asks and I glance to him and he seems amused.

Klaus takes a sip of his beer and places the bottle on the table. "Yes, me and Elena work together, we are in the same section but don't share an office yet but I don't know the new station commander. I haven't met him, so I can't raise my opinion just yet because it would be based on here say." Klaus replied and I can feel the Brigadiers hand inch onto my leg and soon it's placed on my leg and he turns to me and smirks as he gives it a slight squeeze and I swear his touch was making me crazy because my whole body started humming.

"Yeah you totally …. Should meet him, Klaus…." I couldn't even speak properly as he inched his hand up to my thigh sending shivers up my spine. If he kept on doing that I would need to excuse myself again and have a serious pep talk. Not that it would help. "Like…. Right…. Now." I say a bit out of breath and now his hand is at my upped thigh, his fingertips particularly touching my zipper to my jeans.

Klaus looked around a bit surprised and I can't finish my sentence because the proximity of the man next to me was taking over my senses and I couldn't think straight. Holy hell, he was setting my whole body alight just by touching my thigh.

"Is he here?" Klaus asks and I roll my eyes because I can't breathe properly. I was about to answer when Kings of Leon start over the speakers,

"Bite your tongue… don't make a scene dear…" I look to my side and did the Brigadier just whisper those words into my ear?

"No… No, not here…. but it's getting late… and I'm tired so…" I try my best to think of any excuse to just get away from the man next to me and get as far away as possible but I know that these people which I reluctantly call my friends won't believe me. And my feeble attempt to escape would be just that, feeble.

"I'll take you home.." The Brigadier interjects before anyone can say something and I look towards him my eyes a bit wide. "You had lots to drink and I presume you drove here so it would be the right thing to do to just take you home myself and insure that you're are safe and sound." I nod my head franticly. Not really thrilled about the idea but I needed to leave this place. I would come up with a plan to get away from my boss later.

Stefan raises an eye as he looks from the Brigadier to me and I can't help the blush on my cheek as I think of how close his hand is to my lady parts that's aching for attention. I haven't had sex in like forever. And I am not joking. It's not like I'm a prude okay? I just don't waste my time on low-lives. And the last time I was sexually active is like two years ago when I slept with Masson Lockwood. I blush even thinking that because it wasn't like I am planning on doing anything with the Brigadier.

"Okay, that's very nice of you to offer Damon. Just what a gentleman would do." He mentioned and I try desperately to hide my face from him because I am flustered and it was his brother who did this to me. But he rose out of the booth and the Brigadier soon followed, removing his hand completely from my thigh and I start to scoot along behind him.

The Brigadier grabs my handbag and as soon as he is standing he extends his hand towards me and smiles. At first I just stare at his hand and then on second thought I might be a bit tipsy so I would need a hand and that's maybe the reason I was feeling so strange because the alcohol was flowing through me.

"Night Care. Stefan. Klaus. See you on Monday." I say without even a second glance at my friend Caroline who wanted to offer me a hug, soon I am being pulled to follow the Brigadier and we leave the Grill without another word, at the exit he stops and looks around and then he removes his car keys and click the alarm.

A Blue Subaru 2005 model jumps to life and I am surprised by his choice of vehicle. Yes that vehicle was a pricy one and a performance vehicle but I thought that he would drive a BMW or something. He starts to pull me towards his car and soon he opens the passenger door and lets me in before closing the door and steps around the vehicle and gets into the driver side. He slides on his safety belt and waited patiently for me to do the same. I follow his lead and soon I am nestled in the leather seat. My vehicle in the parking lot soon forgotten as the vehicle roars to life.

The humming of the engine sent shivers up and down my spine and the way how the vehicle started up just made me so excited. What? It was a sexy sound and it surely put me in the mood but still this was my boss and I would never think of ever trying anything with him.

"I need to get something from my house would it be okay if we stop there first?" he asks not even glancing at me as the car starts to move at a very high speed.

"Yeah…." I reply not really focusing on what he was saying. I don't even find it strange at that point because I am more interested in the vehicle than anything else. I wanted a vehicle just like this. The same colour , the same year and model. But with my salary I would never be able to afford it. But a girl could dream right? We make a few turns and we soon arrive at this astounding house.

I am awe struck as I look at the majestic garden that surround the grounds and then as the house came into view. When you're a little girl you always dream about a house like this. Double story with a huge white oak door framed with coloured glass.

"Beautiful." I murmur and I'm sure that in the daylight it would probably look much better then now.

"You want to come in or stay here?" He asks and now I focus on him.

"I'll come." I say with a sweet smile before undoing the buckle of the safety belt and then opening the door before he even had a chance. I walk around the front of the vehicle and completely forget the vehicle I have always dreamt about as I stare at the house in front of me.

The Brigadier walks ahead and soon fishes keys out of his pocket to unlock the front door. The lights are off as he enters and he disappears into the house and I follow behind and soon I am surrounded by the darkness as I try to make out what's going on. I shut the door behind me and I take a step into the dark house.

I stretch my palms out in front of me and bump my hand against something hard and touch it for a few seconds. "You cut right to the chase don't you?" I hear the Brigadier as I move into the direction my hand are in and I place both my hands on the object running them up and down a bit and I feel material and it's warm and slightly moving.

"I can't see a thing so I'm feeling my way around." At this the moving underneath my hands stops and I can hear the Brigadier take in a deep breath and as he does this the object moves again.

"So earlier, it's an invite?" I hear him ask and he sounds husky and this only makes my lady parts twitch at the sound because it's low and oh so sexy.

I can't really recall anything of an invitation from my side but he did invite me in. So I guess that's what he's talking about and he might be asking if I understand that he had invited me over. "Yes, it is." I say and then I feel a hand on either sides of me holding my shoulders and the Brigadier must be the one holding me. And the object that I was touching was actually the Brigadier. I start to blush grateful that it's dark and he can't see it. I want to move my hands away from him but stop dead in my tracks.

"Then let's not waste time." He says and I can feel his breath on my cheeks and he is really close and then his lips meet mine in a hungry yet passionate kiss. I just couldn't stop my body from responding to the man and soon my lips worked against his and soon we are in a heated battle of dominance. I was going to hell… might as well enjoy the ride down.

My mind went blank and all and any protests that I had thought of was now something of the past as his tongue enters my mouth and I can't help the moan that escapes me. The Brigadier pulls me closer as he fists one hand in my hair and the other is placed on the small of my back. My hands are locked behind his neck.

Now I completely understood what he was asking. It wasn't a request, instruction or an invitation, my words was misunderstood in all of this but I couldn't find it in myself to stop. I tasted every inch of his mouth and it tasted of bourbon and Absences. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and nibbles on it, that alone sent a shiver down my spine as I push more into him.

I just couldn't get enough of him. The hand that was fisting my hair now moved down my side to just below my ass and he grabbed my ass. He pushed his hips into mine and I could feel his desire thought his pants and pressing into my belly and I swear my knees would go weak. He grinded more into me, my body overflowed with excitement and I couldn't help the shivers overtaking my body. I had never felt like this before. It was like pressing ice to overheated skin. It was exaggerating.

I left his lips and travelled down to his jaw lawing small open mouth kisses along his jaw to his neck, where I started to nibble and suck, I moved to the centre and licked his adam's apple at the centre of his throat, I could feel the moan he was trying so hard to supress. If anything, I wasn't in-experienced and I knew my way around a man. And this sometimes made a man crazy with desire.

I latched my mouth to his adam's apple and sucked and kissed at it loving the sounds leaving him, I move to the other side of his neck and work my way up to his ear, where I take his earlobe into my mouth and suck it, flicking it with my tongue. I think I just heard the Brigadier growl. He massages my behind slowly but hard and I can feel his excitement for me growing more and more.

"Let's move this to my room." He sounded breathless and I loved it. He moved his hands to below my ass cheeks to my thigh and pulled me up into his arms as I wrap my legs securely around him. I can't help but moan as I feel his trouser clad erecting rub against my centre. I take in a deep breath as I cling to him and he starts to move but I do not stop my assault on his neck and ear.

I don't even notice the stairs or the door that he opens and closes. But I do notice as he switches on the light to the room and I try to cover my eyes with my one hand and it just so happens that he decided to throw me onto the bed at that moment. I fall onto my back trying desperately to cover my eyes.

I sit up on the bed, it's really a beautiful room to start with a king sized 4 post bed. Oh the things I would do, tying him to those posts. I look in front of me and he's standing there watching me, trying to undo the buttons on the chuff of his shirt. I get this evil idea as I reach up and grab his belt buckle and I pull him closer to me. I start to undo his belt and I can't help but see the smirk on his mouth as he looks down at me.

I successfully get the belt of, and then I slowly and tortuously undo the button to his trousers, and slid the zip down, his pants fall from his hips and pile around the his feet. I took him more as a briefs person but boxers suited him. I lick my lips in anticipation because I haven't done this in years. And now I was very eager to do this. I have been told that I know how to work my mouth but I think I am out of practice.

I slip my forefingers into the waist band of his boxer and I pull it off with one swift pull leaving him only in his shirt, which I had plans for later, I still wanted to rip it off and watch the buttons scatter. He was one of the men that was really gifted, I mean the mere size of his cock was astounding. Would that even fit in my mouth much less my lady parts.

I cautiously take his cock in my hand and wrapped my fingers around him, I needed to get a mani – pedi pronto. I start to stroke him up and down until his tip, at first slowly and then I pick up my rhythm as I look up into his ice cold eyes that was so filled with lust that I just got wet by looking in to them.

I lick my lips again and he grunted. I wonder what he tasted like. I didn't have to wait long because I popped the tip into my mouth and sucked on it, running my tongue over the slit and he just shivered. Hmmmm. I hum and he places one hand on my head and grip my hair. I start to take him deeper into my mouth hollowing out my cheeks to increase the sucking that I apply and the rest I stroke. My other hand finds his balls which I start to massage.

He start to move his hips to the rhythm I have set by sucking and the moans and grunts that escape that man's throat sent shivers right through me to my lady parts. I pressed my thighs together as the need was overwhelming. I hum as he pushes into my mouth but never more than I could handle but he stops me soon and pulls out of my mouth and out of my grip.

"Am I doing it wrong?" I ask a bit surprised but he only smirks at me.

"If you did continue this would be over way to soon… Your mouth is very skilled, haven't been this close to blowing by only having a girls mouth." I blush at this. I mean he just complimented my blowing skills. I'm not really sure what to do next so I look at the Brigadier and he furrows his brows at me before he takes a step closer and grabs my shoulder pulling me up where his mouth soon finds mine.

He's aggressive as he consumes my mouth his hands move down to my hips and soon it's tugging at my top and his hands wonder up my stomach and I get goose bumps just having his hands on me. I pull at his shirt and one by one the buttons pop off, when the last one is off I push his shirt of off his shoulders and it falls to the floor in a heap. I was correct previously he did work out. His body was toned. He pulls away from my mouth long enough to pull my top over my head, I feel a bit self-conscious as he looks me up and down, did his cock just twitch? Holy hell.

With one hand he turns me around and now my back is to him and he pulls me flush against his body and his cock is pressing up against my behind. His mouth finds my neck where he leave open mouth kiss and he sucks and nibble, his hands runs up my sides until they reach my breasts and he starts to fondle them, I can't help but arch my back into him. He slips both hands underneath my bra and now I can feel his palms on my breast and he's kneeing my breast sending all of my senses into overdrive.

He leaves one hand fondling my breast and his left hands is placed palm down on my rib cage as he slowly moves his hand lower and lower and soon it dips into my jeans underneath my underwear. Thank God I like to be groomed and I shave frequently. He dips a finger between my folds and I'm sure he can feel just how wet I am.

"Fuck you're so wet." At his voice my body sings and I push my behind into his crotch making him grunt. He remove's his hand from my breast and move it down to my jeans, undoing the button and zipper. Now both hands are gripping the side of my jeans and as they are pulled down my silky underwear following suite.

His hands move back up my body and he unclasps my bra as it to falls to the floor. He spins me around and now we are face to face, my stomach is coiling because this is the most pleasure I have ever encountered. Sex with Tyler and Mason was…. Inexperienced and not really pleasurable.

I smile at him and move backwards till the back of my knees hit the bed and I sit down watching him. He's watching me as well like he's a predator and I am his pray. All rational thought has left my brain and I was doing this. I would lie to myself if I say I didn't want this. He moves closer until he's towering over me. I lay down on my back and soon he's above me in seconds.

His lips find mine again and this is soft and sensual as he kisses me, I spread my legs and he takes his place in between them. I feel a bit nervous because I haven't done any of this recently and here I am with my boss nether the less. I just needed to look at him like he wasn't my boss at all. He supported himself on his elbow as he guided his hand down our bodies, his lips still on mine.

He placed the tip of his cock at my entrance and moved it up and down my slit and I almost came just there and then and then he slowly started to enter me. I'm not sure that I'm equipment to handle what he had to offer. I tensed up as he slips in an inch. "So tight…." I hear him say and I try to relax and then he thrust in until the hilt. I gasp in shock, it felt like he just broke my fucking virginity and I knew I lost that when I was like 16. He stops all movement and he moves back to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked almost worried.

I wrap my legs around him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah… your just really big…" I say a bit out of breathe as I start to move against him trying to get him to move. He caught on pretty quickly and he started to thrust in and out at a slow pace just setting the rhythm.

He wrapped an arm around my back and he moved back until he picked me up into the air, he placed his other hand underneath my knee and he started to move me up and down and this was the first time that I have ever tried this and it was mind blowing. There was so much friction as we moved just putting the right amount of pressure on my clit it only took me a few seconds to come undone. My stomach coiled and I swear this if the first fucking orgasm I ever had.

My legs spasmed and tightened around his waist as he kept the pace between us. The moans that now escaped me was loud and I couldn't stop them. This was the best sex I had ever had in my life. I clawed on the Brigadiers back, I think I broke his skin but he just moaned and thrusted harder into me.

My stomach started to coil again and I swear I was on the brink of another orgasm when my back hit the covers and the rhythm started to increase and the Brigadier was like an animal as he rammed into me again and again, he bent down kissing me hard and passionate his hand found its way down to where our bodies are joined and he starts to rub my clit rotating his fingers and that there just sent me over the edge as I wrapped my legs around him in a death grip as my orgasm racked through my body. I was moaning so hard I think the people in the next city heard me.

The Brigadier was moaning and repeatedly saying my name as if he was chanting it. He gave 3 final thrusts and then he stilled, still only supported by his elbow next to my head as he pressed his forehead to mine. He was out of breathe, but our breaths mingled together as I stared into his eyes. Both of us were out of breath and I was pretty tired at the moment.

He removed himself from me and lied down next to me. I could hear him taking in deep breaths, and I wonder what would happen now... Was he going to tell me to leave, get out of his house. Would there be an awkward silence between us at work. Could this be seen as sexual harassment? Holy fuck I just fucked my boss. Wait he fucked me. And it was mind blowing. It was the best sex ever. I glance towards him. he seems sated and in a very good mood.

I really didn't know what to do right now and I was really confused but I sit up and turn my back towards him. I needed to go to the bathroom yet I don't know where it is so I did need to speak to him.

"Where is your bathroom?" I ask but I can't face him. Was this how it was when men had one night stands? Should I just clean up and get out? How would I even get home my car was at the Grill. Hopefully.

"The right door." He states and sits up. I nod my head even thou I know he can't see me and I rise from the bed but my legs don't want to work and they seem to wobble. Fuck he fucked me so hard that I couldn't walk, my legs were complete jelly. The Brigadier stood and he made his way to the other door in his full naked glory and he sauntered out leaving me in the room.

I sigh, wow he just left me there. After a few seconds I finally found my legs, I looked around the room to locate my clothes. I soon found them and made my way to the bathroom; I closed the door behind me and looked around the room. It was all in white with dark towels, well more like grey. It was beautiful with a huge twin tub bath. And a huge shower of to the left.

I quickly freshen up, and glance at myself in the mirror. I had bite marks on my neck and what seemed to be bruises on my ribs and arms. Holy hell I was fucking bruised, I was so caught up in the pleasure this man had given me I didn't notice how rough he had been but I didn't care. It reminded me that it actually happened and it's not like I'm going to work tomorrow so I didn't have to hide. I would most likely be in my house sleeping away the days… Until Monday.

I start to look through my clothes and notice that this is the Brigadiers suite pants and shirt. How the hell didn't I notice that I took the wrong clothes? Fuck. I look around franticly for anything to wear and I had one of two options. I wear a towel or I cover myself with his shirt… Fuck it I took his shirt and pulled it on trying my best to hid the bruises, I totally forgot that I had ripped his buttons of. Fuck.

I move back to the door and open it slowly, I walk into the room and he's standing at the door still in all his naked glory and he's looking at me. "Uh…Hi." I say looking down and that oh so red blush creeps onto my cheeks again.

"You look good in my shirt." Did he really just say that? "You look even better without it beneath me in my bed." He said with a wink and I can't help but blush again as I sway on my feet from side to side.

"Is that a request or invitation?" I ask looking down at me feet as I take a step closer to the bed. A small yawn escapes me and I rush to hide it but the Brigadier sees this and smirks, both my hands now cover my mouth and the front of the shirt is now open for his viewing pleasure.

"We should get some sleep… And that was an instruction." He says and I just can't stop blushing. He walks towards me and before I know what's going on he picks me up into his arms and he walks to the bed placing me on the side. "You might want to lose the shirt, it gets warm." He states as he walks over to the other side and gets under the covers.

I'm actually surprised by all of this because I totally thought that this was a one night stand and he was just going to chase me away. He switches of the light from the side of his bed and the lights went off. I shrug out of the shirt throwing it to the side before I get under the covers. Feeling a bit awkward. I had never slept with a man before. Like sleep in a bed next to him much less first fuck him and then sleep next to him. I feel him shift and maybe turn and then I feel his hand move over my stomach and he takes a hold of me pulling me closer to him.

So I went to bed with my boss, him snuggling up to me holding me tight. And this morning I wake up alone in his bed. I looked around the beautiful room for a few seconds before getting up. His alarm clock read 08:46AM. I can't believe that I slept this late without my medication. I was pretty shocked that I actually fell asleep all together. He really worn me out last night.

I smile at that thought as I am reminded of the mind blowing orgasms he had given me. I throw the covers of and see that I am indeed still naked the bruises that he left behind was now a dark colour but it was fine because it reminded me that last night was not a dream and that I had sex with my boss.

I sit up and look to the closet. There is a single white shirt on it with a note. I rise from the bed and move towards the shirt studying it. I take the note and open it.

Elena

The maid took your clothes to the dry cleaner it will be ready by 11:00AM. Please feel free to wear this shirt for the time being. At least it still has buttons. Breakfast is down stairs waiting. Your purse is down stairs as well and your vehicle is in the driveway. I'll be coming home for Lunch maybe you could stay till then?

D Salvatore

Wow okay he took care of everything. I smile at this but nod my head in approval. Maybe I would hang around. Maybe learn something while I was here. I rush into the bathroom where I take a long shower and wash my hair. He didn't have any form of girl utensils in the bathroom or room, meaning he didn't have a wife or a girlfriend. Which was good. When I left his room I was only wearing the white dress shirt that was oversized and that just covered my lady parts.

I look around as I walk, this house was really big. Too big for one person. But I got to the stairs and made it down to the foyer and then found the kitchen. I almost yell when I see a sweet little lady washing the dished. But she just smiles and explains that she is the maid and that she would get my breakfast.

I sat down at the counter and waited for her to serve my breakfast. Yum Crispy beacon and eggs with toast. She places my purse next to me and tells me that mister Salvatore told her to look after it till I woke up. She excused herself and disappeared leaving me alone in the huge kitchen. Man how I wish I could have a kitchen like this. I would cook every second of every day. I pull my purse closer and open it looking for my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Some of the Characters in this story is truly fictional and are not related to Vampire Dairies, They are just mentioned as place holders.

Elena's POV

As soon as I get it I pull it out. I had 2 missed calls from Caroline and one from Jeremy. I dial his number and he answers on the second ring.

"Jeremy Hallo." I wish he could just greet you like a normal human being.

"Hey Jer, you were looking for me?" I ask into the phone as I start to nibble on a piece of beacon.

"Yeah you're not home yet, so just checking up." He was such a big brother sometimes. But I couldn't tell him that I was in my bosses house busy eating breakfast after he fucked me seven ways to Sunday.

"We got a little plastered last night so I crashed at Caroline's place." I say popping a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Okay, I'll see you later I need to go gym." I nod my head as I roll my eyes.

"Okay Jer, see you later love you." I reply into the phone before ending the call. Next I dial Caroline's number, when she doesn't answer her cell I phone her work phone and it is answered by a very groggy voice.

"Ford Dealership, Caroline speaking, how can I help you?" she asks into the phone and I almost want to laugh at her because she sound like a truck hit her.

"Hey Care." I say.

"Elena! Where did you and Mr Hotty disappear to last night?" she asks and I think of what I should tell her. I think that my boss wanted this on the down low so the less I spoke of it, the better it would be right? Right.

"A how are you would be nice but since you want to know he took me home." I lie.

"Liar. I saw a policeman drive your car this morning from the Grill." Shit how the hell was I going to explain this?

"Yeah I forgot my purse in his car. Like Care it's no big deal he only took me home. That was it. Please just don't tell anyone please." I plead not really wanting to spill the beans.

"Why?" she asks a bit more serious.

"Cause Care he's my new boss and it would ruin both our reputations if people knew." I say giving out a bit more information then I was supposed to.

"He's your new boss!?" she exclaimed and I shy away from my phone.

"Yeah. So please keep it a secret." I try to sound demanding but I fail dismally.

"Okay." Came her short and quick answer. "Listen Elena, I went home with your friend Klaus last night. And OMG he's a stud and a gentleman and I really like him could you maybe talk to him see what he thinks about me?" she asks all too excited. I mean seriously this was Klaus the slacker and she liked him by just spending a night with him, what was wrong with the world.

"Okay, but I got to go. Chat later okay?" I ask as I hear footsteps and rush to end the call cutting Caroline off before she had a chance to say goodbye.

The footsteps came closer and closer and it was too heavy to be the maid so I looked to the door in anticipation. When Stefan enters he smiles at me and I start to blush because I know how this looks. I'm sitting here half naked eating breakfast and he obviously can put two and two together. I was fucked.

"Morning Elena." He greets as he walks to the counter taking out two cups and placing them down before pouring coffee into them. He turns towards the fridge and pulls out the milk before he takes the cups and move to me placing one cup in front of me and the other one remains in his hand. He looks to the corner and retrieves the sugar before placing it next to me as well.

"Hi…" I say a bit awkwardly.

"It's weird having a woman in the house besides Dora." He states sitting down across from me. I raise a brow at him in confusion.

"I'm not sure I know what that means and I think it's not my place to know." I say as I start eating again.

"Oh, no offense. It's very, very unlikely for Damon to bring a girl home, in fact you're the first one since he started at the police about 3 years ago." What the hell was he trying to say?

"Okay…So he usually sends them home after he fucked them or they just never come to his house?" I say a bit sarcastically but Stefan just raises an eyebrow.

"He never brings them home." He replies taking a sip if his coffee.

"Oh, well not like that's gonna happen again. I mean this is probably a onetime thing and I barely know him so I'm not one to judge if he is like you say." I say and take a sip of the coffee almost choking at the strong aroma of it. How the hell did he drink this shit.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't really know what he sees in you. You're not what he usually wants." He replied and was almost thrown with a coffee mug with very hot coffee in it. What I wasn't his type!? What the fuck how rude. My phone starts to ring and I don't know the number but I hit the answer button just not to reply to Stefan and his crude comment.

"Hallo, Elena speaking." I say into the phone glaring at the younger man across from me.

"Elena! It's Klaus you need to put on the news right away on channel 7." I frown, where the hell did he get my number? But I start to look around but I couldn't see a television.

I turn towards Stefan biting the inside of my mouth before I take a deep breathe. "Do you have a television?" I ask holding my cell to my chest and Stefan frowns at me as he stands up and starts to walk towards the hallway. I follow him suite and soon we enter a living room. He takes the remote and switches on the 60 inch television. "Channel 7 please." I say and put the phone to my ear again as I watch the monitor. "What's going on Klaus?" I ask as I watch a house I know too well being surrounded by police officials.

"Call me back on this number after you watched it." He states and I end the call without another word as myself and Stefan watch the monitor silently.

"Earlier this morning when neighbours heard shouting they didn't respond but after 9 shots were fired they called the police for assistance. As soon as the police arrived on the scene they found that local, Katherine Pierce had been murdered in cold blood. We spoke to the Station Commissioner Brigadier Damon Salvatore and this is what he could say so far." On the screen now was Brigadier Salvatore in his full uniform and I almost fainted at the sight but this was pretty serious and I needed to stop fantasizing about him in his uniform and pay attention.

Katherine Pierce was the Secretary to the Station Commissioner at the police station. She was pretty good at her job and to spread her legs but this was an inappropriate time to talk about that. "It saddens not only me but the station that we lost our Secretary. I only worked with Miss Pierce for a few days but she will be missed and we are currently investigating a murder docket. If you have any possible information that might be helpful please contact the station and ask for Col Michaelson." His eyes were hard as he spoke into the camera but I guess that it had to be done.

Let me tell you a bit about Katherine Piece. She was a total slut and she slept with whoever to get what she wants. She was 21, only a few months older then myself. We both were recruited at the same time at the same level, she got the secretary post and I was an admin clerk, within 2 years she was promoted 4 times to senior secretary and everyone knew why but we just kept our mouths.

She was a beautiful woman and had all the men eating out the palm of her hand. She has been dating Col Elijah Michaelson on and off ever since he got divorced from his wife because he was cheating on her with Katherine. If anything, she was the fucking little home wrecker.

But I didn't wish she was dead, anything but that. I look towards Stefan who doesn't even seem surprised as he stared at the monitor. "Did you know her?" he asks and I turn back in time as they display a picture of her from high school.

"Yeah, we went to high school together." I reply. We hadn't been friends back then either. But we acted civil towards each other.

"Sorry for your loss." He states as he turns towards me and he looks me up and down.

"I don't think it's a loss." I reply as I turn on my heel and start to move back to the kitchen where I try to finish my breakfast. Stefan follows me and it feels like he is a shadow and he keeps on following me which really irritates me. "Elena what do you do for a living?" he asks sipping on his coffee from opposite the table.

"Admin clerk at the Police Station." I reply trying my best not really to get involved in a conversation with him.

"Really strange, Damon doesn't usually fuck his staff nor bring them home." He replies and I had it. I was about to throw him with a fork when I look up to glare at him.

"What? You don't think he can change his mind on what he wants? I mean I change my mind all the time. And what, do I not live up to your standards? I'm not a bleach blonde with 4 inch heels, D-cups in tack and a skirt barely covering my pussy?" I exclaim and at this he smirks at me like I am absolutely crazy.

"Yeah you just explained the girls Damon usually go for so I do not fucking understand why he would go for a plain girl like you." He replies and that's it. I grab my purse and phone as I make my way out of the room.

I have been insulted before and degraded but this; this was a really low blow for my self-steam. How could that little twat just say that to me? Like I'm just not good or pretty enough, oh wait cause Caroline is… Fuck the Brigadier and his little cunt of a brother. I rummage through my purse for my car keys as tears now start to well up in my eyes. As I find them I move to what looks like the front door and swing it open, I am almost blinded by the light of the sun but I hide behind my arm and look around until I find my car.

I rush over to it and get in, locking the door and putting on the safety before pushing the key into the ignition and started it. I had no clue where I was but I drive out of the drive way and drive around until I find a road that I know and I make my way towards home. I hit the steering wheel out of frustration as I look into the mirror and see that my eyes are red and that the tears are waiting there. Fucking men!

As I reach my house I get out rushing to lock it and to open the front door. I hope Jeremy isn't here cause I wouldn't know how to explain this to him even if I tried. Me all teary eyes with only my bosses shirt on. I rush to my room and slam the door behind me as I place my purse on my vanity and my phone on my bedside table. Fuck this, I am going to sleep. And that is just what I did, I took out my medication from my second drawer and took my medication maybe an extra calming tablet to calm my nerves and I gulp it down with water.

I plop down on my bed with my arms behind my head. I open my eyes and look at the ceiling that I know all too well. Now I remember the reason why I'm single. Yeah men are fucking assholes. They only need a hole to put their dicks in when they deemed it fit.

My phone rings but I ignore it all together as I wait for the medication to kick in and a few minutes later I was snoring peacefully without a care in the world. Fuck both Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Boss or not. Fuck him.

"Elena…." I hear my name but I only turn on my side and snuggle further into my comforter. "Elena…" I hear a bit louder this time. I open one eye to see that my room door is cracked open and Jeremy is staring at me.

"What Jeremy!" I almost yell as I sit up stretching my arms above my head and soon I start to rub at my eyes.

"I got to leave and there's someone in the living room waiting for you…" Jeremy nervously states and I frown at him my one eye still closed as I try to focus.

There was someone in the living room waiting for me? Huh if it's Caroline I am so kicking her ass. "Yeah, yeah go. I'm up, I'll be out in a few." I murmur as I look around and I see that it's 16:39PM. Why the fuck would somebody wake me at this godly hour? I mean seriously. I look to Jeremy. "Why are you here?" I ask a bit surprised to why my brother wasn't at work yet.

"I had to come and get something. Get your ass out of bed." He replies a bit irritated and I just let a yawn escape my throat as I swing my legs over the bed's edge and he leaves the room shutting the door behind him. I focus my eyes and look at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing the dress shirt that my boss had given me this morning. But there was only2 buttons hooked that kept the shirt from sliding open revealing myself. I look around and then rise and walk to my vanity, pulling out a pair of panties, quickly pulling them on as I run a hand through my hair.

It was most likely Caroline that was here but then again Jeremy would let her into my room which I didn't doubt. I half shuffle down the hall not really in the mood for any visitors. I pass Jeremy's room and the bathroom and as I walk into the living room my eyes meet ice blue eyes and I stop all movement as I look at the Brigadier.

He is in his full uniform sitting on my couch and he has a package in his hands. He slowly rises from the couch as his stare is fixed on mine. "Brigadier Salvatore…" I breathe suddenly feeling very self-conscious as I look down at myself. The two buttons at my breast were done and it revealed everything from my ribcage downwards open, even my oh so lovely panties. "Shit sorry!" I say as I desperately tried to close the shirt but it only left the Brigadier smirking.

"Elena…" he states turning towards me with his lopsided grin making my knees weak. "You know I did see more than that last night right?" he asked and this only made me blush even more. I could not explain how embarrassing this was.

"That was last night… this is right now." I reply looking down gulping.

"Now your shy?" he asks as he extends his hand towards me but I ignore it as I walk past him to the other couch and sit down crossing my legs ensuring that everything he saw last night could not be seen now

"Get to the chase, okay? Why are you here?" I ask a bit irritated now by the man who slowly sits down his expression cold and hard.

"You seemed to forget something at my house this morning so I brought it to you." He replied as he hands me the package. I take it with shaky hands and then look inside. Of course it's my clothes. How could I forget that?

"Thanks." I reply placing the package to the side and I stare down at the ground.

"Why didn't you stay for lunch?" he asked and I barely remember the little note he had left with the shirt.

I gulp not really sure if I should tell him the truth but just thinking about it made my blood boil. "You brother informed me that you don't usually fuck your staff nor take them home with you. So I did what any other one night stand would do and took the walk of shame home." I reply irritated that his brother got on my nerves without even trying.

"It's true, I don't normally fuck the staff." I glance at him and his demeanor is cool and calm and un-affected by my statement.

"And you won't again. I'm not always easily offended nor do I normally chase my boss out of my house but could you leave." I say as I stand up and he raises a brow at me clearly amused. I roll my eyes and pull his shirt from my body giving him a clear view of my chest before throwing the shirt towards him. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out." I say as I take the package and I make my way towards the hall towards my room.

Sometime after that I did hear the front door open and close and I assume that he left. Which was good. Actually great. How could I have been so stupid to think that this was anything more than a one night stand? A man as godly as him would never go for me. Not get into something serious. Not in this life or the next.

I could just imagine him with his busty blondes surrounding him and him smirking. Because he was a high ranking officer, some body to be paid more than they really deserve, right, they have many more rights than us mere mortal humans. Somebody like him would never be interested in me because he could get anything he fucking desired.

I know it was a waste of time to think of this any further or to be angry but every time I thought of work or anything my blood would just boil and I would get so angry. Fuck him. Fuck him and his twat little brother. I was nothing to them and they were nothing to me. I would not waste my time.

I spent the whole weekend in a foul mood just because of one prick and as Monday rolled around I got up a bit later than usual. I pulled on a shirt that showed just enough cleavage for any man to be affected, I paired it with a very short skirt which reminded me of our high school cheerleading skirts. I tuck the shirt in and pull on some heels to match. If I didn't feel good about myself the only way was to get a bit of attention from the people who worked with me. Nothing like a morning cat whistle from the Client Service Centre (CSC) that wouldn't cheer me up.

The drive to work was quick as usual and when I entered the front doors of the police station I couldn't help the evil little smile that was now on my lips. "Looking good Gilbert." I hear Constable Whitlock shouts in his all too sexy southern accent. I just turn my head and wink at him. I climb the first set of stairs and start to walk down the hall towards my office. I don't even glance towards the Station Commissioners office as I pass it. I walk into my office at 07:05AM and sit down powering up the computers.

First thing is first, make sure that my lip gloss is on. Secondly sit around and wait for work to fall into my lap… I waited and waited and waited and at 07:25PM I decide to get up and book on duty in the leave office. The compliments from my co-workers overflows and I smile and thank them as I make my way to the boardroom to stand morning parade.

"Elena…" I hear Colonel Forbes call me and I turn towards her voice. She's in her office. I take a few steps into her office and she looks up smiling. "Close the door behind you." She instructs and I do as I am told and then I take a seat opposite her as I cross my legs and place my hands in my lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I am so happy that you like the story. It makes me so happy to see new people following and favoriting my stories! I am truly blessed and I thank all of you.

Please note Dora is the maid for the Salvatores.

Elena's POV

"Good morning Colonel." I greet but she's too focussed with the paperwork in front of her to look up and greet me back which was very unlike her but I shrug it off.

"Elena, you won't be working for Career Management anymore." I frown at this because I can't remember that I placed a transfer in to another section. "From today you will be the secretary to the Station Commissioner. We received the authority late Friday afternoon from Head Office." She explains but I swear that I can't take in a word she says. Was she really serious?

"Why?" I ask as I stare at her in disbelieve.

"After Katherine's murder we had to get someone to replace her and well this letter was faxed to my office later the day." She tries to explain but it's not sufficient. I need more than just that. I need more that you're going to replace her. Why me there were many others that could easily take her place.

"But I wasn't even consulted concerning this. Clearly there is a mistake." I say as my breathing starts to increase. This had to be the work of the Brigadier. I knew it; it had his name written all over it.

"Elena it's an instruction from above. We can't over rule it as a station. Klaus will help you move if you need help." I couldn't believe a word that left her mouth. How the hell did this happen? I was gone one day and my life took a serious turn for the worst. I thought that I would be done with Brigadier Salvatore after Friday afternoon but it seems like the universe just wanted to play some cruel trick on me.

"Yeah, yeah, comply and complain later right?" I mutter taking in a deep breath.

"The Brigadier is a very nice man and I'm sure you'll get along pretty well." Colonel Forbes smiled but she could see that I was not happy with this at all.

"What if he doesn't even want me?" I ask more to myself than to her anyway.

"Well, we'll just need to find out." What he didn't know as well? What the hell? He was in for a ride. "So I'll give you 30 minutes to clear your desk and everything and then we'll go to his office." She interjected and I look down at my hands in my lap.

"I don't know a thing about being a secretary. I don't have the relevant experience." I say softly and her smile saddens.

"You take fantastic minutes for meetings. And you are good with people. You'll be okay." She tries to reassure me but it wasn't working at all. I stood up without another word and left her office and went straight to mine. How could this have happened? How could the world be so cruel? What did I ever do to it? I tried my best to keep my mood intact as I started to clear my table of the little belongings I had. And I sat silently there for the remaining time.

I just couldn't believe it. After what happened Thursday night and Friday afternoon I never wanted to see him or face him ever again. I had been pretty fucked up towards him and I basically chased him out of my home. How would I look him in the eyes again?

"Elena?" I hear my name and look up at Colonel Forbes. Had it already been 30 minutes? "The Brigadier is waiting." She states like its nothing and to me it was like my whole world crumbled before my eyes but I stand up taking my box in my arms and I start to follow behind the Colonel. I felt like I was doing the walk of shame all over again.

I hate my life.

We turn into the small hall that leads to his office. The glass door is wide open and his office door is open. I sigh but take each step more firmly then the one before it. We enter the glass door that lead to the office I would be using from now on. It was pretty. The walls were painted a light baby blue and there were beautiful portraits on the walls. The desk was an L-shape and a new front of the line computer was set up with a printer of to the side.

Top of the range furniture and new age technology. Just the best for the best right? I think sarcastically to myself as I walk to the back of the desk placing my box down. I stand behind the desk for a few seconds and Colonel Forbes smiles at me. Nodding her head in approval. A tall beautiful blonde leaves the office of the Station Commissioner. You could see that she took an hour to 2 hour to do her hair in the morning and she was dressed in a tight fitting grey pencil skirt and white blouse with killer heels. She looked like she just walked of off the run way.

But she is totally his type when I think back to the conversation I had with Stefan. I could just see the woman and the Brigadier as a power couple like Kanye West and Kim K. It's true I was nothing like the woman who now stood in front of me. I was the complete opposite. Fuck my life!

"Lexi, is the Brigadier busy?" Colonel Forbes asks and the woman who is now known as Lexi smiles at her and then she glances at me like I'm some street hobo. This was totally degrading and de-moralising.

"Sure Colonel Forbes. You can go in." she replies with so much class that I actually feel intimidated by this double D-cup.

"Come on Elena." Colonel Forbes murmurs as she starts to walk into the main office also known as the Station Commissioners office. I gulp and nod my head as I look down at my feet and start to follow her. At first I wait at the entrance of the door before she motions me in with her hand. "Brigadier, we received an authority letter that Miss Elena Gilbert will be your replacement secretary." At my name we both look up and his ice blue eyes sends shivers down my spine.

"Have a seat ladies." He notions towards the round table with the chairs and we move towards it taking a seat and casually wait for him to rise from his chair and join us. "From where did the authority letter come from Colonel?" he asks as he takes a seat opposite from me and next to Colonel Forbes.

"Head office sent the authority letter late Friday afternoon after you already left for the evening." Colonel Forbes indicated as she produced the piece of paper to the Brigadier.

"Does she have any experience?" he asks like I'm not even in the room.

"She's really good at typing and taking of minutes, and she's a really good people person. She may not have relevant experience but I think she would do great. She is one of the best at the station." Colonel Forbes replies but it falls to death ears. Even with her complimenting me, it didn't help.

"How was her annual performance the last financial year?" he asked and I glance towards Colonel Forbes not sure if she knew that I had been rated a 97%.

"Her performance was rated at 97% Brigadier. Over all the performance of Human resources went up when she started there. They went up from 45.46% to 89%. And it was her doing." Colonel Forbes replied with a smile. "But if you have any questions you want to direct at her you are welcome to do so," She just threw me to the wolfs right there.

"Colonel Forbes if you do not mind I would like to continue the interview in private, she might feel intimidated with both of us as officer in the office and may not answer my questions truthfully so if you could excuse yourself for the time being? Please inform Lexi not to interrupt, I will call her if I need her." At first Colonel Forbes seems hesitant but she nods her head and she rises from the leather seat and excused herself as she closes the door behind her. "Hmmm. Elena…" The way my name rolled of off his tongue made my whole body shiver.

"Brigadier Salvatore?" I reply innocently trying my best to be civil. Right now I just needed to forget about our whole ordeal last week and start a fresh.

"If you chose to remain in this office there will be certain things that I expect from you." He started and I try to stay light hearted and listen to everything he says, not trying to read anything into it.

"And that would be?" I ask placing my hands in my lap as I sit straight in the chair. He seems unfocussed for a second and then his eyes focus on mine again.

"I expect you to follow procedure in everything you do. I expect you to show respect and honesty in your work. I don't expect you to come in early or leave late I just need your work to be done and complete to my standards, I do not tolerate dishonesty or disrespect." As he says this I know that I have disrespected him previously on two occasions and I feel a bit bad about it but he deserved it. "As you might know, I am currently single and you will be requested to be at my side during events, functions and any other social events that I need to attend. But this will strictly remain a work relationship." I'm a bit uncertain about his last statement. Did he really expect me to drop everything and do exactly as he wished? I wasn't going to be at his side for jack shit.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that is a reasonable request." I reply raising a brow in frustration. "I'm not up to your standard as some would say." Okay I know that was a bit sarcastically but he just furrowed his brows at me in irritation.

"And who would you deem up to my standards?" Brigadier Salvatore asked.

"Lexi… she seems more your type." I bite back sitting back in my chair and folding my arms over my chest exposing a bit more cleavage that I am supposed to. He smirks at this and he rises from his chair as he walks to his desk slowly taking the remote to the air-con and switching it on.

He turns back to me and he has this determined look on his face as he takes a step closer, and then another, and he's not moving back to his chair he's moving directly towards me. "Now Elena… How would you know what my type is… Hmmm?" he enquired and soon he is standing in front of me his arms folded over his chest.

I don't know whether I'm confused on whether I'm excited or intimidate but I feel a pit in my stomach. "Stefan may have mentioned it." I reply staring intently at the man that's towering over me.

"And what did my dear brother say?" he asks and his voice is like venom and I gulp because I don't feel very appropriate discussing this after he made it clear that we would strictly remain a working relationship.

"He said that he doesn't know what you see in me, I'm not what you usually want. I do not live up to the blond bombshells you always fuck because I'm just a plain Jane." I reply as I stare up at him, I was getting angry all over again just to think of that little twat.

At this he smirks… Why the fuck would he be smirking? "And he probably told you I never take girls home nor do I fuck my staff. Right?" he asked and I blink slowly because that is exactly what the little idiot said. "Yes it is mostly true. I like my woman blond with huge breast to look at but they have nothing in their brains… I never take a woman home because I don't do relationship and I don't do clingy psycho girls. And I never fuck my staff, because there this little thing called sexual harassment that can ruin my whole reputation when everything turns sour." He said as a matter of fact and he indeed just insulted me so badly that the ocean can't even wash me clean.

I stare at him in disbelieve. He was a pig just like all the other men out there. It didn't matter that he broke all his rules in one night and it didn't mean that I was any kind of special. "Fuck you." I exclaim as I rise from my chair and I am flush against him as I stare into his eyes. I couldn't explain the anger that now filled me. This man was all kinds of fucked up and I would not stand for this nor. "I'm not going to work with you." I bark out.

Before I can do anything what so ever he grabs a hold of my wrist almost twisting it painfully as he pulls me against him. He leaned down and I actually felt afraid. "You already did… and you don't have a say in the matter." He replied before his lips met mine in a hard kiss. I try to pull away from him, I try my best but I just can't.

I try to take a step back and soon I find myself pushed against his office door. He sucks my lower lip into his mouth and he bites it lightly making me gasp, he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss, my body starts to revive itself. I am now firmly blocked between the office door and his hard body. I don't know whether to just give into this man or try to fight him.

My mind wanted so badly to fight him off but my body ached for him, for his touch. I start to kiss him back following his demonstration of earlier and I bite down on his lip which only seems to spur him on even more. He removed his mouth from mine and moved down to my exposed neck and my breathing hitched in my throat. It was getting really hard to breathe, to focus… to think.

I place a hand on his shoulder as move my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. The things this man was doing to my body… I had no control over my own body. I feel the door vibrate and there's a knock which throws me right back into reality. And I stop all movement as the Brigadier sighed.

"Brigadier, it's time for the morning meeting." I could hear Lexi's voice from the other side of the door as she informed us of the morning meeting. The morning meeting was called the Station Crime Combatting Forum (SCCF) it was held every morning and chaired by the station commander. Usually they discuss the modus operandi of crimes and the priority crime of the past 24 hours that was reported at the station. Seeing as it was a Monday it would be the crime that was reported from Friday morning 06:00 to Monday morning 06:00. Which was a lot sometimes thus the meeting on Mondays took a lot of time.

"Ask Colonel Michaels to chair the meeting, I will join shortly." He states, his breath tickling the side of my neck. After a few seconds we could hear the glass door being closed and then he returned his attention to my neck. This was all kinds of wrong. We were at work, we were on duty. There was a disciplinary regulation against having intercourse during working hours. Well that is if they caught you.

The Brigadier's hand moved down my body and as it reached up my skirt he moved it to my lady parts that was practically already dripping and ready for him. As soon as he pushed my lacy underwear aside he dipped a finger underneath it and slid a finger into me, at this I gasped really loudly.

"Always so ready…" he murmured against my earlobe now, my body overcome by shivers as I arch my back off of the door. "I shouldn't be doing this…It's just you temp me so much. And it makes it hard for me not to just take you." He whispers into my ear.

I'm not sure if I can trust my voice to even answer him. His finger dipped into me and started thrusting and I needed to focus just to stay on my feet as I my breathing increased drastically. This was so wrong. So, so wrong but I was beyond the point of fighting back or pushing him away. I just wanted him to stop torturing me. His thumb moved to my clit and he started to rotate it over my bundle of nerves and I felt like I could just fall apart right there and then.

My hand that was not holding his shoulder moved down his body and might I say he was wearing a very nice suite today… As I reached his groin I could feel his erection through his pants and I gave it a squeeze as the Brigadier hissed and latched onto my neck. Leaving open mouth kisses to my mouth. This was anything but gentle and it turned me on so much more.

I start to fidget with his zipper and I'm surprised when his hand intervenes guiding my hand to open his zip and then with some adjustment of his pants I can feel his erect cock guided to my hand. And I take firm grip of it as I stroke him gentle with the limited space between us.

I couldn't think straight with his lips on mine and his hand working on me, I just wished that I could reach that peak that I wanted so much but it seems that he just didn't want to give in, so I bit his lip a bit harder then I should but not enough to draw blood.

His hand left me and I instantly missed his touch, but he had another plan as he hitched my leg up to his hip, I removed my hand from him and it was replaced by his as he guided the tip of his cock to my entrance, successfully pushing my underwear aside, he slid the tip of his cock over my entrance twice and then he guided his cock into my slowly. I wanted to moan, I wanted to gasp… I needed to breathe thought as I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer. Thankful for the door behind me to support my weight.

His thrusts were hard and deep and I just couldn't find my voice to moan because I swear I was on the brink of yelling from pleasure. My leg kept slipping from his hip so he hooked his arm underneath me knee and this position allowed him to thrust deeper into me, and the sounds that escaped his mouth just pushed me further to that pit I wanted to jump of off. I could believe that the sounds that came from his throat was my doing.

My breathing was erratic as I hold onto him for dear life. He hit all the right places as he kept on thrusting into me and I was so close that I just needed that push. His mouth was on mine again and he grunted into my mouth and it sent vibrations through me and that was the push I needed as I came hard. My knee gave way and my body contracted in blissful pleasure as I almost crushed him with my thighs. If it wasn't for him I would be on the ground as he gave two final thrusts and he erupted in me. I could feel his cock pulsing within me

I just couldn't find the strength in me to stand or to do anything but hold the man holding me. He presses his forehead against me as he opened his eyes and stared at me, his expression anything but hard as he leaned closer and claimed my lips so softly and delicately that I was shocked. I kiss him back with tenderness I didn't know I had it in me to be tender.

He softly removed himself from me and took two steps back as he tucked himself into his pants and zipped himself up. I was now solely relying on the support of the door as I stood against it and looked at the Brigadier. I needed to freshen up and quickly. I start to blush as he looks me up and down and he has this sated smile on his face again.

"You need help?" he asked and my blush deepened.

"I'll be okay." I mumble as I push of off the door and wobble my way to the chair and take a seat. I look back up at him and he runs a hand through his dark hair as he stares at me intently.

"Take the rest of the day off." He replies as he walks around his mahogany desk and he pulls open his drawer, he rummage through it a bit and then he looks at me again.

I don't really understand why he's giving me the day of nor can I believe it as I stare up at him relishing in the cool air that the air-con provided. "What?" I ask not sure I heard him right.

He pulls out two pair of keys as he walks back over to me. "Take the rest of the day of. You can't walk around the station with that just had sex look." He places a pair of keys on the desk in front of me and then turn towards the door. "That is your office keys. Lock when you leave." He states as he starts to open the door and as he steps out he looks back over his shoulder to me. "I'll see you for dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at your house at 18:00." He states and with that he leaves the office closing the glass door as he leaves.

I sit there for a moment longer not sure what just happened nor what's going on. I was completely confused. I did tell him that I wasn't working with him right? I did I know it. Just because he fucked me to an extend that I cannot walk straight doesn't mean I was going to change my mind. He couldn't just leave me here with his office keys and go!

Seriously what the fuck just happened? And how can he just demand to see me for dinner? Didn't I have a say about any of this? He couldn't just take over my life and do as he pleases. I was not someone that he could control. Ahh! This was so frustrating.

I test my legs and soon rise from the chair I had occupied and look at the keys that he placed on the table. I could leave them here but then I would leave his office open and we didn't want that. I mean someone can stumble in and this sex stench would still fill the air. Shit! This place smelled like sex. I take baby steps towards the windows and open 3 before I turn around and decide to take him up on his offer and I started to make my way out the door pausing a few seconds as I contemplate whether to take the keys or not.

I sigh as I grab the keys and leave his office closing the door behind me. I walk around the table and grab my handbag as I walk towards the glass door. I leave the office and pull out the keys and fidget with them. There were 6 keys in total which was confusing because there was one for the security gate and the glass door and his office. What were the other 3 for? I shrug it off and close the door and lock the office as I make my way home.

I take the steps one at a time and leave the Client Service Centre without being spotted. I rush to my car and slowly drive home. I couldn't believe that, that just happened. Don't get me wrong this was wrong. And I should not have any relationship with any one I work with. It's true about that little thing called sexual harassment that can ruin a career. And it could go both ways. And Men that work in the Police Service was pigs, they do not respect woman. The Brigadier already showed me how little he respects me by the way he intimidates me.

Men in the Police Service think that are untouchable. That they are the law, give them a high rank and they think they are Gods. But one thing I was sure about was that sex with Brigadier Salvatore was un-fucke-believing. I would not mind if I could have sex with him any given day of the week. The man was educated in sex and knew exactly how to make my body sing which is a first. And he's not like my past boyfriends who would get you hot and bother but they don't ensure that you cum at least before they hit the finale.

Well they were boys and all they cared about was getting off. And I hadn't really been with a man. Like a real man. I mean a man, like with his own car, his own job supporting himself, not still living with mom and dad. But you know when a man is a man and when he's still a boy. Like for instance Chris Hemsworth is a man. Justin Bieber… Totally a boy!

Brigadier Salvatore was a man. But the way he acted around me and how he acted overall, he had this Christian Grey complex to him, he needed to be in control of everything. The only time that he wasn't this control freak or cold was when he took me to bed Friday night and now when he kisses me tenderly. But other than that he was his cold normal self. The question is, was I ever going to see that tender side for more than a few seconds. I look at myself in my rear window mirror and sigh.

Men were complicated. I park my car and get out locking it as I walk toward the house. I open the door after unlocking it and close it behind me again. The house is quite. Jeremy was at work so I could loaf around a bit. I walk towards my room and place my handbag on my vanity fishing out my phone as I look at it. It was 09:13AM and I had messages on Whatsapp. I sigh as I throw it on my bed and get undressed. I needed to shower and I needed one right now. I sigh and walk toward the bathroom where I start up the shower.

About 30 minutes later I step out of the shower. Clean from top to toe. I wrap a towel around myself and I make my way towards the kitchen where I grab a Coke from the fridge and return to me room. I plop down on my bed and grab my phone again as I open the messaging application.

I frown because there is a message from Caroline which is to be expected. I am her best friend after all. I open it and my Coke taking a sip as I read her message.

_'__Hey Elena, so me and Klaus are going on a date tonight. What should I wear? Sexy or smart?' _I read the message again. Oh biggy she's going on a date with the guy I work with. That's such good news. Not really but ok. I hit reply.

_'__Sexy obviously. Have fun.' _I send back and close the conversation and move to the other two messages. I don't know the number and they do not look familiar. Maybe someone with the wrong number? It has happened previously. I open the first one which was sent around 08:00AM this morning.

'_Hey Lena. It's been a while since I last saw you. Want to maybe grab a drink or dinner sometime?_' I frown who the fuck was this? I was about to ask just that but I couldn't be rude now could I. The display picture is unclear so it's no help to see who it is.

'_Excuse me but who are you?_' I reply and move onto the next message.

I gasp as I open the message. I didn't even expect him to have my number much less message me. '_Elena. I look forward to our dinner tonight. Pack a bag. Damon_'

Pack a bag? What bag? Like an overnight bag? I wasn't planning on staying the night at his house again. Not after the last time. In fact I was never planning on going back to his house like ever because of his twat of a brother. I hit the reply button. I was very surprised to see that he actually signed the message with his real name and he wasn't cocky by saying Brigadier Salvatore.

'_What will we be doing after dinner if I need to pack a bag?_' I ask and hit the send button.

I leave the conversation and see that the unknown number had messaged me back. I open it. '_It's me, Tyler. I miss your company._' What the flying fuck!? Tyler? What the fuck did he want? I mean seriously I haven't really spoken to him since he and Caroline broke up and he tried his luck with me. What was the new girlfriend not good enough?

'_What do you want Tyler?'_ I message back sighing.

In an instant he is online and typing a message back. '_Ah Babe I miss you. Thought we could go and get something to drink maybe Wednesday or tomorrow for old times_?' I sigh again as I read the message. Always so adamant and charming.

'_Fine I'll let you know._' I send and quickly add the number to my phone book. He sent me a smiley face and a kissy face. Whatever.

I close the conversation, most likely I will forget about it but we will see. I see that I have a reply from the Brigadier. I open the message. '_If you don't make it home._' I furrow my brows as I take a sip of my coke. What did he mean if I don't make it home?

'_And why wouldn't I make it home?_' I ask turning onto my stomach as I wait for his reply. He takes a few seconds before he reads the message.

_'__It all depends_.' He replied and I sat there my eyes glued to the screen. This man didn't make any sense but what the hell. I save his number as well and then I put my phone on charge on my bedside table. I roll to the edge of the bed and pull my laptop out from underneath my bed.

I switch it on and wait for it to start up. It was time to do some recon. As soon as the home screen comes into view I access my internet and wait for it to connect before opening my internet browser and login on Facebook. I wasn't really so fascinated in social media but I sometimes liked to pry on peoples profiles.

I see that I have a poke from Caroline. Remove. I have a friend request from Klaus. Accept. I have 3 requests to play Farmville. Really?

I click on the search button and type in 'Tyler Lockwood' and hit the search button. Tyler's page popped up. He's single. No surprise there and he has been single for the past 3 months. Wow it took him 3 months to contact me. What has he been doing lately? Paintball with Masson. Ah Masson sweet, sweet sexy Masson. Skip. He went to the movies with some friends. Partied this weekend at a house party at Richmond. Interesting.

I still had him as a Facebook friend because I hated it when he tried to bullshit me. And I mean this guy posts everything on Facebook. I click on Masson and see that he currently has a girlfriend. Hayley. Have been dating her for 2 years. Wow that's good for him. I didn't recognise the girl thou but she is pretty.

I go back to the search button and start to type 'Damon Salvatore'. It was a wild shot, and he might not even have Facebook because I mean he is an officer in the police and he could be scrutinized for anything that he posts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I am so happy that you like the story. It makes me so happy to see new people following and favoriting my stories! I am truly blessed and I thank all of you.

Elena's POV

There are a few results and I look at each one until I find The Damon Salvatore that I was looking for. I click on his profile surprised that it's not blocked to the public. I look at his profile picture and he seems more cold and in control than ever as he sits at a desk. He's wearing a suit and his arms are folded in front of him. His cover picture is a car which I do not find surprising. A Lamborghini Gallardo. That is one sexy car.

I scroll further down and click on the about button. Most of his information was open for the public to see. He was 24 year old, working in the Police Service. He had one brother, no parents or family other than Stefan was posted. He indeed studied at Harvard. And he went to Texas High.

I go to his pictures and see that there are only a few albums and pictures. I go to his Profile Picture Album and look at the pictures. Most of them were him alone and then I came across a picture where he's hugging a blonde in his arms. I open the picture and I'm really surprised at how beautiful this woman is. This photo had been updated about 3 to 4 years ago.

I look for any sign of her name or who she might be but there is nothing. I decide to investigate further because they did look more than friends. Lexi looked like her in a way; this woman was just a bit more petite. I move to pictures that he is tagged in and there are a few of him where he's at barbeques or at restaurants and there are some with Stefan. The more I scroll the more human he seems to become in the pictures and that's when I see pictures of him and blonde woman. He really had a thing for blonde woman it seemed. He always had a blonde on his arm.

I open some of the pictures and look them over. He seemed so happy not like when he's with me. Anything but. Then I stumbled upon pictures of him and the other blonde and there are quite a few pictures, them smiling, hugging, kissing. She must have been his girlfriend. I look at the owner of the pictures. Rebekah Michaels. Michaels? Why did that sound so familiar.

Elijah Michaels…. Holy fuck. The Brigadier dated Colonel Michaels's baby sister? I knew about her but I never thought. Holy hell. This was all new information to me and it was mindboggling. I go onto her profile and it seems that she a 22 year old, she studied somewhere in Texas for the past 6 years. That must have been how she met the Brigadier.

This world was really small. I mean seriously. I opened her profile picture and she was really a breathe taking woman with her long golden blonde locks and greenish grey eyes. She looked like a super model and those were definitely implant. She couldn't have those big breast naturally. As I scroll down her pictures I see that truly they were implants. Ha! I was right!

Her page dated back to 2006 so that's 8 years…. I scroll to her profile pictures when she just got Facebook and she looked like this beautiful girl next door and she was happy with a very much younger looking Brigadier Salvatore. I wonder how long they had been together. I wondered why they even broke up, they were perfect together. Well they looked perfect together.

From what I could see they broke up between 2012 and 2013, they seemed to be on and off, more than Justin Bieber and Selena Gomes. After the break up they both seemed almost sad… and it seemed like that's when he turned cold. I look at a picture that was recently taken of him, it's at a medal ceremony and it seems that the Provincial Commissioner was handing him his Brigadier Ranks.

He almost seems robotic. I swear I haven't every truly seen him smile. I push the laptop forward and lay down on my back. This was so frustrating and confusing. And I didn't want to wreck my mind on this it's not like I'll be part of his future. I close my eyes as I exhale. This is some crazy shit.

"Elena!" I groan as I open my eyes. What the fuck? I turn on my side and grab my phone of the night stand and look at the clock. 17:26PM. Holy fucking hell! I slept till now? The Brigadier would be here in about 25 minutes. I almost jump out of my bed as I franticly look around. I was still half wearing a towel. Holy hell.

I poke my head out of my room and look down the hall as I see Jeremy poking his head out of the Kitchen. "Hey Jer. Did you just get here?" I ask and he frowns at me.

"Yeah, I got pizza for dinner. You want some?" he asks.

"No, it's okay I'm actually going out for dinner." I reply and at this Jeremy completely looks at me stopping everything he's doing.

"Dinner with who?" he asks as he takes a step closer to my room. Shit what was I supposed to say now?

"A guy…" I reply a bit nervous.

"Like a date?" he asks. After what happened to Tyler and Masson he was very sceptical of who I went out with and especially if it came to the dating scene because I didn't do the whole dating thing after Tyler and Masson.

"No just a dinner." I reply.

"With?" He enquire and he's being really persistent.

"Damon Salvatore." At this he frowns.

"Like the new guy in town? He and his younger brother moved here?" he asked. Oh so he knew about them.

"Yes. He asked me to dinner. It's strictly work related." I say a bit irritated. Shit I shouldn't have said that now he was going to ask even more questions and I just have limited time.

"Work related?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later okay? He's picking me up at 18:00PM." I reply apologetically and Jeremy just raises his brow as he nodded his head. I pop my head back into the room and look around. I move to my closet and open the door, what was I going to wear? What type of impression did I want to give him.

I take out a tight fitting cocktail dress, it's strapless and short and tight… I let the towel fall and grab matching underwear. A black push up bra without straps and lacy black thong. I pull the dress on and zip it up. Before pulling it straight. It still fit like a glove.

I run around the room and grab a small overnight bag because I didn't want to end up like I did last time if I was going. Running out of the Salvatore residence with only a white dress shirt on. I pull out a pair of black pants and a nice blue blouse with a pair of underwear. I rush to my vanity and apply some concealer, eyeliner, mascara and last but not least lipstick.

I throw a comb through my hair and leave it hanging down my back. I throw my makeup bag in the overnight bag and my comb soon follows. Okay almost done what else would I need? Body spray! I grab my roll–on and body spray and threw it in the bag as well. I rush back to my closet and grab a pair of black heels. I could wear them tomorrow as well. I throw them on and leave my room dashing into the bathroom. I gulp some Listerine and spit it out before checking myself in mirror again. I looked good. Better than good.

I hear the bell to the front door and smile to myself. Why was I so excited about a non-date, date with my boss. I open the door and sneak back to my room. I lightly close the door and finish packing. I look towards my second drawer... Should I? I take a step closer and open it slightly. I should. What happens if I can't sleep? Yeah I should take my medication. I pull it fully open and grab my sleeping, calming and pain tablet. It was truly a lethal mix that I took but it took the edge of.

I push the medication into my bag before grabbing my charger for my phone. I zip up my bag and grab my handbag. I walk towards the door and opened it stepping outside. I walk down the hall and as I reach the living room I can hear Jeremy speaking.

"So Damon do you do the same work as Elena?" he asked and I stop just shy of entering the room.

"We will be working closely together from today." The Brigadier replied, he still seems cold though.

"Oh okay. What type of work? Still Human Resources?" Jeremy asked.

"I have been appointed as the Station Commander… She will be my secretary now." There's a long silence and I assume Jeremy is frowning at the Brigadier in shock.

"Secretary? Wow okay. Will she still remain on the same level or what?" How could my brother be so up front about this? I haven't even thought of it. Yes secretaries were level 5, any one knew that. But I thought I would only be a replacement for a while I hadn't given it really thought and I wasn't going to think about it now.

"We got the authority to move her on Friday so we informed her today. I did speak to the Deputy Provincial Commissioner (DPC) of Support Services they will do a rank translation and she will be a Level 5 Secretary by Friday." I silently gasp. I knew a rank translation took about 6 months to a year so how the hell did he do this.

I decide to make my presence known in that exact moment. I take a step into the living room and clear my throat. My heels slightly clinking on the tile floor. Both men look towards me, Jeremy in shock and the Brigadier in amusement, "Hi, I'm ready to go." I say looking at both men.

The Brigadier rises from the couch as he looks at me up and down. "Jeremy it was really good seeing you. But if you would excuse us, we have reservations." Jeremy rises from his chair as he extends his hand towards the Brigadier who accepts and shakes it firmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jer. Love you." I say a bit shy as I look towards Jeremy. Please don't let me blush.

"You to." He replies and as I'm about to turn the Brigadier takes my overnight back from my shoulder and he smirks at me. I just blink repeatedly and start to make my way toward the front door. I open it and we leave Jeremy standing in the doorway as he smiles towards me.

I walk over to the Subaru that I have only rode in once before. The Brigadier follows in my step and soon bypasses me as he unlocks the passenger side and opens the door for me to get in. I buckle up placing my handbag on my lap as I wait for him to enter the other side but I hear the boot open and a few seconds later it's closed again and he opens the door and gets in.

"Where do we have reservations?" I ask as he buckles up and roars the engine to life.

"You'll see." He answers and he pulls away. "Why this choice of attire?" He asks looking at me before returning his attention back toward the road.

Was there something wrong with what I was wearing? I mean he didn't really say what I should wear I mean I just dressed to impress. "Is there something wrong with it?" I ask looking down at myself. Okay maybe this dress revealed too much cleavage and was way to short and I start to blush.

"We might just have dessert before dinner." He replies as he places his hand on my bare thigh and I suck in a breath. Could he really go twice in one day? I mean I never done it twice a day. Did he really have the stamina? Did I?

"Dessert?" I ask a bit unsure as I look up to him. He has this glint in his eyes.

"Elena you shouldn't be so naïve." The Brigadier replies moving his hand up my thigh making me shiver.

"I'm not. I just…" What was I going to say? I just what?

"You just what?" He asked as he patted my thigh and then all his attention is back on the road. We soon arrive at his house and I feel my stomach turn. I didn't want to be here. Was Stefan here? Would he give me shit again!? I didn't want that.

"I just… don't' know." I reply as he stops in front of the garage and opens it, driving in.

As soon as the car stops I unbuckle myself and The Brigadier is out of the vehicle in a wink of an eye and he opens my door. I look up at him and he smirks at me as he extend his hand towards me. I hesitantly take it and he helps me step out of the vehicle.

"So this dinner… is it like a …. Date or work related?" I almost mumble as I look down at me feet as he starts to lead me towards the garage door.

He doesn't say anything as he starts to lead me outside and onto a small path of candles that lead to the back of the garden. This was actually romantic as we walked on the path toward the garden. Then I see the set table by candle light and my heart just skipped a beat. This was truly the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me.

"Brigadier…." I whisper stopping in my step.

"Damon." He replied and I frown at him.

"Damon!?" I ask a bit confused as he stops and he looks at me a bit frustrated.

"Yes that's my name. Remember it. You'll be screaming it later." And I gasp because I have never heard him sound so casual before. But then I find my feet and I start to walk towards the lone table. He pulls out the chair for me and I sit down as he moves to the other side.

"I'm at a loss of words." I reply as I look at the beautiful sight of the already set up table decorated by candle light.

"No one ever did something like this for you?" he asked a bit in disbelief as he takes his seat next to me.

"No." I reply a bit ashamed. Clearly I was inexperienced and yeah I was ashamed of that. Tyler never took me on a date. And Masson. Don't make me laugh.

The Brigadier furrows his brows. "I can't phantom why not." He replied and he was always using such big words. I mean seriously. I knew he graduated at Harvard but hell. Speak English. I look down to my lap. This was actually a bit awkward. I hear him clear his throat as he looks to his side. "Tell me about yourself… Your history, what makes you unique."

Did he just ask that? I mean seriously. But I gulp down. I don't like to talk about my past. I mean it was in the past. It had nothing to do with my present but if he really wanted to know. "What do you want to know?" I ask as I look up as Dora walks into vision and she smiles at us brilliantly.

"Sir, would you like something to drink?" She asked as she looks at him.

"The usual Dora, Thank you." Damon replies and both look over towards me. What was I going to drink? What did they even have? "Bring her a sweet glass Rosè." The Brigadier interrupts my line of thoughts. Okay I was drinking wine no harm in that right? Dora turns around and she disappears and now I am left alone with the Brigadier again.

I feel nervous because I feel like Stefan's going to pop out somewhere with his shitty remarks and ruin the whole night. And I was really wondering what this dinner was about. Was it about me being un-willing to work with him. Was it something else?

"This is a beautiful garden." I state as I nervously look around eyeing the scenery. It was a fairy tale garden and I could image myself all dressed up in a white dress getting married in a garden much like this. Not that I would ever get married. That wasn't in my near future.

"When my grandfather built the house in the 1930's he insisted on a huge area for a garden. My grandmother was a fanatic over gardens. We still take pride in the garden and we have someone tend to it at least twice a week." The Brigadier informed me as he too looked over the majestic garden.

"I didn't know your grandparents lived in Mysticfalls because you said you came from Texas." I reply looking at him in surprise.

"After my mother and father got married they moved to Texas because of a work opportunity. Thus myself and Stefan was born and raised in Texas." He replied and I couldn't really believe that he was sharing this information with me, it was private…

"Does your parents still stay in Texas?" I ask and at this I swear he almost glared at me. Was that to personnel to ask?

"No they moved away, they now live in California." He answered as he looked down towards the table. I wouldn't push any further, if he wanted to tell me it had to be on his own.

Just as silently as Dora left, she returned with a glass of what I presume is bourbon and a glass of reddish wine. She places this in front of us and she disappears again without another word. The Brigadier took his glass and sipped at the amber liquid before placing it back down.

I inch towards my glass of wine and I take a sip, it was soft on the tongue and velvet down my throat. I hum in pleasure and take another sip before smiling at the Brigadier and placing the glass down.

"You have a good taste in wine." I reply smiling and I almost saw him smiling back.

"It's not just wine I have a good taste in." he replied and I feel a bit confused at what he said. Not really sure what he was implying. "You live with your brother right?" At this I nod. "Where are your parents?" he asked and to him the question must have been harmless but to me it sent a shiver down my spine and not in a good way.

I didn't feel comfortable about talking about this. But I took a deep breath and looked the Brigadier straight in his eyes. "The graveyard." I reply and Brigadier furrowed his brows and then it's like he understands.

"I didn't mean to upset you by the question." He states taking another sip from his drink. I almost roll my eyes but I know that he's curious now and that he would most likely ask why and how and… I didn't want to think of it.

I shift in my seat and take another sip from my wine. He could see that I'm feeling uncomfortable as he stared at me. "Let's just leave it at that." I mumble.

"Why have you been single for the last 2 years or so?" he asked and I raise a brow at him. Either he's been asking around about me or he was investigating me. No matter I wasn't uncomfortable talking about that.

"Bad relationships. You love, you learn, you hurt." I say. When it is really evident that a guy was only using you and you thought there was something more to it you get hurt. And you want to hurt. My story with Tyler wasn't all sunshine and roses okay. Nor with Masson.

"Tell me about it." I look up at him and it seems to be a request. Why did he want to know about my love life?

"Why?" I ask a bit frustrated.

"I'm getting to know you." He replied as a matter of fact and I almost stare at him in disbelief.

"And if I don't want you to know that part of me?" I ask and he seems intrigued and I almost gasp.

"Regardless. Everyone has a past I just want to have insight into yours." I gulp because I didn't really like to talk about it. But the thing is your past defines who you are in the future.

"My past isn't that enlighting as you think." I reply trying my level best just to get away from this conversation

"Nether the less. At least tell me the things you are willing…" He was really pushing me a bit and I just didn't like it. But I gave in just to get him off of my case.

"After my parents passed, I met a guy, I was 16 he was 20 and we got together. But it was only convenient when he wanted it to be… I was in love and he was in lust. And not to mention that he didn't take our relationship seriously because I gave him my everything and he gave me a booty call. I was tired so I did the only thing I knew would hurt him to the extent that he had hurt me and I fucked his brother. Me and the brother dated as well on and off but weed was more important to him then I was. I found out that the first guy cheated on me to. So I loved, I learned and I got hurt." I say as I look past him and into the distance. Yes there was more to the story then just that but he didn't need to know.

"It's hard to believe that. Someone just using you for their pleasure." At this I turn to him. "They were idiots to have done that."

"And I was naïve and looking for comfort and love in all the wrong places." I bark a bit irritated.

"So you were 16… That's about 4 years ago. Were you sexually involved with both of them." I take another sip of the wine because this just got weird. Maybe if I drank more wine I would loosen up somewhat.

"Yes I was. Don't worry we used protection…" I was cut off when he starts to talk.

"That's not why I asked but thank you for the information." He seems sarcastic as he replies. "Have you only been with those two men?" he asked.

"Yes. I only dated them. No one else. And before you ask I wasn't sexually active with anyone else since then." I say now completely irritated. "What about you, how was your relationships in the past?"

The Brigadier seems to tense as he shifts in his seat. What? He could ask about my life but I couldn't ask about his? "I had a few woman in my life. Both short and long term." He replied and I wanted to push him like he pushed me.

"Why did the long term relationships end?" I ask in plural as to get some attention from him but his eyes only focused on his drink in his hand.

"We met in high School and then I went to Harvard and it became straining because we couldn't continue the long distance relationship. I remember it was spring break and I went home 2 days earlier to surprise her, I wanted to ask her to marry me. And I found her with another man. Well men, more than 1." Ouch, burn. I can think that that was a shocker. I mean finding my man with 2 or more woman would traumatize me forever. I could imagine what he was going through.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I reply my hand slightly covering my mouth in surprise. Maybe he had it worse than me.

"I think Rebekah was only in it for the money… and then she started getting plastic surgery, first it was the breast implants and then the lips and the butt implant. She wasn't the girl I knew." So I was right, it was Rebekah as I expected. "I didn't know who she turned into."

"How long were you together?" I asked.

"About 4 years maybe 5, I can't really remember. But it's in the past now. And I had my fair share of mistakes after that." The Brigadier stated as he smirked. 4 to 5 years was a long time just to say it's just the past now. Right then his phone starts to ring and he glances at me before pulling it out of his pocket and answering. "Brigadier Salvatore…" He stood up and he started to walk off to the side. It must be private.

I'm surprised when my phone starts to ring and I grab at my handbag until I find it and answer, placing it to my ear. "Hello." I answer.

"Hey babe." When I hear that voice I get nauseous.

"Hey Tyler." I reply and glance toward the Brigadier who's still on his phone.

"You want to go do something?" he asked and I sigh.

"I'm busy at the moment, I told you I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Awe babe, what you doing, can't be nearly as fun as being with me." He asks and he's slurring, most likely been drinking.

"I'm having dinner with my boss and it's work related." I say as I see Dora walk toward the table and she tops up our glasses and places a plate with bread on it. Yum.

"Can't you ditch him?" Tyler asked and as he says this, the Brigadier looks up and his eyes meet mine.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I end the call. My eyes never leaving his, sipping at my wine. It tasted really good.

The Brigadier turns and then he ends the call and places his phone back in his pocket as he walks back to the table. He takes his seat and takes his glass of bourbon sipping at it. He seems distracted as he looks at his glass for a few seconds,

"Elena…" The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. "I need to know, if you said that you haven't been dating or sexually active with anyone, why were you so eager Friday." He asked point blank and I stare at him hard.

"Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe just maybe I found you un-resistible." I say because in all due respect. I wasn't really expecting it and it just happened. I don't regret the sex part but maybe the part that it's with my boss. "Now you need to tell me why you are doing all this… I'm not your normal blonde bombshell."

He's taken aback by my remark but I shrug it off as I wait for his answer patiently. He takes a sip of his bourbon and then he looks me dead in the eye. "I'm tired of idiots wasting my time. It's very rare that you find someone that is a potential challenge. And you are anything but an open book, trying to read you is a challenge and a challenge is refreshing." The Brigadier replies.

I was a refreshing challenge… I didn't feel like it. "I have to disagree on that statement." He raises an eyebrow in question.

"You're a breath of fresh air, you intrigue me. Not something just anyone can do." He replies and I feel my phone vibrate against my leg but I ignore it completely.

"So then what is this thing… between us?" I ask a bit curios to what his answer may be.

"Elena… As much as I like to fuck you, I enjoy your company as well, like I said, you are be breath of fresh air. Maybe this between us… This friendship can evolve." The Brigadier stated. I wasn't even sure that we were friends but now according to him we were.

"So basically friends with benefits?" I ask and he twists his face in amusement.

"Per say. I don't have a better way of putting it thou." He replied. Even thou it sounded pleasing. A casual fuck friend I know I can't do it. I might just slip and fall in love with this man and I end up being hurt and I can't handle being hurt again.

"I can't do that. I can't do this. I am no Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis cliché of friends with benefits. You might be cold and don't have a lot of feelings but I do." At this he looks me straight in my eyes.

"You think I'm cold and feelingless? You do not know a thing about me yet you judge me." That came out wrong but it was true from what I could tell. He didn't need to be such an asshole. Just then Dora returned with my bottle of wine and the bottle of bourbon as she placed it on the table and turned around. I glance at the Brigadier feeling like I had just insulted him.

"That was not what I meant. I'm just saying what happens if someone's feelings get hurt? I can't get hurt again. Not that only I can get hurt…" I try my best to explain but I'm mumbling.

"You're scared that you might get feelings towards me. And I end up breaking your heart. Right?" He asks and he's right. I'm scared. Because I know that I can't let him break my heart just like that. Dora is back and she's balancing two plates as she smiles at us.

"Mr. Salvatore prepared the meal himself, miss." She states as she places the plates in front of us. Did he really cook this for me? Friends don't just cook dinner for friends.

"Thank you Dora. Please prepare the dessert in the library." With that Dora nodded her head and disappeared.

It seems that Pasta was on the menu tonight and you could feed the whole country with the food that was in my plate. "Thank you, it looks divine." I say as I start on the pasta which is almost better than sex with the Brigadier. I hum in delight as I take another fork full.

The Brigadier eats in silence and he glances at me every once in a while and he would smirk but his food was truly mouth-watering. We eat in silence and occasionally we would sip at our drinks, I sipped a bit quicker than usual. And the Brigadier would be a real gentleman and fill my glass. As soon as dinner was finish, okay mine was 60% finish because that was all I could eat when I pushed my plate aside.

"That was so good, not only are you good in bed, you're a great cook as well." I say the alcohol in my system on full force as the filter from my brain to my mouth has ceased.

"I will take that as a compliment." Brigadier answered as he gathered the dishes. I'm not sure how to proceed with any kind of conversation. My phone vibrates again and this time the Brigadier notices and he looks at me. "Aren't you going to check who that is?" he asked and I frown.

I sigh and I take my phone out looking at the screen. Tyler. He was starting to become a real pain in my ass now. I ignore his call and look up to the Brigadier. "It's not important, thank you for dinner yet again. What is next on the agenda?" I ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I am over the moon with all the great reviews I am getting! You guys really put a smile on my face and because I have been so quiet the past two weeks you guys are getting 2 new chapters. If I finish the 3rd one by tomorrow night you will be getting three.

Elena's POV

"Dessert…" The Brigadier answered and I'm not sure if he's speaking of the dessert you eat or well the other desert.

"Lead the way…" I murmur almost seductively. The wine was really working its magic on me so I finished my glass and before we rose the Brigadier filled my glass again and I smiled sweetly at him. He leads me towards the house and down a corridor until we reached the library.

The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with books. I inch closer as I trail a finger over the edges of the books packed neatly. They were arranged alphabetically. Some you wouldn't even find in the local library. With my wine glass in my one hand I walk around the room taking my time to admire the books that adored the walls.

I don't notice the Brigadier sitting down and watching me, he keeps his eyes trained on me. He had been nice enough to carry my handbag in for me, my phone left on silent. I wobble a bit as I turn, I was really getting drunk from the wine I was consuming.

I take three gulps and the wine is finished yet again and I turn to my saviour who is seated on a recliner. I smile at him as I saunter closer and closer to him. I would not mind if he had other plans with me tonight… Even thou all I had said before dinner, would one more time really effect anything? I strongly doubt it. I wobble a bit more as I reach him and my leg gives way as I fall into his lap.

He gracefully caught me and steadied me as I stared into his ice blue eyes. "Sorry…" I mumble and I feel like I'm lost in those eyes and there is no way of getting back as I stare into them.

The Brigadier only adjusts me onto his lap as he pulls the wine bottle closer. "It's okay." He mumbles and his voice sends shivers up and down my spine. He pours another glass of wine for me and he watches my eyes lit up with amusement. "You seem to enjoy the wine." He remarks.

I bring the glass to my lips and look up at him through my lashes. "You have good taste." I reply back as I sip at the wine enjoying the taste.

I know that right now I'm 70 present drunk. My mind is fuzzy and I'm slurring my words even thou I'm trying really hard not to. My eye lids are heavy but I can't look away from that blue, his blue, even as I drink my wine my eye sight never moves from the Brigadier's eyes. He has one of his arms around my back and if I lean closer our lips would touch. I'm tempted to just kiss him.

So, so tempted.

"Tell me Elena… what is to happen if you develop feelings towards me?" he asks and I think about this for a few seconds… What would happen?

"The really question is what would you do if I developed feelings towards you?" I ask as I half rest my head again the crook of his neck breaking our eye contact. Sitting like this just relaxing on his lap was actually comforting. He pulled me closer as the room was filled in silence, I swing my legs over the arm rest of the chair as I snuggle closer to him.

I didn't mind the silence but it was making it extremely hard not to feel sleepy, okay maybe that was the wine. I could feel his heart beat in a soothing rhythm and his breathing was calm and rhythmic. I think that I actually fell asleep in his lap that night without another word or thought.

I'm thirsty. Really thirsty. I turn on my side and open my eye only to see that it's dark. I yawn and sit up in the bed not really sure where I was. I turn from side to side and see that the Brigadier was next to me sleeping silently. I smile at that, he looked absolutely peaceful as he slept. I look to the bedside table where there is a glass of water and I take it and sip down the water greedily. I finish the last drop and place the empty glass back on the table. My phone was there as well as my handbag. I swipe the screen and it comes to life.

2 missed calls from Tyler. Idiot I told him that I was busy. Two Whatsapp messages. One from Tyler. Clear conversation. One from Caroline.

'_I bumped into Tyler. It was so awkward. He kept on hanging around me while I was with Klaus. I don't know what to do._' I read the message again and then close the application. Let me tell you something about Caroline. After she and Tyler broke up they would still occasionally hook up. She thought that I never knew but I knew. Even when he was with a girl and they were in a relationship they would hook-up. It's like he had so much control over her. I rise from the bed and feel my way towards the bathroom.

I switch the light on and instantly regret it as I try to cover my eyes from the blinding light. I shut the door behind me and move towards the toilet to relieve myself. After I walk over to the mirror, I look at myself. I was wearing an oversized T-shirt. When did I get changed? Did I even get changed? I don't recall even bringing clothes to sleep in. Shit did the Brigadier change me? I was still wearing my thong so it meant he just took of my dress and bra and got me into the shirt.

I am such a bad drunk when I drink wine. The last thing I remember is that I fell asleep in his lap. I look at myself in the mirror. What had I gotten myself into? I was so unsure and uncertain about everything. From Thursday night to this morning to now. Was I even doing the right thing? Here I am sleeping next to a man I barely knew. I had sex with him not even spending a day with him.

He hints at friends with benefits and I shy away like a scared little girl instantly declining because I'm worried I might get hurt in the process. What happens if we continue this friend with benefits thing? I was scared to do it because something deep down inside of me already told me that I would get hurt, that the walls I built around my heart would break and I would be left vulnerable.

But the truth is, I was already vulnerable. I stare at myself in the mirror and I'm looking back at the 16 year old me that just lost her parent. That scared and frightened girl that bumped her head more and got hurt to the extent where she didn't even know who she was anymore.

And it was true I didn't know who I was anymore. Because I was in routine. Routine of waking up, going to work, getting home and sleeping the rest of time… That was me, that empty shell that really didn't care what happened. It's been like this for almost two years. And now this man walks in like he owns this place and he's just fucking up my routine. He's trying to change it, breaking all the rules as he goes.

I couldn't help the tears that started to run down my face and I couldn't look at myself in the mirror because in reality I was the distraught figure looking back at myself. I didn't want this. I wasn't worth his time. I was not worthy in reality. He could have anything and anyone he wanted. My stomach starts to cramp and I instantly reach out and wrap my arms around my stomach bending over the bathroom counter.

Maybe I haven't been honest. Maybe I lied. Maybe I am damaged goods. Maybe I'm worthless. The Brigadier would never consider me as anything more than a booty call so why even entertain the thought that he would ever see anything in me. This could be the side effects of my medication which I haven't taken today; it may be withdrawal that I'm in such an emotional state in the middle of the night. I wasn't perfect, I knew that. I had problems, I had issues, and I had the scars to prove it. I look down to my wrist as I am reminded of scars.

After my parents and Tyler I had this problem. The doctors said that I have trouble dealing with emotional pain. I did. To me emotional pain was the worst pain. I ended up slitting my wrists on several occasions, well the left one anyway because I couldn't deal. I did it a few weeks after my parents funeral and then during my time with Tyler. And after Mason. I went back to the doctor and they ended up diagnosing me with depression giving me a shit load of medication and that is where everything start with my little addiction to medication.

The scars have long since healed but they were there, a constant reminder of how it was and how I felt. What would happen if the Brigadier just broke my heart… I couldn't do that. I couldn't hurt like that again and that is the main reason I didn't get involved again with any other person. My tears are still running down my cheeks as I clutch my stomach when the door is slightly pushed open, my legs gave way and I fall flat on my ass out of surprise.

I look over my shoulder to see the Brigadier standing there, he actually looks worried. I turn back as I try to get up and wipe at my face. But I end up on my ass again. The Brigadier takes a step closer. "Elena?" he asks and I don't think I have a voice to answer him so I look at him again. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." I mumble as I look back at the cupboard in front of me.

The next thing I know the Brigadier is kneeled next to me as he places a hand behind me and the other underneath the crook of my knee and he lifts me into his arms as he turns towards the door and he moves to the bedroom, just stopping to switch of the light as he makes his way towards the bed.

He places me on my side of the bed and he looks over me once more before walking back to his side and getting in. He stretches his arm out and I feel him take a hold of me as he pulls me closer to him until I'm in his arms. I turn on my side with my back faced to him and curl into a ball which results in him pulling me even closer as his body moulds around mine like a protective shield. My back is now against his toned chest and I can feel his heart beat softly. He places a small kiss to the back of my head.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered.

"I don't think it will…" I replied and I fell asleep with that.

Beep… Beep…Beep…Beep … Silence.

I open my eyes still a bit drowsy. I can feel the Brigadier move in the bed, he might be switching of his alarm clock, that's why the beeping is gone now. The bed shifts again and his arm is wrapped around my waist again as he pulls me closer. I feel confused and a bit disorientated. I wonder what time is it as I try to reach for my phone but the Brigadier only pulls me tighter to him.

"We still have 30 minutes till we need to be up." The Brigadier murmurs in my ear and his breath tickles me as he speaks. I stretch out my legs and soon my ass comes in contact with his morning wood. If I wasn't awake before I am now.

The Brigadier's hands start to move as one of his hands move to under the shirt I'm wearing. He strokes his hand palm down over my stomach and up my ribcage and over my breast. I can't help but shiver at the contact and the feelings his mere touch invokes in me. His other hand now on my stomach as it proceeds down.

His mouth leaves small kisses on the back of my shoulder to my neck and he starts to nibble my ear. Was he really going to drive me crazy this early in the morning? He pushes his hips forward and I can clearly feel his erection which excites me to no extend but I couldn't do this. I just couldn't.

"Please stop." I say a bit out of breath and his hands stop all movement but he doesn't remove them.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No…but I can't do this…" I almost whispered knowing what this would lead to. He would most likely kick me out of his house and never speak to me again.

"Why?" he asked and I actually wished I could see his face right now.

"I'm scared that I'll develop feelings for you and then this won't work out." I reply and I can feel that my eyes are already watering.

And that's when he removed his hands from me but he doesn't move away, my back is still flush against his chest. I almost think he can feel my heart racing. "I understand." Was his only words before he rolled to the other side of the bed and got off, leaving me alone in the bed and soon he left the room.

Had I angered him that much that he just left? He wasn't ever going to speak to me again. I knew it. I sigh and rised from the bed. I look to my clock it was 05:14AM. I should probably get ready for work or something but I couldn't sit like this and overthink everything. I couldn't allow myself to be pulled into this depressing abyss that was my own fault.

I see my overnight bag is placed on the desk on the far left of the room and I scramble to my feet and walk towards it. I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to freshen up or take a shower to get ready for work. I pick up my bag and walk back towards the bed placing it on the bed. Where had the Brigadier placed my dress?

I zip the bag open and see that my dress, bra and shoes were placed in it. He was really something to do that for me. I look up just as he enters the room holding two cups. He raises a brow at me and walks towards me handing me a cup of what I presume is coffee… Hopefully not that awful strong shit Stefan drank.

"Thank you." I say as I take the cup and sit back down on the bed. I take a sip of the coffee and it's like heaven. It was absolutely amazing. I don't usually drink coffee but if this man was making it I would drink it anytime. The list of pro's were getting longer and longer by the minute. He was handsome and very attractive, smart, he could cook and make coffee and he was so good in bed. I shake that thought out of my head.

"Feel free to utilize the bathroom, and breakfast is ready down stair." He states as he sits on the chair at the desk and he sips at his coffee. I nod my head as I place the cup on the bedside table and I grab my bag feeling too awkward to stay here any longer. Things between me and him would never be the same again. But it was better that way.

I silently took a shower and got ready for work ensuring that I look good. When I leave the bathroom the Brigadier is nowhere in sight. I make sure that my overnight bag is packed and I didn't forget anything as I throw me phone into my handbag. I drape both my overnight bag and my handbag over my shoulder as I grab my cup of coffee and I make my way towards the kitchen. As soon as I get down the stairs and to the kitchen I find The Brigadier already seated and Dora plating the food.

Blueberry pancakes with cream. My stomach almost did a flip at the sight of the meal she had prepared. I place my bag and handbag on the floor and take the seat next to the Brigadier. His only focus is now on his food and his cup of coffee. We eat in silence and soon we are off in his vehicle towards the station. It was now 06:05AM. He went to work pretty early.

As soon as we got to the station he parked and we got out, thankful that no one had seen us arrive together. If someone saw and they started a rumour I would never hear the end of it. I take the back entrance as the Brigadier moves towards the Client Service Centre. Probably going to inspect the registers and the cells.

I walk up the one flight of stairs and look from side to side as I reach the first floor. I had to walk all the way to the other side adn I am reminded that I now have a new office. I make my way towards the Station Commissioners office, feeling nauseas as I get closer.

As I reach the door I place the overnight bag on the floor and fish for the keys that had been given to me the previous day. I find it and slip the key into the gate, unlocking it. And then the glass door. I have no idea what to do but I'll try my best.

I walk into the office and switch on the light before placing my bags down in the corner. I open my window and start up the computer. I walk towards the Brigadier's office and unlock his door. I open the door and switch on the lights. I walk towards the windows and open 2 out of the 4 before I walk to his computer and start it up as well.

I walk back to my desk and notice a dairy on it. I pull it closer and open it. There is a letter on the first page and it's from Lexi. It indicated a schedule and instructions and daily taskings. This made it a whole lot easier. I read the little handmade manual twice and once I was sure I knew what to do I started my first day as Secretary Gilbert.

I did everything that was expected of me from printing e-mails, to registering them, answering call after call and even attending the Station Crime Combatting Forum and typing the minutes. The meeting was intense but I enjoyed it, the Brigadier would lead the way as it was my first time.

After the meeting the Brigadier was busy with paper work and I had just started on the minute when Colonel Michaels walked in. "Good morning Elena, good to see you here." The Colonel greeted and I didn't even know that he knew me.

"Good morning Colonel." I greet politely.

"Is the Brigadier available? I just need to speak to him about the memorial service and funeral arrangements for Katherine." At this I get to my feet quickly. I had forgotten all about Katherine. I knock first before I enter the room and the Brigadier is seated at his desk and he's working on his I-pad.

I clear my throat a bit unsure how to address him. "Brigadier, Colonel Michaels would like to see you if you are available." At the mention of Colonel Michaels he looked up and frowned at me. But he nodded his head regardless. I walk out of the office and indicate with a show of hands that the Colonel may enter.

I walk around my desk and take a seat as the Colonel walks in. I listen closely. "Morning Brigadier." I hear Colonel Michaels greet and he's probably saluting him as well.

"Colonel, how have you been, haven't seen you in a while." The Brigadier starts and soon I can hear Colonel Michaels pull up a chair as he sits across from him.

"I'm okay under the circumstances. How have you been?" he asked and I try not to listen but I know these two have a history so I'm curious.

"Good, can't complain. How is Rebekah?" the Brigadier asks and I'm a bit surprised that he would ask. Was he really interested or was he just trying to make conversation.

"Rebekah is good, she's moving here over the weekend. But the reason I wanted to see you was concerning the memorial and funeral of Miss Pierce. I have made all the arrangement. The funeral will take place on Friday and we want to have the memorial on Thursday if your schedule would allow it." Colonel Michaels says but I can't get past the fact that his sister was moving back and that she would be staying in the same town as the Brigadier.

"It's fine, my schedule is clear. I'll ask Elena to just prepare a speech for me since I didn't really know Miss Pierce. Are there any follow-ups on her murder?" The Brigadier asks and I listen closely.

"We collected the CCTV camera footage and around the time of her murder there was a Blue BMW one series that fled from the scene. Suspect was un-identifiable. But you could see that it is a woman." Colonel Michaels states.

There is a few seconds of silence. "Any unique evidence found at the scene?" the Brigadier asks.

"Not that I know of but we have our best detective investigating the case." The Colonel indicated and they are quiet yet again.

"Could you have the investigating officer bring me the docket and case docket 364/02/2010?" The Brigadier asks and I hear the Colonel standing up.

I hear footsteps and soon Colonel Michaels is at the door frame. "Elena please call Enzo and ask him to bring Miss Pierce's docket and case 364/02/2010 to the Brigadier's office." I nod my head smiling brightly at the Colonel as he disappears back into the office.

I take out a file with all the telephone number in it and search for Enzo's number. Enzo was a Constable in the Detective. When I started at the police station I had noticed him and he really is a handsome young man. He finished high school and directly enrolled in the police, he finished his trained of two years at the training academy and was deployed at Mysticfalls.

He was 23 at the moment and his future really looked bright, his detection and conviction rate was well above average. He was a dedicated detective and we haven't received one complaint yet from him. He was always on time and respectful. I considered asking him out more than once but I never had the guts to do it. And when I was in the same vicinity as him I could hear him complain of the endless work he was busy with.

Last year he had won Detective of the year at the Prestige awards. I find his number and dial it. I don't have to wait long until he answers the phone. "Detective Constable Enzo, hello." I smile.

"Good day Constable this is Secretary Gilbert from Brigadier Salvatore's office," I start and he's silent as he listens to me. "Could you please come to the Brigadier's office with the case docket of Miss Pierce and case 364/02/2010." I finish of and wait for him to reply.

"Okay, just need to draw the other docket then I'll be there in 5 minutes." Enzo indicated.

"Thank you, bye." I say and he bid farewell as well. He was really a great guy, well it was the first time that I ever spoke to him but he seemed sweet. I continue to type my minutes as I patiently wait for the Constable to arrive with the needed documents.

I look around the office not truly focused on my typing, it was boring me. I take note of the contents of the office, there was nothing wrong with it, it was just not organised. I should maybe come to work tomorrow wearing jeans and a t-shirt to rotate the room accordingly. I would need to ask permission to wear jeans, I don't think that the Brigadier would mind.

I still needed to get a lift home thou. I could phone Jeremy and ask him. I wasn't really in the mood to contact him thou. I could ask Tyler seeing that I should still contact him about tonight. I dialled Tyler's number and asked him sweetly if he could fetch me at work, there after we could go for drinks like we said we would. He agreed eagerly. Too eager for my taste.

When Enzo arrived I let him in and the door was closed behind him, I couldn't make out what they were talking about which made me more curious. But I found the courage deep inside of me to finish my work silently. It took some time to get the right proforma and then to understand where I should type everything but I quickly got the hang of it and soon my minutes were completed, printed and I was ready for the meeting for tomorrow.

I look at the clock and it was now 15:46PM. I could not believe my day had passed in a blink of an eye, if this was the case that I would be busy the whole day I would love working in this office. I start to pack up my belonging and soon I am ready to leave, being the Station Commissioners Secretary had some perks to it as well. I didn't have to attend the parade's anymore. So when Colonel Michaels and Cst Enzo finally left the Brigadiers office I stepped inside.

I greeted him politely but he was indulged in the docket he was currently reading. So I left him in his office and walked out of the office and down stairs where I found Tyler waiting for me patiently. We went to the Grill and made sure that Jeremy wasn't there because Jeremy did not condone of me having any contact with Tyler or Mason. We casually sat and had a few drinks enjoying one anothers company as we spoke about what's going on in the other person's life. It was times like this that I missed hanging with Tyler all together.

But as the clock reached 21:46PM Tyler took me home and I was grateful to finally be home. As soon as I walked in the door I was greeted by Jeremy who told me all about his day and that he got a raise and met this nice girl… Wait did he say he met a girl? Was she alive and real? He could have been imagining it, you never know.

I told him my dinner with my boss went well and that last night he offered that I stay the night because we had been drinking which was half and half true. I didn't mention to him that I had been with Tyler or that we went for drinks. When our conversation dulled down I excused myself to take a long and warm shower to sooth my aching muscles and the massive head ache I was about to get.

I took a well-deserved shower before moving to my room and packing out my clothes from my overnight bag in search of my tablets. After almost emptying my bag I find that which I am looking for and I take my pills. Today was stressful and peaceful all at once. After consumption of my medication I got dress in boxers and a top and I plopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling above me.

The rest of the week was actually peaceful and I was really getting the hang of things. Secretary Gilbert full steam ahead. I handled complainants and even a few crazy people. This one guy wanted to see the Station Commissioner because the Client Service Centre didn't want to open a case for him. When I asked him about what was it he said it was his tenants that didn't want to pay him. I slowly explained to him that this is a civil matter and not criminal and he thanked me for my help and he was on his way.

The Brigadier rarely spoke to me, and I think that's what's to be expected. I mean I totally dissed him and refused to have sex with him. So it still felt awkward when we were in the same room together. Cst Enzo frequented the office more and more and he was such a sweetheart. We actually got to talk and got to know each other better. He even flirted with me which I found a bit strange.

I didn't flirt back obviously because my boss was in the next room and I mean I did have sex with him, it would be strange if I started flirting with other guys all of the sudden. The week flew by within a blink of an eye and soon Friday came around. I tried my best to just forget what had happed between myself and the Brigadier but every now and again I found myself wondering if I made a mistake, what if I gave him a chance. And then I would shake my head because that was absurd.

After having our Station Crime Combatting forum we went to the church and the memorial was held for Katherine. Most of the station had come. I didn't really want to go but as we were on our way towards the church and I gave the little speech I had prepared to the Brigadier he told me that I had to be present as I was now part of management and the management needed to be represented at all times. It was this first real sentence he had spoken to me since Monday.

We attended the memorial and went back to the office to which the Brigadier enclosed himself in his office. I didn't find it strange because I wasn't sure how it was to be a Station Commissioner. I finished up my work and went home at 4 after telling the Brigadier I am leaving.

This week was not so bad but the fact that the Brigadier was acting strange towards me really got to me. I never knew what to say or what to do when he was in the same room as me. I found myself missing how we did talk but that was in the past and I should get used to it because it would never change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I am busy challenging my own mind here… I just can't stop writing for this story. I just want to blow all of your minds away! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's extra long! And juicy J *Wink*

Elena's POV

I got home and decided that I would be going to the Grill tonight. It was Friday and I wanted to unwind a bit. Maybe if I'm lucky I would find someone to talk to there. Right now I just didn't want to sleep I was awake and I wanted to do something, anything. I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a simple white spaghetti top. I paired it with ballet flats and left my hair loose. It's not like I was going out to meet anyone.

I got back in my car and made my way to the grill already knowing that Jeremy would be there. I parked my car and went inside. Jeremy was at the bar speaking to some dark haired girl I did not know. Maybe she's the girl he was talking about the whole freaking week. He couldn't seem to shut up about her.

I pass some of the booths and end up at the bar, Ric smiles at me as he sees me. "Hey Elena, how are you today?" he asks as he steps closer.

"I'm good and you Ric?" I ask taking a seat.

"Always good when I see you. So what can I get you or do I surprise you?" he asks and I know he's only joking around with me. Ric would never be into me because I saw him more like a father figure.

"Surprise me…" I say smirking to the man in front of me.

He turned on his heel and started on my drink as I turned around and looked at the occupants of the Grill. There wasn't really anyone here that I knew, well I knew them but we weren't on speaking terms. I would leave Jeremy and his friend that is a girl to continue.

I pull out my phone and look at the screen, maybe I should call Caroline and ask her to come over. Drinking alone wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I go to my contacts and scroll down to find her name and I hit the dial button. It rings twice before she answers.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and she sure does sound excited.

"Hey Care, what are you up to?" I ask as I turn back just as Ric placed a fish bowl in front of me. I just smile at him showing him all my pearly whites.

"Just got home and you?" she replies.

"Wanna catch a drink or two with me at the Grill?" I ask and there is a pause on the line.

"Yeah I'd love that. Could I invite Klaus?" she asks a bit unsure but I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, you two okay now after the whole Tyler incident?" I ask and there is another pause before she starts to talk.

"Yeah I explained to Klaus and he was pretty understanding. And Tyler hasn't contacted me yet so it's all good." She replies but she sound of and I know there is something wrong.

"Okay so invite Klaus and get your asses over here, I'm already on my first drink." I say as I play around with the straw. Ric really wanted me to get hammered tonight. Not that I minded. I said my goodbye with her promising that she would be here within 20 minutes… in girl talk that would be an hour and 20 minutes. I thanked Ric for my drink as I sipped at it and smiled… Hard and strong… I liked my drink like I liked my men. I laugh at my stupid joke and continue to drink as I slide over the contacts of my phone.

I stop at Brigadier Damon Salvatore. I touch the screen softly…

"Elena!" I hear my name as I almost shriek and spin around only to see Tyler smiling at me. I fumble with my phone before dropping it on the counter not noticing that I had dialled the Brigadiers number by mistake.

"Hey Tyler. What are you doing here, thought you had a house party to attend or something." I say as he takes a seat next to me and orders a drink from Ric.

"Nah, I saw your car here and thought I would stop to say hallo." He explains and I nod my head at him as I take another sip of my drink, I can't believe Ric threw Stroh rum into my drink because it was packing a punch. Ric brought over Tyler's drink and he turned to me. "You look super-hot tonight." He indicates as he winks at me.

"Thanks. I just threw this on." I say a bit sarcastically. Not like Tyler would notice because he was an idiot.

"Why didn't we ever get together?" he asks and I almost choke on my drink when he says this. Did he really ask such a stupid question.

"I guess to me I was in love and for you, well you were just horny." I say irritated.

"So why don't we like hook up now and see how things go?" he says and his eyes are wide and innocent. As if.

"No, don't even go there. You broke my fucking heart, I'm not making that same mistake twice." I reply sucking on my drink again.

"Don't be like that. I really didn't know you were into me, I thought we were just really good friends." Yeah to him I was a friend with benefits but to me he was so much more.

"We are not going down that road again. I am not hooking up with you and that's final, we are friends and that's it. Don't push the boundries." I say as I look to the side and then back to him to gauge his reaction.

"Don't tell me you don't miss this…" Tyler states and I am not sure what he's talking about but he leans forward and he kisses me. And this just doesn't feel right. This is not supposed to happen! I push him away until his lips no longer touch mine and then I slap him across his face as I stare at him in disbelief.

"Don't ever do that again! I said no!" I exclaim and I feel outraged, tears are threatening to fall as I blink trying to keep them back. I rise from my seat as I turn from Tyler and I rush towards the bathroom, I couldn't wish away the tears even if I wanted to. They stream down my face as I push the door open to the bathroom. How could he just do that! After everything we had been through? The fights, the yelling, the swearing. He knew how I felt and he was just playing dumb.

I feel like my heart is contracting within my chest and I can't breathe. I needed to calm myself or I would be having a serious panic attack. I look up into the mirror just as the door is being opened and Tyler pops in his head, he almost seems worried as he slips in.

"Get out Tyler." I almost yell but I need to get a hold of myself.

"Elena…" he tried but I raise my forefinger to him wiggling it indicating that he shouldn't speak.

"Don't start with me. Just leave." I say a bit more calm but my blood is still boiling. But he only takes another step towards me and then another until he's in front of me.

"Elena, hear me out okay?" he asks and he almost sounds sympathetic which only infuriates me more but I just nod my head and he smiles as he place his hands on either side of me onto the basin trapping me completely. "I miss you and I just want us to try, do the right thing this time… just give me a chance?" he pleads but I couldn't allow this, I couldn't allow him back into my life like that.

He leaned in closer and as soon as his lips touch mine I feel sick to my stomach and I try to pull away. I try to push him of off me, but he doesn't allow it as he grabs a hold of my hands to restrain me and I want to yell. I don't want this! This cannot be happening!

His lips move to my jaw. "Stop it!" I exclaim as I squirm to get out of him grip. And when he still doesn't stop I am about to scream, but suddenly he isn't there anymore. He's not holding my hands, his lips are not on mine and he's on the other side of the room lying on the ground with his hand holding his head. I look up into those ice blue eyes and they seem beyond livid as they stare back at me.

The Brigadier was standing there between me and Tyler in the ladies room he turned on his heel and grabbed Tyler by his collar as he pulled him up and pushed him into the wall. I can hear Tyler moan and yell but this all just seems so surreal.

"Elena, leave the room." The Brigadier commanded and I'm stuck as I stare at them in fear, my body unwilling to move another inch. "I'm not going to repeat myself." At this I look straight at him and force my feet to move but it's like I'm in slow motion. "Elena!" He yelled and that was it and my body dived into overdrive as I rushed out of the ladies room. The door slams behind me as I rush back to the bar, I look from side to side but my brother is nowhere in sight.

I see that Ric is standing where I was seated and he has this disapproving look on his face. I rush over to him and take my seat as he leans against the bar.

"Elena, I told you before don't leave your phone and purse on the table if you go to the…" Then he looks at me, eye to eye. "Elena what happened?" he asked leaning a bit closer now as he sees my tearstained face. I can't speak because I'm too shocked, I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I pull my fish bowl closer and take a sip from it hoping it would calm my nerves which it would if I took more the just a sip. I look up at Ric. "I don't know…" I mumble more to myself, but instead of interrogating me more there is a client that want's to place an order. I pull my purse and phone closer and I swipe my screen to activate it. How had the Brigadier known? How did he know where I was and that I needed help? I couldn't wrap my mind around it though. I needed to assess what had just happened. Why had Tyler come onto me so strongly after he knew that we would never happen. He was the one who told me that. I remember it like yesterday. It was just after he found out about me and Mason.

We would never be more then bad memories towards each other and it would be better just to get him out of my life completely. Sometimes he was a civil person and then you get the horny asshole that he just was. He most likely couldn't get laid and I was the next best booty call like always. Because that's what I always was and I still remained in his life but I never gave in.

Fresh tears start to roll down my cheeks, who was I kidding I was not worth it, I don't even know why the Brigadier was here or why he came to my rescue. It wasn't like I meant anything to him, I was just his co-worker. I wipe at my eyes as I try to hide that fact that I had been crying. This week couldn't get worse then this right? I take 3 long and hard sips from my fishbowl and look around again.

Jeremy was still nowhere in sight, if he found out he would kill Tyler with a kitchen knife or something. It was better that he was busy with someone or something. I couldn't handle him yelling at me to. I look towards the hall that leads to the restroom, the Brigadier nor Tyler has come out yet. They have been in there for quiet sometime now… Maybe I should go check… But I don't, I turn towards the bar counter and sip on my fishbowl again, I keep on sipping and sipping and soon I get a head rush from the coldness. It's about ¾ finished when I pull my purse closer and I start looking through it looking for money.

I find a 10 dollar bill and place it on the counter. In retrospect I was tipping Ric too much but I just want to get out of here and go home. I rise from my seat and as I turn I bump into the Brigadier. I look up into his eyes and they are hard and cold as he stares down at me.

"Brigadier…." I almost stutter as I look up at the man in front of me.

"Mind explaining what just happened?" he asks as he blocks my way out and I am force to sit back down again.

What was I going to say? I had no clue what was going on or what happened. I didn't even know how he knew I was here. "How did you know where I was?" I ask softly and he takes another step towards me.

"That doesn't matter! Fuck Elena you could have been taken advantage of!" he almost yells and I flinch because I feel like I'm a little child he's scolding. Still it didn't make any sense why he was acting this way. "Now I'm going to ask nicely what's going on. You either tell me here or if you do not feel safe here we can go somewhere else." He says and I can see that he's trying his best to stay calm.

I guess if I wanted to know his reasons I should tell him mine. But I didn't feel comfortable sitting at the Grill speaking about this. "Let's go to my place." I say and he has to lean in closer to actually hear what I'm saying but he looks at me and nods his head moving to the side so I can stand up. He places his hand on the small of my back as I grab my purse and my phone and we start to walk towards the entrance leading to the parking. As we get outside I turn towards my car and he follows suite until I am safely tucked into my car and the engine is roaring to life. He then moves back to his car and as soon as he's inside I start to drive.

I could not believe that this had happened. I was still a bit shocked and my head felt a little dizzy and I know that the alcohol will soon consume me and I will be tipsy to drunk but I had to focus on how to get to the house. What was I going to tell him? What did he want to know and why did he care so much? He wasn't responsible for me. He was my boss and that was it. We made it quite clear on Monday. Or I did.

I park my car and he's right behind me. I actually feel a bit nervous as I lock my car and misplace my step a bit on my way towards the front door. But he's behind me and I can feel his eyes on me. Every step I take, every breath… I fumble with my keys and soon we are inside and I lock the door behind me again. I felt safe within his presence but I felt unsafe knowing that Tyler might just try and follow me home and then try his luck again. But I doubt that.

He sits down on the couch in the living room but he seems on edge as he looks from side to side. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask a bit more nervous then I intended.

"Anything you have is fine." He replies and he sits back as he stares at me. I make my way to my room because my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest and I need to calm down because I feel like I'm still in a rush of what happened earlier. I open my drawer and take two…three calming pills, two sleeping tablets and six pain killers. Just for me to get down from that edge that I was currently on. With the tablets in my hand I walk to the kitchen placing them in the counter.

I open the fridge and we still have some beers so I pop two out and place them on the counter opening the one and taking my tablets before I start my way back to the living room again. I find the Brigadier like I left him and hand him a beer as I walk to the other couch and take a seat.

An awkward silence fills the air as I take a sip of my beer and look at anywhere except for the man sitting across from me. I don't know what to say or do. And I don't know where to start.

"Who is he?" asked the Brigadier and I look into those blue orbs that I could drown in.

"Who?" I ask a bit confused.

"Don't play stupid with me Elena. The guy from the Grill." I can hear the irritation in his voice and it scares me because I can't understand why he's reacting this way as if he was jealous.

I take a sip of my beer and look at the ground. "His name is Tyler." I half mumble but its audible enough for him to hear.

"Why was he like that towards you?" he asks and I can't get myself to look up at him.

I bite my lips and shifted in my seat. "He's the guy I met after my parents passed away… and well he wanted to get together and I didn't want to." I say and turn my face to look at the other side. "Why do you even care? We're just friends, well actually co-workers." I ask and he snorts at this, I can't help but look at him now.

"I care." He replies and he takes a gulp of his beer.

"I find that hard to believe, you haven't really spoken to me at all after what happened." I reply placing the beer bottle on the coffee table before folding my arms over my chest.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asks dismissing my previous statement completely.

"Afraid of what?" I ask a bit irritated now.

"Anyone willing to give you love and affection?" he asks and I'm taking back by the question.

"That's not true." I say as I stare hard into his eyes.

"Elena, you might think that I'm stupid but I know more than you think." He replies, I furrow my brows.

"And what exactly do you know? What did you go draw my file and check my 96?" I ask because I know there wasn't a lot of information in that. I knew because I made sure of that.

"Elena Gilbert, 16 year old. Youngest child of Grayson and Merideth Gilbert. Parents were murdered and you were left in the custody of your older brother Jeremy. You showed increasing signs of depression and ended up in a hospital 3 times trying to commit suicide on 3 different occasions, but according to you, you wanted the physical pain instead of the emotional pain. You got involved with a Tyler Lockwood a few weeks after your parents death, you grades dropped and you bunked school. You later got involved with Mason Lockwood who was arrested for possession of weed thus he left you because there was an anonyms tip off. You were later diagnosed with depression and prescribed medication. After that you became more civil if I could use that word. In your medical report it says that you do not connect well with people as it is an inner battle that you have to fight daily." My hands fall to my side as I stare at him in disbelieve.

Where did he get all that information? How could he have gotten all that information. Even my medical reports… I wanted to yell at him because it's an invasion of privacy or something and that he was not allowed to know of half of the stuff. Tears are at the brim of my eyes and I can't stop them from rolling down my cheek. My past was my past, and mine alone.

"How…?" I manage to get out as I stared dagger at him.

"It doesn't matter how I got the information." He replies.

I try my best to keep my composure but the more I think about it the more I get upset and the more tears role down my face. "You had no right, that is my past and it has nothing to do with you!"

"This is more than just being co-workers Elena… I want it to be more." I didn't care what he wanted I just wanted him out of this house! If I never see him again it would be too soon.

"I don't care what you want… I can't belief you did that." I yell as I rise from the couch, my hands in tight fists.

He rises as well as he takes a step closer to me and he towers over me. "I had to Elena!" he yelled back.

"Why?" I say taking a step forward and he does not back down.

"You intrigue me." Was his simple answer but it only infuriated me more, that's what he had told me on Monday night.

"I can't be what you want from me." I murmur and he stares down at me.

"Because you're scared that I would do to you what Tyler did to you? You'll fall in love with me and I'll be a heartless prick that breaks your heart because I can't see what's right in front of me?" he asked and I gasp because that's exactly why.

"I can't get hurt again… I won't survive it this time." I look to the ground as I say this.

"I don't want to hurt you Elena. This whole fucking week I tried my best not to think of you, not to speak to you and in the end you were the only thing on my fucking mind. When Constable Whitlock flirts with you or Constable Enzo looks at you longingly I want to rip their hearts out. You have no fucking idea how I feel, what I'm willing to do for you. You don't have to worry because you're not the one falling for me; I'm the one falling for you. And when I saw that idiot up against you I wanted to ..." He trailed of as he takes my shoulders in his hands.

I couldn't believe that he had just said that. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. I wasn't worthy of him. "But…" I was cut off.

"No buts Elena. You are the thing that's on my mind every morning I wake up and every night I go to sleep. I think of you during our morning meetings and when I'm alone in my office. I need you…" He trailed of and I can't tell if he's sincere on not because I'm just too dumbfounded.

I am in internal turmoil as I try to process what he's saying but I can't seem to understand, my brain doesn't want to. I wanted so badly to believe him but it was just too hard. Too unbelievable.

"I want you. I want you with all your flaws and claws and scars… I want to know you. Give me that opportunity." He's pleading to me and his eyes are burning into mine with such an intensity. I didn't know if I could do this but I couldn't find it in myself to just send him away.

"What does that opportunity entail?" I ask as I wipe at my eyes again because these damn tear just wouldn't stop. I could feel the tablets kicking in and I started to feel so drowsy.

"I want to know you. I want to be with you, I want to spend time with you, not only at work but I want to take you out… The whole dating thing… I know I'm rusty at it." He stated and I know it's true. I haven't ever really dated anyone but was I willing to give him a chance? Would I chance getting hurt again? I wanted to… I wanted to, but was I going to.

He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me closer. "I want to…" I murmur against his chest.

"I want you to be mine…" he whispered. "Monday night… you asked me 'The really question is what would you do if I developed feelings towards you?' now I'm asking you…" he pulled away his eyes now bore into mine, the coldness still dwelling around… Melting.

"I'd be foolish to deny you, and it's pretty evident that me denying you is not likely." I mumble and it's true. I had only denied him once and that was because I didn't know what was going on and I had that little emotional breakdown in his bathroom. I was struggling to keep my words from intertwining as the tablets were really kicking in and it was harder and harder to concentrate on what I should do and shouldn't do.

"Then give me a chance?" he ask and this started to get incoherent.

"I'll try…" I stumble a bit forward only to be grabbed by the Brigadier.

"Elena…?" The Brigadier asks but I didn't answer, I place my head on his chest. Did I take calming tablets or sleeping tablets? I can't remember.

"Sorry… I'm tired…" I mumble when I'm pulled into his arms. I felt us moving, hopefully to my room and then I felt my bed.

"Elena did you take something?" I heard the Brigadier ask and I can't remember closing my drawer so I point in that direction. I hear him fidgeting around and soon the weight on my bed shift.

"Don't… go…" I say as I grab onto his arm.

"I'll be right here…" I heard him say while he embraced me in his arms pulling me tightly against him.

I'm too hot, I try to push the covers of off me but it's not the covers it's an arm. I push the arm aside. I am feeling sick to my stomach. I sit up not even looking around as I rush out of my room to the bathroom. I get on my knees in front of the toilet just as I empty the contents of my stomach. I can see flickering lights. Either Jeremy is still up watching TV or he fell asleep in front of it.

I can't stop feeling sick as I grab a hold of the toilet, I can't even remember that I ate today or yesterday depending on what time it's now. When I feel it's safe I slide to the floor, the cool tiles cooling my over-heated skin. This was not the first time I got sick like this. I knew why, it was because of the tablets, if I took more I would be in a hospital at the moment for OD'ing. I didn't want to go through pumping my stomach again.

"Elena?" Jeremy asks as he stands in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Hey Jer…." I mumble before lifting myself and throwing up again. I hated this and this would continue for about a full 12 hours.

"You sick again?" he asks and I mean no shit, I'm throwing up and he's asking me if I'm sick again. When I'm done I slide back down to the floor.

"I guess." I mumble lying back down. I wasn't going to sleep any further.

"Your bosses car is parked outside, is he here?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sorry should have told you but we fell asleep." I say and he frowns at me.

"He's sleeping in your room?" I just nod my head at him knowing that he will eventually bite my head off. "Do the two of you have more than a working relationship?" he asks and I roll my eyes at him.

"You could say that… I mean we spoke about it today." I reply and the idiot is smiling at me.

"It's about time you got someone in your life, I don't approve that he's your boss thou but he seems like a good man." Jeremy states and I can't help but roll my eyes again.

"Thanks, how about you and the dark haired girl?" I ask and he grins at me like an idiot.

"Going on a date on Sunday." I smile at him but this was not the time to talk about anything much relevant to everything. I mean I was sick and here we are bonding like a brother and sister that we are supposed to be. When I start to wave him out there's another figure in the door way.

Oh shit I'm going to puke again. I pull myself up and support myself in the seat as I empty my already empty stomach into the toilet. Jeremy stood aside and the Brigadier passed him as he bends down next to me his hand flat on my back.

"She gets sick like this sometimes… Might be something that she ate." Jeremy states and that's what I usually told him if I got sick like this. Oh how wrong he was.

He places his hand on my forehead and then pulls my hair from my face. "Most likely," he replied but he has this edge in his voice that I can't miss. "I should take her to bed so she can sleep it off." The Brigadier states as he is about to pick me up. I swing my arm over his shoulder and he lifts me into the air. Even thou I know I will probably be going back to the bathroom soon, I don't mind being carried to the bed by the Brigadier.

"Elena, did you notice Tyler at the Grill today?" Jeremy asks and the Brigadier stops dead in his track.

"No why?" I asked as I look up at the Brigadier.

"Ric found him in the woman's bathroom al bloodied and beaten." He replies as he makes his way towards the living room again. The Brigadier started to walk again and as soon as we walked into my room he closed the door and placed me on the bed.

"Did you beat up Tyler?" I ask as I sit up. The Brigadier just sat down and took of his shoes and his socks.

"How much tablet did you take?" he counters and my eyes go wide.

"I took my usual dosage." I lied but he only had his back to me. He stood up and removed his belt and shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. When he finally turned towards me he seems sceptical.

"I doubt that."

"I don't." I reply and he walks to the side of the bed and gets in like he owns the bed.

"You wouldn't be sick if you took the right amount." He replied getting comfortable on my bed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow…" I left it at that and got comfortable as well closing my eyes hoping really badly that I would get some sleep if any at all.

I felt a hand on my lower stomach and another on my rib cage. The hands were delicate and soft yet big and skill full. The top hand tiptoed to the swell of my breast and then started to massage my breast earning me a moan. Hot lips trailed kisses up and down my neck to the middle of my back then up again.

The lower hand slipped into my pants and played over my lips, it sent shivers down my spine and I arched my back against a strong chest. This had to be the doing of the Brigadier. He slipped a finger between my lips and slowly rotated his fore finger over my clit and I could not stop the moan that rose from deep down in my throat.

"You need to be quiet… don't want to wake up your brother…" was whispered against my ear and knowing that we could get caught aroused me more. I shifted and soon I could feel the Brigadier's arousal pressing into my back. I wiggled my ass a bit and that earned a groan from the Brigadier.

His touch became harder as he massaged my breast hard, his touch giving me goose bumps, he pinched my nipple and pulled at it before moving to the other breast, rubbing small circles over my nipple as it got hard then he would give it the same treatment as the other.

He slipped a finger into me, then he would remove it and slide it over my bundle of nerve over and over again and this was absolute torture. His mouth on my neck set me on fire and I couldn't care less if I burst in to flames right then and there. I started to wiggle more to get my hands involved in all of this but the Brigadier would not have that he rolled me onto my stomach and he straddle me.

My hands are trapped underneath me and I can't do anything about it. I turn my head to the side and I try to the look at the Brigadier but it's hard to see him. He starts to lift my shirt his fingertips leaving a fairy tale in its wake. A story with a promising beginning, the end nowhere in sight. He trails his fingertips back down my back and to my shorts that I'm still wearing from the previous day.

He rose from the bed an unspoken instruction not to move an inch without his command and I adhere to that instruction as I close my eyes. He starts to tug at the waist band of my pants and he slips it down my hips and thighs and soon my underwear follows. The material sliding down my legs gave me goose bumps. I was bare to him now and a blush graced my cheeks.

I would never get used to this or the man that's doing this. I feel the Brigadier straddle my hips again and his weights shifts as I start to feel kisses on my shoulders, his lips are sweet and caring as he places kisses on every inch on my back and down my spine. This man would be the death of me. I had never experienced something much like this in my life before. Tyler and Mason would never indulge in such an activity, they wanted to fuck, cum and finish.

He shifted down and reached my lower back, he placed on last kiss on the middle of my lower back before he shifted and pulled me to roll over until I was straddled again. "So beautiful." He murmured as he pulled my shirt over my head letting me lay back down. I wanted to cover myself, I felt so insecure under the scrutiny of his knowing eyes but I kept my arms at my side. He bent down, his lips only a few inches away from mine.

He stared into my eyes and his eyes melted my heart. He leaned in and he consumed my lips, I raised my arms to pull him closer but he took hold of my wrist and restrained me. He placed my hands above my head as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He inched away from me, and had this sated smile on his face. "No touching, no moving…" he whispered before kissing my chin and down my neck, I could not stop shivering, this man knew my body like I was a piano and he was a pianist hitting every key just right.

His lips ran a marathon down my neck over my collar bone and down to my breasts where he took one harden nipple into his mouth and massage the other breast with his hand, this time being gentle. I could not believe that a person could evoke such feelings within me, I didn't think any of this was possible that you only see it in movies but here I was having the time of my life with a man that cares more about me then pleasuring himself.

He licked and sucked at my harden nipple biting softly. I tried my best to stifle the moan I had but it came out as a soft whimper. The Brigadier smirked up at me as he continued. He moved to the other breast and did the same. Holy hell this man was doing stuff to my body that I did not think is possible. He swirled his tongue around my nipple and then continued lower down my body dipping his tongue into my navel making me squeal in surprise.

He spread my legs and nestled in between them. Was he really going down on me? He stuck out his tongue and licked up my slit and it was very hard to not lay still. With two fingers he opened me up and he licked me again, I wanted to moan loud and yell but I couldn't so I bit the inside of my lips. He sucked at my bundle of nerves and flicked it with his tongue.

My body was shivering violently as I tried my best to not fall over the brink of heaven just by his mouth. I grabbed a hold of my sheets and tugged at it, my eyes shut in pure pleasure. I arched my back and he took the opportunity to slip a finger into me... As he sucked on my clit he moved his finger in and out of me.

It would not be long before I came undone. It was just too pleasurable. I just couldn't hold on any longer as my stomach pulled into a knot, all my muscles spasming uncontrollably. That's when my orgasm hit me 200 miles per hour. I almost crushed the Brigadier's face but he's strong enough to constrain me. I can feel him smirk as he pulls up. But other than that I'm riding my orgasm of pure bliss.

Before noticing anything else the Brigadier has removed his boxer he was wearing and he was now nestled between my legs again. He guided the tip of his cock to my entrance and he slowly thrusted into me. He withdrew and pushed back into me. He continued this at a devastating slow pace until I couldn't take it anymore. When I started to move my hands the Brigadier didn't stop me. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him to me.

He instantly knew what I was trying to do and he consumed my mouth, I could taste hints of saltiness on his mouth, with my other hand I grabbed his ass and I could feel him smirk against my lips. His movement started to increase and I revelled in it.

He left my mouth and moved his hands down my sides until he lifts my legs over his hips before gripping my hips as he picked up his pace and speed. I tried to meet his every thrust with one of my own. I couldn't stop myself from moaning, I tried my best to hide them and they sounded more like whimpers. I could hear the Brigadier grunt out load he too was trying to hide the growing sounds within him.

His movements became more erratic as his hand moved down to where we were joined and he started to circulate his thumb over my clit. That was the death of me as I came hard around him, my muscles contracted around his cock entering me and soon he gave a few more thrusts as he came as well. I could feel his cock pulsing and releasing inside of me. It was mind blowing.

He leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss to my lips and then a kiss to my forehead. "Even thou I love hearing you moan in pleasure I think it would be much more pleasurable if you yell out my name." the Brigadier whispered and that made me blush beet red even still floating on my high, I was still a bit human.

"I wasn't sure I'm aloud to call you on your name…" I mumble.

"Say it…" he instructed as he stared into my eyes. I was unsure if I even could say it. "Or will you be calling me Brigadier Salvatore every time I take you out, and kiss you goodnight and fuck you senseless or make passionate love to you…" he half asked which made me wonder what we had done. I am sure as hell that we were fucking in his office, but the other two times…

"Damon…" I whispered which actually made him smile… He had such a magnificent smile.

"Again." He ordered my cheeks still beet red.

"Damon." I say more firmly. Which made him smile again. I looked up at him through my lashes as I suck in a breathe. "Damon… I am really inexperienced when it comes to this…" I look to the side not really willing to face him. "I'm inexperienced when it comes to sex… My previous times were not like anything I had with you, could you maybe explain to me what's the difference between fucking and making love?" I just wanted to hide my head and never be seen again.

Damon smirked at this as he removed himself from me and lay down next to me pulling me to him. "How was your previous times?" he asked and I frowned at the question.

"There wasn't really kissing and foreplay, not from the male's side anyway. And well I never really came… So it was what you would call a wham-bam-thank-you-mam." I say and I know he's going to judge me on this because what type of woman does that not only to herself but to others.

He pulled my even closer and places a kiss to my forehead. "That first night… as what would you qualify it?"

I gulp as I stare into his eyes not sure what to make of it. "Making love?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Right, and now?" he asked.

"The same…" I reply.

"Get used to it…But we might have more fun filed adventures like we did in my office in the future..." Did he just wink at me. I giggle at him, maybe I would get used to it…But I wasn't complaining. But this meant that he was serious about what we had spoken about the evening before.

"I'm looking forward to it…" I say and snuggle up to him.

We sat in silence enjoying the morning sun shining in from the curtains that are not properly drawn. I couldn't remember a lot of what had happened after some point before I fell asleep on his chest. And I was pleasantly surprised that I wasn't sick and that I slept more than I thought. It was a pleasant surprise.

I started to hear the ringtone I had gotten to know as the Brigadier… I mean Damon's ringtone. He shifted around a bit and soon the phone was to his ear.

"Brigadier Salvatore." He started as he frowned. "I am well and yourself?" he seemed irritated as he spoke to the person. "Help with what?" he asked as I sit up and look around the room. "No, I have other engagements." He replied to which I raised a brow to. "No, I don't think it's a good idea, don't call me again." He replied as he ended the call. I pull the sheets around my body and look at him in question. "Don't worry." He murmured to me.

I smile at him as I rise from the bed and move around the room looking for my pajamas. I walk over to my vanity and pull open the 2nd drawer, pulling out a boxer and a spaghetti top. If I wanted to leave the room I needed to wear clothing. I drop the sheet and quickly get dressed in my pajamas. Damon's eyes never leaves me as he watched me. I wink at him and open the door and pop out. As expected Jeremy is watching television the volume a bit too loud.

I walk towards the kitchen and grab two glasses from the cupboard and poured some orange juice in them. As I walk back to my room Jeremy sees me and he smiles at me. "Sleep well Lena?" he asked and I can't help but blush, yes we did sleep but what we did a few minutes prior.

"Hey Jer, yeah I slept well and you?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"I just hope you two are using protection." I blanch at this statement and I almost drop the glasses that I am holding. My door opens and Damon steps out and as I see him I can't help to blush. He takes a step closer and takes a glass from me.

"Morning Jeremy." Damon greets before turning to me. "Are you okay?" he asked as he raised a brow at me. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out and this made Jeremy smirk even more. Damon looked towards Jeremy. "What's wrong with her?" he asked and my blush just goes brighter.

"I said that I hope your using protection." Jeremy repeated and I can see Damon strain his eyes for a mere second as I take a sip of my orange juice.

"No I'm actually planning to knock her up and have a shotgun wedding in the next few months." Damon replies and at this I almost choke on my orange juice and Jeremy, he's eyes are about to pop out of his head. Damon turned to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder as he pulls me closer kissing me on my forehead. "I need to go, there was another murder. But you keep that bun in the oven honey, keep it warm and toasty. I'll call you later." He stated and I think myself and Jeremy is still in shock but I nod my head numbly.

He hugs me closely and turns around, I didn't even notice that he was even wearing his clothes or anything but I follow him when he walks to the front door which I unlock and opened. He turns back to me.

"Another murder?" I asked now only focusing on what he had said.

"Lexi was murdered about 2 hours ago. She was on her way back to Texas. I need to go visit the scene and check everything. But I will phone you later and we can arrange for something okay?" he asked and I numbly nod my head at him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I say placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I'll call you." He states and turned on his heel walking towards his waiting Subaru.

I close the door and walk back into the living room. Jeremy still seems like he's in a state of shock. I wave my hand in front of him and he instantly snaps out of his review. He stared at me in complete shock, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Elena tell me he wasn't serious!" he exclaimed as he stood up from the couch. "You can't just have a guy get you pregnant and then marry!" He was totally worried over nothing.

"Jer relax! He was kidding." I say a bit unsure as well because I didn't know if he was serious.

"I hope so. Who was murdered?" He was still dead serious as he stared at me. Oh yes Damon did say something about Lexi… Lexi was murdered? What the hell first it was Katherine and now Lexi. Something fishy was going on, really, really strange.

"Lexi… She was the Brigadier's previous secretary." I say in almost a whisper. Jeremy frowned at that.

"So both the woman who were his secretaries have been murdered, don't you find that a bit strange?" he asks and I shake my head. No it was a coincidence.

"Jer let the police do their investigation. They think with Katherine it was a love affair gone wrong." I reply trying my best to assure him and myself. Because this was putting unwanted thoughts in my mind that I just didn't needed right now. I shake my head and turn my back on him walking to my room.

I enter my room and look around for my purse. I rummage through my belongings until I find my purse and pull out my phone. I had 9 missed calls, all of them from Caroline. I look at the clock, it was 08:43AM and she would probably be at work by now. I hit the dial button and wait for it to ring. It rang 4 times before Caroline answered in a not so pleasant voice.

"Fuck Elena do you know how worried I have been about you? You invite us for drinks at the Grill, and when we get there you are gone and Tyler is being pushed out in a stretcher. What the fuck?" she practically yelled into my ear.

"Well morning to you to Caroline." I reply and I can hear her take in a breath. "Thank you for that pleasant greeting, how are you?" I say a bit sarcastically.

"Elena I was worried out of my mind! What happened?" Caroline sieved.

"What was the extend of Tyler's injuries do you maybe know?" I ask and she sighs.

"His nose was broken and all ten of his fingers were broken, busted eye and lip and a few cracked ribs." I gasped, could Damon really be capable of doing that to another human being. "He kept on muttering something about not touching something that was not his."

I remember how Damon had gotten angry and how he was furious that I could have been taken advantage of. I did not know that he had been so controlling, so jealous. I stand up with the phone still against my ear as I walk toward my drawer, I see my tablets still lying in the same place that I had left them yesterday. I feared that Damon would confront me about that but until that happened I had to occupy myself with something.

"That's really bad." I muttered and turn towards my laptop on my desk, I power it up and wait for the start-up screen. "I am really sorry about last night Caroline, my boss turned up and …" I trailed off I didn't want her to know what was going on.

"Your boss? What did he want?" she asked.

"He wanted to talk so we left." I reply.

"About what?" she asked and I was getting under pressure here.

"About work Caroline, they want to appoint me as the Secretary to the Station Commander. And there will be some adjustments and changes that he needed to tell me." I reply and I can image the frown and her furrowed brows.

"Couldn't it wait to like Monday? You're not like lying to me right and hooked up with your oh so sexy boss?" I felt a pinch of jealousy as she spoke about Damon in that manner.

"No don't be fucking crazy Caroline. That's my boss you're talking about. And you know I don't do the whole romantic dating, sleeping around thing!" I almost yell at her.

"Chill. Damn Elena. Let's just leave it at that, you owe me for last night thou." She demanded in a very irritable tone.

"Yeah I owe you. But I just wanted to apologies and put you at ease." I state.

"Thanks… But next time let me know as soon as your plans change." Okay, hell this woman was worse than Jeremy.

"Okay Care I'll talk to you later." I say and bid farewell before ending the call. I place my phone on my desk and open my internet browser. I had this inkling feeling that just didn't want to give way. I google 'Damon Salvatore' and wait for the results to pop up. There were a few, but nothing of real interest. A few things from his Facebook account but that's about it.

I look up 'Rebekah Michaels' and hit the google button and a few results popped up. One of interest. I open the page and read the article. 'Rebekah Michaels (20) lovable daughter of Michael and Ester Michaels have been arrested for the involvement of multiple murders that surrounded the Texas and Harvard area. 13 murder cases over the past 2 years have popped up and it was said that the all 13 cases was of young girls between the ages of 18 and 22 where the girls were indirectly and directly linked to the young blonde's ex-boyfriend who remains anonyms at the time. The said boyfriend has no involvement in the cases that are currently being investigated.'

I frown as I read the next article. 'Rebekah Michaels has been released in the custody of her parents as no evidence could be provided that linked her to any of the cases that are now known as the 'Blonde Massacre.'' I could not believe what I was reading. Had Damon dated this person who was a possible suspect?

I search the 'Blonde Massacre' and a few hundred articles pop up. I read through some of the articles and pull up my notepad as I write down the case numbers and the names of the victims. I started to take notes on how they said the victim's had been murdered and what the modus operandi is.

I searched the pictures of the girls that had been murdered and each girl had been a blonde. Though I never saw Damon with any of these woman but you never know there weren't always camera's. I frown because this was just off. I knew Lexi was a blonde but Katherine was a dark head.

I needed to get my hands on the dockets but I doubt that they would just send the dockets over to me without me being the complainant or the suspect. I could ask Damon but I guess he would just tell me not to get involved. I save the pictures and the newspaper articles of every victim. I'm a bit shaken up by what I had read and saw but that would not ruin the rest of my day.

I go to the Facebook home page and log on. I had 3 new friend request. I frown because I couldn't remember asking anyone to add me or anything. I click on the icon and the drop down menu opens revealing the people who had added me.

Damon Salvatore. I frown at this but I accept it and open his profile. Not a lot has changed. I go to his albums and still it's the same albums with the same…. Wait there was less pictures in some of the albums. I start to go through the albums and notice that all and any picture where he is with someone that is a woman has been removed. All the pictures where he had been with Rebekah had been removed.

I search his friends and he doesn't have Rebekah as a friend. But I guess he removed all and anything that reminded him of Rebekah. I move back to his profile, I just couldn't shake the awful feeling that I had.

I go back to my home page and click on the friend request button to open the drop down menu. I read the next one, Enzo… Okay accept him. And then the last which really surprised me. Rebekah Michaels. Holy hell why did she want to be my friend? I just had this bad feeling, something was not right. I decide to leave it at that. I look over some news feeds and like a few pictures and statuses of my friends.

My phone starts ringing and I grab a hold of it answering it without looking. "Hello."

"Elena…" Damon breathed and I smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask a bit uneasy.

"We just finished the scene. I'm heading home. If you want we could catch lunch or maybe dinner…" He sounded nervous.

"Sure, we could arrange something, anything in mind?" I ask teasing him a bit.

"You'll have to wait and see but first let me get home and freshen up because I smell like sex and death." That sounded absolutely revolting but sexy at the same time. I can hear that he's in a vehicle, well his Subaru racing down a street.

"Okay call me if and when you're ready." I say and I know he's smirking again. It was like that was all he could do was smirk.

"Bye." He says and the line dies. I know I'm smiling like an idiot yet again. This man would be the death of me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

As promised the 3 updates for this weekend… The plot thickens…

Elena's POV

My thoughts and doubts concerning Damon's past and his ex-girlfriend soon something of the past. I move back to my laptop, I was maybe going on a date with Damon. I play around on my Facebook account and decide to change my profile picture to something flirty and sexy. I felt sexy and I felt good. I think it was because of Damon.

So I passed some time playing a bit of Sims 3, nothing like controlling your own people right? Right. I had moved from being single to being married with 3 children and 2 cats. If that was the case in real life I would totally hate myself. I was way too young to even think of being married let alone having children. The cats I could live with. We weren't allowed any pet where we were currently residing so sometimes life did get lonely.

I did envy my Sims thou, they had the money and the good life, much like Damon. We still had to finalise our conversation that we had last night before I fell asleep about what exactly was going to happen between the two of us. I knew we had to have a strict work relationship while we were at work but there had to be other things as well right? I couldn't just call him Damon in front of colleagues. And I couldn't be affectionate to him at work. What happened in his office on Monday could never happen again. Even thou the thrill of being caught made it some much more pleasurable.

I pondered on how my life would change now that I was in … I'm not sure what to say because we were not in a committed relationship… And it wasn't like we were just hooking up or a simple fling. That was something that I needed to talk to him as well, and the more I played the game the more consumed I got in what was really happening around me.

I look to my window, it was past midday almost 15:00PM. Damon had not phoned me back or anything, there must have been a good reason for it or he had work to do. I left my room and prepared lunch for myself, Jeremy had already left for work. After lunch I laid down on my bed and looked up at ceiling. I tried to keep my mind busy but I ended up falling asleep.

Sunday came and Sunday went, spent either on the couch watching horror movies that I have watched a million times before with a bowl of chips in one hand and a coke in the other or in my room playing that dreaded Sims game that frustrated me because I envied their happy marriage and pretty children and their dream houses and stupid expensive cars.

I wanted something that I didn't really want, didn't really understand and didn't wish for but I found it in myself craving to be in love and have that white fairy tale wedding. I stopped everything that I was doing and went to watch a movie again. I couldn't even find myself to read something because I just felt so confused and conflicted. Jeremy came back from his date all kinds of smiling and giggling. He was certainly in love. I didn't hang around long enough to listen to all the gooey detail.

I watched my phone ever second of the day hoping that he would phone or do something. I opened my Whatsapp and scrolled down my contacts. I stopped at his name and started a conversation.

'_Hey.'_ I hit the send button hoping that he would reply but I never got a reply and he was last seen online yesterday before 12:00PM. That night I didn't sleep well, I was rolling around and having nightmare after nightmare. Something was seriously wrong. Monday morning I arrived at work and he wasn't there. I put my handbag away and unlock his door.

Today was going to be hot again. I would switch on his air-con. I opened the door and his desk looks cluttered. I walk over to his desk and try to find the remote to the air-con. There are so many dockets on his desk. I push some papers aside and see pictures scattered. I take a closer look and I think all the colour in my face drained. The pictures were of my parents murder. I look a bit further and see the docket in question. I had never seen it before Jeremy had done most of the paper work, I was just interviewed by the police officials.

I look at the front of the docket, Constable Enzo had been the investigating officer. And the Docket was closed as undetected. I wouldn't have thought that Enzo would investigated the case, it happened 4 years ago and he was a junior Constable, how could they book out this docket to him?

Why was this docket even here? Is this how Damon found out about my parents and some of the information that had been gathered. I page through the docket at the pictures and I am reminded of how horrific it had been. I was in my room and Jeremy had already moved out into his own place. They said that it was a house breaking that turned into a house robbery and murder. I remember waking up after a shot was fired. I was too scared to go down so I got out of my bed and hid in my closet. After a while where there was complete silence I got out and I tried to locate my phone. I dialled 911.

I spoke to a lady who tried her best to calm me down as I explained to her that there were shots fired in my house. As soon as the police arrived they came up to my room and fetched me, descending from the stairs it was in plain view, both my parents had been shot point blank in the head and they laid in their own pool of blood. There were ghostly glimpses on their faces as they stared of into the distance. I tried to scream, to run towards them but Colonel Michaels kept me from moving and he tried his best to calm me down.

I was an emotional wreck after that… That's when my trouble started. I couldn't remember much after that, I had to focus on moving and school and everything and then I ended up in the hospital for slitting my wrist. But I didn't live in that time anymore and I was over this. But I didn't want a constant reminder of how my past had played out. Yes the whole fucking town knew about the Gilbert murders but I didn't need a constant reminder.

I pack the pictures neatly and place them in the docket placing it back on Damon's table. But as I look around I see more and more documents about murders. I look at the pictures and see that they are from the same girls I had done research on. I pile the pictures to the relevant cases and pile them neatly. There were 6 case dockets of the 'blonde murders'. Why would Damon have these? I open one docket, 'Andy Linden' she was a 19 year old blonde Caucasian female. I open the docket furthest and started to read the comments. She was last seen attending a house party with friends and turned up murdered, shot several times. I page the docket to evidence that was collected.

A small note was found near her body with the message 'Stay away from that which does not belong to you.' I look to the other dockets and the same note and message had been left at each body. This looked more and more like a jealous girlfriend then a serial murder.

I needed to make copies of these dockets and I needed to look through them, there had to be something more. I go back to the docket of Andy and page through it. There was a statement from one of her friends that said that she had been threatened by Rebekah Michaels to stay away from Damon or she would regret it. I hear the glass door being opened and then closed again and I rush leaving the dockets on the table hoping that Damon would not see that I had been busy going through them. As I turn the corner to walk into my office I am met by the Blonde herself.

She stood in front of my desk in a pair of Louis Vuitton shoes and a pair of skinny jeans with a see through top, her bra covering her breast. I wonder how many of our Client Service Centre men now walked around with a loaded gun if you know what I mean.

"Good day ma'am." I greet as I pass her and sit down at my desk smiling sweetly.

"Yeah I'm looking for Damon, is he in?" she asked and she's chewing on some gum, with this irritated look on her face.

"Brigadier Salvatore is not in at the moment, could I give him a message?" I ask and she rolls her eyes at me.

"No, I wanted to surprise him. Are you his new secretary?" she asks and I take a deep breath as I try to maintain the smile on my face.

"Yes ma'am, I am Secretary Gilbert." I state and her eyes go wide with surprise I presume.

"Elena Gilbert!? Yeah now I recognize you! You're much better than the previous secretaries. I'm Rebekah by the way." I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or a threat.

She takes a seat in one of the visitors seats and crosses her legs over each over. "Thank you ma'am. Will you be waiting for Brigadier Salvatore?" I ask a bit cold but I hope she gets the picture that I did not want her in my office.

"No it's okay but I might come by later to greet him. Haven't seen him in so long, maybe I'll take him out for lunch." I think she's speaking more to herself then she is speaking to me.

I give a polite nod as I start up my computer, I had to print some documents for our morning Station Crime Combatting Forum. She lingered a few minutes more before standing up and smiling brightly at me.

"Well I'll be on my way, but I might see you later. My brother Elijah speaks very highly of you." As she says this she turns on her heel and she walks out of my office leaving me a bit stunned. Had Colonel Michaels really spoken to her about me or was it something else. I shake my head and I start to prepare for my meeting.

Just before I could leave for the Station Crime Combatting Forum at 08:25AM, yes I was always 5 minutes early Damon walks into the office, his eyes look wild as he looks towards me. Colonel Bennet behind him. Colonel Bennet was the head of Visible Policing. He had a bad temper and a worse reputation.

"Colonel Bennet please ensure that someone takes the minutes for the meeting I need Elena for other taskings." The Colonel looked towards me with a curt nod and then back at Damon.

"I will do the necessary arrangements. Was there anything else that you needed?" he asks and I never really spoke to the Colonel or got to know him, I only knew him from here-say. He had been on leave the previous week thus he didn't know that the secretary had been replaced.

Damon just shook his head at the Colonel and he saluted him as I hand him the needed paperwork for the meeting and he left the office.

"Lock the glass door. Then come into my office." I look at him in surprise and do as I am asked. I scurry to my feet grabbing my keys and move towards the door locking it and then I slowly and carefully made my way towards his office the heels of my shoes clicking against the tiled floor. I round the corner and walk into his office, he's sitting at his desk and he's looking at the pile of dockets in front of him.

"Brigadier?" I ask and he looks up.

"Please sit down." Damon states and I stare at him in disbelieve but turn towards the round table and pull a chair up to his desk something told me this was not going to be pleasant.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, when he looks at me his eyes are ice cold.

"Elena I need to ask you a few question and you need to answer truthfully." I nod my head as I stare at him. "There was a letter delivered to the station this weekend addressed to you. As I was perusing the registers I saw the letter and opened it. I know this is invading your privacy but the hand writing on it seemed very familiar in a case that was investigated a few years ago. Have you received any letters this past week?"

I stare at him not sure to be angry that he opened my mail or suspicious because I have never received mail why would I receive now? "No, none. I don't receive letters." I reply, he's frowning now.

"Any phone calls that you didn't know the caller or messages or anything out of the ordinary?" he asked and now I feel that the feeling I had last night was true and that something was seriously not right.

"Why, what did the message say?" I ask leaning forward.

"I don't think you should worry about that. Elena did anything strange happen?" he repeated himself.

"Expect that I got a friend request on Facebook from Rebekah Michaels, nothing out of the ordinary." I couldn't miss his eyes going wide for a mere second.

"Rebekah Michaels?" he asked.

"Yes, she sent me a friend request on Facebook which I didn't accept because I don't know her, and she came around the office early this morning, she wanted to surprise you." I say folding my hands over my lap.

"She was here this morning?" he asked and I nodded, I couldn't understand why I had to keep repeating myself to him. "She's not allowed at the Station or to come near this office." He muttered as he stood up and walked to his window.

"Mind explaining to me what's going on because I am really confused? Who is she and why?" He turned his head to glance at me.

"If we are going to be together, I might as well tell you. Rebekah Michaels. A few years ago we met while living in Texas, and we started dating. It was the biggest mistake of my life. She was a jealous bitch, I couldn't even talk to someone without her bitching and moaning about it. But I looked passed that and I loved her. Then I went to Harvard and we just grew apart and she couldn't handle it. It was after the first month that the first murder occurred. One of my class mates were murdered, she was shot several times. A few months later there was a second murder. The Police did the investigation but they couldn't find any evidence that was positive until the 3rd murder occurred, one of the girls that was murdered was at a club and I happen to be there. We were talking and just enjoying each other's conversation. She left to the bathroom and then there were shots fired. The girl had been murdered in the alley, it became the Blonde murders…. All the victims were blonde. That same night as we evacuated the club Rebekah was outside waiting for me she said that she wanted to surprise me. An eyewitness gave a statement that she saw a blonde woman who looks like Rebekah arguing with the murder victim just before she was shot but the eyewitness was murdered as well a month later."

I sat there in shock as I took all of this in. This was not what I had expected.

"The murders continued until the 6th victim was murdered. I never suspected anything or that it could be Rebekah and I wanted our relationship to work thus for spring break I ended up going home to Texas earlier and I found her with other men in our bed. I ended everything there even thou I wanted to ask for her hand in marriage. I broke all contact with her and then in the coming months while I was in my rebound phase, all 3 of the girls I had been with had been murdered in the same way the previous girls had been, they had only been one night stands and I was not linked to any of them but hell it was a coincidence. Then the investigating officer contacted me and informed me that he had evidence that Rebekah had been involved. I worked hand in hand with the investigating officer and made copies of the dockets for safe keeping, she was arrested and then everything all the evidence went missing." He runs a hand through his already messy hair.

"Colonel Michaels?" I asked and his eyes shot to mine.

"Elijah?" he asked a bit surprised.

"I mean he is her older brother if I have it correct and he's been a Colonel for like 7 years. Could it be possible that he made the evidence disappear?" I ask and Damon frowns at me.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it." He indicated.

"You mentioned 6 murders… What about the others?" I ask and Damon turns around.

"They happened in the past two years and Katherine and Lexi is now positively identified as victims." He seemed really stressed out.

"Katherine wasn't blonde…" I say.

"It was the same modus operandi, there was a note found at the crime scene that read 'Stay away from that, which does not belong to you.'" At this my eyes go wide.

"What did the letter say that was addressed to me?" I ask, he instantly turned away from me.

"It said '_This is a friendly warning to stay away from Damon Salvatore. If you do not heed this warning you will follow the steps that lead to your colleagues untimely death_.'" Damon turned back towards me before rushing towards me and bending down next to me. His hand was firmly on my shoulder and the other on my leg. "Elena?" he asked.

I almost choked as I looked up into his eyes. "This means if we do anything I'm going to be killed?" I ask.

"I won't let anyone touch you Elena." Damon said as he pulled me into his arms. I couldn't say anything. I was completely speechless as I stood in his arms. "I care too much for you, I want us to be together." He whispered in to my ear. And I couldn't stop the tears that now ran my cheeks. Did he expect me to put my life in danger for him? To be with him?

"I… I…" I couldn't say anything more than that.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered as he held me in his arms. I wanted so badly to believe him but so much didn't make any sense.

"I'm scared." I tell him and I feel like that 16 year old that hid in her closet when her parents were being killed downstairs. I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me again.

"It's okay." He whispered as he tried his best to comfort me. "But I do suggest that you don't stay alone at night. If your brother is working night shift then please come and stay with me or a friend maybe, I would feel better if you were at my place." I look up to him and frown.

"Okay…" I whisper a bit unsure of what would happen next. This was just too much to take in at this moment. I was beyond terrified and I didn't know which way to turn to. He held me until I calmed myself, rubbing a reassuring hand over my back. After he let me go I went back to my office and sat down staring at my computer screen. Damon needed to attend the meeting thus he excused me from the meeting to freshen up and just calm down. He would not let anything happen to me he reassured me and I numbly nodded my head.

He left for the meeting shortly after that and I sat alone in the office that seemed to close in on itself. I was tempted to just leave but I knew that Damon wouldn't appreciate coming back to an empty office, well I didn't appreciate being alone in this office and you never know when his crazy ex-girlfriend would return.

We didn't have another incident where his crazy ex-girlfriend returned. After he returned from the meeting everything was back to normal. We silently worked on whatever we were doing and we didn't really converse. He did buy me lunch repeatedly, which was a pleasant surprise even thou we never sat together to eat. I learned that he had a liking for pizza and that's what was ordered most of the time.

Klaus came to the office several times and he would chat to me. He said that his work load doubled since I was moved. That was laughable because now he was actually doing some work. And it seemed that all was well in the land of milk and honey and he and Caroline started dating. I think he just came to talk to me to find out some dirt or embarrassing stories. He was really not that bad when you actually got to know him. I am glad that I introduced the two to each other.

Caroline had been on my case the whole week that we should hang out and that I should get a guy and we could double date and so on and so on. And I just didn't need that right now. With everything that was on my plate at the moment Caroline was just being a nuisance.

I had notices that more and more patrols were done around the area we lived and I think it was just a precaution from Damon side. Which I was grateful for but it didn't really put me at ease. I was targeted, I was walking around with a bulls-eye on my back, one wrong move…

Friday morning I sat in my usual spot as I printed some e-mails to be booked out by Damon. He had missed the morning meeting and was running late which he had notified me of. But when he got to the office around noon he walked into the office and he had this smile on his face with the cutes dimples, yes you heard me he was smiling and not smirking.

"Hello," he greeted almost sadly but the smile never disappeared.

"Brigadier, good afternoon." I say as I rise from my seat and I hear him chuckle. I look up and he's not wearing his usual uniform or his suit and tie. He looks so casual, so at ease like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Anything urgent?" he asks as he takes a seat in one of the visitor chairs. I take a seat as well and look over the e-mails to make sure I hadn't missed anything that was urgent before I turn towards him smiling.

"Nothing too urgent Brigadier." I reply piling up the printed documents and placing them in the out pigeon hole.

"What time do I pick you up?" he asks and I frown at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask a bit unsure and he smirks at me, I swear my legs just went weak.

"It's Friday, your brother's starting night shift?" he said it like it meant something and then I realise what he was talking about. "You know you can't stay alone." Oh yes that, we had spoken about that. Not in detail but we did speak about that. We hadn't really spoke expect the good night calls every night.

It had become a routine that just after I took my meds and I was completely out of it he would call me, reassuring me that there is someone watching the house and that I was safe and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me or Jeremy. He would tell me that he's thinking of me and that he cares for me a lot. It was sweet and it did make me feel better but we never really got time to speak. And we couldn't speak at work because it was on the down-low, whatever was going on between us.

"I know, will your brother be there?" I ask and at this he frowns at me.

"He does live there so I guess he would be there. Depending on his plans. Why?" he asks, maybe his brother never mentioned our little blow up well I did a few times.

"It's just the last time I was there he did upset me and I ended up leaving." I reply and he raises a brow before chuckling.

"Ah, yes, I do recall hearing about that. But he means no harm." Damon replies sitting forward in his chair.

"I don't think he likes me or he seriously disapproves of me." I reply as I turn in my seat to fully face him.

Today I decided to wear a pencil skirt with a tight fitting blouse and yet another pair of heels that were lying in my closet for the past few months without being touched. As I turn my skirt hitches up a bit, revealing a bit more of my thigh that I intended to show and at this Damon smirks.

"You'll be the death of me you know that?" he states and this time I am the one whose frowning.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"If I didn't restrain myself, I would take you into my office and…" He winked at me and I instantly started to blush as I try to adjust my skirt.

"Tempting as that might sound, we couldn't." I say and he just furrows his brows at me.

"It's my station and we can, if we want." He purred and he was doing things to me that made my inside go all gooey. Damn him. I turn back into my desk and look at the computer screen, but the blush just didn't want to go away. "Maybe we could explore the options tonight?" he asked and I refused to look at him.

"Pick me up at 17:00PM." I say and he chuckles at me, the smile on his face shows of his cute dimples that I have never noticed.

"Will do gorgeous. But don't change your outfit, I want to peel it of your body later." Holy fuck was he being serious? I mean we are in the office. He couldn't say stuff like that to me.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" I ask trying very hard to change the subject.

"I am working outside today with the Crime Prevention Unit. Doing some observation at the local hot spots. The theft out of motor vehicle has been picking up in sector 4." Damon stated and I nodded my head.

"It's most-likely the car parkers." I mumble and nods his head in agreement.

He rose from his chair and moved over to me leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of my head before turning towards the door. "I'll see you later gorgeous." He waves and he's out of the door without another word. Okay something strange was up. He was in such a friendly and happy mood and he was smiling. Damon never smiles. He always smirks. Always.

I turn back to my computer rushing my work hoping that the time would fly by. Seeing him like this made me smile, it made me curious to why he was like this, and it made me want to see him tonight.

16:00 PM couldn't arrive fast enough. It felt like I flew home and I rushed into the house and started to pack an overnight bag. I desperately needed to go shopping for sleepwear because sleeping in shorts and an oversized T-shirt was not going to cut it if I was going to stay weekends at Damon's place. I still feared what would happen if I encounter the younger Salvatore but I would cross that bridge when I get there. I was packed and ready and sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Damon.

I still had about 5 minutes or so before he would be here but I felt giddy and extremely excited. I texted Jeremy that I would be staying at Damon's house until Sunday and I would see him then to which he sent me a smiley face winking at me and told me to use protection. Big brothers right?

When I heard a knock on the door I rushed to it with my handbag and overnight bag in tow. I threw open the door and smiled at the tall man standing in front of me.

"Hey gorgeous." He greets and I give him a toothy smile as he takes my overnight bag from me. I turn and lock the door securely behind me before I follow him to his car. The drive to his house didn't take long and I even knew the rout by heart now.

He parked the vehicle and before I could even open the door he was at my side and he opened the door for me. I could get used to this being treated like a lady. He extends his hand towards me and he helps me out of the car. I smile to him and he pulls me to him before his lips find mine in a mind blowing kiss that left my knees weak and the butterflies in my stomach fluttering like crazy.

He never left my hand as we walked to the front door and yet again the door was opened for me and he let me walk in front of him. I think he just wanted to stare at my ass in this tight fitting skirt but I couldn't blame the man for being human.

"I'll take your things up to my room, why don't you go to the dining room, Dora already prepared dinner." Damon states before placing a soft kiss to my temple. He must really be in a great mood but I wasn't complaining. I nod my head and he turns me in the direction of the kitchen before he disappears up the stairs.

I slowly walk towards the kitchen, and then to the left where the dining room is situated. I almost freeze as I see Stefan siting in one of the chairs where the plates have been prepared. "Hello Elena." He greets and I plaster a fake smile on my face as I take another step towards the table.

"Hi." I reply casually and he raises a brow towards me.

"Good to see you again. I hear you will be joining us this weekend." He starts and I nod my head numbly as I reach the chair oppose to him. Damon would most likely be the head of the table and we would be by his side.

"Yes, your brother invited me over." I say as I take a seat feeling all kinds of awkward.

"About last time… I can be quite rude sometimes, I do hope you can forgive me." Did he just apologize? Did hell just freeze over? Well I didn't even know him and here I am sitting judging him like I have known him for my whole life.

"Just forget it." I mumble looking at the fancy china in front of me.

"Stefan, I didn't know you were joining us for dinner." I look up as I see Damon entering the room and I smile towards him.

"I don't really have any plans, hope you guys don't mind?" he stated, they seemed a bit off, not how normal brothers would react to one another but I could be wrong. I mean me and Jer had the best conversations when I am puking my lungs out so we weren't normal as well so who am I to judge.

"Not at all." Damon said with a smirk. Yes there is that smirk I know all too well. I instantly miss the smile that he was sporting earlier.

"You up for a round of NBA later?" Stefan asked and that smile I missed tugged at the corners of Damon's lips again.

"Sure I can show my girl how I beat my brother's ass." At this I can't help but chuckle and it seems that that was the ice breaker because now they seemed a bit more human towards each other. "If you don't mind Elena?" Damon asked.

"No, not at all I would love to see you whip his ass." At this Stefan raised a brow at me.

"I must tell you that I am a gaming pro and my brother knows shit about beating me. I bet you, you can beat him before he ever beats me." I can't help but laugh at that.

"Me play games? I will beat your ass at Sims but that is about it." I reply.

"Shit Damon, you got yourself a Sims pro… You know what that means right?" Stefan asks and I look to Damon and he frowns at me not sure what his brother is trying to say.

"Meaning?" I ask.

"You're a woman that likes to be in-charge." Stefan answers and winks at me and I can't help but giggle because I never took charge unless I didn't like something. Dora walked in with a bottle of wine that she handed to Damon and he poured a glass for each of us.

She disappeared for a bit before she returned with a tray and 3 plates on it. Looks like we were eating Steak and potato bake. It did smell very nice and my stomach grumbled. My mouth didn't want to stop watering until Damon said grace.

We ate mostly in silence with the sounds of soft sips of wine being taken. It almost felt like I was at home and I did feel a bit more at ease with Stefan now. It didn't mean I forgave him but we were on our way. Damon did receive a call during dinner and he excused himself from the table to take it. It must have been work.

After the wonderful dinner we moved to the living room where Stefan challenged Damon to a game of Basketball on PS4. I even tried to play but failed horribly. I mean Stefan beat me 124 to 18. I would never live down the shame. My ego was bruised and Damon tried not to laugh but I could see him snicker every now and again.

After my horrible defeat Stefan suggested that we watch a movie to which Damon agreed, only if he could chose the movie. The terrifying look on Stefan's face made me laugh out loud. Did Damon really pick out horrible movies? We ended up watching As above, so down below. It was a good horror, it scared the shit out of me a few times and I was grabbing Damon's arm every now and again and then he would snicker and Stefan would start laughing and both of them then poked fun at me because I was a big old scaredy cat…

But when Stefan screamed like a little girl at some random chock popping up I couldn't help but laugh at him. I swore that I would tell everyone he knew if he ever made fun of me again or if he mentioned my NBA game against him. He told me I drive a hard bargain but he agreed to my terms.

After the movie we sat in silence looking at the screen very confused. "I did not expect that." Stefan indicated and I look at him.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask but he's staring at the screen.

"I have no idea but that is some weird shit." He replied. I felt Damon place a hand on my thigh and I look towards him. He hinted with his head that we should move to the bedroom, which I didn't mind at all seeing that it was getting late.

"Stefan we are going to love you and leave you." Damon stated and Stefan looks towards him grinning like an idiot.

"Don't make her moan to hard… There are other people in this house… meaning me." He replied and I couldn't help but blush, I couldn't recall being loud or anything last time. Or he was just poking fun at me because he could.

"Don't be jealous." Damon said with a smile as he got up pulling me up with him.

"Good night." And with that Damon led me to his room, my hand still securely in his. As we reach his room he closes the door behind him. I walk over to my bag and I start to rummage through it looking for my pyjamas. "Thank you for tonight." I state as I pull out a top and a pair of shorts.

Damon walks towards his closet and he pulls out a pair of boxers. "I'm not always so uptight and cold…" he replied and I giggle a bit as I move back to my bag. I take my medicine and hold it tightly in my hand.

"No you're the complete opposite." I reply with a smile as I start to walk towards the bathroom. I moved to the sink and took my medicine drinking water straight from the tap before splashing my face with some water. I dry my face on a towel and walk back to the room. Damon is on his bed wearing only his boxers his arms folded behind him. His eyes move towards me, never leaving me. I look at the clothes I had laid out on the bed and then back at him.

I wasn't sure if I should start what he had said earlier… About exploring the options or if he wasn't in the mood. To be honest I know if he touched me in any way now I would be willing to try any options he suggested even with my medication.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked and I frown a bit.

"I thought your wanted to peel this outfit from my body." At this he sits up and then gets up and saunter over to where I am standing.

"I knew there was something I was forgetting." He said and that smirk is back. He wraps his arms around me and pull me towards him. He kisses my forehead and then he consumes my lips in a soft and light kiss, not something I usually get from him. I can feel his hands on my back as he find the button to my skirt and pop it open. The zip is slid down slowly. His lips never leaves mine and my body starts to sing.

His hands are slow and steady as he pulls down my skirt over my hips and let it fall to the floor pooling at my feet. His hands slowly and carefully slide back over my thighs and hips until they reach the hem of my shirt and he starts to tug it up. He breaks away from my lips and I miss his contact completely as my shirt is pulled over my head and is thrown to the ground.

"With a single touch, you have me all hot and bothered." I whisper as I look into his eyes. They are smouldering and soft.

"I'm glad… But not tonight…" he states. What? He was the one that suggested it and now he doesn't want to do anything? Was he busy mind fucking me right now?

"What about the options you wanted to explore?" I ask placing my hands on his shoulders.

"They don't always need to be sexual." He replies and I am really confused. Like totally. I stare at him in disbelieve but say nothing more. He turns around and he hands me my pyjamas which I take without a word. I turn from him and walk into the bathroom. I remove my underwear and pull on the said pyjamas. Did I do something wrong?

When I re-enter the room he is on his side and he's smiling at me. He pats the space next to him and I walk over a bit disappointed but I smile nether the less. I get on the bed and scoot closer to him to the point where he pulls me next to him. He wrapped an arm securely around me and in his other hand he has a remote, he presses a button and a television is turned on. I never noticed that he had a television in the room, or he might have gotten it during the week because it wasn't here the last time I was here.

The volume is soft but we can hear what's going on and with another button the lights are dimes and soon it's just us and the flickering lights of the television.

"I wanted to ask you something." He whispers and I turn my head to look at him.

"Ask away." I reply.

"I want to be in a committed relationship with you…" he stated but stopped. He seemed unsure. "I want you to be my girl…"

"Are you trying to ask me to be you girl?" I ask with a little smile and he nods his head. "I thought I was." I joked and at this he smiled.

"You are and have been since our little conversation last Friday. But I wanted to officially ask you." He reminded me of a teenager asking out his first girl. It was cute even amusing.

"Officially? Must I give you my answer in writing in a report and have it on your desk by Monday?" I joke and he actually chuckles.

"I might just instruct you to do so." He pulls me closer and I feel so at home and relaxed with him. It was a strange experience but I welcomed it.

"Now it's my turn to ask you, did I do something wrong that you might not be in the mood?" I ask and at this he raises an eyebrow.

"A relationship… our relationship isn't all about sex. There needs to be late night talking and cuddling and scary movies and chick flicks and tickle fights..." he pokes my side and that does make me giggle. "With you I just want to be who I really am, I want you to see all of me like I want to see all of you."

"It's an adventure I can't wait to begin." I say as I cuddle up against him. We ended up watching See no Evil and I fell asleep 20 minutes into the movie but Damon, my boyfriend… I smile at that thought. He didn't mind one bit. And I felt at home in his arms, I was save from anything that might harm me.

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around me, I knew Damon was awake because a person can't yawn when they are sleeping. "I can feel you smile… Why are you so happy this early?" he asks and I almost giggle. How did he even know I was awake?

"All I know, this morning when I woke, is that I know something now, I didn't before, and all I've seen since 18 hours ago, is blue eyes and freckles in your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right," I mumble but I can feel his lips again my shoulder. "I just want to know you better, now, because all I know is your sad hello, and your eyes looking like coming home, all I know is you'll be mine and I'll be yours… Because everything has changed." I reply and he's smiling.

He pulls me closer and he just holds me tightly against him. I place my hands over his and stroke his hands softly. "Slept well?" I asked and I hear him grumble.

"Like a baby." He replies.

"What time is it?" I ask and he shifts a bit but he doesn't remove his hands from me.

"It is about 09:12AM" he replies snuggling back up to me.

"It's late…" I say but I didn't mind. "What are our plans for today?" I ask as I turn in his arms to look at him.

He was wearing that beautiful smile with the freckles again. "I need to visit the Station at 10:00 and then I am going to spend the day with this lovely girl I know." I raise a brow at him.

"Should I be jealous?" I ask and he chuckles sending vibrations through my whole body.

"Not one bit." He replied.

After a few more minutes snuggling and cuddling and stolen kisses he went off to the bathroom to shit, shower and shave. When he told me that I just could not stop laughing. I mean seriously. He said it was the way of a man. Interesting.

I didn't leave the bed until he was finished in the bathroom and fully dressed. He leaned down next to me and left me with a lingering kiss and a promise to return as soon as he visited the station. I kept him to his promise. I left the bed and the room after he left and I got to the kitchen where I shared my breakfast with the younger Salvatore.

We briefly spoke and chatted and I sweetly asked if he could take me to the shopping centre. I still needed new sleepwear. Even thou it was the most awkward feeling having the younger Salvatore follow me into each shop. When I entered the lingerie shop he stayed outside. Thank goodness. I ended up buy 3 pairs of night wear and some of the most mouth-watering lingerie which I would tease my now boyfriend with. I wasn't shy spending money on clothing or lingerie. After my little shopping trip we returned home and found the elder Salvatore enjoying his brunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

While writing this chapter I got a lot of negative remarks by private messaging telling me my writing is bad and I should take up another hobby. Well to those who do not like my stories, if you don't like it don't read it. I know at least I am doing something I love and I have the courage to share it. I love each and every review and follower and favourite I receive. I have a lot of people behind me and I won't let them down just because one or two people have a lack of expression and imagination! Hater's gonna hate! Besides I am no award winning author that writes books and gets paid for it! But by far I'm Just Lola!

Elena's POV

Dating Damon Salvatore was a whirlwind on its own. It was more than I ever expected it to be. I couldn't compare it to anything I have ever experienced. Falling in love with him… wasn't very hard when he carried you on his hands, when he was loving you every step of the way. This man who managed to steal my heart was not the man I met so many months ago. He was not that cold and collected man. He was the epitome of what love should be. Every time I looked into his blue orbs I felt like I was drowning in his love.

I got to know the man behind Brigadier Salvatore. The man who loved music and books. The man who could cook up a feast and still have time to dance around the kitchen singing his favourite bands songs. By the way he loved Nickleback. The man who would stand in the bathroom doorway with only a towel on and wiggle his eye brows at me if I hadn't joined him yet.

Everything about him made me appreciate the man he is when we are alone. Whether we are curled up on the couch watching a movie or when we are in the pool splashing around or when he's teaching me how to kick Stefan's ass when it came to video games. He made time for me with everything he did and when he wasn't around he made sure I wasn't alone.

Every day I fell more in-love with him. And it was difficult not to. He made me feel like a new person. He made me feel loved with the little notes he would leave around the house or in my favourite books, the soppy e-mails and his sweet messages. Whether we were together or apart I knew he was there for me and I could always go to him. I could always tell him what was on my mind even if it sounded so ridiculous.

I even got to know Stefan and we were more than civil. I mean we were almost the best of friends. I must say once you get to know him and he warms up to you. He even warmed up to Jeremy. The younger Salvatore had a lot of problems that he couldn't openly speak of. He was a recovering addict; he already did 2 stints in rehab. We got to talk about this one Saturday when Damon was called out to attend a house robbery scene. At first I couldn't believe what the younger Salvatore was telling me but he seemed so serious and honest that I couldn't help but sit and listen.

Cocaine. That was his drug of choice. He told me how it began and how he ended up in the hospital and then his father dragging him to Rehab. After he relapsed his father didn't want anything to do with him so he moved in with Damon and Damon has kept him in good spirit and off of the drug, after he was sent to Rehab yet again. Damon had been very supporting towards him. I almost felt obliged to tell him that I was addicted to medication but I didn't want to open that conversation with the younger Salvatore. I needed to be supportive towards him.

Even thou as I sat and listened to Stefan speak about his problem I knew that I had the same problem, at this time it wasn't ruining my life and I didn't take more than necessary. I took my medication as it was prescribed. Damon never spoke to me about that again since that night I had been so sick. But I knew that I had a problem and that when my stress levels pick up I would end up taking way more then I should. I contemplated on speaking to Damon about this but I could never bring it up.

When I was with him I didn't feel the urge to even take the medication and when I was with him I didn't. I didn't have trouble falling asleep in his arms because I felt safe. But when he wasn't there and I was alone… I couldn't sleep even if I was tired.

The nights spent at the Salvatore residence was my salvations and I couldn't wait for Friday evening 17:00PM to come around when Damon would pick me up and whisk me away to a place where I didn't have to worry. I dreaded going home on Sundays… Then reality would set in and I would be thrown back into the world where my life was in danger even thou Jeremy was at home and he did take care of me but it didn't stop the killer from barging into our house and killing us both.

Luckily when I was at work I had something to occupy my mind with, I was always busy and I knew that Damon was just in the next room if I needed him. He and Enzo worked day and night to get any and all leads on the cases but there was nothing. Nothing that could help us. I tried to give some inputs and raise some of my concerns which were noted but nothing helped. Everywhere we went it was a dead end.

Enzo was working around the clock but the only thing that was any new information was that there were two people involved. A man and a woman. My suspicion was still that it was Rebekah and that she was behind all the killings but we could not tie her to anything except for that one murder where she had fought with the victims just before the victim was shot.

Rebekah never came back to the office but she did phone a few times. She didn't phone the office but she phoned Damon on his cell phone which led to him getting a new number… Not that I minded. We were very open and honest which each other. Honesty was what held us sane at some points. Even if I wanted I couldn't lie to him, he just had this way of seeing right through me. He saw me for who I really was and not who I pretended to be.

But he didn't treat me like that broken little girl hiding away while her parents were being killed. He made me see that I was stronger, better… I was me. My mother always said a man who could bring out your better side is a man you marry, well talking about marriage was a bit too soon but a girl could dream right?

"Elena?" I shake my head from side to side as I stare up into those blue eyes I could just drown in.

"Good morning." I greet but when I finally take note of my office I see that we are not alone. "…Brigadier." I add on and the two people standing behind Damon frown at me. The woman around her early fifties I would say, had a soft and kind smile as she glanced at me but the gentleman was anything but pleasant and I disliked him the instant I laid eyes on him.

"This is Elena Gilbert." He introduced and I extended my hand towards the pair but was surprised when the woman wrapped me in her arms.

"She's the one you've been gushing about right Damon dear?" the woman asked as she held tightly onto me and he almost seemed embarrassed. But who were these people, I didn't know them, and why would Damon be gushing about me to them?

"The one and only." Damon said with a small smile as he smiled at me rolling his eyes when the woman wasn't looking.

"Why didn't I know about her? I though you and Rebekah would have sorted out your difference since she moved here." The man indicated which placed me in a severe sour mood.

"Oh Giuseppe, you don't talk girls with the boys, never have and never will, you don't have a woman's touch." The woman interrupted. "Besides Elena here is much prettier and sweeter than that plastic buffoon, I can sense she'll be a great daughter-in-law when the time is right." I think I just choked on air… This must be Damon's parents. The sweet little lady strangling me is his mother and the rude prude must be his father.

"Mom!" Damon exclaimed and did his cheeks just go red! This was something you didn't see every day. I mean Damon Salvatore blushing, oh my word!

"What Damon? I would be proud to call this one my daughter." Okay now I am at a loss of words.

"Sorry Elena, my parents popped in for a surprise visit. I would like to introduce you to my father and mother." He said with that smile I love so much on his face. His eyes lit up as he spoke about his mother but dulled as he mentioned his father.

"Damon could I maybe speak to you in private?" Giuseppe asked as he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. He made me uncomfortable just by looking at me but Damon nodded his head and winked at me as he led his father into his office. The door is closed safely behind them and I am left with Damon's mother as she still clings to me.

"Don't worry about them. Most probably talking about work or something." His mother reassures me as she pulls me down to take a seat next to her. "So tell me about yourself…" she started and I blinked twice not sure what to say at first.

"What would you like to know ma'am?" I asked giving her a soft smile.

"Anything that you are willing to tell dear." She indicated her smile touching her eyes.

"Well my name is Elena Gilbert; I am 20, soon to be 21. I've been working at the police station for about 2 years going on 3." I say and that's the most basic information to give I guess, what else would she want to hear.

"Damon has told me all about you." She gushed placing her hand on mine as she stares into my eyes, Damon had her eyes. "How long have you two been together now?" she asked and I blush because I can't really remember.

"About 2, 2 and a half month I guess." I reply and her smile never dies down, it's like it's plastered on her face with cement.

"The love is still blossoming! So glad you aren't like one of the other blonde buffoons he brought home. Well he only brought home one but I have seen the company he keeps and I must say you are much better." Did she just refer to Rebekah as a blond buffoon? And has he only brought one girl home to meet his parents?

I hear a scuffle in the office but my attention remains on Damon's mother. "Has Damon really mentioned me?" I ask as I watch his mother raise a brow at me.

"Of course dear, you're all he ever speaks about when he calls. I almost feel like I already know you. He hasn't really been all that social since Rebekah but I am so glad he finally found someone. I started to think that he would turn into a crazy cat man." It was apparent that his mother disliked Rebekah to the extend where she would say her name in pure disgust but his father approved of her, I would have to ask him about that when we spoke. Either later when he called me or this weekend. It was only Thursday so I still had one night at home before I was swept of my feet.

"How long will you be staying?" I ask and his mother turns towards the window.

She's quiet for some time and then she looks back towards me a small smile on her face. "We might stay until Saturday, it depends on how Giuseppe feels, but we haven't seen Stefan yet so it all depends." She sounds so sad as she says this.

I could remember that Stefan wasn't on good terms with his father because of his drug addiction; he never spoke of him when we would bring up such a conversation. It made me sad to know, Stefan did make a mistake and he tried his level best to be clean but the temptation was to intense and he might have mentioned that if I had a father like Giuseppe I would be an addict as well. Well it depends right? I didn't know their parents so I wasn't one to judge.

"Stefan would be so glad to see you." I murmur and his mother smiles brightly.

The door to Damon's office is opened and a very angry Giuseppe enters my office. "We should get going. I will discuss this matter with you tonight at dinner." He seems really upset well that is an understatement when I see the expression on Damon's face.

"I see no point in discussing a matter that I will not entertain. And that is final." I glance at him before I look back to my feet.

"I am still your father Damon and we are not finished with this discussion. Clearly you are not thinking straight." I refuse to look up as Damon's mother rises from her seat.

"What I think and what I do have nothing to do with you. Now please excuse me, I have to get back to work." Damon barked out not even seeming apologetic as he glared at his father in particular.

"Foolish boy." His father mutter and he turned to leave. I was still in shock when his mother greeted me. What had just happened? Had I really just witnessed that? Damon's mother greets him with a peck on his cheek and then she is out of the door.

I was still scared to look up into Damon's eyes. I stood from the visitors chair and moved to my own, I kept my eyes anywhere but Damon's face.

"Sometimes I envy you for not having parents." He mutters before turning around and going back into his office. I left it at that and didn't say another word because I had nothing to say and if I knew one thing it was not to push Damon to tell me anything. He would do so on his own time if he thought it was necessary.

I returned to my typing as I tried my best to finish my work. Some people were just different you know? I know my parents would openly accept Damon if they got the chance to ever know him. I sigh because I didn't expect that nor have I ever seen Damon like that before, well there was this one time with Tyler in the woman's bathroom at the Grill.

The day passed without another word from Damon and that made me slightly uncomfortable because he would pass me and talk to others in front of me but he would never directly speak to me. As soon as the clock on my computer screen read 15:55PM I packed up my bag and knocked on his door.

"Come in." he mumbled and I took a step into his office.

He didn't look up from his paper work. "Do you need anything else before I go?" I ask softly.

"No it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he asked looking up and into my eyes. I could clearly see that he was beyond frustrated.

"Okay." With that I leave, I didn't have something else to say because I didn't know what to say. I grab my bag and walk out of the office and down the corridor. I pass the Client Service Centre and greet the eager Constable's helping the community.

I walk over to my car and unlock it. I wasn't really in the mood to go home but what else was I going to do? It wasn't like I could just stay at the office when Damon is clearly in a foul mood. I didn't want to go to the Grill and drink by myself and I know that Caroline would most likely still be at work and then she would be all about Klaus. I sighed and started the car and drove home silently, maybe if I drove slow enough I might get home just before Jeremy got home.

I park my car and lock up before walking towards the front door. I unlock it and walk in closing the door behind me. I pass the living room and go straight to my room placing my hand bag on the vanity as I kick of my heels. I plop down on my bed and look to my side table at the two books that I was currently reading. Pet Cemetery and Under the Dome.

Stephen King intrigued me and I loved reading his books. He's words didn't speak to me but the style he used and the imagination he had was fascinating. I usually skipped the movies about his books because not one of the directors could capture what he was trying to say but who cared?

I pick up Pet Cemetery and paged to the middle where my marker was. I could read while I wait for Jeremy. Page after page, chapter after chapter… This guy was truly amazing and I would applaud him the day I ever met him. His words chilled me to the bone but in a good way.

I hear the front door open and then close again. "Elena?" Jeremy calls out and I place the book beside me as I stand up and walk to him.

"Hey Jer." I greet smiling at him. He had that cheery smile on again which meant that he saw Bonnie again. Bonnie is the girl he was dating. She made him so happy and that made me happy to know that he found someone. I met her a lot and we got along pretty good. You could call us friends.

"How was your day?" He asks and I walk towards the kitchen popping open the fridge to retrieve some cold drinks for us. I make my way back to the living room and sit down on the one seater.

"Good, well it was okay thanks and yours?" I ask and he frowns at me. I couldn't lie to him. It did bother me how Damon's father reacted and unconsciously I was constantly reminded of how he really disliked me. I might be wrong but I could feel that he didn't like me.

"Great thanks. What's up you don't look very happy?" he asks as I throw his soda towards him and he gracefully catches it.

"Damon's parents popped in for a surprised visit. His mom is cool but daddy has a lot of issues." I reply and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Why?" he asks acting like a total fool.

"Let's just say he's pro-Rebekah… He asked Damon why they weren't together, he thought since she was moving here they would get together again." I say and that was just it. That was what turned my mood sour in the first place and it made me think.

Damon said that he got the post here and he wasn't here for a week then she moved here… In a way it was like she was following him. And it was like his father had expected that they would get together again like he wanted it to happen. Something was really off about the situation. Why would his father think or assume that they would get back together again.

Was that what they were discussing in his office earlier? Was that why he was so upset when he left. So much didn't make sense and my head actually hurt just thinking about this.

"Maybe he's just being a concerned father?" Jeremy asked and I shoot him a glare.

"Yea, maybe. I guess Damon's father wanted him to date the sweet innocent lovely church going girl and now he's with me… Some parents really have high standards." I say as I grab the remote from the table and switching on the television.

"Don't worry about it Elena, you might just be over thinking this and getting stressed up over nothing." Jeremy said as he lay down on the couch. The couch potato was actually right. Maybe I was worried about nothing. Oh well, the joys of being an over dramatic woman right?

We ended up watching some low budget horror movie and after I drank my medication we fell asleep in the living room but other than that it was un-eventful.

It's the first time in nearly 3 months that I am at home on a weekend. I mean seriously? Damon didn't even come to work on Friday, no text or call what so ever and frankly that made me beyond pissed. So I wasn't good enough for his parents now he all out ignores me? I beckon Ric closer with my forefinger as I order another drink and he just raises his brow at me but does as he is asked.

It was 21:00 PM on a Friday night, I didn't want to stay home alone so I figures I'd come to the Grill and at least there are people to watch over me and I can't get murdered. Not that I've been thinking about that, it was just at the back of my mind every single fucking minute of the day.

How did I end up in this fucked up situation? Oh yes. I fell in-love with Damon Salvatore. I was just being bitter about the whole situation but I had the right to. I pull the drink closer that Ric placed in front of me. He gave up speaking to me after I didn't want to explain why I was in this state of drinking away my problems. And I mean I wasn't going to sit in The Grill filled with people and talk about how I think my boyfriend's parents hate me.

Only like 4 people knew I was even dating and then there was the Tyler incident where Damon beat him to a pulp and left him in the woman's restroom. Ric knew that had something to do with me and as much as I liked Ric I didn't want to admit that I was the cause. Or rather Tyler being to handsy.

I don't even notice that I now have company as the alcohol has dulled my senses and I couldn't care less.

"I'll have what she's having." Said the voice beside me and I smirk.

"Hope you can handle your alcohol cause this shit isn't for the weak." I mutter taking another sip of my jam jar.

"Does it make you forget all your problems?" the voice asks and I want to roll my eyes.

"Yeah it does, after the first one. I'm on number two going to three if the bartender would be kind enough." I say as I turn to my side to look into green eyes and blonde hair. Rebekah…

"Bartender keep them coming for me and my acquaintance." She orders with a flick of her wrist. She places her handbag on the bar and rummage through it trying to find her purse I presume because when she finds it she gives out a huff of relief. "You seem as excited about your life as I am about mine." She glances at me once before placing her handbag back on the ground.

"You could say that." I say not sure if this was the best idea to be sitting with my boyfriend's crazy ex.

"You're Damon's secretary right?" she asks and I gulp inaudibly as I nod my head. "Yeah thought you looked familiar. Mind me joining you? Even after 2 and a half months of living here I still don't know anyone." She says and it seems that she's on the verge of tears. I mean they are threating to fall from her lashes.

"Yeah it's fine." I mutter regretting it but I would feel pretty bad if I turned her away now. "You feeling lonely tonight that's why you want to forget your problem?" I slur a bit as Ric appears with two jam jars placing them in front of us.

"You know what? I move here to try and patch up an old relationship and that doesn't work and I'm fine with that. I try to hang out with my brother and he's all depressed and he doesn't want company because he's dealing with the loss of his girlfriend. I meet this sweet nice guy and we hit it off well and in the end I find out he's been cheating on me for the past month. Men are so fucking ridiculous." She mutters and she drinks from the jam jar like she's in the dessert and she finally found water after almost dying of thirst.

To say I didn't feel bad for her would be a lie. I know that it could be lonely sometimes but she literally knows no one here. "Yeah they are fucked up." I mutter and she gives me this sad smile.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" she asks and I contemplate whether to tell her the truth just don't mention names or lie, I decide on the latter.

"Shitty week at work." I reply and she chuckles.

"Damon can be a dick sometimes. I never know how someone can cope working under him. It was hard enough to stay his girlfriend. Don't get me wrong he's really a wonderful guy and I regret fucking that up but he has his moments when he's a complete dick." She states and I wonder what that could mean. I'm curious to ask and to know her side of the story. "I actually moved here to try and fix things with him. But it didn't work out." She mutters and I turn towards her.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I know I fucked things up with him. Like really fucked up. I don't deserve another chance with him; we both need to move on. Even thou I loved him from the bottom of my heart I need to let him go because I was the one clinging onto him and he made it clear that I wasn't part of his life anymore. And I'm okay with that. I regret moving here under the false pretence that we could work things out." That caught my attention.

"What false pretence?" I ask truly curious.

"People like to interfere and parents are one of the things." She replied and that must have been it, her parents told her to fix things and she tried but it didn't work out.

"Do you still speak to him?" I ask and now this was me being a jealous girlfriend being way too curious.

"Not at all, not since he changed his number." She muttered. "But enough about him I mean you work with him you don't want or need to know this." She replies and I give her a soft reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. You can vent all you want." I reply and she smiles brightly at me.

That was me opening a door I shouldn't. Who knew that alcohol could be an ingredient for an instant friendship? Shots started flowing and then there was more and more alcohol being bought and trips taken to the bathroom together. All those things that besties do when hanging out together.

Oh gosh we danced on tables and on the bar counter and she had to help me up after I slipped from the bar and landed on the floor and we just couldn't stop giggling like 2 14 year old girls. Did I mention there was a camera involved and lots of posing and as soon as she yelled 'Lena Selfie' I was ready with my best duck face and peace sign?

We were getting wasted and I enjoyed it. I don't know if she was getting me drunk on purpose or if she had alternative motives. But we hit it off so well and I saw that she could be a great friend and very funny and outgoing. I could see why Damon would have dated this girl. Ric tried his best to keep us at bay and then we got spoons and sang to every song they played. There were song I didn't even know but we were singing them.

This girl was more fun than Caroline by far and if she wasn't my boyfriend's ex I would totally be her best friend. She told me all her deepest darkest secrets as she slurred her voice and tried to balance herself on the toilet. It was pretty hard okay? The whole world was spinning even if you stood still.

When I got sick she held my hair out of my face and even then we found it funny. Around closing time and much to our disappointment Jeremy dragged us to his car. He did offer to take Rebekah home but she was too drunk to remember where she or her brother lived so we ended up driving to our house.

We tumbled and fell and eventually rolled into our house and to my room where both of us plopped down on the bed. Well we actually fell on the bed that's how we fell asleep, during the night I did cuddle up to her feet but mostly we slept.

I appreciate my brother. And I don't always tell him that. When I woke up I was so confused to where I was and how I got there but 2 pain killers and a tall glass of orange juice was on either side of my bed, one for me and the other for my friend. I went to the bathroom and took a well-deserved shower because I smelled like a hobo.

I got cleaned. Brushed my teeth twice and made sure I was presentable. Rebekah still sound asleep in my bed. Jeremy even made us breakfast which I could not stomach at the time but thanked him and then I got lectured at for 40 minutes for being irresponsible and I should not drink that much and blah blah blah.

Eventually my blonde friend woke up and took a shower, we fed her and she was on her marry way. I would not be indulging in any of this when and if I spoke to my boyfriend that I was still mad at. But myself and Rebekah exchanged numbers and I promised to add her on Facebook and Instagram and all that fun stuff that you do when you are insta-besties.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

So I was inspired as I typed this chapter. I hope you guys do enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it.

Elena's POV

Tuesday morning Damon briskly walked into his office without a word. Not even a hallo. I guess he might have found out about Friday night and me gallivanting with the enemy to whom I haven't spoken to since Saturday. I know that I should have told him but he never phoned me and even when I tried to call him he didn't answer.

I guess what he and his father spoke about made him more upset then I could have thought. Family issues, everyone had them. I mean Jeremy was still mad at me for dancing on the bar. And because of my great stumble from the bar I hurt my ankle and I could not wear my heels, so now I need to wear flat shoes until my ankle makes a full 100% recovery.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I mean we were in a relationship and if there wasn't communication there was nothing so I needed to confront Damon and I would do it now before work started in full swing. I stood and re-arranged my clothes so I was presentable. Damon should stop sending mixed signals. Because these past 2 and a half months were greet and now his parents were here and he's back to that cold hearted man again.

I ensure that the glass door is closed before I lock it and I make my way to his office. Okay now or never.

I walk in to find him at his desk his eyes are closed and his arms folded over his chest, he almost seemed asleep. I clear my throat and his eyes open up. They are red most likely from the lack of sleep.

"Elena?" he asks and his throat sounds dry as he says my name.

"Damon, we need to talk." I start of as I pull a chair from his round table and take a seat across from him. "I don't understand what's going on. Everything was fine until last week and now… "I trail of because I'm trying to keep my emotions in check. Today was one of those days where I was highly emotional thanks to my medication.

"I'm sorry." He apologises but I don't accept it because I need a reason for the way he's been acting.

"No Damon. You left me alone this weekend, you didn't call or text or nothing. What the fuck is going on." My anger spiked and I could barely keep my voice low.

"I had trouble with my parents, well with my father." He stated and I raise a brow.

"Yeah I get it your father doesn't like the fact that you're with me, he wants you so badly to get together with Rebekah. Why?" I ask dead serious and I can see that he's thinking.

"Elena, I will never get back with Rebekah. Never." He almost shouts as he slams his fist on his desk and I jump at the sound.

"Then why were you so upset, why haven't you spoken to me?" I ask as tears start to well up in my eyes. Fuck my hormones and making me an emotional mess right now.

"My father doesn't approve of anyone besides Rebekah; he thinks I'm throwing my life away because I love you…." He kept on rambling and rambling but I didn't listen past that statement he had made. It was the first time he said that he loved me.

"You love me?" I ask absentmindedly as I stare at him in complete shock? I was actually looking past him to something behind him because I couldn't really focus, my mind was a whirlwind of different thoughts all mashed together and I couldn't make head or tails of any of them. I haven't been this confused since my parents pasted away.

He stares blankly at me for a few seconds as if he only released now what he had said before his face softens. "More than you think…" he almost whispers, the iciness in his eyes melts away and it warms my heart to know that he loved me.

"I…" I couldn't get more than that to leave my mouth. My heart contracted in my chest as I stared at Damon. I never had any one say that they love me. Never have I know the feeling nor how to react. His face softened and then he sighed, was it out of frustration that I didn't say it back to him?

"Elena, I love you and that is why I'm being like this. I am trying to protect you. Please understand?" he pleaded with me, but I couldn't be kept in the dark all the time, I can't keep hiding my relationship to all my friends not like I had many. I couldn't keep lying and going on with my life like nothing is really happening.

"I'm trying to understand but I need to know what's going on. If you want to be with me you can't keep things from me." I say and it's like my mind is on auto pilot because my heart is still gushing about the fact that he loves me.

"Elena, please?" He pleaded and he seems hurt as he stares into my eyes.

"Damon please just tell me. You can't protect me from reality through my whole life." I say dead serious.

"Fine." He gave in after a few seconds and he ran his hand through his hair. "My father does not approve of you. He says I am wasting my time with you. Yes he wants me to take Rebekah back. Which I will never do, not in this lifetime or the next." He was being dead serious as he spoke to me and I didn't know whether to be angry or sad about the situation.

"Why is he so adamant about you getting back with Rebekah?" I ask.

"It has something to do with the joining of our families… My father mentioned something about I didn't get this rank because I was smart and well educated…" His face falls as he says this. What did that mean? Did the Michaels family maybe have something to do with Damon getting this high rank at such a young age? But I mean Elijah was just a Colonel how could he have assisted.

My phone starts to ring in my office and I glance at Damon who only nods his head timely and I rise and walk over to his desk and press the divert call button as I answer the phone.

"Mysticfalls Police Station, Elena Gilbert speaking how can I help you?" I ask as I patiently wait for the other person to reply.

"Miss Gilbert this is Major General Jackson from Head office, is Brigadier Salvatore at the office today?" I take in a shaky breath; I have never spoken to a General before.

"Yes General, the Brigadier will be in today. I belief he is already at the station." I reply and glance towards Damon who frowns at me.

"I will be there by 07:30AM, please inform him accordingly." The General states.

"I will do, thank you General, and see you soon." I reply, placing one hand on his desk to steady myself.

"Goodbye Miss Gilbert." And with that I end the call and place the phone back in its holder. Damon grabs my wrist, stopping me from going back to me seat.

"Who was that?" he asks and I take a deep breath.

"Major General Jackson from head office. She will be here at 07:30AM." I reply as I watch his face go pale. Who was this woman and why did Damon react to her in such a way.

"Rebekah's mother?" he asks and I am completely dumbfounded as I stare at him confused. "Why would Rebekah's mother come to see me?" he asks mostly to himself and I try to shake his hand from my wrist but he only tightens his grip.

"I don't understand what's going on." I reply and he rises from his seat.

"General Jackson, Ester, she remarried after her husband was killed in a car accident. Why would she be coming to see me?" he asked yet again and I shake my head not sure how to reply.

"I don't know. This is all just too confusing for me." I say as I pull my wrist from Damon and I start to make my way towards my office, un-locking the glass door before taking my seat. I wasn't going to get any straight answers from Damon now. So I wouldn't waste my time. I would wait for him to come to me when and if he was ready which might never happen. The revelation that he loved my soon forgotten as I desperately try to occupy my mind with anything other than Damon and everything that involved him.

As promised the General did pay Damon a visit behind closed doors never the less. I tried not to be nosey or curious as I typed letters and minutes and updated registers and files and soon I left for the Station Crime Combatting Forum which took longer than expected because Colonel Bennet and Lt Col James got into a heated argument because the detectives were taking state vehicles home without recommendation and approval of the Station commander.

Watching those two were more entertaining than watching Damon and Stefan play video games. By the time the meeting ended Damon was still behind closed doors. I took a chance and knocked on his door and waited for him to tell me to enter which he did. I opened the door and poked my head inside.

"General Jackson would you like some coffee or juice?" I ask and Damon blinked at me in surprise. But the General just turned around and smiled at me.

"Juice if you have." She replied and I nodded my head. And as I was about to close the door I heard something I shouldn't have. "Damon the agreement was that I get you a post in the police if you agree to marry Rebekah. Your father gave me his word, and now 4 years later and you're not even speaking to her." I gasped as I rushed to the kitchen.

Did I just hear that correctly? Did Major General Jackson just say what I thought she had said. Was that why Damon's father was acting strange and forcing him to get back with Rebekah? Everything just got more stranger. There was seriously things that I didn't now and that was why they kept me in the dark.

My heart was racing and my blood was pumping and I could feel my heart beat in my head as I stared blankly at the sink. I felt nauseas and faint… and…

"Elena?" I heard my name and turned to the side. Who was waking me up? I turn to the other side and every inch of my body is aching and I can't explain why. I try to stretch but to no luck because the space I was in was too confined. I open my eyes and I am met by the worried eyes of Constable Enzo and Damon.

"Hey…" I grumble as I sit up straight not sure where I was nor why they are here. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask looking around the kitchen. What the hell happened. The last thing I remember was fetching juice for Major General Jackson and then I got one hell of a panic attack.

"Elena what happened?" Damon asked pulling me into his arms as he lifted me from the cool tiled floor.

"I guess I fainted." I say as I wrap an arm around Damon's neck and cuddle closer to him, resting my head gently on his chest. Forgetting the fact that we were at work and that he was carrying me back to the office, all my co-workers peering out of their offices as if this was the new scandal of the town. I guess the cat was out of the bag now. As we walk through the main hall, Constable Enzo trailing behind us ushering everyone back into their offices and to do their work. We finally reach our office only for Enzo to collect my belongings and lock the doors before we make our way down to the parking area past the Client Service Centre. I was to out of it to ask where we were going or what was going on I just held onto the man that was carrying me.

Constable Enzo opened the door to Damon's Subaru and Damon places me in the passenger side as he closes the door behind me before walking around to his side. Constable Enzo getting in the back. I was in and out of it a few times so I didn't question the fact that Enzo was driving with us or where we were going.

We ended up going to my house and Damon took me to my room. He, Enzo and Jeremy then spoke in hushed voices in the living room. It felt like I was drifting on a cloud, I was anywhere and nowhere at the same time. It might have been due to the fact that I haven't really eaten since last week Wednesdays or because I took too much medication yet again. But who could blame me I was stressed and worried about Damon.

Everything was just getting to complicated and I wish that things could just go back to normal. I think he didn't take me to his place because his parents were still around but I couldn't blame him. I shut my eyes and I tried my best to fall asleep but I drifted in and out of consciousness a few time. Everything just felt so unreal to me and I couldn't tell the difference between dreaming and real life.

The sun was about to set when I heard a sound and I groggily open my eyes and look at the window and there's someone standing there, just standing there looking at me or trying to. I start to yell at the top of my lungs as Damon burst through the door and his eyes are wide as he looks to me. I glance at him and then back at the window where there now is a piece of paper stuck to it.

"There….there was someone…. At the window." I say hysterically as I look between the window and Damon and at Enzo and my brother. Enzo dashes in another direction and Damon is soon behind him as they disappear. Jeremy rushes to the window and pulls the curtain aside as he tries his best to look for something, anything.

I sit in my bed almost shivering as I stare at the space where I had seen the dark figure. It was a smallish figure so it must have been a woman. I could only remember seeing the outlines of her frame but I was sure it was definitively a woman. Damon eventually returned with the piece of paper securely in a plastic forensic bag.

He walked into my room finding myself and Jeremy on my bed, my eyes were wide and I had been crying because I had been scared.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked and I numbly nod my head at him before I reach out for the piece of paper. He tries to keep it from me but I'm too quick for him as I grab it and look at the neat hand writing. 'You were warned. Ensure you say your last goodbyes.' The message read and I gasped. How… How could this happen to me? Was it really a crime to fall in love with Damon Salvatore. Was there really a woman out there that was this compulsive and jealous and controlling?

"Did you find anyone?" I ask, I couldn't control myself as I violently shook. Damon was next to me on the bed in an instant as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, no one." Damon replied as he looked up at Jeremy.

"It was a woman Damon. She's too tall to be Rebekah…" I start but was cut off."

"Are you sure? I've got Enzo checking out her whereabouts as we speak." Damon asks and I sigh.

"I'm sure. Small built but taller than Rebekah, even in heals Rebekah wouldn't be that tall." I say.

"Yeah when you two were at the Grill on Friday she was a lot shorter then you even with her wearing heals." Jeremy stated and at this I felt Damon froze.

"You were with her on Friday?" he asked in disbelief and I close my eyes and try to pull away from him as I felt unwelcome all of the sudden.

"I was alone on Friday so I went to the Grill where I know people. I was with Ric when she just took a seat next to me and she started to talk to me. I was going to tell you but I didn't get a chance." I reply but he doesn't move and he keeps his arms securely around me.

"Did she say or do anything out of the ordinary?" he asked and at this Jeremy laughed out loud and we both looked at him.

"Yeah. They got their Besties on and then got shit faces. They were yelling and dancing on tables and at some point she held Elena's hair out of her face while she was puking. I had to drag them out of the Grill and they passed out in Elena's room." I could feel Damon tense up but his expression didn't change as he stared at Jeremy.

"That's enough Jeremy. Could you just leave already?" I bark and Jeremy just smirks as he turns around and leaves closing the door behind him. I feared that Damon would lash out or yell or scream.

"Elena…" Damon started but I stopped him.

"No Damon, I did try and tell you but remember you had to much family drama to answer your phone the whole weekend. And I didn't say anything to her in fact she just sat down next to me moping about the guy she's been dating that cheated on her. And we had a few drinks. I didn't say anything about us in fact she told me that she moved on and you should move on to. What she did to you she regretted. I doubt she has anything to do with the murders. So please don't lecture me about how inappropriate it was or how I risked my life. Like I said you just left me on my fucking own so you have no right to be angry or to lecture me." I bark as I move from him to stand up still clutching the piece of paper in my hands.

"I wasn't going to, I just want you to be more careful around her." He softly said and I almost feel guilty for going off at him. Almost.

"Damon what are you keeping from me because there's a lot that you are hiding from me and I need to know what's going on." I say as I turn to look at him and he seems so out of place. He seems uncomfortable.

"You heard what Ester said this morning right?" he asked and my face falls because I remember something about it but I didn't hear everything.

"Not everything." I reply as I pull out the chair at my desk and take a seat in front of Damon.

"The Michaels pulled some strings for me to get my post, Ester clarified that earlier. She said that they had an agreement with my father that I would marry Rebekah which didn't pan out because of everything that happened. Enzo did a back ground check on Major General Jackson and it seems that there are allegations of corruption investigated against her and her son Elijah and civil claims were made which they had to pay. It seems that their family is broke." I understood what he was trying to say but what was he getting at?

"What does it have to do with you and your family?" I ask bluntly.

"If my mother or father passes, myself and Stefan inherit a lot of money. Thus if I was to marry Rebekah then she would inherit a hefty amount as well and it would safe her family from bankruptcy." Was all of this just about the money? It had to be, but all those murders? Was the family that desperate that they worried so much about the marriage that they would kill any woman that came near Damon?

"But how does Katherine fit in to all of this?" I ask because that did not make sense at all why would they kill Katherine.

"My suspicious are that Elijah hasn't signed the divorce papers yet to his previous wife. She is claiming a lot of money for his family for the adultery he has committed. I guess Katherine was taken out of the picture now Elijah is trying to get back together with his estranged wife to right the wrongs he had done." Damon said, could someone be so demented?

"You said that there were allegations of corruption against her? What do you mean by that?" I ask and Damon sighs.

"Enzo found out that she requested some of the case dockets of the murders and that's when they went missing. And a lot of high profile case dockets have gone missing and there are undisclosed amounts of money being transferred into her bank account." Damon states and I nod my head. What was going to happen now?

It was clear to me that Ester Michaels, I mean Jackson was up to no good, clearly if all evidence were gathered it would point to her and that she was the murdered but who was her helping hand? We knew the motive behind the murders but did we have enough evidence against her?

"Damon, you know that she's your prime suspect for the murders right?" I ask and he nods his head. "What now?" I ask hoping that he had an answer to our troubles.

"I don't know but I won't put your life in danger just to find out. I will up the security around you and get people to watch over Ester…"

I interjected as I raised my hand to silence him. "You said that it was evident that there was a male and female involved. I might be crazy but I think your father might be involved as well." At this he raised his eyes to look at me and they are full of sadness.

"I know." He replied and it was the most heart breaking thing I have ever witnessed.

"I'm sorry." I say as I move to him wrapping my arms around him. I felt so bad to mention it and I felt worse that he knew it. "Could it be that Ester is blackmailing your father over how you got your rank to get you to marry Rebekah?" I ask trying to look at the brighter side of it.

"Might be." He murmured. I ran one of my hands through his hair in a soothing way as he tightened my grip around him.

Enzo worked around the clock to get evidence that Major General Jackson was involved with the murders without raising questions or suspicion. It was slow but if it was time he needed it was time Damon provided. Not that I had time seeing that the letter I received said that I needed to say my goodbyes.

The rumour mill at the Station was on high alert, and I was lucky enough to have Klaus tell me all about it. The switchboard lady was the first to start the rumours. First it was that we were having an affair but it was evident that neither of us were married or in a previous relationship and then the rumours started that it was because I liked to open my legs at any opportunity I got. I mean seriously she got more than me in the past two years.

The woman at the station started to dress more like me in shirts that were too tight, revealing way to much cleavage then I even do and the skirts, they were getting shorter as the tempter dropped. I mean we were headed to winter now but it didn't stop the woman until Damon called Colonel Forbes in and the Dress code was read to each and every woman including me. She was strict on them and told them to dress properly. They were sent home when they were dress inappropriately until they gave up trying to get Damon's attention. He never looked at them anyway but we would laugh at them in his office behind a close door.

Strict instructions were given that no female member may see Damon unless Colonel Forbes was present to which I did obliged and a lot of the woman became really angry at me. So at one Station lecture where the whole station had to attend to discuss burning issues and standing matter such as corruption and absenteeism and the station budget.

Damon spoke openly as he addressed the whole station on his relationship status and that it had nothing to do with anyone at the station or with who he is romantically involved and for their information he was romantically involved with me. He addressed the woman to stop starting rumour about his secretary and with who she is romantically involved unless it is their husbands. To which I chuckled and most of the woman glared at me. I mean seriously.

We even got some pictures taken, and did what normal couples do, picnics in the park with police surveillance, had some selfies taken, went for a professional photo shoot which was to die for and I even got to update my Facebook relationship status to in a relationship with Damon Salvatore which got so many comments but I didn't have time to comment on the comments.

I finally felt like I wasn't hiding anymore, we weren't hiding, we kept everything professional at work but as soon as that clock showed 16:00PM we were done and we could be together. Still being under surveillance 24 seven wasn't what I wanted I mean who wants to be watched every second of ever day?

Rebekah came to the Station about 2 weeks after we had openly showed our relationship to the world. "Hi Elena. Is Damon here?" she asked and he was here but he didn't want to speak to her so I tried to be as polite as I could.

"Hi, no he's attending a meeting at the moment." I replied as she sat down in one of the visitor's chairs.

"Good, good I wanted to talk to you." She said with a smile.

"About what if I may ask?" I say softly even thou I knew he could hear us from his office.

"I just wanted to say, I'm happy that he found someone as great as you. And I hope he treats you well. We all deserve happiness." She seemed a bit of as she spoke to me and I wondered if I should asked her about it.

"Thank you," I say with a tight lipped smile.

"I hope we can still be friends and hang out, you did give me an open invitation to vent all I want right?" She said with a small chuckle and I am surprised that she actually remembers that.

"If it won't be awkward to Damon or you then I guess we could still hang out." I replied in the most polite way I could.

"That would be great to at least know someone friendly in this place. If Damon doesn't want you to spend time with me I'll understand." My heart almost broke when I heard this. How could I say no to her? I couldn't and that was the problem. "But listen, I need to head back to work, I started as an assistant over at MysticFalls Papers so I was just taking my lunch break but it would be great to see you again." With that she rises from the chair and she smiles at me.

"Congratulations on the job." I say as I rise and take a step closer not sure if I should hug her or not but I mean would it really be that bad? "I'll call you sometime okay?" I say and she's the one that opened her arms and wrapped me in her embrace.

"Thank you Elena." She states next to my ear before letting go of me and taking a step back. "Enjoy the rest of your day okay?" she said and I nodded my head.

"You to." I say and she left the office. When she's out of sight I turn around and I am face to face with Damon, his arms crossed over his chest and he's wearing a smirk as usual. "What?" I ask as I walk to my desk.

"You are really a nice person when you want to be." He states as he walks into my office and takes the seat that Rebekah occupied a few seconds ago.

"I just don't know why okay, it feels like she has to pay for her mother's mistakes and she doesn't even know it." I say shrugging my shoulders as I turn back to my computer screen.

"Maybe when we catch her mother you two can have a normal friendship. I wouldn't mind, I just don't want to be around if she's there." I nod my head. That was understandable.

"It's been like a month and a half since we discovered it's her and she's still not doing anything." I reply and sigh because this waiting was making me nervous.

Damon leans forward and takes my keys for the office door and he absentmindedly start to play with them. "She's waiting for the right time…" he replies and I sigh again. "Have you checked my e-mails today?" he asked and I frown, I can't remember that I have. Shit there might have been important e-mails I forgot to check like two weeks ago when we had an inspection from out Provincial office. I was being more forgetful than usual.

I rise from my seat and walk past him towards his office. I slide into his chair and I start to check his e-mail, sending all the ones I didn't receive back to my computer to put them in the register. I'm so caught up in the email that I don't even notice Damon walking back into his office closing the door behind him. I only notice him when he places his hands on my shoulders and start to massage them lightly. I can't help but moan out at the sensation I mean being stressed and then you get a loving massage from your wonderful boyfriend… Hmmm.

"I love it when you do that…" I mumble relaxing into his chair.

"I love it when I make you moan." At this my eyes shot up because I knew what this meant and what his intentions were, it was obvious if you look into his eyes. To be honest we haven't been intimate all that much since Ester and Damon's parents came to visit. Not as much as we used to be thou. I owed him a bit TLC and I knew it. I twirled his chair around and now I'm facing his lower body as I stare up at him through my lashes.

"Something we have in common." I mumble as my hand dart to his belt of his dress trousers but he stops me and wiggles his eyebrows.

He pulls me of the chair and flush against his body as he wraps an arm around me. "Oh no Miss Gilbert, you can't have all the fun, I'm the boss, and I say what goes." I giggle a bit at Damon's antics and press my breast into his chest.

"You know we can get caught… in this compromising position and lose our jobs?" I say a bit nervous because it was against our code of conduct, not that Damon cared. After that first time up against his door we didn't try it again. We promised each other that we would be discreet at work.

"Don't tell me you have never thought about the idea of doing it on your boss's desk." As tempting as that sound I had to decline but I couldn't get the words to leave my mouth because it was to occupied now tasting Damon's mouth. And he tasted mouth-watering, I couldn't find it in myself to pull away. I suck his lip into my mouth and nibble at him and he grumbles sending shivers down my spine.

With one hand in his oh-so messy hair I trail the other down his body to my previous destination. I start to tug at his belt the temptation now to big as I wiggle it free, wasting no time in un buttoning his trousers and zipping his pants down. I think the thrill of being caught made it more desirable and that's what kept me going. You know the feeling you get when you shouldn't be doing something but it felt so good doing it? Yes I felt like that and it only motivated me more.

My other hand travel down until I start pulling at Damon's trousers until it falls to his feet and I smirk against his mouth because he was enjoying this a bit more then he should. I slip a hand into his boxers and grab a hold of his ready and excited length. It never seized to amaze me how he was always ready from the get go.

I break away from his mouth and look up into his eyes. "You never seize to amaze me Brigadier Salvatore." I say as I pull down his boxer and unleashing him from the confined space. It sent a shiver up my spine as I softly stroked him before moving back into my awaiting seat. In this position my head would be aligned with his cock and I could suck him without worrying about my legs getting tired or some shit you know?

I lick at my lips, I had only done this once before and it only occurred to me now that this would be the second time that I will take him into my mouth. I suck in a breath then give his tip a quick lick which earns me a moan from him and I smirk. I do enjoy teasing him and torturing him to no extend.

I take his tip into my mouth and lightly suck at it swirling my tongue around it, every time I would lick the junction of his length and his cock tip he would shiver and moan softly and it motivated me to continue my slow torture on the man. I hollowed out my cheeks and I started to take him further into my mouth sucking as I go along, licking up and down swirling my tongue around and around until he placed a hand in my hair and pulled softly.

I giggle at this and it sends vibrations throughout his cock which he deems is quite pleasurable. With my other hand I softly massage his balls and this sends shivers up his spine and I am delighted to know that I have this power over the man standing in front of me. He couldn't stop moaning and I was scared that our neighbouring colleges would hear him and barge into the office.

It made my movements on him fasted and my sucking deeper to which he tried to pull me away but I would not budge until I could feel he had no more resolve left. When I finally let go of him he had this wicked look on his face that told me that he would not have mercy on me because I did not show him any mercy which I didn't want in the first place.

"Elena, the things you do to me…" he whispered pulling me back up so I faced him completely. He leaned somewhat down before lifting me into the air and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. He pressed his hips against mine and I swear I could just spontaneously combust at this very moment, that's how Damon made me feel every time he touched me.

He turned to his desk and placed me on it. His skilled hands slipped underneath my skirt and he slightly started to tug on my underwear, until it slid down my legs and hit the floor, I blush at the fact that I was almost naked on his desk and about what we were now going to do. His hand slid up from my knee to my thigh and then in between my legs where I wanted him the most.

"Damon…" I breathed as I looked into his lust filled eyes and it only made me crave him more as he slid two fingers over me and I wanted to melt just then and there.

"So wet…" he murmured next to my ear and I never get tired of him saying those words. He took a step closer and guided the tip of his cock to my entrance. He gave me this knowing look as he slip it up and down my opening a few times sending me moaning and groaning.

I hated it when he teased me like that, but it was what we did, it was our little dance that never seized to stop amazing me. He knew my body and how it would react to his in every situation and he welcomed it.

His lips found mine again as he slowly pushed into me, it almost killed me, he pulled me closer to the edge and darted his tongue into my mouth. He swept his tongue over my pallet and it made me quiver as it sent a tingling sensation throughout my body.

He started a fast rhythm as he pounded into me hard, making me gasp every time he entered me to the hilt and it sent me into overdrive because there was this need within him and it seemed to consume him, he hitched my legs higher onto his hips and with this new position he filled me more than I could really handle.

I almost yelled out in pure pleasure as I struggled to compose myself this was just too overwhelming and I wouldn't last long, my body went into complete overdrive and my nipple were overly sensitive as they brushed against my bra this was just all too new to me… Maybe Damon was just invoking these feelings deep within me or was it because of our lack of sex life I didn't know.

I just held onto him for dear life as he picked up his pace, his lips moving from my lips, to my cheek to my neck and back again. I couldn't hold on any longer as my orgasm consumed me in a way I have never felt before it just didn't want to stop, I felt like falling and falling and just falling forever. This must be what a double orgasm must feel like and I watch as Damon's breathing became quick intakes of breaths and his movement was erratic as he reached his peak.

He thrusted into me a few more times before he rested his forehead against mine. Our breath mingled together as we stared at each other.

"I love you…" he whispered and my eyes darted to his. I know I have been afraid to return those three words to him since he first said them to me… He said that to me countless times before and I couldn't find it to return them, but my heart was yelling at me on how I could be so stupid, this man here in front of me loved me. And I knew I loved him I was just scared that he would push me away once I told him that but he stuck around.

"I love you too…" I whisper and its barely audible but it puts the biggest smile I have ever seen on Damon's face and he wiggles his nose against mine, he pulled me closer than I thought possible.

I almost saw tears in his eyes as he kept on staring at me that smile never leaving his face and he looked damn handsome wearing the smile I had given him. "I thought you would never say that to me…" he whispered and it almost broke my heart because I did love him so much I just couldn't say it out loud.

He pulled slightly away and ran his hands over my shoulders and down my arms. It sent a tingling feeling right through me and I shivered. For some unknown reason my body was highly sensitive because one moment his touch set me alight and the next it irritated me to no extend. He removed himself from me and tucked himself into his boxers before pulling up his trousers and zipping them and doing the button.

I pushed of off the desk and he bent down to retrieve my underwear which he tugged into his pocket smiling. "That's mine." I demand frowning, placing my palm up for him to give it to me.

He simply refused wagging his fore finger at me. "Nope. You can only get it when I see you at home tonight." He said as he turned around and he actually started to whistle.

"Damon!" I yelled as he walked into my office.

"You love me…" he replied and I hear a click of the lock of the glass door and then it opens and closes again. Damn that man. I was still a little out of breath as I pulled my skirt down and fixed my shirt. I was either not fit or there had to be something wrong with me.

I rummaged through the desk and found the remote of the air-conditioner switching it on. I start to walk back to my office when everything just went dark. It wasn't the first time I fainted and it wouldn't be the last time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I love the review keep them coming. Sorry it took so long to update internet was down so it sucked. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Elena's POV

I woke up in the hospital after that with a very worried looking Damon beside me. And Doctor Meredith my long time family doctor right beside him, smiling as if I didn't just faint.

"Hey…" Damon stated as he stood and took a step closer to me and I give him a small smile.

"Hey yourself." I reply and then look around the room I was in. It was a private room and my medical aid will probable bite my head of about the billing and I will have to pay in but it's okay I guess. The room is all white which makes me nauseas in a way. What is it with hospitals and clinics making everything white? I get it that you want the patient to clear themselves of impurities but hell can't it be a light blue or something.

"Elena, I haven't seen you in a while." Doctor Meredith starts and I almost want to roll my eyes at her.

"Hi Doctor." I greet as I try to stretch out but I have difficulty doing so. I have and needle attached to my arms.

I roll my eyes. What the hell was wrong with me now? I did eat more and frequently and I didn't take more medication then needed, in fact I stop taking pain killers and I was left with my calming tablets and sleeping tablets. So what could possibly be wrong with me.

"So we took some blood samples and we are going to run some tests. You boyfriends, Mr Salvatore here says you've been fainting a lot. Are you under a lot of stress?" she asks and I almost want to giggle.

"Not more than usual." I reply, Damon takes my hand and squeezes it lightly.

"You having trouble with your boss? I remember last time you complaining about your captain?" she ask and my eyes remain on Damon as he frowns.

"Nope my boss is fine, doesn't give me a days worry." I say trying my best to hide my smile.

"Trouble with your relationship?" she asks and now Damon intervenes.

"No, we are doing fine." He replies and she raises her brow. But continues ticking of something on her board.

"We'll have to wait for the blood work to come back then." She stated as she sits next to me on the bed and then place her hand on my forehead. "So Elena, I'm glad you met someone, how long have you two been…" she trails of and I look at Damon.

"We've been working together for about 5 months give or take." The colour drained out of Doctor Merediths face.

"I meant, how long have you been dating." She rephrases and I can't help but laugh at her and Damon who seems mortified.

"About 4 months give or take." I say and she gives me a small smile. "Yeah he's kinda my boss as well." I say to clarify the question that is now forming in her brain. She gives a silent 'oh' before she tests my pulse.

"That's good. All good." She replies and I can't help but smile at both her and Damon. "Well Elena, I am going to keep you here under observation until we get your blood work back from the examine room tomorrow. Until then you are on bed rest," at this I sigh, I really did not like hospitals. Not one bit but if I had to stay I would stay, Damon squeezed my hand reassuringly as Doctor Meredith stood from the bed. "I'll see you a bit later okay?" she asked to which I just nod my head.

She disappears out of the room and Damon takes her place next to me. "That was awkward." He starts of which sends me in to a fit of giggle.

"She's been my doctor since I was 5 okay?" I reply relaxing into the mattress and pillows. "I wonder what's wrong with me?" I ask and Damon has this shit eating grin on his face and I really don't want to know why.

"Maybe I was too hard on you today." He said with a wink and I burst out laughing uncontrollable. I mean serious he thought that sex made me faint? Maybe it was the heat… Wait we were well on our way to Winter and only about a month of Autumn left, so it could not be the weather.

It couldn't be something that I ate, we had pizza last night and Jeremy would have been sick as well. It might be the lack of fluids because I haven't had any today. I sigh, it must be something small.

"You can't be hard on me even if you try." I promise, that annoying ringtone of Damon starts up which I have asked him many times to change but he says that it's for work so he wanted to keep it. I sigh as he pulls his phone from his pocket and stare at the screen, he glances at me, I just nod my head giving him permission to go ahead and answer his phone.

He turns from me and walks out of the room and I am yet again alone, I stare at the boring cross pattern on the ceiling and sigh. I still needed to speak to Damon concerning the whole Bonnie and Jeremy situation. He approached me earlier this week and indicate that he and his girlfriend Bonnie wants to move in with one another and take the relationship further and to the next level. Whatever that meant for him and her.

That meant that I would be left to fend for myself, not that I wasn't financial stable because I was and I would be able to pay everything that needed to get paid and life a very luxurious life since I got a raise for my rank being switched from Admin Clerk to Secretary. But How would I tell Damon and how would he react to the whole situation. He didn't like it one bit when I was home alone even if it was just for an hour or whether there was a patrol fan 24/7 outside our place.

I didn't want to entertain that thought just yet when things were almost back to normal between us. He would certainly put up a fight about the whole situation. And right now I didn't need any of that. I know that he's been stressed with work and me and everything going on but I couldn't blame him and I felt guilty that he has to constantly worry about me.

When he enter the room he doesn't seem his usual bright self. He's not even smiling as he looks up at me and there's an instant frown of his face that makes my stomach turn. "What's wrong?"

"I need to attend the SMLP in two weeks' time." He states and my face falls.

"The SMLP? Why, didn't you already do all your courses?" I ask, the SMLP or better known as the Senior Management Learning Programme is a course that Colonels and Brigadier who are Station Commanders need to attend to improve their learning and skills. The course was presented in Atlanta at one of the biggest Police colleges. I knew that the Station commander were sent to these courses but the timing for this one was just off because that meant Damon wouldn't be here for 6 weeks, a month and a half without him near me. I would surely go mad.

"Not yet, I did the MMLP (Middle Management Learning Programme) but that's it. And I have to go it is compulsory, instruction for the Provisional Commissioner." Damon sounds defeated as he takes a seat next to me on the bed and I sigh, so it meant he couldn't wiggle his way out of it.

I am overcome with sadness as I look from him to the pale white ceiling. Just when you think things are getting better they are getting worse. This couldn't get any worse and Galaxy please don't take this as me challenging you because I don't think I will be able to handle anything else. We sat in complete silence after that not saying a word.

888

Doctor Merideth was on her way towards my room, I knew because the nurse had just informed me because I wanted to get going and go home. I didn't like being in a hospital anymore then I should and Damon would soon be here to check up on me. She turns the corner and enters the room with a smile on her face. This wasn't going to be good and I knew it.

"Good morning Elena. How are you this morning?" she asks looking down at the clipboard that she is holding to her chest. She seems a bit nervous if you ask me.

"I'm good just tired. I had some bad cramps last night but their gone now." I reply as I sit up and look directly at her point blank, now and again glancing at the door, expecting Damon to waltz in here any minute now like he usually does when we are at work.

"The nurse told me. So we got your blood work back." She informed me as she looked down to her board again and then back to me noticing me glancing at the door the whole time. "Are you expecting someone?" she asks and I sigh nodding my head at her.

"Yeah, my boyfriend, he said he was going to come." I say stifling a little yawn before looking back at her.

"Maybe it's better if we wait for him as well before I tell you what the conclusion is." Doctor Meredith indicated but something about her tone made me feel uncomfortable and it made Damon not being here all the worse but I needed to know what's going on.

"No, it's fine. Tell me what's wrong," I bite my bottom lip and gage her reaction watching as she looks up nervously and did she just gulp? No I was totally overthinking this and it will most likely be nothing and we will all laugh about it moments after.

"Well Elena there are no fatal problems…." She starts and I sigh in relief a little louder then I need to. "…It's more like something that won't go away for about another 7 months or so… You are about 12 weeks pregnant." She continues and I know all the colour is drained from my face as her words repeat in my head like a record that is stuck on one place the whole time. And I imagine this as a moment where you stand in the hall unsuspecting and then you hear life shattering news and the cup or the glass that you are holding falls to the floor crashing into splinters around your feet as you stand there with your mouth agape not able to believe what had just happened.

She must have been joking. She couldn't be serious, could she? To mention it I did skip my period but I thought that it was because of all the stress that I was under because that has happened before. And to think of it with all that was going on I never went to get my injection like I do every six weeks for like the past three months. How could I have been so stupid. I knew there was something that I was forgetting but I couldn't put my finger on it until now.

It would explain my swollen feet and the fainting and being nauseas and my boobs being hyper sensitive and getting bigger and here I thought I was just going crazy. I can't stop the tears that run down my cheek as I sit in complete shock as Doctor Meredith continues her rambling about this and that and vitamins and you're A, B, C's about pregnancy 101.

"Are you completely sure?" I ask stopping her mid-sentence.

"I am 100% sure Elena, congratulations should be in order. I heard that your boyfriend is on his way so I'll wait around for a bit so we can share the great news." She says and she's way too happy about this, no one in their right mind should be this happy about another person being pregnant. I mean what the fuck! I wanted to yell and scream at the same time and pull my hair out, stands at a time.

"You can't tell him!" I breath out more like a threat than anything else, her eyes focus on mine and she can now clearly see the distress I am in. " I don't care what you do but you can't tell him!" I threaten, my tongue spitting the words like they are venom.

"Elena…" she starts but I will have none of that 'you are in a relationship with this man', or 'he's the father he should know' shit because at this moment all rational thoughts I had flew out of the window and the window was just shut by that irritating little nurse that kept asking me if I was fine all through the night.

"No. I will tell him when I am right. You got that?" I grit through my teeth, it's like an instinct because I can hear his shoes, the sound it makes when he walks down the corridor to our office sounds very similar, I turn my head and smile just as he turn the corner and he brought flowers. What the fuck? I'm not a goat I can't eat flowers. My stomach grumbled and my eyes widen but I hid it as he takes a step closer to the bed.

"Hey beautiful." He greets leaning down to place a soft kiss to my cheek linger there for a few seconds longer before greeting the doctor next to me. "So what's the verdict?" he asks placing the flowers on the bedside table and he looks from me to Meredith and when he doesn't look at me I send Meredith a death glare silently warning her.

"I'll be totally fine, Doctor Meredith just told me that I was male-nourished so got to eat that vegetables I always leave in my plate." I say a bit nervous and Doctor Meredith almost rolls her eyes at me.

"She'll be fine, we can actually send her home today, but she is booked off until the end of the week. Just got to prescribe her some medication before she leaves." Doctor Meredith says and I can see that she is very careful what she says.

"That would be great. You need me for any of the paper work?" Damon asks and when she sees the stare I'm giving her she shakes her head declining his help.

"No it's fine , I'll be back in a few minutes with her medicine and then she can sign out." Doctor Meredith states and she dashes out of the room before Damon could raise any questions or suspicion and believe me he could be suspicious when he wanted to be but he was just really happy that I was fine and that I was going to be fine. If he only knew, I mean I could tell him and then everything would just be chaos.

I didn't even know how the hell I felt about the whole situation and I know when the words 'I'm pregnant' leave my mouth he's going to give me one look and most likely bolt because this is not what he wants. We are still both so young. I'm turning 21 soon, shit I totally forgot that it was my birthday in a few weeks. I'm not even sure he knew it was my birthday.

I sigh because everything just seemed to be so fucked up. What was I going to do? Jeremy will be moving in with his girl in 3 weeks, Damon was going on the SMLP course in Atlanta in 2 weeks and he would be gone for 6 weeks, my fricken birthday was in 5 weeks and Damon wouldn't even be here and in 6 months I was going to give birth. This world was so cruel and I hated it. Not to mention that there was a serial killer phsyco after me and my blood. Just fucking great.

Could I even hide any of this from Damon? I mean he will notice that something is up and he usually does. I couldn't even be damn depressed when I don't get the heels I wanted so badly but they don't have my size because he instantly knows.

"Elena?" he asks and I look up to him my eyes glassy and I'm sure there are tears stains running down my cheeks.

"Yeah?" I ask a bit dumbfounded not really sure what just went on.

"You okay? You were just crying and when I spoke to you, you just spaced out, you went deep." Damon says as he signs some documents and grab the package I presume is my 'medication'

"Sorry. We going home?" I ask and he nods and he pushes the wheel chair I am occupying to his car and I swat his hands away when he tries to help me but I just felt so strange, but not hopeless so I could still do things for myself.

"Yeah, you'll be staying at our house till Sunday." I want to roll my eyes because I knew that is what would happen, he gets like this when he worries or stresses that I am not safe enough. And I really appreciate it sometimes because he loves me and I love him but sometimes it was just too much.

"You still have work." I say as he gets into the driver side and hand me my medication.

"I know, I'm dropping you of but I'll be home before you know it okay?" he says and his eyes burn into mine because I have never seen him this worried before and it frightens me that it's my fault.

"Okay, I could maybe get some rest." I suggest buckling up and he starts his car which I have come to know very well and even driven a few times much to his dislike, but he says I am a good driver and I am the only one he would trust behind the wheel.

"So you going to tell me what's really going on?" he asks and places his hand on my thigh like he always does and he squeezes it before looking at me and then back at the road.

"Just a little disappointed that you're going to go away for 6 weeks." I lie keeping my eyes on the road ahead because if I looked at him now I would start to cry again. And I didn't want that.

"I'm sorry about that Elena, I would cancel it if I could, but I'll fly down and come and see you or you could come see me." He tries his best to reassure me but it's just not enough because I know in the end it won't happen.

I left it at that because there was no need to discuss this matter further and I would only get more upset if I lingered on these feelings too long. Damon helped me into the house and I was greeted by the warm smiles of Dora and Stefan alike as they promised that they would look after me while he was away fighting crime and what not. And it made me smile but lying to him was already eating me up alive and I didn't know how long I would hold before I just blew up into an emotional mess.

I went straight to his room and got into bed, it was strange to not have him next to me but I would need to get used to that, even if I didn't want to. I cried myself to sleep on several occasions during the day which would lead to Stefan banging on the door and me promising him that I was fine but he would just keep on banging until I told him to come in and just to have him in the same room made me relax somewhat. And before I looked again it was the weekend and the more time I wanted to spend with Damon the more work jumped up. So I didn't really spend any time with Damon but I did beat Stefan at Grand Turismo 6 several times.

I almost didn't see him the whole week either, he came home late and left for work early and I needed to spend as much time with him before he needed to leave for Atlanta but we never got a chance. Time was just flying past and I didn't have time because every morning as I opened my eyes I was reminded to take my vitamins and pre-vitals and all that crap, oh and that meant no more coffee not that I drank a lot of coffee in any case.

It felt like my life was flying by and I could do nothing to control it because Monday night I slept early because I was totally exhausted, Tuesday I fought with Jeremy about the whole he's moving in with Bonnie thing and that didn't end well because my anger got the best of me and I flung a cup at him, which was not cool. Wednesday Damon had to attend a sector crime forum which lasted till late so I didn't see him. Thursday I was overcome with morning sickness and I didn't leave the house until 10:00 which I got bitched at, at work but that was the worst choice to do.

I started yelling at everyone in the leave office to mind their own fucking business and that if I felt sick and came in late so fucking what! I'm sure I was going to get disciplinary steps taken against me for that but whatever I really didn't care. The only time I really got to spend with Damon was at lunch when he would order in and it was just healthy food everywhere that you looked. Friday we ended up going to our team building which was re-scheduled because of Katherine's passing.

I ended up sitting to the side with Colonel Forbes and talking about this and that and I didn't partake in any form of games which Damon found weird because I was always willing to be all fun and games but he left it at that and then the weekend passed again in a blink of an eye. I didn't see Damon at all because he had to pack and book his transportation and he needed to speak to Colonel Bennet who would be acting Station Commissioner for the time he would be away.

What a fucking waste. I did get to see Caroline but she couldn't stop gushing about how she was in love and Klaus was just perfect and it was just fucking nauseating. I ended fighting with Jeremy again and I recall the words 'cold hearted bitch' leaving his mouth a few time and this time I actually tried to punch him but he ended up calling Damon and guess who was sent to his rescue? Younger more paranoid Salvatore.

So here I am sitting in Stefan's Golf 7 and we are parked in front of the garage because he deemed that he needed to get something really quick that was absolutely necessary. Not that I minded I was just along for the ride because I needed to cool the hell down or I wasn't sleeping in my own bed tonight.

I am curled up in the leather seat, my knees to my chest as my arms securely hold them in place, he didn't even moan that I placed my feet on the seat he just walked with me to the car and opened the door and then we started driving in complete and utter silence. Jeremy did speak to him while I was standing outside wearing only a pair of string pyjama pants and a tank top the autumn wind cutting through me like a blade.

He walks out of the garage with a bag and he shoots me a smile but I try to ignore it because I was not in the mood for anyone or anything. He opens the door and places the bag on the floor board as he starts up his Polo and there we are off again. I'm not sure where we are going but it's not in the direction of his house or mine so I didn't know where we would end up.

"So…" Stefan starts and I keep my eyes trained on the road in front of me. "You've been awfully quiet." He says and glances at me every now and again.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply resting my chin on my knee and we take a few more turns until we are on the outskirts of the town, I have never been here nor was I interested in ever coming here, it was just a waste of time. We pass the 'Welcome to Mysticfalls' sign and then turn onto a dirt road.

I am not pleased by how bumpy the road is but it doesn't take long until we reach Stefan destination and he shuts of the engine. I didn't know this place nor was I interested in getting to know this place. He leans down and pulls the bag onto his lap before he shoves his hand into the plastic. He smiles at me and then pulls out two small tubs of ice cream. My eyes widen because I loved ice cream.

"You want some?" he asks dangling the ice-cream in front of me and I feel like a starved wolf and there is a piece of meat just within my reach. I nod my head silently my eyes never leaving that little tub of chocolate ice cream. "Okay then join me outside and we can have some ice-cream and maybe even talk a bit." It was a tempting offer but he never said who had to talk. So I would most likely trick him into it taking the whole time.

I nod my head and reach for the car door, and I can basically see him smile as he gets out. He's out before me waiting patiently leaning on the bonnet of his vehicle when I come around. He pats the bonnet of his Golf and I just sigh as I sit on the bonnet, moving just high enough so I can cross my legs. The heat of the engine just right to keep me from freezing.

He hands me the tub of ice cream with a spoon and I almost rip at the lid before taking a spoonful and sticking it into my mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of the chocolate ice-cream melting in my mouth. Even thou we were in the middle of autumn and on our way toward the winter I always loved ice cream, it was my one secret pleasure that I indulge in when no one was looking.

"So you wanted to assault your brother? Wanna tell me about it?" Stefan asks as he pulls his spoon out of his mouth and take another spoon full.

I shake my head as I look over the open field, finally looking around at where we are. It was so calming and I never felt more relaxed in my life but I felt completely alone which didn't make it any better. "Not really." I mumble sucking at the spoon before taking another spoonful into my mouth.

"Okay, you mad that my brother has to leave for Atlanta Sunday?" at this I just shrug because I knew I would just get all emotional about the whole thing because we haven't even spent time with each other yet in the past two weeks because everything was too busy.

"He has to go." I say nonchalantly looking up at the night sky, stars scattered all over from one side to the other, too much to count for just one person and the moon sitting of to the side, alone with no one to even keep him company.

"Then why are you so…" Stefan trailed of and I knew that he saw more than most people, yes he was very paranoid because of his drug abusing days but he was more insightful then you thought.

"So strange?" I ask turning towards him. He nodded his head and I almost wanted to laugh. "You tell me something, a secret and if it's the equivalent to what I'm going through then I might share mine." I say because I know he would not be able to do so. Because he has spoken to me and there wasn't much that he hid because he was an open book.

He looks at the sky and he seems to be in thought as he removes the spoon from his mouth and he just sits there silently. I was right, he wouldn't have anything to say so I wouldn't have to explain myself.

"Well, I know one of your secrets… So wouldn't it be easier just to talk about it?" he says and I frown, what did he possible know and how much of it did he know?

"What secret?" I ask turning to face him now, truly intrigued to what I might find if I dig a little deeper into this conversation.

"You're brother moving in with his girl in a week." He says and he acts like it's not a big problem which it probably isn't but if I was going to be alone most of the time then I would be a sure target and would in a matter of a few seconds be killed like the killer had promised. "So that leaves you all alone, and you don't know how to tell Damon that because he doesn't want you to be alone… What do you think is going to happen if and when he finds out?" he asks and he was right.

"I don't know, I really don't know Stefan. It's just…. So complicated." I reply because that wasn't the only thing that I needed to tell him.

"The longer you wait to tell him, the worse it will be." Stefan pipes in and I shake my head. "He'll probably ask you to move in with him, or well us." Stefan continues and that was what would most likely happen but it only infuriated me more because of what I said next I totally regretted after.

"And what happens when I get pregnant? He's just going to do the right thing and ask me to marry him." Stefan just kept quiet as he looked at me and then back at the ice-cream cup in his hand.

"He might, depending how he reacts when you tell him." He says and it's like this is not a serious matter. Because it is and my life was depending on him. "I know he's clearing his whole weekend so he can spend it with you before he goes, so maybe it would be the right time to tell him about your brother moving." He says and I look back to the scene in front of me.

"He is?" I ask and suddenly I feel guilty about keeping the information from him.

"Yeah, you just need to inform him you won't be drinking any wine." He says and he has this small smile on his face that just should not be there.

"And why not?" I ask and he looks to me with an even bigger smile.

"Pregnant woman shouldn't be drinking." My face fell as I stared at him, so he did catch on. I was a fool to have even mention it, maybe I should just deny it or play dumb which ever would be better. "Your mood swing were kind of out of there the past few weeks and Elena it's hard not to notice but you are getting to big for your bra's." at this I blush and cross a hand over my chest trying to hide my breast from his view and that was it, he knew, it was astounding that Damon didn't know yet but the younger Salvatore did.

"Don't tell him please?" I plead and his eyes soften as he looks at me.

"That confirms my suspicious. But it's not for me to tell, just know that he's leaving in 2 days and in 6 weeks he'll be coming back, you'll start to show and what then?" he asked and I sigh because I just fell right into his trap, I felt so gullible, I look at the sky again.

"I don't know." I say as I stretch out on the bonnet of the car resting my back against the windshield.

"Just tell him soon." Stefan indicates as he moves back to the car grabbing at the plastic bag again before pulling out some Mexican Chilli chips and I smile as he hands me a packet before divulging in his own, with a silent promise I vowed that I would tell Damon soon I just didn't know when.

Silence filing the air except for the crickets and owls of in the distance. Sometimes you don't need to keep on talking because the person with you can understand without telling your whole story. That is what I valued with the younger Salvatore because he didn't ask irritating question after question, he figured it out and left it because it didn't involve him.

We stayed until the ice-cream was finished and there was crumbs all over the bonnet of the Golf which Stefan didn't complain about what so ever. When we get back in the car he blasts the air conditioner on warm and smile towards me.

"Just need to keep you and that little niece of nephew inside you warm, don't want you two catching a cold." Stefan said and it actually made me smile that he was so understanding. I just wished that Damon would be that understanding as well if and when I finally tell him. I was driven home and dropped off. Stefan making sure that I get to my door and that I lock the door behind me.

I shuffled towards my room only to see that the TV was still on in the living room. Jeremy must still be awake. Even with all my moods and all the shit I got myself into I could not be angry at him and I wanted him to fall in love and have a great relationship and all that. I needed to apologize. And that's just what I did, I walked into the living room and I apologized for being such a cold hearted bitch and for going off at him and that I just was a bit worried to live on my own but I wanted him to be happy. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug telling me that it's okay and that everything will be okay.

As if.

I got to leave early from work on Friday because my boss / boyfriend was in a very good mood and he wanted to treat me to some lunch. Lunch didn't go well at first, we went to a sushi bar which used to be one of my favourites but as soon as I got a whiff of the fish I ran for the bathroom. Almost ruining the whole afternoon but we ended up in the restaurant part of The Grill.

"What would you like to have?" Damon asked as he stretched across the table to take my hand, I enjoyed this public display of affection now that we were public.

"I want wings, like a lot of hot wings." I mumble as I looked over the menu. I saw the way he frowned before smiling again calling the waiter over to where we were seated.

"Good evening and welcome at the Grill, would you like to place your order." The perky little high school girl said smiling broadly at Damon, not even a few seconds in this place and he already had a groupie.

"Can I have a beer, and a glass of Rose…" my eyes shot up instantly as I shook my head.

"No, no wine. Please, I would like some coke, no ice." I say in a rush but Damon nods his head.

"A beer, a coke with no ice, then a double portion of hot wings and a rump steak, chips and onion rings on the side. Medium." Damon order stroking his thumb over my knuckles as miss perky shook her head violently writing down the order and then jump into action like she's some kind of super hero rushing to save a kid from a well. "Elena?" Damon says my name like it's chocolate melting on his tongue and I smile up to him.

"Damon?" I ask placing the menu down on the table.

"I'm really sorry I neglected you this past two weeks." He seemed really apologetic and my heart melted, damn my hormonal emotions but I didn't care, we were spending time together now and that was all that counted. We had almost 48 hours before myself and Stefan would drop him of at the airport and I would spend all 48 hours just being with him.

"I understand, you had to get everything ready." I say smiling at him. I got enough courage together and I was going to tell Damon about Jeremy today and I felt so nervous because I didn't know how he would react to it.

"Yeah, these past two weeks were crazy, you want to tell me why you almost assaulted your brother?" he asked. I wondered when he would bring this up because my brother did ultimately phone him when I went all hell bat crazy on his ass. So I assume he and Jeremy might have already had the conversation that I was about to have with him.

"That…. I was going to tell you all about it…" I say a bit sheepishly looking around to see if Jeremy was maybe around but luckily he wasn't, this was already to awkward as is.

"You were? Stefan never really told me about what went on." He continued and I just shook my head because I knew he already knew something.

"We just got into fight or rather an argument…" I start but stop because how was I going to say this.

"And it escalated to you almost assaulting him?" he asked and I almost rolled my eyes because he was acting like I was a naughty child.

"Yeah well I was a bit under stress concerning the said matter we were arguing about." I interjected and Damon narrowed his eyes at me encouraging me to continue. "With everything that's going on, it's just…" I trail of because this was stupid but luckily miss perky appeared with our drinks smiling brightly as she went on her way promising that the food will be out soon.

"He's moving in with Bonnie and you don't know how to tell me?" he finished my sentence and I just take a sip from my coke that tastes like water with sugar and food colouring. "He told me about two weeks ago when you through a coffee mug at him." He said taking a pull from his beer.

I roll my eyes because I figured he told him. "So you knew all this time and you didn't say anything?" I ask a bit irritated with the man in front of me.

He nodded his head but his facial expression never changed. "Yes, I was kind of waiting for you to tell me." He said and I can't help but take in a deep breath.

"So…?" I ask knowing that he clearly had more to say about the subject.

I placed his beer on the table and took both my hands into his. "Elena, you could have told me, this must have put you under a lot of unnecessary stress that you don't need." He was to understanding which made me a bit suspicious if either Stefan or Jeremy hadn't spoken to him before meeting up with me for this lunch. Whatever I really didn't care, that was one thing ticked off of my list that I needed to tell him.

"Well now you know, because you were just so busy and I couldn't really speak to you about it." I retaliated and I know mentioning that would make him feel even more bad for neglecting me and it surely worked because the smile that graced his lips had now disappeared.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He says and I just nod my head smiling at him. "But there was something I wanted to ask you, since your brother is moving in with his girl would you maybe consider moving in with me? It might be a huge step in our relationship but I need to look at your safety and I would really like you living with me." I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it, Damon would want to do the right thing and I would be a fool to pass up the opportunity.

"I will take it in consideration." I tease and Damon raises an eyebrow at me and I stick out my tongue like a child would and that only made him laugh. But in the end I wouldn't feel safe if I stayed by my lonesome self. And now being pregnant I needed to think about both me and the little one growing inside of me.

"If you could maybe give me an answer by the end of lunch?" he asked and I just smile.

"I'll sleep on it." I counter and he only shakes his head at my silliness and all of the sudden we are back on track and it feels like we haven't missed a beat and everything is okay and back to normal. Just like that. And he knew that my answer would ultimately be yes.

Our lunch went better than expected but I was questioned on my choice of food which I brushed off and I even stole Damon's onion rings which I would never in my life eat because I hate onion. We laughed and giggle and I even got desert. Hmmm, chocolate ice-cream. I did warn Damon that his fridge should be stocked in Chocolate ice-cream or I would not be moving in and he just said that Stefan might have mentioned it and the Mexican Chili chips that I like to devour.

I couldn't stop laughing because he said that Stefan was more excited than he was going to ask me to move in then he thought he would be. I just rolled my eyes. That younger Salvatore…. I would tell him to keep in his excitement because I didn't yet give Damon the excuse on why they should be excited just yet.

Damon tipped little miss perky and off we went home to spend some quality time together. And by quality time, Damon was hinting that we spend it between his sheets which was not a bad idea but I was not in the mood because after sometime which I indicated that it was fine and that I would love moving in with him he started to talk about moving and dates and even a call to Jeremy to set dates and he made sure that everything would be packed for me and delivered. I was set to move all my stuff on Monday, not that I had a lot of stuff.

I had a bed, and desk with a chair, laptop and vanity and my clothes and that was about it. I never really invested into our apartment and most of it was brought over from our parents' house after they passed and I refused to live in the house so we got another apartment and sold the house. Most of everything was sold and put into a trust for myself and Jeremy. And in a few weeks I would be able to use the money in the fund.

I wanted to keep saving it but it really didn't matter if I used it or not because I had a great Medical aid and a retiring fund and with my pay increase I was living the good life. I didn't really have a worry in the word. Jeremy indicated that they might stay on in the apartment since he did buy it 4 years ago he just didn't want to put me on the street and that's why they were looking for an alternative apartment to rent.

So on our way home Damon indicated that I should make a list of everything that I needed for the house after I inspected it and I just huffed. I asked him what would happen with the things that I owned like my bed and he said that there were about 4 other rooms in the house where it could be placed and I was moving into his room and that he would have Stefan take me shopping for new curtains and bedding and everything. That was so nice of him.

So the Salvatore had 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and amazing living area's oh and I only found out it had a pool about 6 weeks ago and a tennis court. It was really a big estate. I wondered if I could talk Stefan into turning one of the rooms into a baby room for the little one. But we would cross to that bridge when we got to it.

We got home and Stefan welcomed me with open arms pulling me off to the living room because he so wanted to show me this new 1st person shooting game that we would be playing together. Damon went up to his room to change and that left me with Stefan in the living room.

"I told him about Jeremy so he asked me to move in and I said yes." I say in a rush and at this Stefan smiled brightly.

"Thank God, finally a woman to keep us on our toes!" Stefan sounded too excited for me but it was to be expected and Damon had warned me. "And the other thing?" he ask as he looked down to my thank fully still flat stomach.

"No… I don't know if I can…" I say and Stefan's expression softened.

"Hey it's okay. You still have till Sunday afternoon." He whispered and then with a wicked smirk he leaned into me. "But Monday after your shit is moved here we are going shopping, your B's look like C's on the borderline going to D's in those too small bra's so don't be surprised if he can't keep his eyes or hands of off you ." At this I roll my eyes and look down at the top I am wearing pulling it down to reveal a bit more cleavage then appropriate.

"Don't be jealous that mine are finally bigger than yours. And it's A's looking like B's border lining C's." I say rolling my eyes as Damon walked in.

"What's are your to talking about border lining C's….." I look up to him and his eyes are glued to my breast as he look at them like an alcoholic would admire a drink.

"Oh this fucking PS 4 controller… Elena clearly still don't understand the lingo." Stefan says as he looks to me and his eyes almost pop out as he looks to Damon and then back at the game. "Never mind." He mumbles but it falls death to Damon ears as he takes a step closer and then bump into the back of the couch and I'm sure I heard him curse under his breath because when he turned to the side I could see the erection he was sporting.

We might as well get consumed in each other, what is the worst thing that could happen? I'm already pregnant. We discreetly left Stefan to his own devise as we disappeared up the stairs and into Damon, well our bedroom…

I stretched out, my body aching from all the activities that went down in and on Damon's bed and on the floor oh and his desk… I never knew he had that much stamina to go on for hours. I blush at the thought of our night. It was soft and caring dare I say loving. And the more he touched me the more I wanted to be touched. His name an endless prayer on my lips. And just when I think he had enough he would retaliate and I would be consumed by him again.

Just before falling asleep in his arms he mumbles something about he couldn't feel his legs, but that didn't stop him to kiss me and worship my body like it was a temple. And sure as hell I would never get enough of this man, nothing will ever be as good as he is. He knew every spot and he knew how my body reacted and what my body needed to reach that peak that I tumbled over numerous times. This had been a first time that we did it more than once… It made me wonder if he got his hands on those little blue pills.

But I do recall he was always ready, it was always me that could not continue because my body could not take more, well after last night I questioned my walking abilities. After the fourth time I couldn't take it anymore and my body was just too tired.

I look to Damon's side of the bed and he is nowhere to be seen. This was usually how I woke up. I sit up and stretch out flexing my muscles to get all the kinks our as I look up, Damon is standing there smiling at me like he's up to something.

"You're up early." I mumble pulling the duvet around my frame.

"It's already 11:00AM." He replies taking a step closer, I almost shriek because hell time flies when you have fun and when you sleep, I look to the alarm clock on his bedside table and shake my head.

"Shit sorry I over slept." I say and he just shakes his head.

"It's okay, you were exhausted after last night." Damon said as he walked over to me and sat down on the bed a smirk I know all too well gracing his face. "Hope you're ready for round 2…"

I didn't expect that but I wasn't going to complain, my hormones were kind of all over the place and if he just looked at me with those damn blue eyes I melted and craved him more than anything. Saturday was spent in his room, in his bed, no clothes required. But Breakfast, lunch and dinner was discretely left out for us, much to Stefan's disappointment of not spending any time with us what so ever.

But I was content wrapped in everything that was Damon Salvatore, even if we were just lying in the bed snuggling together or we were in the bath soaking up the water splashing playfully. It was time we won't be spending together for 6 weeks and 6 weeks was a very long time. Even thou they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, I didn't believe that shit.

I was so consumed in everything Damon that all my worries flew out the window and it was shut tightly not to let them back in. His every touch was like it would be the last time, every kiss was like the last one, never enough. It was just me and him and his room keeping us from the rapid racing world outside. And I just didn't want to let go of him, I didn't want to be parted from him because when I feel the bed shift and he gets out my throat tightens and I can't breathe because he has to go, he has to leave.

But he always comes back finding me having a full blown panic attack that was surely not good for the little one growing in me. He would rush to my side and wrap his arms tightly around me whispering to me that it was okay and he's still here. It almost felt like I was going to say goodbye for ever because I didn't know what would happen in the following few weeks.

When Sunday afternoon flew around and myself, Damon and Stefan pile into his Golf 7 and speed of to the Airport I can't help but hide in his arms because I knew that soon they will be gone and I will be lonely and I would miss him terribly in his absence in every sense. I know that I would be with Stefan and Jeremy but it didn't help but they didn't know the extent of everything even thou I think Damon did tell Stefan about the whole Ester business.

And still I hadn't told him about the baby, his baby. And every time I would think of it I would sent myself down that spiralling guilt trip that I barely return from. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"So bro, got everything packed?" Stefan asked as he looks into his rear-view mirror and his eyes find mine, he just give me this small smile and then look at Damon who is at me side.

"Yes I do, hopeful this 6 weeks will past fast," he mumble pulling me a bit closer. "You better look after Elena while I'm not here." Damon warns sending a playful glare towards Stefan and he chuckles.

"I'll take good care of her, right Elena? We are going to play PlayStation until we can't keep our eyes open and then I'll send you to work with a six-pack redbull so you can stay awake. And I plan on buying take out every night and be lazy and I'll take Elena down with me!" Stefan replies and this makes me laugh because he wouldn't dare do that but I would play along.

"Oh and don't forget all the awesome parties we will be throwing and we still need to go to that strip club we pasted the other night! That blonde standing outside with her Double D's, winked at me." I say pushing forward and Stefan starts laughing.

"I thought she was winking at me! We could tag team her?" he asks and at this Damon grunts and pull me back into my seat.

"No strippers, no prostitutes…. No visiting strange places!" Damon grunted and both myself and Stefan started to laugh at him and his face is completely red. I have never seen him like this but it is very entertaining.

"We promise nothing." I whisper narrowing my eyes to emphasise my statement.

"I swear I will not get on that plain if you two keep going at this." He threatens and then tickles my side and I squeal as I laugh and try to stop him but my attempts were in fain as he dodges my every poke in the small confines of the Golf.

"Okay, you two stop or I stop driving." Stefan warns and both of us stare at him in shock before Damon pops his pinkie in his mouth and then pokes it into Stefan's ear and I swear we swerved off the road for a few seconds and then we were back on track and Damon sitting beside me chuckling as Stefan gives him a death glare. Stefan placed his foot to the pedal and we accelerated, the trees now flying by and in that moment I disliked Stefan because he was purposely driving faster so we could drop Damon of.

"Hey Baby bro Stefan, keep your eyes on the speed limit okay?" I say and his eyes widen at the word baby before he smiles and we slow down to the speed limit.

"Oh you listen to her but not your big brother?" Damon asks sitting forward in his seat to look at his brother.

"She asked nicely?" he asked more than replied as he gave a sheepish grin and kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh and I don't?" Damon asks and I giggle beside him pulling him back into his seat so I could rest my head on his chest.

"Nope never. She's half decent to me, I mean she even lets me win with the PS games." Stefan said almost shrugging before dogging a playful punch from Damon. But he settled down and he wrapped an arm around me securely, pulling me into his side. "You two keep it PG 13 back there okay? I haven't even had the chance to christen my back seat."

I don't know if my face or Damon's face fell first as I smack the side of Stefan shoulder. "Euw Stefan! Too much info!" I yell and Damon only pulls me closer to him before silencing me with one of his earth shattering kisses keeping my lips sealed and quit for the rest of the way to the airport.

It was only a matter of minutes when Stefan pulled into the parking lot of the Airport and I felt my heart sinking in my chest as we got out. Stefan helps with his luggage and I just take his open hand as we start to make our way into the big building.

My throat thick as I tried my best not to speak because I know if I was going to speak then I was going to cry and I had to be strong and see my man of and show him just how brave I am because after he leaves then I can have my break down and I can then regret not telling him that he's not only saying goodbye to me but our little unborn child as well.

So we walk towards the departures and he checks his luggage in before he turns towards myself and Stefan standing to the side. "So this is it. I'll miss both of you." Damon says and my lip starts to quiver as I look up at him unable to say anything to him.

"We'll miss you two, you are coming to visit right?" Stefan askes taking a step closer and placing his hand on my lower back.

"I'll see if I can every second weekend, you two can even come and visit for a weekend right?" Damon asks but he seems so unsure as he looks into my eyes and I just smile broadly at him nodding my head.

Stefan gives me a light push and I rush into Damon's waiting arms because that's the only place that I want to be and now he has to leave and I won't be able to be in his arms for 6 weeks. This would be the death of me. "Yeah, we'll visit." I mumble burying my head into his chest trying my best to fight the tears that want's to escape me but I hold them at bay because I don't want Damon to see me cry.

"Elena, I'll phone ever morning and evening or whenever you need to talk okay, I'm just a text away and Stefan will take care of you with the help of Dora." That right there choked me up so badly that it was getting harder and harder to not to keep my tears at bay.

"I know, just be safe and pass the course. Okay?" I almost choke on the words but I pull back to look at him and I force a smile and he knows it.

"I love you." He whispered loud enough just for me to hear before placing a soft kiss to my lips and I savour every moment because I wouldn't be able to do this in the foreseeable future anytime soon.

"I love you to." I mumble against his lips and pull away as the intercom starts up and request that all passengers should start to board the plane.

"I'll call you as soon as I land." Damon states pulling me closer for one final hug and a kiss to my forehead before letting go, turning to Stefan before he gives his brother a hug, patting him on his back. He took a few steps back smiling at both of us. Stefan wrapped an arm around my shoulders and if it wasn't for him keeping me up right I would be on the floor bowling my eyes out. "Take care of each other." Damon says as he turns on his heel and start to make his way towards the check in.

When he is out of sight, I break down and I feel like my whole world is crumbling in. Stefan's grip on me tighten as he tries his best to keep my upright. "Hey it's okay." Stefan whispered but that does not stop my sobbing or the tears running down my cheeks. I don't know how long we stood in the middle of the airport terminal but I think we stood there until Damon's plane departed eventually making our way back to the car.

I get into the front seat and curl up in a little ball. Stefan ensured that my safety belt was secure before he stepped into his side and starts the car without another word. I don't think he knew what to say or what to do because I was being an over emotional wreck.

He dropped me at home with a bear hug almost not releasing me as he whispered that it would be okay, it would be fine with promises that he would see me tomorrow bright and early to help me move.

I just nodded my head as I half-heartedly hugged him back and stepped into the house where I curled up into a little ball in my bed as I fell asleep in my room for the last time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Thank you very much for the reviews! Sorry I have not updated in a while but I forgot my password and then I didn't have internet! But I am back with two new story concepts will publish them soon. I re-read this chapter so many times to ensure no spelling errors and stuff, please bear with me I am dyslexic and confuse myself quite frequently.

Elena's POV

The thing is when you want to be left alone everyone is around you and when your lonely all the people you want to be surrounded by aren't there. Human logic right? Yeah. I know.

Living with Stefan and Dora wasn't all that bad, I mean I got settled in right away. That Monday morning Stefan knocked on my door bright and early as promised before Jeremy even had time to finish his breakfast. I was very surprised to see that Jeremy even took of the day to help with the move and that Bonnie was moving in so I guess that's two birds with one stone. I was forbid to move any and all heavy objects much to Jeremy's disapproval that I should at least help because they can't move everything.

I just turned the other cheek and turned around and packed some more. My wardrobe and vanity had been cleaned out and neatly packed into boxes and now my bed was being removed. I looked around the room that I have known for the past years and I sighed because I wish that Damon could be here to do this with me. But you can't always have what you want right?

When everything was boxed up and ready to be picked up Stefan suggested that I drive home and then look how I wanted to move the things around once they came around with the rest of the stuff which was not much but I lingered in the room for a while longer before walking into the living room then the bathroom and last but not least the Kitchen letting my hand carelessly fly over the surface of the counter top.

I would miss this place, I would miss all the moments I had hear. Mostly I was going to miss my loving and caring brother. Right now I was going on like it was the last time that I would be seeing him but I knew he was only a few miles away. I would get to see him every time I go to the Grill and I knew that I could come and visit anytime I really wanted. Bonnie would welcome me with open arms.

I grab my phone and keys and walk out of the front door into the early autumn morning that lingered a bit longer than usual. It was like the yellow and orange leaves mourned my leaving. The day almost felt like the mood I was currently in, and I was still as depressed as Stefan had left me the previous night when he dropped me off. The drive over to the Salvatore residence was a short one and Dora was waiting outside with a huge smile as she showed me where I should park.

The garage opened and inside was the Blue 2005 Subaru parked. It was such a shame that it would be locked up in garage for the next few weeks collecting dust. Next to it was Stefan's Golf and next to the Golf was a White Little Ford Eco Sport. I parked next to it and took a step closer, I had been eyeing one of these for a few weeks now, and I contemplated for a while to go to the bank to apply for a loan to buy this car but I never got around to it. I had too much on my mind as it was the last thing on my mind.

I inspect the machine from head to toe, back to front, it was really a beautiful vehicle which I would like to purchase for myself later on. This must be Damon's spare but I couldn't see him in one of these because it was more of a girly car than anything else. Well a girly, type man car. I hit the alarm on my car and walk out of the garage towards where Dora is waiting for me smiling brightly.

"Good Morning Miss Gilbert." She greets and I smile at her, she always made me smile and she felt so much like a mother figure to me. She made me feel at ease.

"Morning Dora." I say as we make our way into the house the garage doors closing as we enter the house.

"Stefan said that I should show you where you will be storing your furniture." The little lady tells me and I nod my head as I follow her up the flight of stairs. I never really looked around while I was here. I knew where Damon's room was and where Stefan's room is and I knew down stairs.

We pass Damon's room and the next door we find Dora stops and she smiles at me brightly. "Is this the room?" I ask as I eye Dora and she nods her head. She hands me a key and I take it from her and slip it into the lock turning it and then opening the door, it's dark inside and I can barely see anything.

"The light switch is to the right Miss Gilbert." Dora says as she takes a step back and I turn my head nodding at her as I take a step closer, fiddling around on the wall until I find the light switch and I flick it on.

I look into the bright room and I gasp in awe as I take in the surroundings. The walls are painted a soft shade of green, tree's with big eyed owls of every colour imaginable adoring the walls breaking the green. I take another step into the room, my feet are met by soft purple carpets, of to the left is a wooden crypt with soft and fluffy light purple blankets and little pillows. There is a rocking chair next to it and a book shelf full of books, some I recognized from my childhood as I took a step closer, letting my fingertips brush over the many titles. I turn towards the little vanity that is almost hidden underneath all the teddy bears. All shapes and sizes, with big bulging eyes staring back at me.

The roof was painted a dark shade of blue and had little stars that were scattered everywhere, I'm sure if I switched of the lights they would glow in the dark. If you stared at them long enough you could connect the dots and your imagination could run wild. There is a clock on the wall, the same little owl with the big bug eyes staring back at me as it ticked away the seconds and I smiled as I turned to Dora standing in the door frame.

"Stefan has been busy with this for the past week Miss Gilbert, he thought that you and the baby would like it." Dora said and she has this small smile on her face.

"Stefan did this for me?" I ask a bit in awe that someone would ever do something like this for me.

"Yes, he is very excited for you and Mister Salvatore." Dora explains and I just smile as I look around the room yet again in amazement. I didn't really deserve this, but it meant the world to me that Stefan actually took the time to prepare the whole room for me and mini me depending whether it's a boy or a girl. I wonder how he did it. I mean Damon would have noticed, or he would have seen or said something. Maybe, maybe not. I would have to ask Stefan later.

It amazed me that Stefan had such a parenting instinct. I am brought out of my daydreaming when I feel my phone vibrate and then the song starts up, knowing all to well who was on the other line. I grab at my pocket and glance at the clock on the top right of the screen before looking of the picture of Damon flashing on it. I smile as I swipe the screen and bring the phone to my ear.

"Hey beautiful." I am greeted and he sounds out of breath like he just had a jog.

"Hey yourself." I reply taking a few more steps into the room, eyeing the rocking chair wondering if I should maybe take a seat because my legs were killing me.

"Sorry I didn't call sooner, but I am safe and sound, just had my morning run." Damon breaths into the phone and I swear I can smell the sweet scent of his breath.

"It's okay, I just got to the house, Stefan and Jeremy is finishing up at the apartment." I reply as I twirl around one last time before finding my way to the rocking chair that beckoning me to come closer.

"That is good to hear, you better keep my side of the bed warm until Saturday." Damon teases and I just smile but my smile soon fades because I would be sleeping alone this whole week and that is if he even comes back this weekend, it was highly possible that he would have to stay.

"Is that an instruction or request?" I ask and I can hear him chuckling on the other side but it still saddens me that he isn't here right now, helping me settling in. I know if there was a possibility that he could be here he would be here, helping me un-pack my boxes and my clothes and everything.

"It depends solely on you." I reach the arm of the chair and push it forward making it rock back and forth. "But I need to get going, class starts in a few minutes." I can't help it when I look down, a stray tear now brimming on my eye lid threatening to fall.

"Okay, be good, study hard." I say trying to hide the sadness in my voice but failing dismally.

"Elena…" he says my name like it's forbidden. "I love you."

I bite back the sob that is rising in my throat. "I love you to." I whisper and I can hear him almost sigh because it's clear that he knows what's going on and that I am fighting a losing battle not to cry because he wasn't there next to me.

"I'll call you tonight." He says and with that promise I say my goodbye and end the call before I verify that what he think is happening is really happening. I wipe at my eye in frustration because crying about him not being here won't get me anywhere and he's not magically going to snap his fingers and appear in front of me. Giving into my emotions would just be futile.

I turn around and Dora is nowhere in sight, she must have left when I answered the phone. I sigh out loudly, as I take a look around the room again, it helped brighten my dmood, to know that I am not really alone and I had other people who cared for me to. I mean Damon wasn't the only person in my life, Jeremy and Stefan might already be on their way here right now to help me settle in. I was just being over emotional about shit. Pregnancy? Right I could blame everything on that.

I leave the room and the chair remains rocking back and forth as I switch of the light and shut the door. I would need to thank Stefan when he came back. I walk towards Damon's room well rather our room that we would be sharing pretty soon. The door is closed which I find a bit strange all together but I place my hand on the knob and turn it to the side pushing it open.

The light is off as well and I guess that's how we left it yesterday just before we left for the airport. I switch the lights on and I shield my eyes from the brightness. But smile as soon as I take the room in. Stefan wasn't just busy in the baby room but Damon's room as well because I knew we did not leave this room like it was now. It might have been Dora or maybe them both but there was clearly a feminine touch.

With all new colours filling the room, the Dark purple with a hint of silver here and there catching my eyes immediately. The duvet was now purple with Silver slivering around here and there forming small little patterns, the continental pillows was a rich shade of silver and the pillows, a dark almost lustful purple. I will have to commend Stefan on his choice of bedding.

But it didn't stop there, I mean the dark grey curtains complimented the bed and the drapes a light silver. In front of the bed was now a dark oak chest which I presume held the blankets for the winter that was well on its way. The head board was the same as the chest as well as was the frame of the bed, the two bed side tables stood on each side with matching lamps, on the right a lonesome alarm stood. Of to the left where I slept most of the time was a vanity, a bit more modern then the chest and head board but it matched nether the less. Dark oak framed the mirror that was staring back at me. To the right was the bathroom door and a desk that now held a computer tower with screen and accessories.

I smirk because in one day this room has changed so much from what it was. I wonder faintly is Damon had any knowledge of what had transpired in his room since he left because he was a creature of habit and he kept everything how he wanted it.

Stefan might be in grave danger when Damon returned this weekend. But I will stand up for the younger Salvatore because I surely approved of the changes that was now made. I walk towards the desk and take a seat, my phone still safely in my hand as I look at it. I dial Stefan's number and he answers on the 2 ring.

"We are almost on our way to the house." He greets and I exhale because that was the main reason I was phoning him.

"Oh okay, I'm just admiring your handy work in the bedroom." I say and I can hear him chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"I did good right? I just knew you would like it! But if Damon asks, you did it." He said a bit more serious and that right there confirmed my suspicion that Damon did not know of all the changes that went on in the Salvatore home.

"Yeah you did good I absolutely love it and the other room to." I say a bit softer because we might have some eavesdroppers on the other side meaning that my brother might listen in. I didn't have the courage yet to tell my brother that he was right and that Damon had knocked me up before we really could experience a real relationship. I could still remember that morning when Damon stayed over the first time. I blush at the memory and just smile. "So how long will you two be before you get to the house?" I ask as I twirl around in the seat and look at the room.

"Well we are just loading the last few boxes so about 30 minutes maybe 40?" he asked and I frown because he's seemingly asking if he was right about the time they would be returning to the house.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit." I say and I can hear Jeremy yelling at Stefan to move his lazy ass before ending the call. Things were in transition, my life was in transition and I was unsure of how the outcome would be. I knew I was starting a new part of my life but everything was just so different already. The uncertainty of everything made me uncomfortable. That reminded me that I needed to go and buy new clothes as soon as possible, most likely with Stefan or Caroline in tow.

And with that came exposure, exposure of me, the pregnancy because all in due time I would start showing, well I already started and I wouldn't be able to hide my little bump forever. People at work will be talking and it would surely be running it's round at the rumour mill.

I still needed to tell Jeremy and Damon, I mean I needed to tell him that we were expecting, that he would soon be a father, that I am with child, if he had to hear that from someone else it would not only break his trust in me but it would set our relationship a few steps back. I felt guilty that I didn't tell him sooner, that I didn't tell him before we left for the airport because Stefan gave us our privacy, he gave me time and all the opportunities in the word this passing weekend and yet I failed to take any one of them all because I was scared of Damon reaction.

I didn't know how he would react, he might be happy, he might be angry that I wasn't more careful, that we weren't more careful. I just couldn't face rejection from him, just thinking about him rejecting me brought me to tears. I fumble with my phone for a few seconds and I think this is just my fears setting in or my emotions getting the worst of me but I find the strength to open my messages, I tap on the 'compile new message' icon and I insert Damon's number without thinking.

I just needed to set this in motion, I needed to start somewhere, I needed to get this of my chest or just start trying. 'I have a surprise for you if you come home this weekend.' I type the message with shaking fingers, and read it twice to make sure that I didn't give anything away nor did I make any spelling or grammar mistakes. I feel so nervous because if I sent this message it would set my future in motion whether it was good or bad.

I hit the send button and place my phone on the desk not even looking if it was on the desk or not because I was facing the room. I had to start talking to people, I had to start making doctor appointments and getting all the do's and don'ts of pregnancy. I would have to tell Caroline and she would most likely want to arrange a baby shower. I would have to tell my brother and I wonder how he would react. Would he be cool and calm about the whole thing like Stefan.

I sigh out load and rest my head against the back of the chair. This was so confusing. This was so unreal. And it was unnerving.

When Stefan and Jeremy eventually arrived and they shipped all the boxes up to my room or the store room I finally got my mind occupied and I started to do something, anything just to keep my mind of what would and could and should happen. Jeremy bid us farewell as he still had to help Bonnie with her move, myself and Stefan started to sort out my clothes and shoes all packed away neatly in boxes.

They say more hands less work, well they never worked with Stefan because he made it impossible. Well he made it fun and he made me forget about the whole situation for the time being. We sorted my clothes into the neat wardrobe that now held my and Damon's clothes, it was even colour coded. Yeah we are cool like that.

We sorted my heels and flats, and pumps and eventually moved over to Damon's side of the closet because I had more shoes. Like it should be. You don't out shoe shine a woman. Unless you are Floyd Mayweather. He helped me with placing my things in the bathroom and I even got a welcome home present, he bought me my very own set of towels.

Stefan was really a good brother and he already felt like my family with the way he was towards me. I don't know what I would have done without him if I was in this situation. We made quick work of the rest of the boxes and the stuff I wanted to store. Him working and I was delegating. Now I knew how Damon felt when he delegated.

I was surprised to find out that Stefan had made me a list of doctor's appointment that I would be attending, from doctor visits to sonars, everything was already in place I just had to attend. It so happened to be my first appointment later this week. My first doctor's appointment, without Damon but Stefan promised to stand in while his brother was not around.

And that's when we found ourselves in a funny situation. Thursday 14:00, I am sitting in the waiting room, a smiling Stefan right next to me that looks way too excited. Mommies to be around us with growing stomachs, some mother with babies already in theirs arms. Some crying, some sleeping soundly, some staring at you with those big eyes drooling as the person next to them coo and gush.

And here I am barely even showing sitting next to my boyfriend's brother who looks like he's the father. "How far along are you?" the sweet woman next to me asks and I instantly blush and look down at my hands folded in my laps.

"Around 14 weeks at the moment I think." I half mumble and Stefan has this shit eating grin on his face as he smiles at the woman next to me.

"Congratulations, is it your first?" she asks and she has this sweet look on her face that just won't let down.

"Yip, first one of many I hope." Stefan beams out and I almost hit him over his head.

"Your husband is surely an optimist, isn't he?" the woman asks and my eyes go wide because Stefan was far from my husband, I wasn't even married so that made me a single mother.

"We're not married, he's just here for support." I breathe out and the woman shows of her perfect white teeth as her smile widens.

"As long as you support one another during this time, it's all that counts." The woman replies and I was really getting sick of this right now. I just randomly nod my head hoping that both Stefan and the woman would just stop talking because this day was already frustrating me. First I was sick as hell this morning, then I was late to work. I had to explain to Col Bennet that I had to go to a doctor's appointment and belief me he asked me a whole string of questions. Which I was not in the mood for.

I glance up at the clock and I watch the seconds tick down painstakingly slow. "Mrs. Salvatore?" At first I look up wondering if there was a woman here with the same surname as Damon and then I look to Stefan who rises extending his hand towards me. "Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore you can follow me." The petite little lady says and I am dumbfounded as I stare up at Stefan before rising to my feet. Who was she talking to?

Stefan grabs my arm and he starts to usher me into the direction in which the lady is leading us. I follow silently and glare at Stefan because I know this is his doing. We turn into a quaint little room with the brightest of colours, it is impossible not to feel happy when entering it, a desk with lots and lots of baby stuff was to the left with two chairs waiting for us.

To the right there is a door which probably leads to the examining room. Behind the desk sat a dark haired, big breasted doctor, her spectacles riding low on her nose. I felt at ease that my gynaecologist was at least a woman because I couldn't handle a man poking around down in my lady parts.

The woman clearly in her middle thirties clears her throat as she rises from her chair, extending her hand to greet myself and Stefan who is still smiling like a maniac. "Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, welcome, I am Joe." As soon as the words left her mouth I wanted to correct her.

"We're not married." I say as I indicate towards myself and Stefan and she nods her head leading us to the chairs in front of her desk.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought since the appointment was for …" The doctor started but I gave her an irritated smile shaking my head from side to side.

"No it's okay, Mr. Salvatore here made the appointment on my behalf. But we aren't together." I try to explain as I take a seat, my hand bag resting at my side and I place my hands on my lap.

"But it's healthy that he supports you during your pregnancy, even if you aren't together." She says as she pulls out a file and hands it over towards me to fill out since this was my first time at her practice. But it seems that she still doesn't understand what I am trying to say.

"My brother is actually the father of the baby." Stefan says as he looks to me and then back towards the lady and she seems horrified as she stares back at me and this is all just a big miscommunication and I wish that the ground would just open up and swallow me up.

"Yes and the father, my boyfriend, his brother is away on business, so Stefan here is just standing in for moral support and stuff like that until his brother, my boyfriend and the father of my baby returns." I almost spit out as I rush through the words and at this the doctor just smiles widely at me nodding her head.

"You almost had me worried there." Doctor Joe says as she smiles brightly and I could already feel the blush running up to my cheeks because this has been the most awkward situation that I have been in for the longest of times. "Now Mrs. Salvatore…" I rise my hand and stop her mid-sentence.

"Miss Gilbert, Elena Gilbert." I say and at this she just nods her head taking note.

"Elena, if I can call you Elena that is.." I just shoot her a smile approving her suggestion as I write out the rest of the file with all the particulars. "Elena, how old are you?" she asks and I think this is quite routine, a bit uncomfortable with Stefan here but at least he was here.

"20, 21 in a few weeks." I reply focusing all my attention as I grab for my hand bag to get my medical aid card.

"21 in 2 weeks and a day if I have it correct." Stefan states and I just roll my eyes at him.

"And how did you find out you were pregnant?" she asked and at this I stop fighting the contest of my handbag and look up at her.

"My GP did some tests." I say and then the fight is back on to try and find my medical aid card to get the needed information.

"How far along?" she asks and this time I just keep my mouth shut because I know Stefan is going to beat me to it.

"About 14 weeks, we think." Stefan replies moving to the edge of his chair. "But you're the expert so we'll wait for you to be more precise." Well this felt like 101 questions, and as I tried my best to fill out the needed forms which was now in Stefan's lap as he filled out the rest I felt like it was the 5th time I was explaining that I don't know if my parents had any illnesses.

Doctor Joe was actually a very sweet woman, she hadn't been lucky yet to fall pregnant but she and her partner was trying their best. We slipped into the examining room where we got to do a sonar and it was amazing, all the doubts and fear you have of a pregnancy washed away as soon as you hear those steady yet faint heartbeats, fear is replaced by joy, happiness, excitedness anything positive feeling you can think of even the cold gel on my stomach something soon forgotten as we looked at the screen.

Stefan clasped my hand in his and I squeezed it tightly as the doctor told me the do's and don'ts of being pregnant but just watching that little miracle on the screen made it worth it all. I wish Damon was here, I was he was next to me as we looked at our little miracle. I was almost washed away with the sadness I felt at the sudden longing for the man I loved dearly. But I was 14 weeks and a few days along already.

Even with Stefan here, it wasn't the same. It wasn't Damon.

We got 3 sets of print out's of our little miracle, one now safely in Stefan's pocket, and I swear he is and will be the most outrages uncle that my kid would ever have because he was too excited for his own good. The other two was tucked into my hand bag with all the pamphlets that Stefan could get his hands on.

Our next appointment was confirmed and set in stone, and I even got to pick up all my vitamins and everything that I needed. After begging Stefan to take me to the mall so I can get some new clothes and bigger bra's he caved and we ended eating dinner at Grill.

I was not allowed to drink, no medication that was not pregnancy save so I officially had to stop taking all my medication from the calming tablets to the sleeping tablets, not that I have really been taking them since I found out. My little secret tucked away in the back of one of the wardrobes. Everything was changing and I actually welcomed it with open arms because it was worth seeing that little flicker of a heart beat that was growing in side of me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Another update! I hope you guys like it!

Elena's POV

I just couldn't sleep Friday, I kept Stefan awake until the early morning of Saturday and when I eventually fell asleep I was carried off to my bed and tucked in. When I woke up I just didn't want to leave the bed because of the warmth and its comforting blankets pleading with me to stay.

But Damon was about to be here, Stefan was going to fetch him. He would be here any moment and I was beside myself with joy and longing and lust and happiness. Mental note, when pregnant you feel too many emotions at once, calm yourself. I throw the cover to the side and sit up looking at the door frame because there was light coming in and I remember Stefan closing it when he said he was off to fetch Damon from the airport.

My eyes landed on the handsome man I've been missing all too much, he's standing in the door frame and he's smiling at me like it's the first time he sees the sun rising over the horizon. I want to cry, I want to jump up and scream as I run to him but all I manage is to sit and smile at him like a total fool as he pushes of off the door frame and he saunters over towards me.

"Morning beautiful." He says as he takes a seat in front of me on the bed and I reach out to him pulling him into my arms as I crush him in my embrace.

"Hey yourself!" I say and I swear I have tears running down my face as I nestle my face in the crook of his neck and I breathe him in, he still smells so mouth-watering.

"I missed you so much." He whispers into my hair and I just smile against his neck because I missed him so much more. I felt like I was dying without him here with me. I pull at his hair as my lips fall to his neck and I pepper him with an array of wild kissed.

Damon stiffens for a second before he pulls me closer, pulling me into his lap, successfully straddling him. His touch is toxic as he runs his hands over my bare thighs and I almost moan as I pull back and my mouth finds his in an attempt to connect, to be one with the man I longed, the man I craved.

"You have no idea." I mumble into his mouth and my tongue invades his mouth because I just want to taste him, all of him, I need to remind myself of how he tasted, how he felt, his touch and how it ignited a fire deep within me, I know that telling him my little secret was on top of the list of to-do's but having him this close in this position with me feeling every inch of his taunt body just blew away my resolve.

"Elena.." my name sounds like a sin on his lips, and I swear being a sinner was the best thing at this stage of time because I just didn't want him to stop, his hand now on my his playing with the waist band of the cute short I bought just a few days before his arrival.

I placed my forefinger to his lips to silence him, my lips assaulting their way down his cheek to his jaw and to his earlobe and I swear his moan was fuel to my fire as it ignited me into a wildfire and I spread , not touching every inch of him fast enough. My fingers pulling at his shirt but they were failing dismally until he stepped in and in a swift movement it was on the other side of the room and we are standing. His hands securing me on his hips as I wrap my legs around him.

I press my chest towards his, the thin material leaving nothing to the imagination as my erect nipple pressed into his hot skin, my breast much fuller then he remembered as he looked down to them momentarily. We stumbled as we moved towards the bathroom, my hands around his neck curling into his hair as our lips commenced in a heated battle.

Our journey to the bathroom was short lived because the next thing I knew, we were in the shower, the heated water running over us, cascading into a waterfall. He lowered me to his feet and my hands jetted to my top and my shorts removing them without a second thought. His hands working on his belt and soon his pants until they too fell to the floor in a pile.

I could not stop admiring his beautify, him in all his glory as my hands shadowed over my own. They fly over my larger fuller breasts, and then my small but still swollen stomach, a reminded that this is what lead us to it in the first place. I wonder if he noticed the changes. I feel nervous but it is pushed away when he pulls me into his arms and his lips find mine against, the love that is poured into the kiss is breath-taking.

I hitch my leg over his hip, I know that I am ready and I want him so badly. His hands run down my body, lingering on my breast for a few seconds longer and he smiles against my lips as they move down to my stomach and I know he notices the change but he refrains from commenting on it, to my hips and he slips on hand in between us and runs it up my slit before moaning yet again into my mouth, I can't hide my almost animalistic grunt as I push my body closer to his. He aligns the tip of his cock with my already wet entrance, his other hand grabbing my hip and hoisting me onto his hips as I wrap my arms and legs around him securely.

He enters me slowly until he fills me to the hilt and he grunts, biting my lip, almost drawing blood but stops as he helps me move my hips and I move up and down on his length at a tortuously slow pace. I love every second of it, every thrust and jerk and movement we make together. My stomach coiling and twisting and contracting and spasming.

I hold onto Damon for dear life as I start to quicken the pace because I won't last long, there is just too much friction over my clit to push me over the edge. Damon presses me to the wall and the coldness of the tiles only fuels my pleasure more as he steadies m, his movements because urgent almost violent. His lips never left mine as he continued to consume mine in a heated and passionate kiss.

I rake my nails over his heated skin and I know I am breaking the skin underneath them which almost sends him in to a fit before I completely combust and I clamp down on his length, my orgasm blinding me momentarily, my mouth finally released from his as I yell his name in pure and utter pleasure, his voice bellows out above mine, as he grunts my name over and over until his movement seizes. We both ride out our orgasms with me safely in his arms.

We slowly slide down to the floor of the shower, the water still pouring down on us as I am now straddling his hips and he's flat on his ass, his forehead pressed to mine. "I missed you so much." He whispers and I know he's staring me even thou my eyes are closed.

"I love you…" I breathe as my eyes flutter open and I stare into those deep blue orbs.

He actually smiles at me, his lips leaving butterfly kisses on my cheeks, forehead and finally my lips. "I love you." He says and I love the smile he's wearing because I know I gave it to him. "Was that the surprise or is it still coming?" he asks.

I stare at his eyes for a few moments longer before looking away. So he got the text… He never mentioned that he received it when we spoke so I actually assumed that he didn't receive it, my nervousness back in full thrust.

To be honest my plan was that just before we went to sleep, while getting ready for bed I would lay in the bed with a little gift box balancing on my slightly swollen stomach and when he opens it, he would find the ultra sound and print out of our little miracle. It all sounded so good when I was thinking about it all during Friday, now it felt like the worst plan I ever had.

"Something like that. Why don't we finish up and I'll show you?" I say, I could not help not sounding dreadful about the whole situation but I plastered on a fake smile that earned me a frown. Damon removed himself from me and we helped each other up and into a standing position. My legs still not steady but I smile towards Damon. "If you get dressed would you bring up some juice from the kitchen? I'll get your present ready." I say trying to buy a bit of time to get what I had originally planned ready.

Damon just nodded at me as he grabbed a towel and handed it to me before he took one to dry himself. Everything felt so awkward to tell the truth and I really don't know where and how I will find the courage to do what I want to do.

We both enter the room and Damon gets dressed in a pair of shorts and then he turns towards me winking in a very seductive way. I just smiled at him before he dashed out of the room. I wondered if he suspected something. I dried myself, threw my hair into a messy bun as I rummage through my vanity.

I find the lingerie that I bought yesterday when I sneaked out during lunch. It was a pair of white lace boy shorts with a matching bra that was more of a night gown but it split down the middle revealing my stomach. I threw the lingerie on as fast as I could and ran to the desk, withdrawing the little gift box with the print out of the little miracle. I rushed back to the bed and pulled the covers straight before getting onto the bed.

Laying down on my back, a pillow supporting my neck to sit up a bit. I open the slit to reveal my small but growing stomach, it was barely noticeable but I smiles because I noticed it and even Stefan noticed it when I walked around in my tight fitting tank tops that I sleep in. I take the box and place it on my stomach balancing it somewhat before giggling.

I was still scared on how he would react; I feared that he would kick me out of his life. But there was a chance that he could react in the complete opposite way. Damon has surprised me numerous times before and he might surprise me yet again.

I can hear steps on the stairwell and I know he's on his way towards our room. When he enters the room the expression on his face is priceless, that must have been the broadest smile that he has ever worn.

"This is quite a surprise." He says as he kicks his door shut and he saunters towards me, in one had is a glass with juice, in the other is a tub of my favourite ice-cream. I can see his eyes filling with lust again and in a way I know that I am leading him on. "So you wearing sexy as hell lingerie waiting for me in bed is my surprise?" he asks as he takes a seat next to me but I don't move. This was now or never but first we needed to finish the ice-cream. Ice-cream had the tendency of melting when not eaten.

"You can get your surprise after I finish the ice-cream." I say as my arm darts out towards the tub but he pulls it from me reach and wiggles his eye brows.

He leans forwards and puckers his lips blowing me a kiss and I sit up to reach his lips to place a kiss to those lips. He hands me the ice-cream with the spoon and my mind is on autopilot as I open the tub and I start to scoop mouthfuls into my mouth moaning at the sweet sensation of it melting in my mouth.

"Please don't feel offended, but I like the little bit of weight you picked up in the last while. You look good with a bit more meat on your bones." His voice is soft as he says this and I stop my moaning and licking as I look up at him. So he had noticed something. My breath gets caught in my throat before I place the tub with the spoon on the bedside table and I look straight into his eyes.

I needed to tell him the truth; I couldn't keep it from him anymore. The guilt of the past few weeks now washed over me as tears welled up in my eyes. I could not keep this from him any longer, and the ice-cream was only delaying the inevitable. But the way he looks at me, he seems worried that he might have said something wrong, and there is nothing wrong with what he said, I liked the bigger boobs, I liked the bit of extra ass.

"Elena?" he says my name and I focus on him again.

"Damon…I love you more than anything,,. you know that?" I say a bit unsteady as I stare into his eyes. He needed to know that whatever his reaction was and what happened next, I would always love him no matter what. "Even with what I am about to show you, whatever happens, I will always love you okay." I say and I almost choke because my voice is thick with emotions that I can't hide anymore.

Damon seems so unsure, so worried, so…. Dare I say it… scared. "Elena, what's going on?" he asks as he places a hand on one of mine but I wiggle out of his grip and turn his palm up before taking the little gift box from my belly and placing it in his hands.

"Just open it." I say, my eyes looking straight at his.

He looks down at the box in his hand, his hand securely in mine and I give it a squeeze. I takes in a deep breath before he finally opened he box and he pulls out a little white piece of paper, which is the print out but it's upside down.

"Before you say anything, look at that picture, if you want me to leave just day the words." I say but he shakes his head and this is the first time I have ever caught Damon of guard, first time that I have caught him by surprise.

He exhales and then he turns over the picture and he stares at it for the longest time, I'm not sure he really knows what it is, and he might just be to proud to ask what it is but he brings it closer to his face and he stares at it. I can feel my body shaking as I watch him in anticipation of what his reaction might be. He stares at the picture and he looks at me and I just can't read him, I can't read his reaction and that frightened me.

"You're pregnant?" he said after the longest of times and I just nod, tears now rolling freely down my cheeks as I tried my best to look at him and focus on him. "How far along are you?" he asks, his voice void of any and all emotions

I open my mouth several times before I found my voice. "14 weeks." I whispered, a violent sob racking through my body as the tears continued. I can't handle in anymore as Damon stares at me and I look down, just to break the eye contact, this was worse than what I initially thought.

Damon shifts as he turns on the bed, and then I feel his arms being draped around my shoulders as he pulls me to his chest, his thumb wiping the tears from my eyes softly. "See this is all part of my master plan to knock you up and marry you within a few month…." I hear him whisper attempting to make a joke and I almost choke, not sure whether to laugh or cry. But I distinctly remember him telling Jeremy this that first night he spent at my house.

"What the fuck…" I choke out when I start to cry louder. I feel his lips pressed to the top of my head and then I am wrapped up in his arms and we are both vertical on the bed. And we are just lying there, me crying and him trying to comfort me and shh me.

"I love you…" he whispered, one of his hands now resting on the bare skin of my stomach and he just hold me close to him as he repeatedly whisper those word. It only made me want to cry more. I did not deserve this, I didn't deserve his love. But I didn't remove myself from his arms, I only snuggled closer, my cheek resting on his cheek.

"Damon…" I start but I am stopped when he presses his forefinger to my lips and I look up at him with curiosity and he's actually staring down at me and he has that handsome smile on his face, his eyes glittering like a little boy who got what he wanted on Christmas.

"Every day you give me a new reason to love you even more." He whispers to me and pulls me closer before placing a kiss to my lips. I could feel the pure emotion he was pouring into the kiss, with so much love that I just relaxed into his touch, he might mean it, he might not but he wasn't angry about it, we might need some time to discuss about the matter which I thought only fair but right now I just relaxed into his embraces.

His soft caress lulling the sobs and tears away, calming me as my heart beats in rhythm with his. His sweet kisses sweeping away the worries and fears.

"You're not mad?" I whisper only to be held closer.

"Why would I be mad? I'm actually very happy." Damon whispers and his voice sooths me. It makes me smile and I peek up a glance at him. His hands ghosts over my cheek and he softly caress my cheek in a loving way. "I'm just a bit surprised." He whispers and I can clearly hear the fear in his voice. This was scary, and both of us didn't know what to expect.

"I should have told you sooner." I murmur tucking my head into the crook of his neck, I can feel Damon sign.

"How long have you known?" he asks.

"About 3 weeks." I reply and silence fills the air. I know that keeping this to myself would end up a burning matter to discuss because he has the right to know since it is his child. I would be beyond angry if he had kept the information from me.

But his hand continues to rub my back soothingly and a kiss every now and then again placed to my forehead. "So we're going to be parents?" his voice is low, catching me by surprise. In a way he was indirectly asking me if we were going to do this together, he needed confirmation that I would not push him aside nor that he would up and leave.

"Yeah we are, you ready for this?" I ask, it was like our questions were like a dance of indirect question trying to be answered.

"Only if you'll be at my side." He replies as he squeezes me and I can't help but snuggle closer. I feel him shift on the bed for a few seconds, his hand comes into view, the small print out safely between his fingers as we both now look at it. "That's ours." He murmurs, this time I glance at him and he still has a smile on his face as he stares down at the picture. "Stefan knows right?" he asks and at this my face falls because it must have hurt him that his brother knew but I took 3 weeks to tell him.

"I'm sorry." When the words leave my mouth his eyes focus on mine and he frowns.

"Why would you be sorry?" Damon asks placing a hand on my head, stroking my hair softly out of my face.

"Stefan knows." I mumble back, his eyes instantly softens.

"Don't be sorry. Stefan is much more observant than I am. Plus this little picture is his doing right? Because you wouldn't have made the appointment at the doctor." Damon indicates and his eyes are laughing, he seems so happy that it feels surreal as I look into his eyes.

I offer him a small smile because what he said was 100% true. "Your right." I reply then look back at the small picture.

"Plus I got a text for a deduction to my medical aid at a gynaecologist…" my face went beet red. I remember giving Stefan the forms to fill out because myself and Doctor Joe had discussed a few things, but I never double checked the information that he had written in. I would give the younger Salvatore a piece of my mind as soon as we left this room. If we left it. "I never knew he went to those doctors… Poor boy must be really confused about his sexuality." Damon murmured and I just could not stop laughing. It came out from the pit of my stomach as I laughed.

Damon trying his best to calm me in my giggle fits but to no success because he was laughing hard as well. "He's really just trying to help." I say, Damon only pulls me closer.

"I know." Damon whispers before rolling us over, he was hovering over me as he planted sweet soft kisses to my lips and cheeks, nesting in between my legs. "But enough about him… more about you." He murmured as he descended on my lips, kissing me so hard that my ears tingled.

I pulled him closer and closed my eyes as he continued his assault on my lips that descended down my body to my stomach and he placed soft kisses to the flesh, I couldn't help humming in joy. It hadn't been that bad. He had surprised me once again and I was thankful for it.

The moment he moved up my body again and I felt his erection brush against my skin I shivered and I knew we weren't going to leave this room any time soon, well maybe around dinner and dinner was still a few hours from now. I just smiled at his lust-filled eyes and gave in as he started his torture on my body.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Guys and girls, you are either going to love this chapter or hate me. But still I just hope that you enjoy it because I enjoyed typing it. Remember to review! Thanks for all the support my followers! You guys are amazeballs! Just want to take time and thank the following people for following Routine! Sorrybout'ya, kfulmer7, jairem, YAZMIN V, dyalli! You guys are darlings for supporting me and reading my stories. And you've been supporting me from the start! Thank you! Thank you to all my other followers as well!

Thanks

Elena's POV

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Stefan asks as we sit around the dinning room table, Dora had prepared some mac and cheese much to my pleasure. This craving stuff was really starting to kick in and I was glad I could blame it on the pregnancy.

"Haven't had time yet." Damon mumbles placing another fork full into his mouth and I just glance over to him and smile, knowing full well how we had spent the day. And thinking of names was not on the top f our list today.

"You've spent most of the day with her already, don't tell me you didn't have the time to at least think of a few possibilities." Stefan almost pleads as he looks over to where I am then back at his brother who had this silly smile on his face.

"We spent most of the day trying to figure out in what position I got her into this condition." I gulp, then choke and then Stefan is behind me patting my back to ensure that I spit out the offending food stuck in my throat. Right Damon being anything but himself. When I finally calm down and I have my choking condition under control I glare at Damon.

"Damon! Seriously! Your brother doesn't need to know that we fucked most of the day." I utter not even filtering my words of sentence and I am sure that younger Salvatore is scared for life.

"Isn't that how you got pregnant in the first place?" Stefan mutters as he takes his seat and his eyes are solemnly on his plate now. I am seriously going to slap this kid silly.

"Stefan…" I call his name completely serious as I glare at him and I swear he almost shit his pants.

"Beware, Stefan I heard pregnant woman can murder and get away with it, they just blame their hormones." Damon interjects from the side, I glare daggers to Damon and his eyes go wide. If they really wanted to piss me off now would be the perfect time and place. I could not be held accountable for anything I may do to either of them.

"Fuck…" I mutter as a blush creeps up my cheeks and I need to fan myself just to cool down. I mean it was winter for heaven sakes.

"No swearing in front of the children." Damon mocked and I shoot a glare at him.

"Yeah Lena no swearing." Stefan continued and I swear I was going to commit murder if they didn't stop picking on me.

"Stefan he was referring to you as the child." I counter and at this Stefan just rolls his eyes at me. Yeah that's right two can play this game. "Oh and by the way Damon wanted to talk to you about all your appointments at the gynaecologist… Is there something we should know." As soon as I saw both the men's reaction I could not stop myself from laughing.

Damon had this shocked expression on his face, his eyes wide as he stared at me. Stefan on the other hand look mortified as he stared at me. Yeah baby pay back is a bitch.

"Those appointments are for you!" He exclaimed making me smirk because I know all the appointments are made for a Mrs. Salvatore.

"By correction I am still Miss Gilbert. So you got some explaining to do." I reply and I watch as his eye brow twitches, it looks like he's going to pop a vain in his forehead.

"Stefan just tell her the truth, she might already know, just come clean…" Damon says and I swear Stefan is going to pass out because he's as pale as a sheet.

"You guys! What the fuck. No more picking on me okay!" Stefan says as he crosses his arms over his chest, he actually reminds me of a little boy that was just scolded, it was so adorable, I just wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"On a more serious note Miss Gilbert, we are going to have some company tonight, I invited some people over." Damon indicates and I raise my brow because he didn't mention this earlier, and I wasn't really in the mood for visitors but I guess it was his house and he could do what he wanted right? I give him a small smile and nod my head. "Have you told your brother about our baby yet?" Damon asks and it seems so easy for him to accept the matter that we are having a child and the use of the words 'our baby' came so naturally to him and now Stefan just nods at me supportively because he knows almost about everything that was going on about the pregnancy.

I bit my bottom as I look to my half eaten plate. "No, no one knows yet except you and Stefan." I say, Damon just places a supporting hand over mine and squeezes it gently.

"We'll tell him together when the time is right." Damon almost whispers and I can't help but thank the Gods for this man that's sitting next to me, he was so supporting and loving and understanding. If my parents were alive they would surely approve of him.

I don't know what Stefan did but he flinched and that was followed by an "Ouw." And then he glares at Damon in disappointment. "What was that for?" He asks and Damon glares back at Stefan for an reason unknown to me.

"Could you give us a moment please? It's about that thing I talked to you about on Wednesday." Damon indicates and he seems irritated as he almost whispers to Stefan. Stefan frowns for a second and then he just smiles nodding his head like a maniac. What the hell was going on with these two tonight? They never acted like this.

Stefan rises from his chair and he just smiles like an idiot, he knows something that I don't. Before he turns from the table he winks at me and for some reason he fist pounds Damon and I really don't know what the hell is going on at this moment, they are behaving beyond strange! Maybe it was something in the wine they drank during dinner.

Damon turns towards me as soon as Stefan leaves the room and he looks beyond serious. Like he committed a crime or something, he's also shivering meaning that he's nervous. "Damon are you okay?" I ask as I place my hand over his which is holding mine safely. "Your making me worry." I say a bit on edge and he actually has the nerve to smile at me.

He shifts from side to side and then look down to something on his lap and then back to me, a few strands of hair falling into his beautiful face. "Elena…" The way he says my name makes me shiver, he usually preserved this tone of voice for when we are alone.

"Damon?" I ask a bit unsure. He shifts his hand from under mine and takes a hold of mine, I am getting lost all over again into his blue eyes. I fear that I might just even drown in them.

He dives me a genuine Damon Salvatore smile without any doubt, fear, it's one of those brilliant smile he shares only with me and he has only done it a hand full of times in the past. I feel like I'm falling in love with him all over again, the butterflies in my stomach, I swear I might even be drooling. These moments are very rare and few so I treasure them deeply when he allows me to see this side of him.

He shift his other hand from underneath the table and lifts my hand he's holding placing something on the table, beneath our joined hands. "Elena Gilbert, I have been thinking about doing this for the past few weeks now and I think since we are celebrating, I might as well do this." All air leave my lungs because my mind is working overtime and my thoughts are scrambled.

Is this really what I think it is, is he really going to pop the question. I feared that once I told him about my pregnancy he would ask me to be his wife, I for saw it the night I spoke to Stefan when we sat and spoke and he figured out that I was pregnant. Was Damon really this man that did everything by the book? Would he really feel that this was just a way to get him to marry me.

Like I said, my thought are scrambled and I can't really think right now. I fear that if I open my mouth I would say something wrong, that as soon as my voice left me my tears will start because this was not what I was expecting, I didn't want this to be a shotgun wedding or anything of that sort. What the fuck was going on!

"Damon…." I try but my eyes are already watering and I am covering my mouth with my other hand. His expression changed instantly, and he became really worried. I don't know what happened but all I know is that I couldn't stop crying. I knew this was going to happen, he would find out about the baby and he would feel pressured to do the right thing and ask me to marry him. I didn't want to force him into anything, no matter what people said.

A lot of couples had children now without being engaged or married. This is the new world I mean I don't judge, it would be nice to be married to know that I have someone that will love me forever but it feels like I'm forcing him into something that we are not ready for. Fuck! Other thinking this shit makes my head hurt.

I feel him wrap his arms around me and pull my closer to him. "Elena? Are you okay?" He rushed and I only cried even harder because this was just completely complicated.

"You can't…." I mumble and Damon pulls back and stare at me and he has the strangest expression on his face that it's actually comical.

"What? You already know? Did Stefan tell you?" he asks as he starts to look around and I don't know what he's talking about because Stefan hasn't told me anything. "I know you already saw it, isn't it what you liked and wanted?" he asked and I can't control the sobs racking through my body. I didn't find anything that might have indicate that he would propose to me, I actually didn't have anytime to snoop around not that I would or that I doubted him.

"Damon… I just can't." I mumble pressing my face to his chest sobbing even harder.

"Elena, really it's nothing to worry about." Damon cooed into my ear as he held me as close as he possibly could. "You need this, we need this." He continued and now I feel like I am being pressured into this and I don't want this now. I shake my head from side to side but he continues to hold me tightly. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Elena you said you wanted it, I just don't understand what's wrong with it? Was it because I waited too long?" Damon asked.

What does he mean I want this, I never uttered such words. I can promise you that. I surely did not want to get married, not now in any case. How could he not see all the warning signs and everything that comes together with a married life. "It's just too early." I whisper and I can feel the vibrations of his chest, he's chuckling.

"Maybe but I thought you would love it." Damon replies and I just sigh.

"I would, just not now." I say pulling away from him looking him straight into his eyes.

"Okay we'll wait till your birthday then." At this I frown, was he going to propose to me on my birthday? That would just be wrong. What the hell did he loose his romantic side. I still remember when he was my boss and he made dinner for me, now that was romantic, this not so much.

"That won't be romantic at all." I reply, my tears forgotten.

"You have no idea how romantic I really am do you?" Damon asked pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Congratulations!" The yells came echoing into the room by surprise as my eyes go wide. What the fuck was going on? I know that he said that we would be getting visitors, and now he wanted to propose and he was so positive that I would agree he pre-planned the whole thing. I turn from him as Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus comes into view. They are all smiling like idiots holding up a banner with the words congratulations on it.

I pull away from Damon as I desperately wipe at my eyes trying to rid myself of the pesky tears as I try my best to smile at them but it's pointless. Damon just shakes his head from side to side making Stefan frown and then he looks towards me and frown at me like I just ran over his puppy.

"She doesn't like it?" he asked. How the hell could Damon tell everyone about this and then try to surprise me and everything just backfires. This was so embarrassing! Fuck this only made me cry harder. "I mean I did polish it yesterday so it should be shining, did she even look at it?" he asks. I just turn from the crowd that is now staring at me in disbelief.

I just fucking ruined everything. I ruined the whole night, not only for me but for the rest of them as well.

"I didn't really get a chance to show her, but I know she's seen it." Damon says wrapping an arm around me pulling me to him again. Why does he keep on telling me that I have seen this, I didn't see the fucking engagement ring.

"This is awkward." Klaus utters and both Damon and Stefan shoot him a glare. His eyes went wide in surprise and he even stood up straight, they must surely be intimidating him.

"Awe Elena and here I thought we're going to go joy riding in your new wheels." I open my mouth to reply my brother and then the words joy riding and wheels stopped me. What did he mean? What was he saying? I frown because I am clearly lost at the moment not sure if we are talking about the same thing or if we were on the same page.

"What?" I ask a bit un-lady like as I look to Damon.

"Elena you were wining about that car for the past month. You wanted an Eco so much and now you don't want it, it's too early… I can take the car back if you don't like it." Damon state and I am completely dumbfounded. I look to the table to where the little black box was waiting with the blue and silver Ford icon on it.

I felt like the biggest idiot to ever walk this planet. What the fuck was I thinking. I shake my head from side to side, and I just could not stop laughing at myself for being such an idiot. I look to Damon and I am in shock to say the least. "You bought me a Ford Eco?" I ask slowly trying my best not to continue to laugh at how stupid I am.

Damon smiled as he shook your head indicating that he had indeed bought me a Ford Eco.

"I feel so stupid right now." I say in between giggles and the people in the room just stare at me, not complete sure what the fuck is going on.

"Why? What were you thinking?" Stefan asked as he took a step closer to me, Jeremy standing of to the side as he has his hand wrapped around Bonnie's waist and he's shaking his head at me as well. My brother knew me better then I thought.

"I just thought Damon was proposing…" I say as I laugh at myself yet again, I look over to Caroline who's smiling broadly/

"Nope, I will be the first one that gets proposed to! Right Klaus?" Caroline chipped in her voice overly excited as she vibrantly smile at us. We all laugh at the nervous man standing next to her before he is nudged in his side and he just smiles and nods his head.

I turn and place a soft kiss to Damon's lips and look towards Stefan and Jeremy. "I really just feel dumb, you know? Must be this pregnancy brain of mine?" Okay wait did I just say that out loud? Everyone stopped laughing and everything went silent as all eyes were now on me.

I only realise what I said after it left my mouth and now I really feel like an idiot. Damon pulls me closer to his side and I awkwardly smile as I look into the eyes of my family and friends. There are a scattered eray of emotions that flash in their eyes, shock, surprise, joy…anger. Fuck me, fuck being pregnant and fuck my word to mouth filter at this moment.

"Pregnant?" Jeremy choked out and Damon starts to chuckle but his eyes are just as wide as mine as he stares at my brother in, was that fear I saw in his eyes. "Elena, are you pregnant?" My brother asks and I am almost too scared to answer him, because the emotions in his eyes are either joy or murderous. This had to be the hardest moment that I have ever had in my life.

Here I stood in front of my brother, he had raised me and took care of me. He was not only my brother but my part time parents as well. How was I going to explain this to him. Yeah I should have been save, I should have used protection. You were right that first morning Damon spent the night. I sheepishly smile at him and then look to Damon, and he has this determined look on his face.

"Yes." It was hard to say that single word, to admit that I am indeed pregnant. To confirm his fears and suspicions.

I look to Bonnie and I don't know how to read her because she looks happy but concerned as she cuddles closer to Jeremy. Well he hadn't pounced on Damon yet and beat him to a pulp.

"You're going to be a mother?" it was Caroline that broke the silence, I had all but forgotten that she was even here. She had mixed emotions and I could clearly see that she was conflicted about the whole situation.

"Yip." I say popping the p and the end.

"I never thought that you were serious Damon. Talking about knocking her up and having a shot gun wedding. I really thought you were joking." Jeremy said as he took a step forward and he embraces me in a bear hugs which took me completely by surprise. Both Damon and Jeremy started laughing while Jeremy was busy crushing me in his arms.

"I plan the future and I am very ambitious about pursuing my future." Damon says as soon as Jeremy lets me go he shakes Damon's hand firmly, congratulating him about the great news. This was really a very strange evening. Everything just turned around and it just worked out. I never thought that things would ever turn out like this. How my day went from great to, down and misunderstood to fantastic.

We both got congratulated on the bundle of joy that was coming our way in the near future. Conversations were now about doctor appointments and due dates and genders. Oh and the names, Caroline came up with a nice name that I would try to remember. But absurd suggestion that the men had was just that, absurd. I mean seriously. Man could really be stupid from time to time.

I sat on the couch as Caroline gushed on how I am glowing and how she's been noticing a change in me the last few weeks. "Elena, you just glow, your skin glows, you look pretty." Caroline said and I just shook my head.

"Caroline how long do you thing I have been pregnant so far?" I ask as I look over towards Damon who is standing of to the side with Jeremy, they are in a serious conversation. I could see in their body langue and their facial expressions. I was too far to overhear their conversation but it really had me wondering.

"Oh can we bet on how long you have been pregnant?" before I can even scold Stefan for even bringing this up Klaus is shouting.

"50$ says that she's about 13 weeks pregnant." I glare daggers at the blond and his stupid British accent.

"50$ says she 8 weeks pregnant, she's barely even showing." Caroline starts up rolling her eyes and I mean how wrong was she? I was just wearing an oversized shirt and I stilled looked like my old smaller self.

"50$ on 15 weeks" Jeremy shouts from the side. Did my brother really just bet on how far along pregnant I was? And I call him family.

"100 bucks says she's about 14 weeks." Bonnie finished and Stefan actually smirked at her.

"So now you betting on my belly? Really that is so the adult thing to do." I reply covering my arms over my chest the V-neck of my shirt shifting a bit showing of my border lining C-cup as I say, Stefan refer to them as border lining D-cups in too small bra's. The men fell silent and I really could not understand why until Caroline cleared her throat pointing to my cleavage on display. "Shit!" I scold pulling the shirt straight, a deep red blush gracing my cheeks.

"With those border lining D-cup she won't be less than 12 weeks pregnant." Stefan indicated with a smile, Damon smacked him over his head.

"Why the hell are you looking at her boobs?" Damon enquired almost yelling and Stefan just started laughing.

"Oh so now you notice there bigger? I mean seriously you're the one dating her!" Stefan says and at this I nod because it took Damon a while before he noticed me curvier body even if it was to his benefit.

"Stop it Stefan!" I scold. "I told you before, it's A-cups, turning into B-cups, border lining C-cups." At this Damon just goes quiet as he just narrows his eyes at me. He really didn't like me talking this way when in company of other men. But I mean seriously it was my brother, his brother and poor old Klaus. Not that they would even look.

"Okay, this just turned awkward." Jeremy indicated as he just rolled his eyes. "But come on Lena, how far along are you. Your killing us with the suspense." And with that I just roll my eyes, this was a losing battle any way. Luckily Stefan beat me to it.

"Winner of the grand total of 250 bucks is…. Bonnie!" Stefan indicated with a drum roll and everything. I just saw Jeremy wink at Bonnie and then he continued his conversation with Damon, like nothing even interrupted them. Whatever they were talking about seemed to be really important.

"Looks like you guys owe Bonnie 250 big ones." I say and Stefan just smiles as he moves across the room and he takes a seat next to me.

"Pay up, Caroline and Klaus. Jeremy usually pays in soft cash." I think I just vomited in my mouth at the thought of Bonnie and Jeremy having sex with each other.

"Too much info Bonnie." Caroline mumbles as she pulls out her purse and pulls out a 100 dollar bill.

"What it's not like you and Klaus don't do the nasty." Bonnie replies as she takes the cash and she shoves it in her pocket of her jean.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I love the awesome feedback that I received and all the people that took time off to read the previous chapter, it was funny I have to admit that. But now everything seems so laid back so un eventful, this chapter was a hard one to right because there was bound to happen something and believe me something is going to happen. You guys might not enjoy this chapter and I understand if you guys dislike me but it is worth it in the end. Something bad was bound to happen sooner than later. And I apologize for the cliff hanger!

Elena's POV

My lone weekend with Damon passed in a blink of an eye, and before I knew it myself and Stefan was in the same position we were in last week when we drove home from the airport. Me curled up in his passengers seat and him driving silently. There was nothing that could be said to get my mood up since I only stopped crying a few minutes ago. And I know I'm over emotional and that I feel a bit more, a bit stronger so it's not really something new to me.

It was just, I don't know, I just felt so alone without Damon next to me. I missed him. Was this stupid for me acting like this? Like I just couldn't life without him? I had lived without him for the past 20 years of my life, what made this different, even when I knew he would be back in two weeks. Yes, he wouldn't be back next week due to all the work that they were doing. I could see it was really hard on him. He was stressing that he would not finalize the course and pass.

I felt sorry for him because now he wasn't only worried about my safety, his course but our baby as well. Sometimes it feels like I just think about myself and I try to protect myself from getting hurt but in the end I end up hurting him even more. Was that healthy in a relationship? I don't really think so.

"Elena?" Stefan asks and I lazily look up from the windshield which I have been staring at for the past couple of minutes. It seemed more interesting to look out the window as the world pass me by than to think about how I watched Damon walk away from me yet again.

"What's up Stef?" I ask and I see that small sideways smile he gives me and he really always tries to make me smile to lighten my mood when I am down in the dumps but this time it wasn't going to help.

"It's okay. He'll be back for you birthday." Stefan indicates and I just shake my head at him, yes the next big event for Elena Gilbert was her 21st birthday. I couldn't even go out partying or drinking. Not that I intended to because I was a pregnant woman now, a mommy to be. I had to look after myself, I needed to take care of not only me but our little one as well. I look back at the road and that's when I hear it, the sound is deafening but it sounded like a gun going off right next to my head. I hear Stefan start yelling at me but I can't make out what he's trying to say and everything feels like it's in slow motion as Stefan loses control of the car and it start to swerve from side to side the tyres screeching as they go.

I hear another load noise, it must be a tyre that had burst or something because the car was now off of the road and we were heading straight to a sign which indicated Mysticfalls was only a mere 5 miles away. As soon as the car starts to flip I throw my hands over my stomach, Stefan tried his best to protect me with his body, shielding me with his frame. But I feel pain, immense pain in my left arm and right across my entire body as the car tumbles and tosses, spinning us from side to side, up and down.

I can't focus on the pain, all I can focus on is Stefan trying his best to shield my body as the car flips. He's looking straight into my eyes. "Stef!" I yell and the glass to the windshield bursts into a thousand little pieces scattering everywhere, in the process cutting to our exposed skin. The car hits something, my guess would be the Mysticfalls sign and it sends the car in to the air and I am just too scared to look as I scrunch my eyes close. How could this have happened, the car wouldn't have been faulty or this would have happened when we were driving to the airport. But it didn't and we arrived at the airport safe and sound. Could it be that someone sabotaged the car?

"Elena!" Stefan shouts to me and I can feel him grab a hold of my hand and almost crushing it in his. "Elena!" He yells again and this time it's a bit louder. I force my eyes open and I look straight into his eyes, those eyes are filled with fear and worry. His lips are moving as he silently tells me that it's okay and that he loves me as we tumble further into the damned woods on the outskirts of town. I can't stop the tears creeping into my eyes now, nor can I wipe at them.

"I love you to Stef!" I almost yell, we both know that this love has nothing romantic about it but it's the love shared between siblings and friends, the vehicle starts to slow down and come to a complete stop, with us hanging from the seats. The vehicle was now on its roof which was very close to our heads. There was blood dripping from Stefan's temple as we dangled from the seatbelts aimlessly trying to gain our balance.

Stefan removes his hands from me as he franticly looks from side to side and then he starts to fidget with the clip of the seatbelt. "Elena!" He yells and I am lost to everything that's going on around me, my eyes wonder over the scene that I am looking at and I just can't comprehend what is going on. Like my mind just doesn't want to work. Stefan's words fall to death ears as he franticly tries to escape his safety belt. His lips are moving but I just can't make out what he's saying and the more he struggles the more frantic he gets. I slowly unwrap my arms from around my stomach and move it to the clip of the safety belt.

When I click the button I fall forward onto the roof of the car. It hurt's, something really hurt whether it's my arms or the cuts on my hands that I just got when I fell on some shards of broken glass. I struggle to my hands and knees and I move towards Stefan as I try to help him. It takes a few seconds but I get him loose. He motions me to get out of the car to crawl out of the broken window and I just nod my head towards him.

I struggle to get out because everywhere I touch there are broken glasses and I get cuts. But as soon as I am out of the car with a great struggle I wait for Stefan who's out in an instant as he grabs my hand, I still can't hear him or anything that he's saying, all I see is his worried eyes as he looks to the car his eyes widen as he rushes me on but I struggle to walk, I struggle to put any weight on my left foot, but we move and it's two steps at a time as we try to get away from the car. I look back one last time and I see that there is a flame, and that's about all I remember before there was an explosion and the whole car caught fire.

Waking up in the hospital, it all white and the scent of bleach fills my senses. I have come to hate that smell and I'm starting to feel nauseous. I turn my head from side to side and it hurts like hell. I feel stiff in my neck and it must be from the accident. I remember the accident so it made sense why I was in the hospital. If I woke up that meant that I was okay. But the big question was, was my baby okay? I try to reach for my stomach with my left hand but I am unable to do so.

I move my right hand to my stomach and my shoulder hurts like hell but I place my hand on my swollen stomach. Was my baby okay? I don't know what I would do if something happened to this baby! It was my baby for heaven's sake. I couldn't lose it before it even had a chance at the outside world.

My eyes start to water as I franticly look from side to side, I wanted the doctor, or a nurse or just anyone that could tell me what was going on. I start to struggle against the bed and the drip that is currently in my arm as I look around but it seems that my room is empty and I am the only one in here.

"Nurse!" I croak out but it's barely audible. My tears are now streaming down my cheek as I struggle to move. I needed to find the panic button or the call button or fucking everything! I needed to know if my baby was okay! "Nurse!" I yell and thankfully this time it's a bit harder.

Not a few seconds later and an elderly woman walked into my room, her expression was grave as she saw me struggle and she rushed to my side. "Mrs. Salvatore calm down," she starts and I just stare into her eyes.

"What's going on?" I ask and her expression worsens as she looks to me. That was not a good sign.

"The gentleman you came in with, your brother in-law is still in surgery." She softly says as she starts to check all my vitals and my drip and my stats. It didn't look like she knew what the fuck she was doing. I know that she must be referring to Stefan because I was with him/ What did she mean that he was in surgery? Was the accident so bad.

"Will he be okay?" I ask and she just glances at me before looking back at the drip. "Fucking tell me if Stefan will be okay!" I yell and this surely got her attention and made her take a step back from my bed. Was she really not going to tell me if he was okay? Was she really going on like a little bitch!

For fuck sakes I was just in a fucking car accident with Stefan and now I hear he's in surgery and I am worried sick about my baby! This woman did nothing as she just shook her head from side to side and this really just pissed me of as she left me in the fucking room! If I wasn't so sore I would get out of this fucking bed and beat the shit right out of her.

Her supervisor will be hearing from me and how she gives shitty service to the public. This only made me more worried and I know that it was not healthy for me or my baby. It wasn't good but I couldn't help it, this fucking old whore didn't want to tell me jack shit about anything.

Fuck this. I remove my hand from my stomach and remove the blanket that covered me only to discover that I was in one of those pathetic hospital gowns. My left hand was in a cast that could indicate that I cracked or broke a bone because they won't just put a cast on right? Right. I still feel nauseous as I sit up and I move my legs from the bed, swinging them over the edge, some parts are covered in bandages and I just ignore that for the moment.

I needed to find a doctor or a nurse that knew what the fuck was going on right now. I reach the floor and I push myself from the bed, my balance is off like fucking alcoholic, drunk as shit as I stumble to stay straight. I grab for the drip, to act like a crutch because my left foot hurts like hell and I can't put weight on it but I start to make my way to the door of the irritating white room that's giving me a migraine.

When I reach the door I almost throw it open and I start my way towards the nurse desk, I am pissed and bat shit crazy at the moment, but I need answers and I need them now. My baby and Stefan was top priority. I stumble and stumble and eventually reach the nurses office where the elderly lady is now seated and she's looking over patient files.

"Listen here and listen good you good for nothing bitch! I want to know what's going on now!" I yell and she just brushes it of like it's nothing and she continues with her files like I wasn't ever there in front of her.

"Go back to your room mam." She says and that it, I just loose it right there as I leave my drip and lean over the counter towards her, grabbing her by her uniform and pulling at it.

"You fucking listen to me now! I want a fucking doctor or a fucking nurse that actually knows what's going on around here. And if you don't give me what I want I will fucking make sure that you lose this job and that you won't be able to work anywhere ever again because you are a stuck up bitch that knows jack shit about anything! Now call doctor Meredith!" I yell and the woman actually looks scares as she reaches for the phone on the counter.

She better do what I asked her because I am one bitching, ignorant remark away from losing my shit completely. She punches in a number, her eyes never leaving mine as she stares into my eyes.

"Doctor Fell, I have a patient in ward 3C who urgently needs to see you," she pauses as she listens to doctor Meredith before continuing. "It's a Mrs Elena Salva…" I stop her right there. I know Stefan had put my details on everything as Mrs Salvatore but I was still Elena Gilbert and that's how doctor Meredith knew me.

"It's Elena Gilbert! For fuck sakes!" I yell and the nurses eyes go wide with surprise.

"Sorry Dr. Fell it's a Mrs Elena Gilbert. Yes she wants to see you urgently." There is another pause and then she disconnects the phone and place it back. "She'll be here in 5 minutes." The nurses indicates and I finally let go of her uniform.

"She fucking better be. And believe me you will be getting a complaint from me. This is not service delivery at all." I say taking a step back. I'm not sure whether to stay there or to go back to my room but I keep my eyes trained on the nurse who looks like she just saw a ghost. Fucking worst service ever. There government departments that has to service the public is really doing shit. I mean seriously. It's all about the public but they do jack shit, it's like they only come to work for the sake of receiving a fucking pay check.

A few minutes later the doors to the ward opens and Dr Fell walks into the hall and she's a sight for sore eyes. I huff a breath of relief when I see her and her eyes soften when she sees me.

"Elena, what's going on, what happened?" she asked and I just shake my head from side to side. She places her hand on my lower back as she starts to escort me back to that annoying white room.

"We were in a car accident, and I woke up here." I start and she nods her head, we walk into my room and she closes the door behind her. We move over to the bed and she helps me get into the bed and comfortable. "That fucktard nurse told me Stefan was in surgery and she didn't want to tell me anything. Dr Meredith I need to know what's going on." I say. Dr Meredith nods her head towards me and she walked to the end of the bed taking out my chart.

She studies my chart for a few seconds as she looks at the papers. "We'll Elena, I'm sorry I didn't know about this earlier. I would have come right away. But they have you listed as a Mrs E Salvatore." She starts taking a seat on the chair right next to the bed. That was all fine and well, I just needed to know about my baby and Stefan,

"Must have gotten it messed up with my file at the gynaecologist." I say as she gives me a small smile.

"Well Elena, I can tell you what going on with you, but I will have to go and ask around about your friend Stefan." That was fine, I could work with that, and I knew she would tell me if there is something wrong.

"That's fine, just tell me what's going on." I plead.

"It seems that you broke your wrist, and tore 3 ligaments in your left leg, you suffered some minor cuts and bruises and a somewhat deep laceration to you right arm, that has about 15 stiches." She indicates but this is nothing important. I needed to know how my baby was.

"And my baby?" I ask, I was scared to ask, I was expecting the worst answer that could be given, that I had lost my baby, and it was my own fault. I should have been more careful, I should have taken better care if myself and my baby.

Dr Fell goes quite as she studies the chart, there is a deep frown forming on her forehead which has me worried. Was there something wrong with my baby? "I'm not sure, they ran some test, they are still waiting for the feedback." Dr Fell replies and this isn't bad news, but it's not good news as well.

"How long do I have to wait?" I ask almost desperately as I stare into her eyes, mine full of worry and hers full of sadness.

"Let me go check if there are results and what's going on with your friend okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." She indicated placing the chart back in its place. I just nod my head. Because the sooner she could find out, the sooner I could know. Right? Even if I was scared shitless.

She left me to my own device as she closed the door behind her and I wished that I could follow her, that I could know what was going on. But I trusted Dr Fell and she would find out everything that I needed to know because I knew her and I trusted her with my life.

I was just scared that something had happened to Stefan, that something had happened to my baby, I would never forgive myself if something did happen. How would I even tell Damon? That reminded me, did the hospital call our relatives? Did they notify the next of kin? Where was Jeremy? Was I here alone without anyone knowing it?

I was jumping to conclusions and scaring myself with all these question and this nonsense, but it made me wonder if Damon knew, had they told him, was he worried sick like I was. I wouldn't want him to know but I know that he needed to know, we had had a very serious conversation that there was no more secrets, no more hiding anything and I had promised that I would not hid or keep a secret from him.

When Dr Fell came back I would ask to call Damon. To tell him what had happened. I wasn't sure if he would even come back to check up because I knew how important this course was to him and how he needed to pass it. I would tell him that it was not that serious. Maybe I should just wait for Stefan.

I wonder what had happen, why our tyres had burst. Something very small inside of me told me that it could not be a coincidence, and that this was done on purpose. It made me remember that I had a woman out there who would kill me just so that her daughter could be with Damon. Would she really go that far to try and kill me and Stefan? Was she that desperate to get rid of me, I'm sure by now she knew as well that I was pregnant, and that only made me more of a threat to her and her daughter.

I still didn't have a problem with Rebekah but her mother had gone crazy now that their money was finished. So I should belief that she would go to any length to get rid of me. I shivered. It still frightened me that my life was practically in her hands, and even thou I had people watching me 24/7 she still might have taken a risk to kill me even if that meant killing someone else in the process.

You see there I go jumping to conclusions again, and I have no proof to stand on that it was her doing or that she was even involved, but I had that inkling feeling inside of me that just didn't want to go away. You know that feeling you have when something bad is about to happen? Mostly in horror movies? I had that feeling and I just could not shake it.

Dr Fell was back in a few minutes, she didn't look happy nor sad so it was 50/50. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Your friend Stefan splintered his shoulder so they are in surgery now fixing that and he broke his leg but they will just put it in a cast. Some minor cuts and bruises." She indicated and I was relieved that nothing serious was wrong with him and that he would be fine. Stefan would be fine, I cried at the fact of that he was okay. I couldn't stop sobbing because he was fine and I was fine.

The last thing that I needed to know was, was my baby okay.

"And my baby?" I ask and Dr Fell just stared blankly at me as she tried to gag my emotions which was currently up and down the walls of this agonising white room. I started to feel nauseous again after the silence that was now continuing. Something had to be wrong with my baby if she didn't say anything at all and my fear level spiked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

The long awaited chapter 16! Sorry I took my time with it, but work got a bit hectic. And I was all over the place plus I have a hectic schedule nowa days. But I will keep on writing don't worry! So I hope you guys didn't hate me too much for the cliff hanger but here you go!

Thanks to everyone that read the previous chapter. Thanks for leaving me reviews, I love to get feedback from your guys! If you like my writing, I am currently busy with two other stories as well so check them out. Crawling and Story of my Life! 3 Enjoy

Elena's POV

"Your baby is fine. You just need some bed rest for the next few days." Dr Fell finally said and she almost gave me a heart attack right then and there. But my baby was fine. My baby would be okay and that was all that mattered. Stefan would be okay, a splintered bone wasn't that bad, was it? I never had a splintered bone thou so I could not tell.

"So my baby is okay?" I find myself repeating placing a protective arm over my stomach, happy tears now running down my cheeks as I looked at Dr Fell for confirmation.

"Yes your baby is okay." She confirmed, I just felt so happy at that moment that I couldn't even say anything to be honest, I was just sobbing like crazy. My baby was okay. Well let me rephrases that our baby was okay. After the confirmation Dr Fell informed me that my brother was informed and that he was on his way with Bonnie in tow. I wondered if they had informed Caroline, seeing that they were family friends now. I object to that gesture.

I wonder if they notified Colonel Bennet. Or the police station. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Mysticfalls already knew, it was a small town after all and everyone knows everything about everything and everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone already know I was pregnant to. Fuck my life.

I laid back into my bed, resting my pounding head, had someone informed Damon? I look to Dr Fell as she updates my chart. "Do you have a phone?" I ask. If Damon didn't know, I needed to tell him as soon as possible.

"Sure, on your side table." She indicated walking over to the table and pushing the table towards me. I felt nervous telling Damon that I had been involved in a car accident. How was I going to tell him.

That was it, no more secrets, no more hiding the truth. I picked up the phone receiver and I dialled in his number, my fingers know the number by heart, because when he's not there I just dial up his number, and I don't have to wait long because he will always answer, always tell me 'hey baby', or 'Olla my Canola', and whatever dampened my day would be gone within a flash.

"Damon Salvatore…" He grumbles into his phone and I knew that I had phoned him awake, I'm not even sure what time it was, looking to the window, it seemed that the sun was about to come up but I needed to tell him what was going on. He needed to know, it was his right to know.

"Baby…" I start but stop as I hear him grunt.

"Elena?" he asks his voice thick with sleep, almost grumbling.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" I ask and I know he can hear how nervous I really am.

"No not at all, I tried calling you but you didn't answer so I left a messages." He started and I can't help but choke up as he continues to talk. "I tried calling Stefan as well, but his phone was of." Was that maybe because we had been in the accident and his phone might have been left in the car when it exploded.

"Babe, myself and Stefan…" did I have the courage to just tell him? I needed to. "We got into an accident." I say and I can hear a sharp intake of breath and some scuffling.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Everything was rushed as he spoke and I presume that he was now up and rushing around his room, trying to do God knows what.

"Damon calm down." I say and there is still scuffling and moving around. "Damon!" I yell this time, Dr Fell eyeing me from the end of my bed and the noise stops completely. "Calm down." I say and I can hear him taking a deep breath in. "Everything is okay. I am okay, our baby is okay and Stefan is okay." I say with a bit more authority in my voice. But I know he's stressing and that he's worried and that his mind is running a mile a minute at the moment.

"You're okay?" he asks and his voice is shivering.

"I'm okay." I reply and I wish I was right there next to him, to comfort him in this troubling time, yet I wished he was here to help me, to console me. To wrap me in his arms and to whisper sweet nothing into my ear. But this was reality and he was halfway across the continent, even if he got in a plane right now it would take some time to get here, and I would not be so selfish. I wouldn't let him come her knowing how important this course is to him.

He's still breathing hard and it almost seems that he's hyperventilating. His voice was shaky when he started to speak again. "What happened?" he asked and I'm not really sure what happened, it was blank to me, I could remember bit and pieces but that was about it.

"We were driving back, about a few miles away from home when a tyre burst, Stefan lost control of the car and another tyre burst, sending the vehicle tumbling, when it stopped we got out and, there was fuel and fire and it just exploded." I say listening to him, every intake of breath, every sound of worry and surprise.

"The tyres burst?" he asked and I nodded my head knowing full well that he isn't able to see me, but I shouldn't because there's a spike pain that just run through my shoulder to my hand.

"Yes, it's really strange. I mean Stefan was driving slow, so it couldn't be that." I reply and there is a momentary pause, he's thinking, and he's thinking hard. I'm not really sure if this is good or bad because I'm not really sure what's going on in that beautiful head.

After a few more seconds of complete silence he starts to speak again, and I am relief to hear his voice. "Promise me that you are okay because I wouldn't be able to life with myself if something happened to you or our little one." I take in a shaky breath, because the pure sincerity dripping from every word had me all choked up.

"I'm okay." I reply, I seem to be saying these words a lot not.

"Any injuries?" He asks, his voice is low and full of worry and concern. I know he is worried about me and the baby and his brother but we are all okay. Everything is going to be fine but he won't know that until he sees me, fine and healthy.

"Well from what I can gather, a broken wrist, some torn ligaments and cuts and bruises. Stefan had it bad thou, he has a splintered shoulder so he's in surgery at the moment." I say, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. Because now he's going to worry even more. I sigh as I look to the window, the sun barely even shining over the horizon. He won't stop wondering, he won't, that I know. "Damon?" I say and I hear nothing like he has completely disappeared into nothing.

Either he's just shocked or he's giving me the silent treatment. It was killing me. "I have to go. But I'll call you later. Okay?" he asks and now I am really confused because he's cool and calm and collected as he speaks to me. "Elena, I love you so much, I'm sorry that this happened." He feels guilty and I can tell it by the way he's speaking to me. How could he feel guilty, it wasn't even his fault to start with.

"I love you to." I almost whisper and with that he's gone and the line has died. I place the phone back on the received and I look out to the window. It's morning and he should be getting up and getting ready for the day. Something that I was not going to do today or any other day in the near future. I was on bed rest. For my own good.

It meant that work was not even an option for me and Col Bennet cannot send me running around like a headless chicken. Talking about the devil, I needed to phone him to tell him what happened, it would only be procedure but I guess he already knew. But neither the less I pick up the phone and I dial his cell number, it's busy, how can he be busy this time of the morning, seriously? I opted for leaving a message but the man never listened to them. I would call him later during the day.

I relax back into my bed and look from side to side, Dr Fell had left without me even noticing. She might have wanted to give me a bit of privacy which was highly appreciated. But still she could have showed me by the showing of her hands that she was leaving. But I couldn't find it in myself to really care whether she left or not. I just hoped that Stefan will be okay.

I look to the window and the sun rays are dancing over the horizon, I close my eyes trying to reflect on what had happened. Now having a near death experience and almost losing my baby it has dawned on me that life is precious. I know I had a really shitty life before, but everything has changed ever since Damon walked into my life. He had changed my life for the better and I was really happy about that.

Maybe how I reacted to Saturdays situation had been all wrong, would I really deny him my hand in marriage if he had asked me? I think not, just because I had been beyond irrational, thinking that he would only do it because he had knocked me up but that would be absurd thinking because I knew that he loved me and he would only ask me if he wanted to share his life with me. Yes the option just to be with me because we are having a child together was a possibility but I think his intentions were good and would not only be for the sake of a child.

Maybe him asking my hand in marriage was a good thing, did I really want to raise our child not being married? Our child would get teased and who knows what else because his or her parents are not married. I know how children can be and I didn't want that for my little one.

I wanted everything for my baby that I did not always have. And if that meant that myself and Damon had to sit down and discuss this matter, and we needed to figure out what we wanted. I know what I wanted, and I wanted Damon and a family and whether he wanted to stay my boyfriend or if he wanted to be my husband it was up to him but I think that I wanted to hint at the fact that I want a ring on my finger.

I wonder what his parents would say? They would pressure him most likely to get married as soon as possible, that's what any man would do with the right intentions. But I did not want to push Damon into anything, he was his own person and he could make his own discussions. But I know that he loves me and he would do anything for me and I knew he felt the same.

In all fact I wanted to get married and the idea of it made me smile because I could already imagine it and I loved what I saw. I giggle at myself I'm not sure if this might be due to my pregnancy brain or the fact that I was in a serious car accident but I am sure about my facts and what I want. I wanted Damon. And now being a Salvatore and to be referred to as Mrs Elena Salvatore sounded appealing. I sigh out in relief.

Whether or not I fell asleep I knew when I opened my eyes again the sun was not shining into my room anymore from the drawn curtains that was now pulled open. It might have been midday or so, I couldn't tell nor was there a clock in my room. I stretch out, my muscles almost burning from the pain and the strain that they had been in the previous day. That's what you get for being involved in an accident I guess.

I look from side to side and it seems that I have visitors. On sleeping in the chair next to my bed and the other sleeping on the additional steel chair. I felt sorry for Jeremy who was dozing off in the steel chair, his muscle will protect to that position he is currently in later. And Stefan, he was wearing a sling on his left arm, his arm hiding underneath the fabric. He looked like hell, I imagine I look about the same. I try to turn to the side bumping my wrist against the bed and the shriek that left my lips woke both men.

They sat up and I could see Jeremy trying his best to stretch out his muscles, and they hurt by the look on his face. I felt sorry for him, but he was not currently in the same pain that myself and Stefan was in. "Hey sleepy head." I greet my brother and he just raises his brow in amusement

"Hey yourself." Jeremy greets and he moves from his steel chair to the bed sitting down, taking my hand into his and lightly squeezing. "How do you feel? How's the baby?" Jeremy asks and I see Stefan's glancing towards me as well, he had the same question as Jeremy I suppose.

"I'm okay, and the little one is okay." I say and both of them just looks relieved. They must really have been worry about me and somehow I felt very important having every one worrying about me. Attention whore? Just a bit. "Stefan, are you okay?" I ask looking over to Stefan.

He gives me a small smile nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's just try not to do that ever again." He says and I giggle at his lame attempt to make a joke.

"Never ever." I repeat and he just smiles at me. But I am really glad that he is okay, he wasn't fatally injured or anything. Me and Stefan understood each other, we got each other and we just had this bond between us that was stronger than friends, he was like family to me and he treated me like family and I loved that. But I did currently feel sorry for his because it was his car that was in the accident and his car that exploded. I'm glad we didn't use my new car thou.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked and both me and Stefan look towards him. I remember bits and pieces but I would not be able to write a 5000 word essay on it to save my life. I look to Stefan and he raises a brow.

"To be honest, I remember a tyre bursting and that's it." He might have hit his head and now he could not remember what had happened which could have happened. But how hard did he bump his head, I remember when the car stopped and we hung from the seats, only kept in place by the safety belts. I remember him looking to me and his head was bleeding, blood was dripping form him temple. He must really have hit his head hard then.

"I remember small parts, like the tyres that bursts and the car rolling and then trying to get out of the car when it stopped because there was fuel and fire… But that was about that." I say and Jeremy just shakes his head from side to side.

"I spoke to Col Bennet," Jeremy pauses as my current boss was mentioned. "He's like your boss now right?" he asks and I just nod my head not putting much effort in it because my muscles were pulling in every which way that sent shocks of pain through my body. Oh how I wish I could get some pain killed right now. "He was at the scene with some people, he said that found firearm cartridges, well two in nearby where the tyres burst." My face drained when the words left Jeremy's mouth. Foul play as suspected. I knew I was right.

"So someone shot at my tyres?" Stefan asks and he is beyond pissed. I mean the expression on his face said more than that he was just pissed.

"Yes, and that is what lead to the accident all together, well that is what Col Bennet said." Jeremy says. My heart just stopped for a mere second as I just stared towards the window, the empty tree looking back to me and in a way I think we feel the same way, cold and bare to the world.

I suspected this yet I never thought that it would be a reality, would that woman really go that far? Would she kill me and Stefan just so that Damon could be with Rebekah. I mean Rebekah didn't even want to be with Damon, and he wanted nothing to do with her.

Was Major General Jackson really that desperate to get Damon's money that his family worked so hard for? I roll my eyes at the thought as the two men continue to talk. I hated her, I hated what she had done and what she was busy doing. She was busy ruining our lives. I could not allow this to continue. I wouldn't let her into my life and this was the last strand.

Major General Jackson will not be a problem in my life nor my relationship. "Elena?" it's Stefan and I absentmindedly turn towards him.

"Yeah?" I ask, my mind was too preoccupied by other things to fully pay attention.

"You have a visitor." Stefan says and I turn my full attention on him and then the door. Cst Enzo was in the door frame as he smiled towards me. I smiled back at him but I knew why he was here, and if he was here Damon already know what I suspected as well.

"Hey Enzo." I greet placing all my attention on to him, Stefan shifting in his seat like he's uncomfortable that Enzo is here at the hospital talking to me. I wondered if Stefan know the extend to what our relationship has extended to. I doubt that Damon had told him everything but still I needed to be careful of what I did and what I said in front of Jeremy and Stefan.

Enzo knew everything that had happened, he knew how vindictive the bitch could be and I was positive that he would take her down. "Elena, how are you, how are you feeling?" Enzo asked, I look at both Stefan and Jeremy, I felt slightly uncomfortable with both of them in the room as I spoke to Enzo.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore and bruised." I say trying to make small conversation.

Enzo looks towards the two other men in the room. "Could you guys just excuse us for a moment?" Enzo asks and both the men look at me in surprise. But I give them a smile and nod my head. I did need to speak to Enzo, and I could not speak to him in front of Stefan or Jeremy. Without another word they stood up and they left, glancing at me once before leaving out the door. When I am sure they are out of hearing distance Enzo turns to me pulling at a document. "You already know why I am here right?" he asks and I nod my head, yes I did, Damon sent him most likely.

"Yes, I presume Damon sent you?" I ask and Enzo just smiles at me nodding his head. "Enzo do you suspect that it was her that did this to Stefan's car?" I ask and his face falls completely.

"Yes. And I have proof that it was her doing, we tested the cartridges on IBIS, and it happened to be a fire arm that she booked out of the safe a few days ago." He starts to talk, if he had proof then we could open a case and she could be arrested and her ranks would be taken from her. But there was always a way that she could let the evidence get missing and I feared that. "I called my informant and he told me that she got on a plane, heading over to Mysticfalls, she arrived here on Friday night. Co-workers informed me that he explanation was that she was visiting her daughter, Rebekah and her son Elijah. I verified with both of them that she was not there and I obtained statements from them that she was not there. I applied for a section 205 to track the location of her phone for this weekend as well." This was all good news right? We could nail her.

"Enzo this is great!" I exclaim and I almost jumped out of bed but my sore limbs would not allow me.

"But the thing is, I am not sure she was the shooter and that could be a technicality in this investigation." Enzo indicated and my heart instantly drops, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so fast, this was bound to happen and that is how the court would see it as well. "Hey it's not all bad news, I checked into previous incidents as well and applied for a section 205, it looks promising." At this I give him a small smile.

In a word full of technology, why didn't keep their phone on them at all times? I mean I had mine with me 24/7, well except for yesterday. And if the investigation can lead that she was in each location when each incident took place then it would give us a foot to stand on. This day was getting better and better by the minute.

"I spoke to Brigadier Salvatore earlier, he said once I did the preliminary investigation I should speak to you." I knew this was all Damon's doing! I knew it! I loved him for being such a protective man.

"I did suspect that Major General Jackson was behind all of this. But Enzo do you think that this time you have everything you need to put her away for good?" I ask, his eyes don't meat mine when I ask and this means that he's doubting himself. "Come on Enzo you can do this!" I encourage, he gives me half a smile.

"Elena, I'm just worried she catches on to what I'm doing and somehow she gets herself out of it like she always does. When I spoke to Brigadier Salvatore this morning he was beyond vivid and irrational. I'm not even sure that he was in his right mind." I frown at this statement, was Damon unstable? Was he acting up? "I mean he kept on saying shit like she's gone to far and she's putting my family at risk." That did ring a bell, but did what I tell him this morning really work him up to breaking point. Should I even have told him about every? I did not know that he would act like this.

"He's just worried. He has a lot of things on his mind, I mean the course, and me and the baby and Major General…" Enzo stopped me there as he stared at me in complete shock.

"Your pregnant?" he asks and I wasn't sure if he knew or not but I nodded my head to confirm and he gasped.

"He mentioned something about putting children's life's at stake, I thought he was speaking about the Generals children not his own. But neither the less congratulations Elena!" Enzo says and I just give him a smile, this was truly unexpected. This day was a whirlwind of the unexpected. And I still couldn't belief what had happened and how much came to light.

If Enzo could put all his evidence together and he would build a solid case then we could take this bitch down and we wouldn't ever have to worry again. We could get married and start our family, not in that order but we could do that and just life our lives. I had to help Enzo end Damon and we needed this to be a success.

Not only my life and the babies life depended on this but our happiness as well and you could not put a price on happiness not on mine. Myself and Enzo continued small talk until the other two men walked back in the room, Jeremy was being very over protective and Stefan was a bit loopy, I understood why after Jeremy told me that he had received his pain medication. The poor guy, I felt so sorry for him yet I wish I was him, jut to pop a pain killer or three with some sleeping tablets and or calming tablets.

I could not believe myself for thinking about this, I has stopped all my bad habit a while before I fell pregnant, I didn't even think about it, because Damon was next to my side and I didn't have anything to worry about. But now I was worried, about everything and everyone. I just wished that I could take my mind of off this just for a little. I just didn't know how to do it without Damon by my side.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Another Chapter?! I shouldn't have? But I did! Because I like you guys a lot. And you guys keep me motivated. I am actually sad to say this but Routine is coming to an end pretty soon. There will still be a few more chapter's because I can't just cut you off like that. But there is still more to come and I already have an idea for my new story but enough about that.

Thank you to all my readers who read my previous chapter and left me a review! I love your feedback so keep it coming! Enjoy this chapter.

Elena's POV

Stefan was released a day before I got to go home, belief me that only place I wanted to be at the moment was home. I was prescribed 4 more days of bed rests, so it was me and our bed and some movies. Stefan and Dora doing anything I asked and so much more.

Damon was acting strange, and when I say strange I meant that he was calling less, spending less time with me on the phone, when question him about it he brushes it off and says that it is stress from the course. I find that hard to believe because he is a real good student and he knows what he is doing. He was one of the smartest men that I knew.

It made me depressed knowing he was like this, Stefan said he might still be in shock over the whole accident but I doubted it. Damon would not be still be shocked and I know that because I knew Damon. My week at home pasted in a blink of an eye. Well that is until everyone decided to come and visit me. It was one person after the other telling me to get better soon or just to get well because they missed me at work.

The only reason that they missed me at work is because they had to my work and it was hard doing my work. That job wasn't just for any one. You needed to have a strong head on your shoulders and you needed to think on your feet, always be positive and talkative and nice to the people.

I hated it at the moment. It wasn't bearable and I didn't want to return to work, but as Monday rolled around and I found myself getting ready. Everything I tried on was either to tight or it didn't want to fit and I hated it. I ended up going to work in a flowey dress and pumps with stockings and a winter jacket, something I would never in my life wear, but now I kind of have to. I would ask Stefan to take me shopping as soon as possible. Driving to work was harder than I thought when it came to my wrist being in a cast.

I couldn't ask Stefan to drive me to work, his shoulder was in no condition to do anything much less drive anywhere. So this was beyond shit, when I finally found a parking spot and parked my vehicle to the best of my ability, I got out of the car and made my way towards to entrance of the station. As I entered the station I still received cat calls and whistles but I just smiled and shook my head. I was later than usual as I started up the stairs. Dr Fell recommended that I wear a moon boot until my ligaments were healed but I forwent her recommendation and just decided on wearing flat shoes. It didn't help, my leg was still swore and it was still swollen like a football.

I pass the corridor to my office and make my way down the main hall towards the leave office. I had to submit my sick note for last week for being in the accident. I walk slow and steady until I get to the office and I walk in. The Captain I worked for before becoming the secretary looks at me and gives me a tight lipped smile.

"Morning Captain." I say, she just nods her head towards me. I move over to the other table and grab a leave form and I start filling it out before I attach my sick note to her.

"Elena you really picked up some weight." She says and I just want to roll my eyes. Thanks for pointing out the obvious bitch.

"Yeah, well, that's life." I say. I move to the register and I report for duty and as I'm writing more people pile in to the office. To say that I am a bit offended and irritated is an understatement. This woman just liked to bring people down, and she had the nerve to poke her nose in everywhere it didn't belong. She even tried to preach to me that dating a high ranking officer was wrong and that we should part ways. As if.

"Hey Elena." The lady doing the leave greeted and I turned my head somewhat to look at her.

"Hey there, how are you?" I ask, I didn't have any beef with Johanna, she was fairly nice and always friendly.

"Good, good and you how do you feel after the accident?" she asks and I sigh, today I will be asked that a lot. Better get used to it.

"I'm okay thank." I say turning back to the book and make my final signature before I rise and turn towards the woman fully.

"You look very nice today, I love the dress." Johanna says and I smile at her as my hand run down the material of my dress that ends just below my knee.

"She gained weight so that's why she's wearing it." The Captain interjects just as I was about to thank Johanna. My eyes go wide. Did that bitch just say that. "Getting fat is natural, I knew you would not always have that small figure." Oh my word did she really just say that. The insensitive bitch, if I could I would tackle her to the floor and punch her square in the jaw but that would not be healthy for me or my baby.

"What?" I say as I turn towards the Captain and she just smirks at me, I wish I could fucking rip her eyes out of her fucking skull.

"You said that's life." She replies.

"For you fucking information, I am not fat, I am fucking pregnant. So fuck you, you insensitive dumb bitch." I am all out ranting at the moment and my face is completely red as I yell at the fucking bitch. Why did you have to get fucked up bitched like this in your life? I mean didn't they have any better things to do, not that she ever did her work she would always just delegate it to others, and if something went wrong it was never her fault, if you asked her to help with something she would just say that it is not in her job description.

All eyes are on me as I stare her down and she has this look on her face which makes you just want to punch her. But assaulting her was not an option and by the looks of it I already insulted her more than needed. She would most likely want to open a DR against me and take steps against my attitude. Like I cared.

She opens her mouth and closes it again, she wants to say something but she can't form or maybe find the right words. "What? Cat got your tongue?" I ask but still there is nothing. Yeah I put her in her fucking place. I grab my hand bag and I start to make my way out of the office not even saying another word as I pass the growing crowd of people in the office and hall way, their eyes wide as they watch me. Yes this bitch can bite when and if she wants.

I walk back towards my office, struggling to get the key out of my hand bag and then to lock open the door, why was this so hard. Oh yes now I remember my wrist was in a cast and I could not really use it. I fumble with the keys and push open the door switching the light on as I go. My office still looked the same. Nothing has changed. I wonder who was temp secretary when I was at home. Might be the girl from Human Resource management, might even be the one from Supply Chain Management. I hope they didn't fuck up my computer or I would really be pissed.

I place my handbag in the corner and switch on the light, nothing has changed thank goodness. I would not be happy if it did. I walk to Damon's office and I unlock the door, opening it to get some fresh air. I open a window or to, didn't want Col Bennet to freeze to death, this office really did get cold from time to time.

I check Damon's e-mail and walk back to my desk where I take my seat and start up my computer. Today was going to be eventful, I already knew it. I patiently waited for Col Bennet to arrive and once he was in the CSC he phoned me and told me that he would be perusing the registers and then he would be up to see me. He was a nice man but you should not get on his bad side, his bad side was bad.

He focused on his worked and he always said that he was not here to make friends but to arrests criminals. I waited patiently for him to come to the office as I prepared the meeting minutes and the attendance list, I printer out the crime and the scoreboard, I updated my registers and ensured that all the e-mails were printed and that the outstanding feedbacks were attended to.

When the door opened I looked up and smiled at the acting Station Commander, He was wearing a smile as well. Which was odd. "Good morning Colonel." I greet as I start to stand up and He nods his head at me.

"Morning Elena, how do you feel?" he asks and I just shake my head from side to side. I was doing this more often now.

""I'm fine, but may I have a word with you in private?" I asked and he raised a brow at me, like he just could not understand what was going on.

"Sure Elena." He says and I swear he was getting more and more friendly with me by the day. Strange things was happening in the service. I rise from my chair and I follow him into Damon's office, no matter who was acting or who came into this office, this would always be Damon's office.

He takes a seat and I decide to take the seat right next to him. I felt comfortable enough. "Colonel, as it is procedure, I must inform you that I am pregnant." I say softly not really feeling confident in telling him this. At first he is silent and then his eye brow twitches and then there is this fucking big smile on his face.

"That's great news Elena! Congratulations!" He exclaimed and he really seems happy, which is a good thing, right? Woman getting pregnant is great news, if they were married. I sigh at myself for being like this but I just, I still felt like it would be the right thing to do if we got engaged and we got married.

"Thank you Colonel. It was actually a big surprise as well." I say, he chuckles like there is no problem at all.

"The Brigadier must be over the moon about this. I mean it's your first child together. The first one is always the greatest, and after you have it you don't want another. My daughter is about your age now, just moved in with her boyfriend." I really could not belief he was sharing all this information with me, he usually keeps to himself. But it was great to know that he had children and that he enjoyed it.

"Damon was a bit surprised but he's happy." I reply not sure what to say.

"How far along are you?" he asks.

"About fifteen weeks. Still have a long way to go." I say and he gives me this toothy grin.

"Almost 4 months and you are barely even showing, must be a little girl." He says and he really seems so interested and so happy in it's contagious. The thought about what the gender might be had never really crossed my mind but I wanted to wait to see what I was going to get, I didn't want to know beforehand. "Would it be okay if I messages the Brigadier to congratulate him? Or would that be inappropriate?" he asks and I can't believe he's asking me this but it meant that Damon wasn't really that open when it came to his life. If his senior officer had to ask permission from his girlfriend when they wanted to congratulate him.

"I'm sure he would appreciate it." I say and he pulls out his phone as he types away in a frenzy, swearing a couple of time because he made spelling errors and he hated these new touch screen phones. But it was a state phone and he had to use it to call people. "Colonel I just want to warn you thou, Capt Black might come and complain to you about my behaviour this morning in the leave office, but she called me fat and I really lost my temper." I say a bit sheepishly. I felt bad about the situation but not how I treated her.

He just waves me of and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. It is offending to call a pregnant woman fat. And she really should keep her nose out of your business. That one really gives me problems when we work operational. So I know where you come from." Did he really just say that? I can't help but giggle. I rise from the seat and turn to leave the office. "But Elena are you sure you are ready to come back to work after the accident? I mean if you need time of just tell me." He says in a low voice and I really appreciated the sentiment but I needed to come back. I needed to be at work because sitting at home doing nothing was getting me nowhere.

"I'm fine Colonel I want to be here." I say before leaving Damon's office and walking back towards my desk. But I enjoyed being back at work. I did not enjoy all the unneeded attention I was getting and all the people trying to chit chat with me. That got old real fast.

But I did enjoy the frequent visit's I now got from Constable Enzo, just to ask how I am and to update me on the case. He kept me company and chases away unwanted attention. When Colonel Forbes heard that I was pregnant, from Colonel Bennet she was over the moon and she called me into her office and she just could not stop speaking to me on how great this is and all the tips I would need. My friends mother was actually awesome when she wasn't my boss and she was my friend.

She promised to throw me a baby shower and then she beamed about what Caroline had planned for me for my private baby shower and I don't even know who put her in charge of that because I wanted Bonnie to arrange that. Colonel Bennet must have spoken to Damon because Stefan ensured that I got breakfast, Colonel Bennet ensured that I got a fruit at 11:00 and then a healthy and balanced meal at lunch and another fruit at 15:00. And Dora would make anything that I want for dinner.

Working was a bit hard, After a few days my leg got the best of me and I was forced to wear a moon boot, Constable Enzo had offered to be my chauffer to and from work daily but I had to wear that fucking moon boot or my ligaments would never heal. And try typing with your wrist in a cast. I mean it really sucked. And it takes two times longer to finish my minutes but other than that work was fine, it didn't constantly remind me that there is a phsyco out there who wanted me dead, or a reminded that Damon wasn't with me.

The week couldn't pass fast enough as we neared the weekend and my birthday which I nicely asked Stefan that we do not celebrate but I know Stefan and Stefan never listens to what I want because inside he knows what I really what. But just the fact that I would be able to see Damon again to be in his arms, it meant more to me than anything and it would be the biggest present to receive.

As we reached Thursday my phone rang as I sat next to Stefan at the dining table. I look towards my phone and frown because Damon never phones during dinner. He phones me around 19:00 when I am snuggling in to our bed or when I am sprawled out on the couch watching a movie with Stefan.

At first I am tempted not to answer it. But then again, it could be really important. "Hey baby." I answer the phone and Stefan frowns at me.

"Hey there beautiful." He greets and I smile.

"What's wrong? You're interrupting our dinner." I say and I hear him sigh. There was something of, I could hear it in his voice and the way he was breathing.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I won't be able to see you tomorrow when you get off from work. There are some problems with the airline so I'll see you early Saturday morning. Okay?" he asks and my heart drops. Well this didn't mean that I won't be seeing him at all. It only meant I will see him a day later. It was still fine right?

"Oh okay. That's too bad, but don't worry about it." I say trying hard to sound normal because I know he's going to hear the sadness in my voice, and right now Stefan can clearly see that I am upset, but I hold back my tears.

"Sorry baby. I really know how much this means for you." Now he felt bad because I was sad and that let a tear roll down my cheek.

"It's okay. I'll still see you." I say trying to hold my composure. You know when everything in your life just falls apart and you want that one thing just to work out and then you get your hopes up and it's all for nothing? That was how I currently felt. I hated it. "So I'll see you Saturday morning." I say and I can hear the defeat in his voice and that he really feels bad about it, but this was not his fault. He didn't do it on purpose.

"Elena…" He stops. And I really don't want him to continue so I hand the phone over to Stefan and I excuse myself from the room without another word. I didn't even finish my dinner, I went straight to bed and I slept. I didn't even go to work the next day. I called in a sick day. I just wasn't in the mood, all this emotional pressure that was currently on me, and I don't mean being pregnant. I mean being alone without Damon, and Major General Jackson constantly threatening my live. I just had about enough. I had enough. And staying in bed, sleeping the whole day was just what I needed.

I woke up wrapped in strong arms, that could only belong to one man and one man alone. I turn to the side and there he is. Damon had made it, he was here before I woke up, he was in bed with me holding me tightly. He was here. I place my hand on his and squeeze it gently.

"You made it." I whisper, I can feel his smile on the back of my neck.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He whispers back pulling me closer to him, we just could not get close enough to each other. "I missed you so much." He whispers right next to my ear, shivers overcome my body and I can't and I won't control them.

"I missed you too." My voice is soft but he hears me. But I can't put into words how much I had missed him. It's impossible to put it into words and describe it to him.

"I was so worried, I wanted to get on a plane and get back to you but everything was just against me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I promise it will never happen again. I swear Elena." Was Damon crying? I could feel wetness on my back but I didn't believe that he would cry. I want to turn around, I want to look into his eyes and tell him that everything is okay, everything is fine. He doesn't let me move. "I Love you so much Elena. I can't belief I almost lost you." He whispers and I really want to comfort him to tell him that everything is okay.

The first chance I get I start to wiggle in his grip but he does not let me move an inch to face him. "I love you to Damon." I whisper but he pulls me closer to him like he just can't get enough of me.

"I never want to lose you…I want you to be with me forever." He whispers and the last few word are almost lost as they leave his lips in a whisper.

"You will never lose me. Never." I say getting a bit frustrated that he doesn't want me to move at all. I feel him fumble with his hands, he removes one hand from mine and he moves it in between us as he starts to fumble with his pants. Was her really that horny to just pull out his dick and we would do it now? I was in no mood for sex at the moment and the way he was starting it wasn't helping at all. "Damon?" I ask and then he moves his hand back to where mine is placed on my swollen yet small stomach and he starts to play with my finger until I feel cool steel slide over my finder.

"Marry me?" he asks and I am in complete shock. Did he just propose to me? And here I was thinking that he wanted to have sex. I am at a complete loss of words and now he finally allows me to turn in his arms and I slowly turn as I bring my hand up from underneath the comforter. This beautiful little silver band with a small yet elegant diamante staring back at me. I look from the ring to his eyes and they are full of wonder. "Elena marry me?" he repeats. And I just can't seem to find any words as I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?" I ask more than reply and that wonder in his eyes is replaced by joy as his lips turn up into a smile and he leans in closer as he covers my lips with his in a soft and sensual kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

I know this chapter is short and I apologize for that but as I continued to write, and believe me I am well into the wedding I just could not find a place to stop that would be appropriate so I am stopping here. Please enjoy this as you read! I love your reviews and comments! Please continue and hopefully soon the wedding will be up. But first it's the visit to the doctor's office. J So excited. Thank you all for reading and leaving a review! I love all the feedback!

Elena's POV

Marriage, that's what I wanted after my near death experience, I wanted to be Mrs Elena Salvatore. I wanted that forever after that could only be done with vows and a ring. I wanted that. And I wanted it to be with Damon.

I was beyond surprised when I woke up next to Damon holding me, and I was more surprised when he popped the question to me. Was it because I had almost lost not only my life but that of our unborn child as well? Did it feel like Damon's heart was in a vice grip as soon as he got the call. As soon as I told him that I had been in a car accident? Was that really what changed everything for us?

My future stood before me, and just as bright as it seemed, there was darkness looming not far behind. Darkness that could take my life without a second glance or thought. Major General Jackson was out there watching my every move, waiting for me to be alone and vulnerable. To fall a victim as she tried her best to create the future she so desperately wanted for her and her family. If she only knew that her family knew what she was up to. That Constable Enzo was on her trail following up every lead that she left behind.

But until she was behind bars, my life was still at risk, I watched over my shoulder every minute of every day. Even thou Damon told me not to worry I could not help but look over my shoulder as I got into my Ford Eco and drove to work or when I would stop off at the supermarket for some milk and ice scream.

My life and turned around in a few simple months and just like that I had become a changed woman, from a single, addict, to an engaged mother-to-be. Things changed all around us every single day and we are too blind to take notice. But as I took a step back I noticed. I noticed everything that had changed. Now instead of wondering if I had enough medication for the month I was planning my colour scheme for my wedding.

Stefan claimed that it was not his cup of tea and the sole responsibility was given down to my maid of honour Bonnie Bennet who I found out is Colonel Bennets one and only daughter, and my brides maid Caroline Forbes who has proven that she truly is my friend. She has gone above and beyond the call of duty as my friend the past few weeks and the past few days.

She and Bonnie has done more than what was asked of them, from taking me dress shopping to listening to bands and cake tasting, on the side Caroline has even arranged a little baby shower for me, I'm not even sure how she got time to do that. Bonnie made me promise to keep it to myself. But I was thankful nether the less. It seems that a proposal was not the only thing that awaited me on my birthday.

After spending some quality time with my husband-to-be in bed, he had risen me from the bed and pulled me towards the bathroom. He made sure that we washed up and got dressed in our Sunday finest because once we went outside we were surprised by family, friends and even co-workers as they starting singing happy birthday.

To my surprise both Damon's mother and father had turned up for this prestige event. Congratulating me on my birthday. Damon would occasionally disappear which had me wondering what he was up to but he would pop up and appear again like he was never gone, soon there was a speech by the one and only as he stood next to me with his Champaign glass raised high into the air. Mine contained fruit juice.

"To our friends and family, thank you all for being here." He started of giving me a bright smile. "Not only is our beloved Elena turning 21 today but we have other great news to share. This party does not only serve as a birthday celebration." I watched Caroline as she grinned from ear to ear. She knew what was going on. Stefan who was sitting next to me placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly as if to encourage me.

"Come on son tell us what's going on." Damon's mother chirped in and I blushed because I wasn't sure if they even knew about the baby, that they would become grandparents pretty soon, or that their son would soon be married.

"Elena has agreed to be my wife," there was a pause and cheers erupted from all around us. "And we will soon be welcoming our first born into this world." There was gasps of surprise and cheering and I could not help but feel overwhelmed. I watched the faces of not only Jeremy's light up like the fourth of July, but Colonel Bennet was ecstatic as well, clapping and cheering.

I can see the smile that is plastered on my future mother-in-laws face, and if I was not mistaken I almost saw Damon's father smile as well. But true everything had happened so fast and it felt like we were out of control but I have never been more happy in my life. I held onto Damon's supporting hand as people congratulated us. I even saw the small twinkle in Damon's father's eye as he embraced me softly. Like I said it was a complete worldwide.

In the coming three weeks all I did was eat, sleep and dream wedding. It had been the only request that Damon's father had made, that we get married before I really did start to show how pregnant I was. I simply nodded my head if that meant that he approved then I was happy, but it did mean that they would be staying with us for the remaining 3 weeks up until the wedding. That was not ideal for Stefan but he just rolled his eyes.

Bonnie took full reigns on the wedding, and if there was something to be done, she did it, she made appointments and arranged dates and flowers and she was just so much help, Caroline had been a bit displeased by the whole ordeal but I would just hug her close to me and tell her that she was a great friend and that she was planning for the baby, her eyes would light up and she would just nod her head.

I was a bit sceptical about Damon paying most of everything, his parents didn't seem to mind as this was all on him, so I took it upon myself to plan the dream honey moon. I mean I was studying up on everything and places to go but I just could not find something that I thought both myself and Damon would like, this was harder then it seemed. But I still had three weeks to do it.

But every time I looked at the calendar one day has passed again, and we are closer to our wedding date, Damon would be returning from him course on the Thursday, we would have Friday to do all the last moment things and Saturday we would be standing hand in hand as we say our vows.

Have Damon's parents around wasn't all that bad, I mean his mother was great and gave me a few good options from baby names to honeymoon spots, and I took her advice as I started to look into the places that she had mentioned. Staying in USA for our Honeymoon was not even a remote option. So when I finally found a spot, not to pricy, I booked the tickets and made reservations. I know it's actually the job of the best man but I wanted to pick were we go. It felt like the only thing that I could contribute to.

By the time Damon finally came home for good, I was thankful and kissing the ground that he walked on, I know that Stefan wanted to go and fetch him from the airport but I was already waiting in the car when he got to it. Stefan just sighed and shook his head from side to side.

"You know what happened the last time we drove, right?" Stefan asked as he buckled up and I just laughed nervously.

"Don't remind me." I say, keeping my eyes on the road as the car starts up, Stefan had bought himself a new car, which I highly approved of, I mean this little machine had me drooling when they dropped it off. The BMW M4 was really something but I still preferred my Ford Eco. I sink away in the leather seat as we make our way towards the airport. "So the honeymoon…" I start, I had not gotten the chance yet to speak to Stefan about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, about that, you already planned it right?" he asked and I sigh because Stefan just knew me so well.

"Sorry Stef, it was the only thing I was able to contribute to." I plead but he still has a smile on his face, how could he be mad when he arranged the whole baby room without my input so this was a bit of payback as well.

"Where are you going?" he asks as we pass the point where the 'Welcome to Mysticfalls' sign should be but due to our accident it was trampled.

"Africa." I say with a sly smile because there are a lot of places in Africa.

"Be more specific." Stefan say turning into the fast lane of the high way.

"The southern part of Africa." I say and he just chuckles because more than that he was not going to get out of me.

"So the dress and everything is ready for Saturday?" he asks and I nod my head, or well at least I hope it's ready, Bonnie doesn't want me worried about anything that is wedding related. "And your doctor's appointment tomorrow?" he asks and I had almost forgotten about that, it was a surprise for Damon, so we could see our little baby.

"Yip, I am ready, not quite sure about Damon thou." I say and he rolls his eyes at me, I almost swat his shoulder.

"Well mom and dad would fight him just to go with." During this three weeks it was a bit of hell for Stefan, his father really made life difficult for him and I hated it, so every chance I got to stand up for the younger Salvatore I did.

"That's why I didn't tell them." I reply back and that sly smile if back on Stefan's face, we were thick as thieves and close to. "So we'll leave the old timers in the hands of Bonnie and Caroline and we go check out the little one." I say and Stefan chuckles at that.

"Has my mother given you suggestions yet for names?" he asked and this was classic because it was an non-stop argument every night of the week during dinner. I sigh out of frustration and Stefan knows this, but I know he prefers plugging in his earphones and listening to metal while I speak to his mother about names for my child.

Damon's mother said that if it is a boy he should be named after Damon's father and if it is a girl she should be named after my mother. I call bullshit. I was not going to call my son Guiseppe or my daughter Miranda. No fucking way in hell, then she would say if I disliked my mother's name we could call our girl after her. What didn't she understand about no.

I placed my foot down and I ignored any and all discussions that concerned my child's name. Maybe it was a bit drastic or I was over reacting but this is our child right? Me and Damon would pick out a name.

"I still like Dante James." Stefan starts and I shake my head from side to side, even thou I had liked the names a few nights ago, it just didn't fit. I mean Dante James Salvatore, wait that actually had a ring to it.

"Just leave it to me and Damon okay Uncle Stefan." I say earning a chuckle from the younger Salvatore.

"Right mom." Stefan keeps his eyes on the road as we drive but over all I just could not wait to wrap my arms around Damon and welcome him home. It has been to long that he has been gone, he only got to leave earlier because he put in the extra hours over the weekends that he had stayed. By far I could not promise to keep my hands to myself if I saw him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

All my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm really sorry guys but I am leaving the best for last. We are almost to our end. I know it's sad right but it had to happen sooner or later. While typing this I was at work and belief me I got a few stares and then a congratulations every now and again from co-worker. For some reason they think I am pregnant. Well my boss tells me it's about time I did get pregnant, I've been married for almost two years now and still no little one on my hips. My boss is really hilarious. Thank you to everyone that took the time to read my previous chapter and who left a review. I love your feedback so much! You guys are the best.

Elena's POV

Sitting with both Stefan and Damon in the waiting room was hell, Stefan kept on playing with the toys and did I mention Damon was more preoccupied with all the pamphlets than anything else. He paged through them and then he would stop, his eyes wide and he would look at me and then at Stefan.

"Stef did you see this one?" he asked handing the pamphlet to Stefan and he automatically gags throwing it back to Damon in disgust. I look at it and sigh because they were acting like high school boys. "I mean does a baby really come out there?" Damon says and Stefan pulls this hilarious face. I just keep my face straight, if I said or did something right about now, I would ring both their necks and I would look like an unfit parent who might be committed to insane asylum in the near future.

"Man that's just…" Stefan starts but he sees the look in my eyes as I am silently telling him to shut up or I might just do something that I would regret. "Man up, Damon. You're not being supportive at all." Stefan says and looks from him to another pamphlet like he instantly changed into an adult.

Damon glances at me and I can't help but roll my eyes because I think he's still under the influence of alcohol. It was one of those days. I mean everything just went wrong since Damon set foot of the airplane. First his luggage got lost and we had to wait for the next flight to get it, and no we could not just let them bring it to our house, instead we had to wait 4 hours, four fucking hours we had to wait for one suitcase.

When we got home Bonnie was in a heated argument with Damon's mother on flower arrangements and seating arrangements, Damon's father was off to the side silently sipping on his scotch as he watched the woman, I was tempted to just grab a chair and watch them as well. But as always I was pulled into the middle of this craziness that is currently known as my life.

As soon as we sat down Damon disappeared with his father and his brother and I was left with Bonnie and Mrs Salvatore, it's not out of disrespect that I call her that it's just I don't know, she's not that warm woman I met so many months ago. Maybe it's because I'm taking away her eldest son. Maybe she wasn't ready to give him up yet.

As soon as we settled down and I convinced both woman that all that had to be done is what I wanted because it is my wedding. I wasn't actually so polite or diplomatic, I yelled at Damon's mother and then at Bonnie and then I was just yelling overall. I kept on asking them who's wedding it was. Like chanting this question would solve all the problems. But it only made them bicker more. I felt like my mind would burst if I continued sitting here with them so I disappeared of into the babies room.

The soft green and purple of the floor and wall soothing my aching mind and heart. Everything felt like it was against me. I know that the men had sneaked of to give Damon a bachelors party, I'm no idiot. He should enjoy it, but even mentioning a bachelorettes party was out of the question for mommy to be. I walk across the room to the rocking chair. I admire all the time Stefan has taken in creating this room. I didn't even have to say something and he had gotten everything right.

I find myself coming to this room more often, just looking at the decorations or silently rocking on the chair, I would always have a book in my lap but I am never able to open it or read it, my mind just runs away with me when I sit here. I feel save in this room and I just can't explain it. I felt like I was a little baby in the womb. Who knew that this room could be so soothing. I don't know how I got to bed that night, I think that Stefan had half dragged me to it bed and it was sad that I woke up alone yet again even thou I knew Damon was here.

He hadn't slept next to me I know that much. Breakfast was beyond agitating. I mean with Damon's mother yelling at Stefan and then Damon stumbling in clearly with a hangover and looking like complete shit. I just looked at the situation at hand and turned around rushing back up to the bedroom. I took a long warm shower, I didn't even hear Damon banging on the door, I had locked the door after I turned on the warm water.

I just ignored the rest of the world as I took my shower and I got ready for my doctor's appointment. I know I should not be so agitated and negative but with the constant fighting and bickering it just got onto my last nerve and somehow I was the only one living with this.

After Damon eventually took a shower and got cleaned up, I swear he was still drunk. Stefan tried everything in his power to ignore the conflict or any situation where he or his brother was in harm's way. So he drove us to the doctors and now I am in the middle of Damon and Stefan as we patiently wait for the doctor.

I was tempted to just let Damon wait outside when the doctor called me in. I look to my side and his eyes are wide as he looks at the pictures, like a child would do when looking at a story book. "Elena?" I hear and I look to Stefan his eyes almost pleading with me just to give him a chance to explain.

"What Stefan?" I ask.

"Sorry about Damon, Dad and Klaus went all out on him." I shake my head from side to side, like I even cared, they were most likely at a strip club dumping dollar bills in sum bitches panties. I almost gag at the thought.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore." The reception lady says and I instantly look up at the blonde with the bright smile.

Damon rises to his feet and extends a hand towards me, I don't even bother taking it as I rise to my feet and I start to move towards the examining room, I can feel Damon's hand on my lower back as he follows me. Maybe he's just as scared as I was when I first came in here. I doubt it.

Doctor Joe is seated behind her desk and she smiles brightly up at me. Damon removes his hands for a mere second closing the door behind him. "Elena! How great to see you, you look…" she trails of because I look completely irritated. "..Tired." she finally says and I nod my head at the elder woman,

"Doctor Joe, this is my fiancé, Mr Salvatore." I say as I turn and Damon looks like a dear caught in head light, he really seems mortified. He extends his hand towards the doctor and firmly grasp it shaking it. "Damon this is my Doctor. Doctor Joe." I say and she nods her head.

"Nice to meet you." Damon says as we take a few more steps into the room and take a seat. I want to swat away his hand on my thigh but maybe he's just as irritated as I am at this whole ordeal. So the only thing I do, is grab a hold of his hand and squeeze it.

"I'm glad both parents are here today. I mean I was very concerned after your accident but you seem in good health and all the tests seemed to be good." Doctor Joe says as she takes a seat behind her desk, she grabs my chart and looks at it. While I was in the hospital she had popped in a few times either with some flowers or a get well soon card. She had been just as concerned about my baby as I had been but in the end my baby was fine. Thanks to Stefan.

"Yeah, Damon finally finished his course so you'll be seeing both of us more often." I say and glance to Damon, something was clearly on his mind as he stared blankly at the doctor in front of us, but come to think of it he has been acting very strange ever since he asked for my hand in marriage. He's been quite, to quite. I didn't think much of it. Because I know Damon and I didn't know maybe he had second thoughts about us or our baby but he didn't show it. Maybe he was worried about the mad woman trying her level best to kill me.

"That's great news." Doctor Joe chirped in as she smiled. "So Elena any after effects, any changes in how you feel? Anything that I should be made aware of?" she asks but there is nothing and that's a good thing.

"Not at all, we are just here for our monthly visit." I reply and I feel Damon's hand squeeze mine tightly. I know how overwhelming it can be when it's our first time in here, the first time you look at a sonar, knowing that there is a living breathing little person growing inside of you. I would grant that to Damon and I would forget about this awful day just for his sake.

"Let's get to it." Doctor Joe says and I rise from the chair, pulling Damon along as I go. We move to the examination room where the sonar is nestled. Soon I am on the bed with my shirt raised up and over my torso, I don't miss that twinkle in Damon's eye as he looks at me. I'm beyond excited and I know Damon is to. As soon as she puts that godly awful cold shit on my stomach I squirm because that shit is awful and I hate it but I keep on telling myself that it is worth it and that I'm going to see my baby. "Well mommy and Daddy you are about 19 weeks pregnant."

I watch in awe as the screen lights up and Damon's hand is now in mine. His mouth is slightly open as he looks at it. Our baby now weighs more that my placenta, but doesn't yet have much in the way of body fat. Lucky little bustard, I'm gaining all the weight. It's around 14cm long, and weighs 240g and will be about the size of a mango. Although it is still small, it's possible I might start to feel small movements from my baby as it continue to develop.

My baby's arms and legs are now in proportion and moving with more limb control as the cartilage begins hardening to bone. Their skin is now losing its translucent look and beginning to develop pigment which will determine their skin tone. They will now also be covered in Vernix Caseosa, a thin waxy like substance that helps protects my babies skin from the amniotic fluid.

It's also possible begin to develop hair on their scalp, although it'll be white and pigment free as hair color is yet to be determined. My baby's body is working very hard to grow strong and healthy, particularly its little heart – I no doubt have noticed when Doctor Joe uses the Doppler to listen to my baby's heartbeat how much faster it is than my own!

It's brain is also continuing to develop with the specialized areas for smell, taste, hearing, vision and touch. It's actually possible that they might be able to hear my voice now.

Doctor Joe continues to explain that our baby's movements may start feeling more like proper kicks now, and might occasionally take me by surprise! Best not use my bump as a convenient coffee table or lap tray! I might even be able to identify a foot or an elbow at times, and Damon might enjoy feeling these movements as well, and getting to bond with our baby and feel more involved.

My increased bump size could be causing me heartburn or indigestion by 19 weeks – I should immediately contact Doctor Joe if this becomes an problem. She explains the increase of hormones in my body could also leave me feeling a little breathless at times – this is usually harmless and normal in pregnancy, but I should tell her if I am getting really out of breath.

She explained that some mothers experience blurry vision at this stage, too, most likely because of water retention – this usually corrects itself after birth, but again, flag it up with her or my optician if I am worried.

This is all worth it. I stare into that little screen and watch my baby, hoping not for a girl or a boy but a healthy baby. All the information she was going on about was going into one ear and leaving at the other, I look to Damon and he has the same expression on his. This was our little miracle, we made it. I smile towards the screen and Doctor Joe is just going on and on and on about the baby. Whatever.

"The gender?" I hear Damon asking but Doctor Joe just goes on. I don't hear whether it's a girl or a boy, nor do I think Damon did we just stare at the screen.

"Two copies or three?" Doctor Joe asks catching our attention and we both look to her, I know what she was referring to but Damon not so much.

"Three." I say and she nods her head at me.

"I take it he's still as excited as ever." She says and I nod my head, Stefan was right outside so I know he's just bouncing around in his chair waiting for any news that I could give him, he would have to settle for a picture.

"More so every day I grow, you can almost swear that he's the father." I laugh but this doesn't bother Damon, he just stares at the screen and the still print of our little baby. "Damon…" I coo and he looks to me, and he looks at me with so much hope, and love that I swear I can feel it radiate of off him.

"That little thing is our baby?" he asks and he is in complete awe. I can't help but smile up at him.

"Yip, that's our baby." I say, Doctor Joe has now cleaned off my stomach and she was now helping me sit up and pull down my shirt, I still had to do some clothe shopping, and the only time that I was going to do that was now. Because as soon as the clock strikes 16:00 we needed to prepare for the rehearsal dinner and then it was off to different rooms as I was going to stay with Bonnie and Caroline for the night and Damon would be with the boys. I needed to do some final shopping.

I gathered my handbag and my belongings and don't forget the printouts as we headed out of the examining room and as expected Stefan was bouncing around in the waiting room. "You took so long!" he stated as he pulled one of the print outs into his hands and he looked at it cooing and aweing.

Don't get me wrong it is totally cute if guys gush about babies but Damon and Stefan together. Oh hell it was bad, they had so many questions, and then they would just stare at the picture and I swear I saw Damon trying to hide a stray tear as Stefan started to drive to the shopping center. Yes it's routine, I get bigger so I need more pregnant friendly clothing and I need new undies and sleep wear and all that jazz.

I left Damon and Stefan in the BMW as I entered the shopping complex, if they were like that by only looking at a screen then what do you think they will be doing when they look at real baby clothes. Still I was unsure about the gender but if I saw something I though was cute it was taken whether it's for a girl or a boy I did not care.

About an hour and 45 minutes later I was tired, I had gone to every shop, taking anything and everything I could get my hands on, the poor shop assistants just following me with the growing bag, so when I finally reached the car, Stefan and Damon was in exactly the same position, cooing about our baby.

"Elena, have you thought of names yet?" Stefan asked and I know he was asking me, not because his mother was trying to push names down my throat. Damon looks up at me and he smiles.

"Well I was thinking if it's a boy, I would like to call him James Dante." I say and they actually approve of my choice.

"A girl?" Stefan asks and I have a name on the tip of my tongue but Damon beats me to it.

"Adeley Salvatore." He says and I look at him. Adeley. It was a very beautiful name, something you didn't really get often.

"Adeley." I repeat and I like the sound of it.

"I approve." Stefan says turning into the long driveway of our home and I can already see Bonnie and Mrs Salvatore yelling at each other over something that isn't even relevant. I roll my eyes and Damon quickly catches on. He's the first one out of the car as he takes a hold of both Bonnie and his mother and he starts to walk with them. I look to Stefan and I roll my eyes again.

"As soon as Damon calms down you mother she'll have a hissey fit about the names as soon as she hears them." I say and Stefan chuckles shaking his head from side to side.

"You shouldn't worry about that right now. How bout you go up stairs and I'll start unloading the shopping complex that you bough and you and Bonnie can pack it away will me and Damon talk to mom. Okay?" That was the best idea that Stefan has had all day. I'm so proud of him that I want to place a gold star on his forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter and I am sure that you will enjoy it, I had some trouble writing because I haven't been in the bests of moods, so I was down and this seemed to be a happy occasion happening in my this story. But I hope you love it because I did and I kind of wish that my special day had turned out like this. Sorry for the cliff hanger, and thanks to everyone that reviewed and left me some positive comments. I love you guess to death. Thanks for the support! Enjoy!

Elena's POV

I glance at myself in the mirror, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night but the make-up artist was doing her best to cover the semi dark circles under my eyes. I stare as she applied some concealer, and then some more to my cheek, I woke up this morning with a bit of morning sickness, which was strange. Because I thought that it had been over, I had expected maybe heartburn but not morning sickness but Doctor Joe said that I was fine and it was normal.

I suck my bottom lip into my mouth, softly nibbling at it. Bonnie is busy helping Caroline with her hair, and the blonde was shifting from side to side moaning that she was pulling her hair. I still had to start on mine thou, but it was all in the hands of the lovely lady who is applying my make-up, well she said she just needed to apply some concealer because the photographer would soon join us to take pictures for the preparation for the wedding.

I look down at my engagement ring and smile softly. Today was the day, today I was going to become Mrs Elena Salvatore, come hell or high water. No one could take this day away from me, not even that crazy bitch that has since disappeared from the surface of the earth. Cst Enzo was concerned as he just told me that she disappeared into thin air. Maybe scheming my demise now that we had proof it was her and that she would be behind bars soon. But I would not corrupt my thought with that even thou I dreamt about is almost daily. The nightmares of that ratchet bitch just continued, maybe after I know she is behind bars for good then I will be at ease.

When the make-up artist is sure that I look fine to be photographed she walks around my chair and she starts fiddling with me hair. Well she was combing her finger through it to ensure that there were no tangles and that sent a shiver down my spine. I can't remember what style I told Bonnie I wanted my hair to be in, my mind was just a bit foggy but I sat up straight as she pulled the curling iron towards us, I would not be happy if she burn me.

She starts at the bottom strands of my hair and she slowly and carefully starts her work, taking care to separate the hair and then curling each segment, we still had about 5 to 6 hours until I had to walk down the aisle so she could take her time if she really wanted. I hear a knock on the door and Bonnie bolts to it to see who it is, she had been bitching and moaning the whole time that me and Damon may not see each other or talk to each other since after the rehearsal dinner, she only smiles and she lets the photographer into the room. Damon's mother is to the side and she's silently sipping some wine. She wasn't really in the mood to talk today, might have to do with the conversation Damon had with her yesterday, I forwent that one, and she didn't even wanted to talk at the rehearsal dinner.

I look at the lady as she sits peacefully, already dressed in a beautiful grey skirt with a matching jacket, her blouse hidden from my view, but I suspect it's a light shade of blue or turquoise, either which way she would look beautiful. The photographer starts snapping away at the neatly placed shoes and the dresses and the jewellery and I can't help but sigh. My ballet flats staring back at me, just plain silver ballet flats, I wouldn't have opted for heals in any case. I didn't want to fall flat on my face as I make my way down the aisle. I'm quite sure Jeremy would hold me up straight thou. But maybe I was second guessing my trust in my poor brother.

I know he is in the other room with Damon and the others getting ready, but how ready can you get? If you are a man? I'm sure Damon is over there combing his perfect hair as he looks into his mirror, and he looks perfect as always then he just shakes his head to git it that touch. And he pulls his tie straight and shines his shoes. And here I am, make-up, hair, dressing, and then I have to make sure that my hair and make-up is still fine. Men were effortless. Right now I wish that I was a man.

I feel nervous, any one would on their big day so it's natural right? But I feel alone, even with everyone around me in this room. I feel like I am the only person on earth. If I speak it's just more demands coming out of my mouth and Bonnie running around and the wedding planner runs around shouting into her phone, yet it feels like nothing is being done. I haven't even seen the church yet, or the decorations, I just know the damn colour scheme. I have been rather absentminded the past few days and I just can't explain why. I could not blame every little thing on being pregnant.

To my left there is a girl making sure that my nails look fine. I had them done two days ago, yet she had to make sure they still are in perfect condition for when we take pictures of our wedding bands. Nail care is rather overpriced and super visual. I had almost forgotten to get a wedding band for Damon. But luckily Bonnie jumped to the rescue. She took me shopping last weekend and I found the perfect wedding band, it's plain and simple, not that he is someone to wear jewellery. Not that I have seen. But I have the words 'A love so addictive' engraved on the band. I sure do hope that he likes it.

I feel a slight pull on my hair, nothing to worry about, because this girl is trying her best to tame my hair, trying to force it to her will. She's getting a hang of it, I can see some soft curls falling down my back. I smile at myself in the mirror, my brown hair is starting to frame my pale face. I haven't been this pale since like forever. I hope she does some serious damage control when she finally applies the final wave of make-up.

I know it should be the happiest day of my life but I just can't seem to find that spark inside of me to light my flame, it's but a small flame growing smaller and smaller as the wind flies around it. Maybe as soon as they finish the hair and the make-up. Maybe as soon as I put on my dress, that spark would ignite into an untamed wildfire. I hope for the best. Caroline hands me a tall glass of what seems to be orange juice, I give her a polite smile as I sip at it. Nothing like orange juice right after you brushed your teeth.

How did I get here again? How did I end up with the most amazing man on earth? My stupid thought of sexual harassment fills my mind as I remember the first time I lied my eyes on Brigadier Damon Salvatore, I can't help but smile, yes, thinking about Damon makes my heart skip a beat maybe even two. How could I have ever thought that a man like Damon Salvatore would like, much less love me. I couldn't doubt it. It was right there in front of me. He had blinded me with his love as I fell in love with him.

Love is a strange thing thou, can you really love one person so much? That it hurts sometimes? That you cry about them, when you would be apart from them? I didn't know what love was until I met Damon. I could not comprehend what it meant to truly fall in love. But you could not love someone if you could not love yourself.

I didn't love myself, I mean I was destroying myself and for what? For what did I need to sleep away every second of every day? Just because I was dealt a bad hand? Even thou I was dealt a band hand in life, there were the good cards. Look at Jeremy, he had grown into a good adult, looking after his kid sister when she had no one, when she had nothing. He supported me through everything. He grew up into a man that has a fantastic job, where he can support himself and his beautiful girlfriend which I would love to call my sister-in-law in the near future.

I had Caroline who was a friend when I had none. Even if we met on bad terms and worse circumstances, she was there for me and I had done her so wrong, but she was with me during the good and the bad, she had stood with me every step of the way and I misused her, called her bad names behind her back. I hope to one day gather enough courage to tell her that and that I am sorry.

See good cards. And then I got Damon. He changed everything including me. Even if I wasn't pregnant right now I would love him unconditional because he loved me when I didn't even love myself. I smile at the thought. He loved me. There is a timed knock on the door and Bonnie turns to Caroline raising a brow.

"The photographer is here, so I'm not sure who that is." Bonnie says in a soft whisper, hoping that the intruder did not hear her.

"Just see who it is." Damon's mother says from the side. She's slurring her words a bit, might need to slow down on the wine she's having. I did want to see her awake during the whole wedding witnessing how happy her son is.

Bonnie moves to the door and opens it up, then she furrows her brows, she's not happy with the person that is outside the door. "You can't see her." She states placing her hands on her hips like a mother would when scolding a young child.

"I just want you to give her this." I can clearly hear Damon's voice, it's shaky which means that he might be nervous and now I understand why she's not happy about him being right outside the door. She had bitched and moaned about the groom my not see the bride before the wedding.

"Okay." She says as she takes a small little card from him and she closes the door in his face without another word. I almost giggle at how ridiculous it looks but she walks over to me the small little card safe in her hands, she seems sceptical about it, unsure if she wants to hand it to me or not. She stops right next to me and I reach out to take it from her but she pulls it back. "It might be a picture of him in his suite!" she says and I just shake my head earning a moan from the hair dresser.

"Bonnie just give it." I say, placing my palm up and I wait for her to put the card in my hand. She hesitates and as soon as I raise my perfectly manicured brow at her she places the card in my hand without a second thought.

I feel nervous because I don't know what is on the other side of the card, but before I overthink it I open the card.

'**_Elena_**

**_If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me._**

**_Damon._**'

I look at the card and read it again and I almost choke up. Because what did I do to deserve him? I feel the tears on my cheeks and then there is the blurry vision. And I hear Bonnie and Caroline moaning about how I am ruining my make-up but I just can't help it.

This man meant more than the world to me, and I love him so much. And he loves me back, by some miracle. I wipe at my eyes and the tears just don't want to stop. I feel a soft hand on my shoulder, surprised because both Bonnie and Caroline are in my blurry view.

"One day you'll meet someone who doesn't care about your past because they want to be with you in your future. He'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle." Her words are soft and hit home as soon as she spoke them, I look to Damon's mother, well my mother-in-law to be and I smile because she knows where these tears are coming from and why. But her words don't seem to make me smile, more tears just seem to roll down my cheek, but they aren't sad tears, their happy tears, and I can't find the words to explain.

So when she wrapped her arms around me I felt home for the first time in a long time, and then there was Bonnie and Caroline and they circled us and they just held us, well we held each other and I think that's what I needed, that little push.

* * *

Jeremy is to my side holding my hand as tight as he can, he had one hell of a death grip. I can't tell him how grateful I am because he is here with me because I'll only end up in tears again and it took long enough to make me look this flawless. After my little meltdown I got back, I got dressed in a lovely dress, the finished my hair and finally I got my make-up placing some colour on my cheeks.

My dress was form fitting around my C-cups, cleavage galore, the soft white against my olive skin. I opted to have some straps but Bonnie gave the designer clear instruction that there would not be straps, lace would adore around my breast and shoulders to form a beautiful v-neck. I must say that I loved the lace more. It was a bit tight under my breasts but it flowed down the length of my body in smooth waves of material and silk. Overall the most common word used was breath-taking. And after the wedding it could be recycled into risky underwear.

I forwent a necklace but did accept the sparkling silver earrings with blue gems from my mother-in-law. She said it was old, and blue. I thanked her greatly for that. My vale I wanted to forgo as well but Bonnie was adamant about wearing it with the small tiara already placed onto my beautiful brown curls. Compromises.

"Jeremy," I say catching his attention, we still had a few minutes before the wedding march would start. He looked at me clearly fighting the tears at the corner of his eye. "There is no other love like the love for a brother, but there is nothing else like the love from a brother." I say and I watch as he snatches a tissue from his stash in his pocket. Jeremy was my brother and I loved him deeply. I needed him to know that before he gave me away.

"Well, there is no form of caring, sharing or loving in the world quite like a sister's love." Jeremy says and I almost choke up again. Here I am trying to tell him something and there he goes outshining me. Fucking idiot. I smile up at him like a complete idiot but he knows what I mean and I know what he means. We love each other and that was all that mattered.

"Guy's we are going to start." Bonnie chirps in and she smiles up at Jeremy, I know that look, that's the look I have when I look at Damon. That is pure love right there. I wish my parents where here to see me now, to see how beautiful I look. But I know they are up there in heaven watching down on me, and I know they are smiling right now. They would be beyond proud.

On queue the wedding march starts up, and it is slow and steady and my heart is beating right out of my chest. But Jeremy is right there next to me holding my hand. This was finally it, it was the moment not only my last name would change but when my new life with Damon start. I watch eagerly as Caroline starts to make her way down the aisle the elegant turquoise cocktail dress hugging her body, I was proud of the choice Bonnie had made for the braid maids dresses. I was in such a hurry to plan this wedding, I only gave her a color scheme. Turquoise, white and silver

I look forwards and now I am staring at the back of Bonnies hair. I can't see any further into the church but I'm not sure that I want to. Slowly she starts to move forward and I know soon it would be our turn. I grip Jeremy's hand and he actually has the nerve to chuckle but he knows just how stressed out I really am. So then we start to walk, and the sound of the wedding match almost disappears into the back ground, I just keep staring in front of me, one step in front of the other.

Calm and steady, calm and steady I keep on repeating like a chant. I look past Bonnie's brown curls and Damon is standing with his back to me, Stefan to his side smiling like a maniac. I can see his lips move as he says something to Damon but I am unable to hear the words that he utters. But slowly Damon stands up straight and he starts to turn towards us. So slowly that it's almost agonizing to watch, but when his eyes land on me, he gulps, I can see his adam's apple move in the motion and I smile, I did something right.

He's trying to keep a straight face, but his lips turn up in a small smile and there is a tear that is bound to tumble down his clean shaven cheek. I take a moment to look away from him and to the people standing in the rows of seats waiting for me to reach my destination. There are friends, and there are family that I have all but forgotten, I think they are here because Jeremy informed them, and then there was Damon's family, they stare at me in awe. I would get the chance to greet every one of them I hope, and I am grateful to share this important moment with them. Colonel Bennet is side by side with Colonel Forbes and Colonel Michaels. They are smiling at me.

My co-workers pulling out there phone's to snap picture's but I couldn't care less. I look back at Damon and that tear that was threatening to fall had disappeared, he must have wiped it away when I wasn't looking. He is beyond handsome in his suite, a turquoise tie adores his neck, as he stands there waiting. And he's waiting for me.

I can't help but smile and I know I am tearing up but I don't care because as soon as Jeremy gives me to him and I place my hand in his I feel home. I feel safe in his embrace, and he's only holding my hand. If he wasn't holding my hands right now I would be floating away. I did not hear much of what our pastor had said in his preach and I assure you that it would have been beautiful if I had listened, as soon as we started with the vows section Damon stopped the pastor.

"I know we were going with the traditional vows but I want to do my own thing…" Damon stops and most people are looking straight at us but I don't mind because they were supposed to look at us. Because this was our day. If I knew that he would be preparing something I would have done the same.

"Continue son." The pastor says with a smile and Damon turns towards me. His eyes meeting mine through the vale but it must have irritated him because he softly removes it from covering my face and he looks straight at me.

"I Damon Salvatore promise to : be spontaneous, cherish each and every moment, be fair, be willing to try new things, witness your beautiful life, always take time for us, dream with you, be your biggest fan, laugh together, love you with action not just words, encourage you to chase your dreams…" he pauses as he takes another breath and by now my tears are threatening to roll down both my cheeks. "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way that this : Where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand in my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep." He smiles as he takes my wedding band from Stefan. He separates my hand from his for a mere second to slide the band onto my ring finger. "I love you because you are the best part of me, because you are everything I am not." I am at a loss of words as I stare into his eyes, tears of joy running down my cheek.

"Elena…" the pastor looks at me and I glance at him for a half second, I had nothing I could say that would be a match for what Damon had just said. The only thing that popped into my mind I whispered to him.

"I love you not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you…" I almost choke, but somehow I get the ring and place it on his finger taking both his hands in mine again. I am crying full steam ahead now as I smile up to Damon and he smiles down to me. I don't even notice the pastor when he tells Damon to kiss the bride which is me. Yes I am the lucky girl and Damon will be kissing me now.

I just feel his lips against mine and we move together, I just can't get enough of the man, Damon wraps his arm around me and he deepens the kiss pulling me even closer to him. I just wrap my arms around him neck to hold him against me, slightly opening my lips granting him entrance to my mouth but I taste his tongue only for a mere second before he pulls me up and back into reality.

"May I introduce Mr and Mrs Salvatore." The pastor sounds like he is asking more than telling, before we have a chance to turn around, cheers and applaud fills the air almost deafening me as I smile at the people cheering. Damon holds me to his side, because that is where I belong, I have found my place and it is next to him.

He starts to lead my down the small steps, I hadn't even noticed that there had been steps to begin with, before we reach the first row of people and we glide past them as the congratulate us, it is overwhelming to think that we are married now, that I am Mrs Elena Salvatore. I smile at the thought as we pass more family and friends and co-workers. As soon as we reach the door to the church we are bombarded by bubbles filling the air. Go figures that Bonnie has chosen bubbles over confetti. It wasn't as messy to clean up afterwards.

Now we needed to head to the venue to take the official wedding pictures. I couldn't care less about the pictures all I wanted to do now was eat and sit down with Damon and enjoy the wedding party. I look over my shoulder frowning at Bonnie but she actually has the nerve to glare at me so I suck it up and we walk down to the venue where the pictures would be taken. The first 30 minutes, it's just the bride and groom with Family and the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

I could handle that, I mean we didn't change positions allot, well me and Damon changed positions a lot in the group pictures with the family, the next 30 minutes were a few random pictures where everyone came in. Striking a pose and smiling. When we got to our co-workers I could not stop laughing. Our group picture was hilarious, the officers and members surrounded me and Damon as we held each other, and each person was pointing a fire in a direction as they seemed ready for action. I mean it was beyond hilarious. There was a lot of pictures taken in that simple hour and memories were captures.

When the people started off towards the party venue everything seemed to die down as we were left with the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. I was getting tired now, being pregnant was not a joke, and I don't think that Bonnie and Caroline understood that. But we posted, and smiled, and duck faced and everything you can thing of and we took pictures like it was going out of fashion.

When they finally disappeared, and it was only me Damon and the photographer I looked into Damon's eyes and he seemed just as tired as I was. "You okay Mrs Salvatore?" he asked as we are drawn to each other and yet another round of pictures start. But at least now we didn't have to worry about who saw us, that they won't see that just married smiles.

"Tired, Mr Salvatore." I say back to him and I catch that proud smile that he offers me. He likes me calling him Mr Salvatore.

"You want to sit and rest a bit?" he asks truly seeming concerned. I loved that he was concerned but he didn't have to be, I was okay, just tired. Well I was always tired nowadays.

"I'll be okay?" I say as I look to the photographed and I smile towards him. "I hope they are paying you good for all your hard work." I mumble towards him and Damon turns to glance at the man with the camera in his hands as he snaps another picture.

"More than enough ma'am." He says with a smile and I smile towards him and turn towards Damon.

He's smiling brightly at me as we move around the grass, the trees and the pond, posing as we go along. After spending what seemed like 15 minutes just posing Damon stopped me dead in my tracks as he pulled me down towards the soft ground with him, being ever so careful.

"Hey camera boy, you head back to the party, we'll be there in a few." He says his eyes never leaving mine.

"Thank you sir. I got more than enough pictures of you two. I mean an hours' worth will be a lot." He says, but my attention is anywhere but him at this moment as I lay on Damon chest, or well let's say he's sitting and I am between his legs. I'm resting myself against his toned chest. We move from vertical to horizontal.

I look up at the sky, the night is threatening to take over, a few stars even poke out to look back down to the world below. I smile, as the sun is about to rest for the day and we are welcomed by the moon and the coolness that comforts us during the night. I could not belief that this day has gone and went. It is over and now only the wedding party awaits us.

"Mrs Elena Salvatore…." Damon breaths next to my ear sending a shiver up my spine. "I love the sound of that." He whispers his breath dancing lightly over the flesh just beneath my ear, which results in me getting goose bumps.

"I love it to." I say as I close my eyes and relax into his touch.

His hands ghost up my arms to my shoulders, his fingertips playing me like a fiddle as they rush over my skin. His lips so close to my ears, his breathing picking up by the second. His lips touch the skin just behind my ear and I shiver at the touch.

"I love the sound you make when I kiss you…." He whispers before taking the lobe of my ear into his mouth, sucking at it and I try to supress the moan I am hiding but I feel sensitive to his every touch, it's waking every inch of my body from a slumber I did not know it was in.

"I love it when you kiss me…" I reply coyly. Two can play this game. I run my hands down his legs and then up again and believe me I can feel the bulge crowing in his groin. "I love it even more when …." I trail of and he knows exactly what I love more than his kisses, and that was chocolate ice-cream. My stomach growls fiercely at the thought and how hungry I had become and I start to blush at the thought of the ice-cream that I am currently craving.

"Let's get back, and get you something to eat." Damon whispered. But he knows that this was an on-going game and that we would continue it as soon as we had finished with our guests.

"Sounds like a plan Mr Salvatore." I say as I pull myself up into a sitting position and soon we are both on our feet and we make our way towards the venue, the smell of food dancing in the air luring us closer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Okay guys I know this was a ridiculous wait for this chapter and I apologize profusely but it was my wedding anniversary last weekend and I didn't want to write for Routine because my wedding experience was a bit shitty and I get really depro around that time of year. So I apologize. And I didn't want you all to get depro. But here is a bit of the wedding, and something else, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who's reading routine! You guys are the best! And remember to leave me your comments. You guys are the best.

Elena's POV

We make our way towards the venue and my stomach growls like a loin. I feel a blush grace my cheeks but Damon just squeezes my hand as he leads me to the entrance of the venue. The priest standing at the door to the entrance smiles as he sees us and he moves to the doors opening both and announcing loudly to our guests that we have arrived.

I just hear people cheering as lights flash from all around us and we enter the beautifully decorated room. I look over the hordes of people surrounding us until I finally find the one that I am looking for. First I see Caroline and she's smiling and waving and I wink my eye at her but she only winks back at me. I shake my head from side to side as people now start to gather around us, congratulating us over and over again.

I wait patiently for the blonde and dark haired girl to come closer until I grab Bonnie's arm and pull her aside. Damon only nods his head because he knows what this is about. When we are out of reach and hearing distance I look at Bonnie in a pleading way.

"Bonnie I feel faint, I need to eat." I say and Caroline nods her head as Bonnie smiles.

"Poor thing. Sure lets head to the kitchen." Bonnie says and she takes my hard from her arm and places it in her hand as she starts to lead me towards the kitchen where all the food smells are coming from.

"I'll get you guys outside okay?" Caroline says before she disappears.

"What's up with her?" I ask as I look to Bonnie closely following her as she makes her way to the food that I so desperately want.

"I don't know, she was fine until photo's were taken." Bonnie says as she opens a door and the Chef instantly looks up at us with big eyes, a stern look on his face and he does not look one bit happy that we are here.

"Vous ne pouves pas être isi. Nous sommes en train de preparer la nourriture." The chef yells and I have no idea what he means when he says that because I do not speak French. I look at him with sad eyes and it almost got to him.

"She just needs to eat." Bonnie says but it seems that there is a language barrier between my dark haired friend and the chef who is now getting red in his face.

"Sors." The chef yells and I really have no idea what he is trying to say but the food that I keep on smelling smells divine and my mouth is now watering so badly.

"Ma belle marièe est enceinte et elle n'a pas mange toute la journèe, vous ppourriez prut-être lui donner un petit quelque chose á manger jusqu'á ce que nous nous asseyons pour le diner?" I hear Damon speak and it is absolutely sexu as he speaks French.

The chef's face lights up as he looks to me then to Bonnie shaking his head from side to side like he does not approve of her. "You should have told me she's pregnant." The chef finally says and English but with a very deep French accent.

Both myself look at the chef in disbelieve. So he could understand English, he was just acting full of shit. But I turn towards Damon and smile. "You know French?" I ask and he smiles broadly as he takes a step closer towards me.

"Oui, je peux parler francias." He purrs as he reaches me and I just smile because at least I knew that. I just laugh as he reaches me and he wraps an arm around my middle.

"Je t'aime." I say back to him and I hear Bonnie snort and both myself and Damon now look at her but she just smiles. I know she's pretty jealous at the fabulous wedding that she arranged for me, and maybe we are just showing a bit too much public display of affection for her liking but either way I could not care less.

Within a few minutes the chef is back with a plate of food consisting of some beef cooked to perfection, some rice, and steamed carrots. I smile as I take the fork from him and I start on the rice. The more I ate, the more I wanted t eat because this was absolutely divine and I just could not get enough. I even scolded Damon when he tried to steal a piece. I eat everything that was placed on that plate and I smiled when I gave the empty plate back to the Chef who was smiling just as brightly as well.

"Thank you, that was beyond great." I say to him and he's smile gets wider.

"Merci. Nous sommes impatients de le repas at le gateau." Damon says to the chef and he nods his head. I turn to the door but Bonnie is long gone which meant that it was just me and Damon. I turn to him and my eyes meet his.

"What was that all about?" I ask as I take his hand in mine and I take a step closer.

"Just thanked him and told him we are looking forward to the main course and the cake." Damon coo's before he turns around, he starts to lead me back to the doors we had come through and I know what awaits on the other side. Sadly I wished that this was over and finished with because right now I just wanted to get home and I wanted to get into bed with Damon, whether we stayed up all night and whether we fell asleep, I really didn't care but I was done sharing this day, I was done sharing my husband.

The words were foreign to me but I would surely get used to it pretty quickly. I still could not believe that I had gotten married. And I married the one man I loved with all of my heart. I look to him and I thank God that he had let Damon crossed my path. I was really thankful of Damon. I knew that my life could only get better from now on out, with Damon by my side.

We make our way back to the majestic ball room and yet again we are welcomed with cheering and applause as we enter and we make our way towards the designated table for the bride and groom. Seeing that only Damon's parents was here to celebrate our union we forwent to sit with the parents, Damon thought that it would just be awkward for me seeing that my parents had passed.

Damon leads me to our table and he pulls out my chair before I gracefully sit down and I smile to the viewers, all eyes were on us and I just felt so self-conscious about the whole situation. Even thou I knew that all attention would constantly be on us during today. Maybe I was just a bit tired and now I was getting a bit paranoid and angsty. I smile as the best man which is Stefan takes the floor and he declares that we have arrived and that we may take our seats.

I look to Damon as he takes his place next to me taking my hand in his and lightly kissing my knuckles. I smile to him as Stefan starts to talk to all the people now seated in their designated table. I place my other hand on my stomach and I hum as I feel the baby moves.

"She's moving." I whisper to Damon and he looks at me with amazement in his eyes.

"Can I feel?" Damon asks and I actually feel annoyed that he has to ask instead of just doing it, I mean we are a married couple now so what would stop him? I smile at him as he brings his hand and he places it lightly on my belly, I can feel the movement and as soon as it starts Damon's eyes grow in size, he is in complete awe as I place my hand on his. I smile to him as he leans closer to me and soon his head is on my belly. It feels like we are in our own little world as the baby slightly pounces around and then there is another movement. Damon looks to me and he has this smile on his face that I just can't explain, he just looks like the happiest man on earth.

I really don't care if the people see this little exchange between the three of us but I can feel the photographer's lenses on me and I look towards him giving him a polite little smile as he takes a step closer. "Sorry to interrupt," he says as he bends down next to us and both myself and Damon look at him in surprise. "I don't usually do this but I took this picture and it is absolutely…" he fails to finish his sentence as he brings his camera up.

I look at the picture that had been captured and smile as I look at myself and Damon having a baby moment. The lighting was perfect as I look down at Damon as he places his head to my belly. "Beautiful." I say and Damon looks to the picture and he can't even hide the smile that he's now sporting as he looks from the camera to me.

"Please continue with the good work." Damon says and the photographer smiles as he nods his head and soon he disappears from view and it's just me and Damon again. I feel highly annoyed thou and I can't explain why. My feet are sore and I look to them, my ankles look puffy and as predicted my feet are swollen. I sigh because I really need to put my feet up, I knew I should have worn slippers.

I look to Damon again and I give him an annoyed sigh and he gives me a worried look. "My feet hurt." I mumble and then smile because I feel childish telling my husband that my feet hurt.

"Want me to rub them" later?" he asks.

"Later…" I say and look back to Stefan as he almost dances over the floor, still busy with his speech on who knows what. I try to focus but it's a bit hard but I smile occasionally nodding my head and laugh when the people around me laugh even if they are laughing at me.

I look to Damon and his attention is more on me than anything else, when he see that I have noticed him staring at me, his hand still firmly on my stomach he gives me that panty dropper smile that I love so much. "I'm so glad that I can finally call you mine." He says as he lightly rubs my belly, the movement of the baby steadily increasing every time he says something.

"I've been yours from the start." I say with a coy smile and he almost laughs at me. "I mean I was your when you bought me that first fish bowl." I say as I think back to that faithful night everything started.

"What was your first thought thou after I took you home with me." Damon asks and I blush as I try to remember.

"Could this be considered as sexual harassment?" I say and then he starts laughing very loudly, Stefan stopped in the middle of his speech as everyone turn towards us. And Damon just doesn't want to stop laughing as he turn from me and even thou he registered that everyone is currently staring at him he just goes on, this only made me giggle. Stefan raises a brow at his brother.

"It wasn't really that funny Damon." Stefan says and I have no idea what he was referring to.

"Not laughing at you baby bro." Damon says in between his laughter as is slowly dies down until he is completely silent and he's now blushing a bright red. He waves his hand towards Stefan and Stefan takes that as his queue to continue with whatever he was busy with. He turns towards me leaning in a bit. "You really thought that?" he asks.

"Well yes, I would have reported you if the sex sucked." I say and again he just smiles and this time Damon really tries to contain himself.

"Lucky for me the sex didn't suck then." He whispers and now I'm the one smiling and blushing.

"Yeah lucky for you." I reply looking back at the guest that are listening to Stefan. "What was your first thought?" I ask when I look back to Damon and strangely enough we had never spoken about this. It goes to show you that we never really took time to talk to each other.

"You'll have to wait for my speech to hear that." Damon says as he sits right up in his chair, his hand now firmly in my grip as well both look to Stefan.

"…I could not have asked for a better brother then Damon. And I couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law then Elena. Now over to groom." Stefan says and there is applause yet again as Stefan takes a bow and Damon rises from next to me but first he leans closer with my hand still in his and he kisses my knuckles yet again before letting go and making his way to the front of our table, giving me a great view of his backside.

"Thank you Stef, I could have asked for a better little brother." Damon says as he starts talking and I sit a little closer to the table resting my elbow on it. "Today I married the woman of my dreams. She's my best friend and lover, and now thankfully, she's my wife. When we first met," he pauses as he chuckles and he turn to look at me and I raise a perfectly manicure brow at him. "I just started off at the Station and Liz was showing me around the offices, she notices one door was open and she led me to the door where we found Elena sitting, busy doing some paper work, 06:55AM in the morning and I thought, hell this girl must really be dedicated. And Liz introduces me to her and she has this surprised expression on her face as she stands up to greet me. And I find it very surprising because in our line of work civilian didn't rise when an officer walks in or salute them, but Elena proved a point that morning as I continued to the other office the people would just sit and nod their heads politely." I smile at that because I didn't think he would remember that. "But while I was having a meeting I needed to go out and I heard her thoughts about me, which wasn't to pleasant." At this I blush a deep red and I try to hide by face because I feel so ashamed.

"In my response you were pretty rude." I say sheepishly and the guest just starts laughing.

"Well I overheard that she would be meeting a friend later that night and my brother was nagging me the whole week to go and do some drink so I basically caved and that evening I drove to the Grill out of anger and annoyance and when I walked in I see her and she just had the glow about her that I just could not resist. So I walked over to her unnoticed because she was far to occupied by look over to her friend and I bought her a drink. The conversation that blossomed from there on of was quiet interesting because I told her what I had heard her say and she just sat there listening and giving her own remarks. Yet I just got this feeling that this girl was the real deal. I connected with her on a level that I didn't know was possible. She didn't think like the other people, she didn't talk like other people, she was her own person and she wasn't afraid to show me her real self. And I think that's why I took her home that night." I am now a beyond red because I cannot believe he had just said that, I hear some chuckling and laughing and Damon turns to me with a smile. "After she spent the night and that morning when I woke up and she was still next to me I couldn't help but smile because I just knew. Usually they say don't ask a woman how she knows things because she just knows things. Woman always know. And that moment I knew I couldn't let go of her. I asked her earlier what was her first thought after that night and that why I was laughing just now because she said she thought and I quote 'Could this be considered as sexual harassment?'" Everyone starts clapping and cheering and I just shake my head. But I am more focused to what he said before that, he knew I was the one the morning when he woke up and I was still in his bed.

"Luckily for you the sex was good so I didn't file a sexual harassment complaint." I say and the guest burst out laughing as well, I think I even see my mother and father in law laughing and I smile at that.

Damon smiles towards me and shakes his head from side to side. "But I am glad that I didn't stop perusing her, there were times when I wanted to stop but I would see that smile and I would remember the morning I woke up and she was beside me, I felt empty when she wasn't beside me, and today and am honoured to say that I have married her and I would never let slip through my fingers." Damon continues with a broad smile on his face. "To the most beautiful bride, my wife, Elena." He says as he raises his glass of Champaign, where the hell did he get that? I must have not noticed when he took it from the table.

There is another round of applause as they cheer my name and Damon makes his way back over to me as Stefan takes the spotlight again. "Too much info, but even I knew what you to were doing that night you two stumbled in the dark and broke a vase on your way to his room." I gulp and shake my head because I could not remember that, that had ever happened. "But Damon is right and I am glad to have a wonderful sister-in-law like Elena, I hope I find the person that completes me like Elena completes you. But I am pretty sure that I will find her eventually. Now over to the brother of the bride, Jeremy please take the stage." Stefan says as he motions Jeremy to come up and make his speech.

After some applauds and Jeremy now taking centre stage I see Damon call Stefan over to the table. He casually walks to his brother and stands behind us before leaning in closer. "How long is this going on?" Damon asks in a whisper loud enough for me to hear and Stefan just smiles as he looks to me.

"I know you to want to start your honeymoon but we still have a speech from the maid of honour, mom, dad and then I think Caroline is going to say something, then you open the dance floor, we eat, then we have cake, you get the garter and she throws the flowers and we send you packing." Stefan says like it's no big deal but I can't help but sigh because we still had a long way to go. "Just enjoy it, there is still louds of time to have sex when you go on honeymoon." At this I almost choke but I just smile.

"You know even thou I am tired as hell and my feet is sore I still want to get out of this wedding dress and get in bed with you." I say as I enter the hotel room we had booked for the night. It was a lovely 5 star hotel and Damon opted for the penthouse suit so I was very happy.

I walk out of the elevator and Damon is not far behind as he smiles to me. "You always want to get in bed with me," Damon mocks and I cannot help but chuckle as we make our way towards the room. "It wasn't that bad thou." Damon say as we reach the room and he slides the card into the slot and the door unlocks.

"Not when I have you by my side." I say and he just smiles as he leans closer and I presume that I would receive a kiss but to my surprise he lifts me into his arms without breaking a sweat. "Damon!" I yell as I grab his neck to support myself and he just smiles broadly.

"What?" he asks innocently as we stand aimlessly in the hallway. "I need to carry you over the fresh hold." At this I swat his shoulder but cuddle closer into his embrace as he takes a step into the room , in some weird way he manages to keep me in his arms and he kicks the door closed as we walk into the room. "No I'm going to have my wicked way with you like I have been wanting to since I saw you walk down the aisle." I blush at this as he smiles.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I say leaning closer to him placing my lips to his in a sweet kiss, I can feel his chest grumble as he stands completely still. "Bedroom?" I ask when I pull away and Damon just shakes his head from side to side as he stumbles forward and soon we reach a couch on which he places me softly, being so careful. He removes his hands from me as he stands up straight.

"You sure you're up for it?" he asks and I can even believe that he's asking this right now.

I start to remove the pins in my hair and then the earrings as I look up to him. "Don't waste time with asking." I say as I throw the pins to the floor, the next thing that I reach for is his trousers and I start to pull his lower body to me with a wicked smile playing across my lips. Damon chuckles as he catches on to what I am doing and he starts to remove his jackets and it just falls to the floor, there is no time to worry where it lands or if it will wrinkle. I would eventually pick it when we leave the hotel or housekeeping will either way it will be picked up one way or another.

I unbuckle his belt with my skilled hands, pulling the belt slowly from the loops around his waist before it too lands on the floor, somewhere. I soon move towards the button and then the zip and soon his trouser pants are in a pile on the floor and I smile up to him. He has successfully popped the buttons to his shirt around his wrist and I always like to have fun with the other buttons. So When I grab for his shirt, he already suspects that I want to rip of the button like I did that first night. But slowly I unbitten each and every button until I can't reach them anymore and Damon had to lean down, I take the opportunity to steal a kiss from his lips as I unbutton the last two buttons and he loosens his tie.

He pulls back soon after, removing the dreadful tie that he complained was choking him the whole time and he tosses it to the side with a wicked smile on his face as he slides the dress shirt from his shoulders and now my husband is standing only in his boxers in front of me. I rise from the couch and Damon takes a step back as he reach for my hands.

"What now?" I ask and he just winks at me, the nerve this man has as he starts to lead me and it is highly unfair that he is only in his boxers and I still have everything on.

"Shhh." He say as we take a turn and walk down a corridor that is lightly lit. I hope we are on our way either to the bathroom or the bedroom but when we reach the bedroom he twirls me in his arms so I am now facing him. "Just don't say a word." He says as he takes a step towards me and that makes me take a step back until I can feel the bed at the back of my ankles. I take a seat on the bed and Damon kneels down on one knee. He takes my right foot and he lifts it placing it on his other leg, he slowly removes the shoe I was wearing, he places it to the side and leans down placing a soft kiss to the top of my foot. It sends a shiver up my spine as I watch him, he's soft, gentle.

He places the foot back down before reaching for the other foot, again slowly removing the shoe and placing it to the side before he leans in a kisses the top of my feet. He stays in that position and he slowly rubs my feet, giving each one enough attention, making me relax, so he was serious about the foot rub. After a few lowly minutes of me feet and ankles being rubbed and massaged he rises and he still has that smile on his face, like he is the luckiest man on earth, right now I felt like the luckiest girl. He reaches out to me and softly takes my hands pulling my up to my feet.

He slowly turns me around like he's admiring me in every way and form, when my back is to him he reaches out and pushes my hair over my left shoulder onto my chest, my curls hiding my entire left breast. Damon moves his hand up my back until he reaches the zipped of the dress and he slowly starts to pull it down and I couldn't be more happy about that fact because after eating, two plates I was stuffed and I felt like an overweighed person. He slowly zipped down the dress before he slowly pushed my sleeve of off my shoulders.

The dress slowly falls to the ground and pools at my feet. I can feel Damon's breath on the back of my neck as he leans in closer to me pressing a small kiss to the back of my neck before moving in a different direction leaving soft kisses in his wake, I can't help but shiver at his touch. I feel his hands as he place them on my hips, his hands are warm on my skin.

His lips never leave my skin, it only moves an inch every second or so, leaving my skin in goose bumps. His hands slowly start to move up my hips to the waist line of my underwear, just when I think he's about to remove the underwear he moves his hands up my sides passing my hips and then resting on my ribs. His nibble fingers find my bra and trace it to the clasp at the back before slowly unhooking it.

He softly pulls it from my skin and lets it fall to the ground. His hands move to my back then my sides until they reach my front and he holds my breast in his hands. I can almost hear him moan because they have clearly grown a few sizes which he was highly happy about but it was giving me hell.

He flicks my nipple with his thumbs and then he takes a step closer, I am now trapped between his arms and his chest, I automatically recline against his as he slowly circles my nipple and then he massages then before flicking the nipple again. This seems beyond erotic as he continues his sweet torture. I feel his lips against my neck again, the kisses turns sloppy yet soft as he makes his way up and down my neck and I can't help but push my thighs together and pushing my ass into his groin and that makes him moan.

I can feel his erection against my ask and my lips water because I can't want to have him, all this slowness and softness was driving me crazy with desire. Damon moved up from my neck to my earlobe and he sucks it into his mouth and I almost hiss because his mouth is hot and he slightly nibbles at my ear making me moan.

I want to move my hand, I want to touch him but how he's keeping my arms at my sides while fondling my breasts was just his way of telling me that he is in control. I wiggle my ass against him again and that earns me a grunt and he actually bites me, but he doesn't hurt me.

"Damon…" I moan and that was enough for him to turn me around every so slowly and softly lay me down on the bed as I stare up at him. The lust and want in his eyes take my breath away and I know that it's all for me. So when he nestles himself in between my legs, holding himself up on his elbows and leans down to kiss me I don't stop him. I kiss him back and I'm not even sure if our lips are touching but it feels amazing just to have him so close to me. When he slips his tongue into my mouth I moan into his and I can feel him smile.

I nip at his lip and I lick his teeth and I fight his tongue because I just can't get enough of this man. Finally my hand are free to roam his chiselled chest and his back and I want to pull him closer to feel him because the need that I have for him is starting to become overwhelming. I want to push my thighs together just to release some pressure that's building up inside of me but he's between my thighs. So I do the next best thing and I wiggle my hips until I feel his erection against my centre and this makes him moan like a wild animal.

"Elena…" Damon growled as his lips leave mine, and as his lips travel over my face my cheeks and my lips it's sloppy passionate kisses that I just don't ever want to stop. I can feel him shift his weight from one side to the other as he moves his hands own my body, from my breasts to my bump to my hips and hand lazy dips into my underwear and over my lips and I can just hear him groan.

He slips a finger over my lips and then inside my and he does this several times, I'm not quite sure what he's trying to do but I love it and I arch my back into him, my lips soon finding his and I kiss him with all the passion and love that I can muster. My hands travel down his shoulders to his as and I grab at his cheek through the boxer and I love the animalistic noises that are erupting from deep within his throat. I dip my fingers into the waist band of his boxer and then I start to tug it down.

He stops the kiss and slowly moves back, his eyes never leaving mine as he wag his eyebrows at me. He removes his hands from me and then tug his boxers all the way down his body until he is stark naked in all his glory and I love it, I love him and I just cannot wait to for him to be with me, well in me. I bite my bottom lip in anticipation and he smiles at me as he moves in again.

Leaning on the bed as he go, he nestles in between my legs, propped up on his elbows, slowly making his way to me and he is being extra slow because he can see in my eyes how much I want him, I relax onto the bed completely placing my hands on his shoulders. He stops and leans in placing his lips to my belly and he softly kisses it.

"Close your eyes little baby this show is rated R18." With that he looks up at me and smiles and I can't help but giggle.

It was the cutest thing that I have ever seen as Damon start up again kissing my belly and up my chest, in between my breast, my chest then my neck and finally he reaches my lips, he moves his hips towards mine and I can feel the tip of his cock and it makes me shiver.

All my giggles and cute thoughts are now something forgotten as he moves one hand down, grasping his dick firmly and guiding it to my entrance, he slides it up and down my entrance a few times to get it lubricated and then he slowly enter into me and I just can't stop my moaning as he enters into me. It feels like complete heaven. I bring my knees up instantly giving him better access and he pushes himself all the way into me, capturing my lips with his own in a mind-blowing kiss.

His movement is agonizingly slow and steady, I can fully feel as he move inside me slowly pulling out then moving back in, my back arch and I place one of my hands in his hair tugging at him, willing him to move fasted, deeper and he complies without question, his speed rises and so does our breath, our lips leaving each other only a few times to take in much needed air.

When his lips leave mine they move to my ear and to my neck and he even manages to reach my breast as his pace picks up, his lips find my left nipple and he nips at it and sucks vigorously, I only arch my back more. He places both his hands behind me and then I am pulled into the air, horizontal as he keeps on moving inside me, I feel like I'm going to reach the end before he is fully satisfied. The new positions gives him better access and only brings me closer to the edge.

I moan and I feel him grumble, it makes me shiver, he rotates to the other breast and he's like a needy child as he kisses and licks and I can't stop the moans that escape my throat. His left hand in now on my ass keeping me close to him as his right arm is hooked around my back. As soon as his lips are removed from my breast and the cold air hits my nipple I shiver again and he only smirks at this.

His movement become faster and harder and I love this new pace that he has picked up. His length rubbing eagerly against my bundle of nerve and this is what's going to push me of off the end because I grab at his back, I feel like I'm floating and he's the only thing keeping me grounded. "I love you so much…" He whispers against my skin kissing up my neck yet again.

Fuck I just couldn't hold anymore as he breathed those words against my skin and the tension in my stomach just evolved tenfold as I feel my southern region contract as I reach that peak, that edge I so desperately want to jump of off. I just moan, I don't have any words as I clamp down on him and his movements just increase until I feel him go rigid and he gives one final thrust before he slows his movement, I can even feel his cock twitch within me.

Peer bliss… That's all I could say as I hold him against me, his arm still securely around my frame.

"I love you more…" I finally whisper as soon as I regain my senses my eyes level with his. He presses his forehead against, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before smiling at me.

"If you didn't you would not have married me." Damon says and I want to shake my head at this man but I just smile back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Part One of the honeymoon. I hope you guys like it. So I chose South Africa for their honeymoon because I am from South Africa and it really is a wonderful place. So I wanted to share some part of me in some way. I hope you guys enjoy it because we are almost coming to an end for Routine. I think there will only be 3 chapters left depending on how I feel, there might be four but we will see. Remember to leave me a review, and I know you all are dying to know what's going on with that crazy woman that want's Elena dead. Don't forget Major General Jackson is still out there. Please be advised that there are some Zulu and Afrikaans in here but most of it is translated for you guys.

Elena's POV

South Africa, that was our destination… You might ask why I chose South Africa, well I wanted to go somewhere I have never been before and probably never go again and it sounded pretty adventurous, I mean Ushaka Marine world, Sun City, Marikana, Nkandla, Nelspruit, Kimberly, Upington the list goes on of all the places we could and most likely would go. I mean the soccer world cup was held there in 2010 and it went pretty well, so how bad could it be? The flight to South Africa took forever but we both took a well deserved nap during the flight itself, let's just say that our honey moon hasn't stopped since the hotel room.

When we landed at O.R. Tambo International we got all our rental car for the first week that we would be visiting and off we went to our first destination. South Africa is a large place, not as large as America thou but who cares, but it is beautiful nether the less. First stop was Pretoria-Gauteng, I am not even sure if I am pronouncing the names correctly, Pretoria is one of the three main cities in South Africa. I booked a room at the 5 Star Sheraton Hotel, which was located in Arcadia, Pretoria, they welcomed us with open arms. Not only was the hotel a vision but the surrounding area was beautiful.

"Usuku okuhle futhi wamukelekile at the Sheraton Hotel. Welkom by die Sheraton hotel, Welcome to the Sheraton hotel." The receptionist welcomed and at first I didn't understand what he was saying until he finally said it in English and I smiled to him almost giggling to myself as Damon dragged our bags from the vehicle. It would appear that South Africa have11 official languages here and that English was one of them. I guess the other two ways he said welcome to the hotel was there languages as well. Hopefully there would be no language barrier.

"Hi there, we would like to book in." I say as I pull my handbag onto the counter and start to rummage through it and the African gentleman smiles brightly at me, you just see those pearly whites that he's sporting.

"Then you are at the right place! Surname please?" he asks and I look to Damon as he just shakes his head placing the bags down next to us, okay so I over packed a bit but hey I mean I am a woman, and a pregnant woman at that so I needed a lot of clothes.

"Mr and Ms Salvatore." Damon says and the gentleman's smile is contagious as he looks to the computer screen and then he looks back at us.

"Oh the newlyweds! Welcome Mr and Ms Salvatore. And congratulations should be in order." The gentleman says as he starts typing away on the key board of the computer and I look from side to side, the entrance of the hotel was African themed with sandy colours, it was absolutely beautiful and I just could not stop admiring the view. I was very happy with my choice so far. "Oh I see that Ms Salvatore is with child, that is great news. In Zulu we would say 'Kungenzeka ngowokuqala babizwe ngegema akho namandla'" the gentleman says and I have no idea what the hell he just said I just hoped that he didn't place a curse on my or our child, but I smile nether the less. "Where are my manners, my name is Khosa and I will be showing you to your rooms in just a few minutes." He says as he pulls out an envelope and hands it to Damon. It must have been the keys of the room.

"Thank you Khoza." Damon says and the man looks up at Damon with a frown.

"It's pronounced Khosa with a 's' sir." Khosa says and I giggle. The people around her had strange names but I was sure that I would get used to it.

"Khosa." Damon says and Khosa smiles brightly as he nods his head.

"Shall I show you to your room?" he asks and Damon just nods as he reaches for my hand and pulls me to his side. There is a man beside us and he quickly picks up our bags and smiles as Khosa walks around the counter and he is soon replaced by another gentleman. Khosa starts to lead us to the elevators and I just send Damon a small smile. "Is it your first time in South Africa?" Khosa asks.

"Yes, I heard it is highly recommended." I say and Khosa only smiles as he presses the button to the elevator.

"That is good sisi. South Africa is a beautiful land and I can recommend a lot of things to do while here. Would you like to hear any suggestions?" Khosa asks and I nod my head franticly, Damon just keeps quiet as he smiles at me. "So I would recommend the Union Buildings. Or as we call it in Afrikaans die Uniegebou from the official seat of the South African government and also house the offices of the president of South Africa. It is right across the street and it has beautiful gardens where you can get free wifi. Even thought it is not the centre of Pretoria the Union Building occupy the highest point of Pretoria." Khosa says and it just sounds amazing.

"We should really go and check it out." I say as I pull at Damon's arm and look up at him.

"After some breakfast we can go." Damon says and I just watch as Khosa winks at me.

After a wonderful breakfast, with scrambled eggs and bacon and toast and pancakes and muffins we were ready to go out and go and see the world, seeing that I was already pregnant it would be a waist to stay in our room fucking like bunnies right? Khosa had explained a few places that was pretty nearby where we could go and do some site seeing. He told us not to leave our valuables in the car and not to act like tourist because they make easy targets for criminal. Both myself and Damon laughed at that because I mean we both work for the police so we know this but we smiled and nodded.

We decided to walk to over to the Union building and I mean it was surrounded by beautiful terraced gardens of indigenous plants. Various monuments adorn the expansive lawns, including the Delville Wood War Memorial and a statue of the country's first prime minister, General Louis Botha. we learned that the front lawn of the Union Buildings are often the location of public gatherings, from protests to celebrations and the presidential inauguration.

There is also a Nelson Mandela amphitheatre that could seat 9000. Within the grounds are various monuments, statues and memorials. About half way up the terraces, the Delville Wood War Memorial is a tribute to South African troops who died during the First World War as well as a plaque in memory of those that died during the Korean War.

Two levels above that is a statue of prime minister JBM Hertzog. We even went to the South African Police Memorial as it is on the top right of the gardens. We walked past the monuments with the names of police members that had given their lives in their line of duty, there was still fresh flowers placed on the floor would might suggest that there was recently a death. Some of the locals even told us that there would be a Police Commemoration day during the weekend.

As we stood on the top of the law we looked over the city that is known as Pretoria, it was absolutely amazing. On the other side of the City there was another building, this was the Voortrekker Monument which we would visit later during our visit. We learned that because of the significance of the Voortrekker Monument and the Union Buildings in the national consciousness, a law in Pretoria limits the height of any building between the Voortrekker Monument and the Union Buildings such that the view between them remains unobstructed.

The Union Buildings itself was a sight, much like the white house in the united states. These buildings, built from light sandstone were designed by the architect Sit Herbert Baker in the English monumental style and are 285 meters long. They have a semi-circular shape, with the two wings at the sides, this serves to represent the union of a formerly divided people. The clock chimes are identical to those of Big Ben in London. We learned from some very friendly South Africans that the east and west wings, as well as the twin-domed towers, represent two languages, English and Afrikaans, and the inner court symbolises the Union of South Africa. These buildings are considered by many to be the architect's greatest achievement and a South African architectural masterpiece.

The closest suburb to the Union Buildings is Arcadia, which means "Playground of Gods". Apparently Pretoria has the seconds largest number of embassies in the world, after Washington, most of which are located in or near Arcadia. It was a magnificent building and the gardens were amazing and beautiful. It was just a bit strange that you could get so up close and personal to the place where the President lived and worked. I even got Damon to take a picture of me standing in front of the Nelson Mandela monument that was constructed after his death.

We had some lunch back at the hotel before we featured further into the unknown. We did ask Khosa numerous questions or well I asked Khosa a lot of questions, Damon just needed to get directions to our next destination. Khosa suggested that visiting the Pretoria Forts would be a great option in the afternoon, this was another heritage site and I was pretty eager to go. I heard that it presented yet another amazing view of Pretoria.

We went to Fort Schanskop, Fort Wonderboompoort and Fort Klapperkop. The Pretoria Forts consisted mainly of four forts built by the government of the South African Republic just before the outbreak of the Second Anglo Boer War around Pretoria. After the abortive Jameson Raid, the government of the South African Republic became concerned about the safety of it's capital city, Pretoria, both foreign invasion as well as from the growing numbers of Uitlanders which we later found out was foreigners .

Consequently, a defence plan for Pretoria was drawn up by a former French artillery officer, Leon Grunberg. This plan was approved. The plan recommended that eight strategic positions around the city should be fortified by means of armored turrets equipped with artillery. The armoured turrets were subsequently found to be unacceptable, and this the plan of two German engineers were used to build forts instead. However due to a lack of money, only four forts were eventually built.

It was amazing what history this land had, we went to each of the five view points at Fort Klapperkop, the other two was really hard to find or we were just too lazy to go, I think that is an more acceptable excuse. But truly the view of Pretoria was amazing. The area of Fort Klapperkop is now declared a military museum. Fort Klapperkop is a Gauteng (Province) heritage site. As we stood at one view point and took pictures a police vehicle drove closer and stopped close by.

Two members got out of the vehicle dressed in complete police uniform and made their way towards us. I suspect the elder one spoke to us. "Good day sir, mam." The gentleman said.

"Good evening." Damon greeted as he placed a protective hand on my shoulder.

"My name is Warrant Officer Senoge and this is Constable Sedibane, we are from the Police Station in this policing area." The way they spoke, was amazing, they were so professional. "We would just like to caution you, crime has been picking up around her so please be careful." Warrant Officer Senoge said and I smiled to him, the were really polite and presentable in the way they spoke to us.

"We appreciate it, we are visiting from America and this was a site that was recommended to us by the receptionist at the Hotel." Damon says as I look to the side and look at the wildlife that freely roam the hills. "But we are almost on our way, thank you for cautioning us." He continues. The gentleman nod their heads and they remain behind us for a few minutes, I presume it's for our safety thou. But it becomes a bit awkward and when we finally decided to leave the two men wave us of with smile. We still had a few places to see but we still had two weeks of honeymoon, and Rome was not built in the day. These were only some of the places that we had visited during our stay.

Our days were filled with visiting heritage sites and monuments and gardens and parks. It was amazing and South Africa was not how everyone made it out to be, for some reason we who do not live in South Africa think that there are wildlife everywhere roaming the dirt roads. This place was just as civilized at America and England and I actually laughed at the fact that we were so narrow minded. We only stayed in Pretoria for the first week of our honeymoon ensuring that we got to go to the Botanical gardens, and the Voortrekker Monument and we went to the Pretoria Zoo, we even had a chance to go and watch Rugby. It's like football but real men play rugby, there are no helmets and no shoulder pads or protective gear. I visited over 4 malls that was at my disposal, I mean there was the Kolonade and then there was Brooklyn and Menlyn and Centurion and the mall at Reds. It was amazing that they had so many malls in a close proximity

We went to Sun city which was lovely and I could hit myself over my head for not booking us a hotel room there Sun City is a luxury resort and casino, situated in the North West Province of South Africa. It is located between the Elands River and the Pilanesberg about one hour's drive from Pretoria near the city of Rustenburg. The complex borders the Pilanesdurg Game Reserve. It was completely amazing, we even considered staying the night because we wanted to check out the Sun City night club, Silhouette, there was this Motseng cultural village and an amazing animal farm. Don't forget the aviary and water world. There was slides and everything. It was a mini ocean in the middle of the country. It was amazing. And we would have stayed the night if I had not become sick. But it was well worth the one hour drive.

I learned that South Africans really liked Casinos. We went to Sun City and the Carousel, then there was Montecasino which was a divine. Montecasino is a leisure and casino complex covering 26 hectares of land. It was designed by American company Creative Kingdom Inc. and built by South African architects at a cost of R1.6 billion. I don't even want to tell you how much that is in dollar. It first opened its doors on 30 November 2000 and it currently attracts 9.3 million visitors annually.. It is themed after Monte Casino. It has been meticulously designed to replicate an ancient Tuscan village. The main casino building has a fake sky, painted on the roof, inside going from light to dark from one side to the other.

I just felt like I could get lost in there, the theme of the Tuscan village was so authentic and you never realise the time because it always feels the same, the sounds of the slot machines didn't attract my attention to much I was more preoccupied in taking pictures and the shows and everything that it had to offer. We even stayed to watch a show at the Teatro. The Teatro was constructed at a cost of over R1000 million and is one of the 10 largest Lyric theatres in the world. The Teatro is currently the largest theatre in South Africa and can sit 1870 people at full capacity.

But that wasn't all because we went to Carnival City but we didn't spend too much time there. Oh and then there was Gold Reef City! I mean the amusement park is just amazing even thou I could not go on the rides but still I told Damon to do each of them and I got pictures of him doing the Anaconda and the Tower of Terror and the Jozi Express The faces that he pulled was priceless. Gold Reef City is an amusement park located on an old gold mine which closed in 1971, the park is themed around the gold rush that started in 1886 on the Witwaterrand. Park staff wear period costumes of the 1880's and the buildings on the park are designed to mimic the same period.

There is a museum dedicated to gold mining on the grounds where it is possible to see a cold-containing ore vein and see how real gold is poured into barrels. There are many attractions at Gold Reef City, including water rides and roller coasters. Some of the popular rides I sent Damon on was The Anaconda, one of two inverted roller coaster in the world, and currently the record holder for the fastest and tallest inverted roller coaster in Africa.

Oh and Damon hated me for the Tower of Terror which is also known as the shaft of terror, I call that Damon's dick as well but not recently after this. It is a vertical-drop roller coaster which features a drop of 50 meters, and a pull out which features a positive G-force of 6.3 Gs. This coaster is also the record holder for the current tallest and fastest roller coaster in Africa and also the most forceful coaster in the world. Let's just say I have never heard Damon yell like a little girl before as he came down and after that he didn't want to speak to me for 30 minutes. Stop laughing the poor man was a white as a ghost and he made me promise not to tell anyone. But it was still a moment I would never forget, ever. And to think he was so positive when he climbed the stairs to the ride.

We went to the cradle of mankind and we went to Hartebeespoort Dam and we rode the cable cars till the top where we could see Pretoria as well. Over all Pretoria was not that bad, it was rather lovely I just hated the traffic, you would to I promise you. Oh and the taxi that just took over the road and drove like they just owned the damn place. I mean what the fuck? We went and played some tenpin bowling at the local mall and watched people ice skating, yes they had ice skating rinks in some malls. I mean seriously?

Every day we went down Khosa would come up to us with some new suggestions of places that we could visit and places where we could eat. Yes they had places like KFC and McDonnalds but we tried everything they had to offer, from Bobotie to Tamatie Bredie, and potbrood, like pot bread I mean seriously it was mouth-watering. I do not know how the hell they pronounce some of the words it but let's just say it's very good. Khosa suggested that we go and eat at Stone Cradle, it's a buffet with anything you could think of. Let's just say I ate for four that night.

But that only concluded one week of our honeymoon and there was still another to come, which we would be spending at the ocean side. It was hard to say goodbye to Khosa and the staff that treated us like family when we left early Sunday morning.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Part two of the honeymoon here we go! Thank you to everyone that has been patient and waited for me to updated. I hope you guess enjoy chapter 23. Thanks to everyone who left me a review! God Bless. And keep it up!

Elena's POV

Let's say we had a wonderful view, every way you looked at it, it was a great view, I mean I just could not get tired of Damon's blue eyes. Whether he was on top of me, I was on top of him, I could stare at his eyes for as long as I could live. After booking in to the hotel and having some breakfast, I pleaded with Damon to join me in the bath in the bathroom.

"Please Damon?" I plead giving my best puppy dog eyes. I watch as he caves in and he smiles at me, taking my hand as I lead him to the on suite bathroom.

"How can I say no to you?" Damon ask and I giggle because he just could not say no to me. I push him down to sit on the edge of the bath and I stand in between his legs his head is on my chest, his hair slightly tickling me but I just smile.

"You can't say no." I say as I start to tug on his shirt, I wanted it off, I wanted us both naked, and I wanted it now. Once I have his shirt of it lands on the floor next to us and I smile to him as he runs his hands up my hips underneath my shirt over my stomach and then he reaches my breasts. My bra is irritating me and he sees this, he moves his hands around my back and he unclips the bra.

My hands leave his body and I slowly reach for the hem of my shirt and I start to pull it up and when it moves his hands move touching the skin that I am revealing, I feel goose bumps over my entire body and I revel in his soft touch. He helps me by lifting my shirt up and over my head and making sure to remove my arms. When my shirt hits the floor my bra soon follows. I keep my eyes trained on Damon's blue orbs because that's the only thing that matters at the moment.

He leans closer and he softly kisses my stomach every now and again as his hands move to my breast and they are sensitive at the moment. Every touch sends a shiver up my spine and I love the way my skin feels alive as he touches me. I wanted more, I wanted more of what his body has to offer. He softly massages my breasts as his lips remain on the skin of my stomach and it's so touching and loving. His thumbs ghost over my already erect nipples and that sends me in a fit of shivers and I can feel his lips forming a smile.

His one hands leave me for a second to turn of the taps of the bath because it's almost full and then he looks to me. "Are we really planning on getting in the water when all I want to do is be inside you?" he asks, his words was so erotic that it had me dripping and ready for him.

My hands move to his shoulders because I need to hold onto something I need to hold myself up. His hands now undoing the bow of my pants and then he's sliding it down my hips and thighs and all the way down to the bathroom floor. Next thing is my underwear and I love the fact that he always helps me getting undressed even thou I love undressing myself just for him.

He places his hands on my hips and then he makes me move a step back before he rises to his feet. It was only fair that I now remove his clothes, my hand don't wait as they reach for his belt, his button and then his zip. With one easy tug his jeans drop to the floor and he is left in his briefs. But I just smile to him as my hands travel to the waist band and I remove the last obstacle that is known as clothes. I am rewarded by his hard member jumping to life as soon as his briefs are of and I smile. I did that.

I grasp his dick in both my hands and I feel him up and down slowly running my finger tips over his harden cock, feeling the feigns and I smile as I lean forwards. He knows what I want and he gives in almost instantly as he leans closer and his lips touch mine and it's like feathers to your skin. I can feel his lips softly, there is no urgency in the kiss it's just tender and loving and I love it, I love him. I want to deepen the kiss and when he denies me that I tighten my grip on his cock and I start to stroke him. Two can play this game.

He instantly gives in and deepens the kiss and then I can feel his tongue and soon I taste his tongue in my mouth. He tastes like hot chocolate and I must say it tastes good on him. I want to tastes every inch of his mouth as I start my battle of dominance against his tongue. I stroke his cock evenly enjoying the sounds that escape his throat every now and again and I know that it is my doing.

His moans vibrate into my mouth and it sends shivers down my spine. His hand travels down my body until he finds my centre dipping his finger into my hot wet centre. He pulls slightly away from me. "Dear God." He utters and I can't help but bite my lips at that statement. "You're so fucking wet." He utters and then his lips are on mine again in a hungry deep kiss and I don't know whether to stroke his cock or taste his lips, my mind was fuzzy and then his fingers start to move inside of me.

My legs feel like complete jelly as he dips his fingers into me and then he takes them out and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips, but Damon captures my moan and I can hear him groan. With my hands now securely around his cock I find a steady pace to which I stroke him and the groans sound animalistic.

But Damon removes his hands from me and then he removes my hands from him. He pulls me up against him and I can feel his hard on against my belly and I shiver in pleasure. He pulls me up into his arms and I instantly wrap my legs around him. "We can always bath later." Damon almost mutters into my neck as his lips start to attack my neck and my collar bone.

Even with the extra weight that I gained Damon could still pick me up effortlessly, like I only weighted a feather. I can feel his feet move as we start to make our way back to the bed room all thoughts about the bath forgotten. As we enter the bed room I am surprised when instead of laying me down he sits down with me in his lap, my knees now folded neatly beneath me and on either side of his legs. I think Damon is tempted just to slip right inside me but he doesn't he continues to tease me.

His lips attack my neck and I can't help but move my hips over his and he grunts. If he was going to tease me then I would tease his until he finally breaks. I feel his hands move to my hips to still them but I'm not having any of that because I move against him but it's a bit hard with my now baby belly. "Elena…" Damon grunts against my neck.

"What?" I say wiggling against him again and I can't stop the malicious smile on my lips.

"Don't tease." Damon mumbles and he moves his hand in between us and then the tip of his cock is at my entrance and I take the hint and lower myself rather fast onto him and we both grunt because it's exhilarating. I love the feeling of him filling me completely.

I start a slow pace as I move my hips over his, his hands guiding me, but there is no urgency, his hands just guiding my as our bodies move in union. I shiver every time I come down on his cock, and he grunts. Our movement is slow and steady and when his lips find mine, they urge my to fasten my movement to pick up the paste but his hands move from my hips and he touches every inch his hands can reach and I revel in the glorious hot passion that is building up inside of me.

His finger tips travel over my skin leaving promises that has no end. He plays my like a piano, like a melody that was meant just for me. Hitting all the high notes and evoking me with all the lower ones. I moan into his mouth and that sets him off, He flips us over but it's so slow and sensual and I feel like I'm flying but his movement never stops. But he lays me down, raising my hands above my head and slowly he runs his fingers from my hands down to my wrists and then my he skips my arm pit and his hands are on my breasts, massaging.

But it's soft against my overly sensitive skin, and he's being so careful. But his movement never ceases and he pushes even harder as he moves in and out of me. His thrusts becoming harder and every time he would thrust into me my boobs would wiggle and that sends my sensitive nipples rubbing against his palm and that sends me moaning like a crazed woman. But my stomach starts to coil and that feelings start to rile up as my senses dive into overdrive.

I'm so close right now, Damon grunts into my mouth and his kisses are urgent as I move my legs up his waist in attempt to have him thrust even deeper. With one arm he hoists my leg over his shoulder and I feel like I am going to burst into a million pieces as he continues to move his hips against mine.

His movement as erratic and that's when I fell over that edge and my world came crushing down around me as I grab onto Damon and I pull him against me, our bodies are hot and heavy and covered in sweat but I love being pressed against him in the heat of the moment. But his lips leave mine for a mere second. "I love you so much." He says against my lips and then he stills within me, I can feel his release as he stills.

"I love you to." I say as I struggle to find my breath. But this time Damon doesn't linger to long and he pulls out of me and turns to his side before he is on his back, he's heaving. I turn my head to look at my husband and he has this lazy smile on his face. And he sees me smiling and just shakes his head from side to side. I loved moments like this were we just lay and feel and enjoy each other. But then it is interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He scuffles around to look from where the sound is coming from.

He rises from the bed and looks from side to side I can help but wonder who would be calling. I mean we call our friends if we want to talk but this was our honey moon and everyone knew not to disturb.

"Who would that be?" I ask as I watch him rush around showing of that sexy toned ass of his.

He doesn't reply as he looks around and then he finds it and he looks at the screen frowning. "Damon hallo." He answers as he walks back to the bed and he sits on the edge. I can't hear what the other person says and this makes me more curious. "Yes what seems to be the problem Colonel?" I hear him say and I frown. Colonel? Was it one of our Colonels? Was it Colonel Forbes, or Bennet? What if it was Elijah? Damon turns to me and he narrows his eyes. "Just hold on, I want to put the phone on speaker." I hear Damon say and then I frown even deeper. He lays the phone on the bed and he taps the speaker phone button. "Continue."

"Brigadier, Colonel Michealson didn't come to work today, when we followed up with him, we couldn't get a hold of him. We contacted his estranged wife but she knew nothing, we phone his sister and she informed us that she got a call this morning that her mother has passed on." My eyes go wide at the news.

"Major General Jackson is dead?" the question left my mouth without thinking as realization kicked in.

"Yes Mrs Salvatore. I can confirm it she was pronounced dead." I hear Colonel Bennet say on the other line and I almost choke. Damon looks at everything. "They found her in her hotel room in Phoenix earlier today. She was shot point blank, they found the firearm that was used and it was linked to all those other murders and, it was linked to both Miss Pierces death and to Lexi's death as well." I look to Damon but he just stares of. I think he's in shock as well.

"Any leads of who might have killed her?" I hear Damon say.

"It seems to be suicide Brigadier." Colonel Bennet says and at this I gasp. "Lt General Silver said that all the evidence point to suicide but there doesn't seem to be gunshot residue on her hands." I hear the Colonel say and then Damon looks to me. His eyes seem unsure as he focuses on me.

"If Lt General Silver said it's suicide, then it's suicide. I mean it's not our case to debate it as well." Damon says as he grabs the phone and press the phone to his ear switching of the speaker phone. "Just deal with all the arrangements, give Elijah 5 day's family responsibility." I hear Damon say and I frown.

I raise a brow because Damon seems so nonchalant about the whole thing that it makes me suspicious. He continues to listen and talk and then the phone is placed on the bed and he just stares of at the window.

"Damon what's going on?" I ask and he just keeps on staring at the window.

"Nothing, everything just turned around." He says with a smile as he rises to his feet and he extends his hand to me. "Let's go take that bath you wanted." Damon says and it's like his whole attitude just did a one eighty. But I smile as I scatter to my feet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any songs, movies or artists or phones or phone applications I refer to in this fanfiction.

Author's notes

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading Routine! I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it! This is the last chapter to Routine. I'm sad that I finished the story but in all fact I enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed all the support I received. You guys are the best! So without further yapping from my side. Enjoy chapter 24. I might tweak some things in this story and rectify the spelling errors when I read through it again. But that you to everyone! I hope you enjoyed Routine. There are still three active stories. Somebody to you, Story of my life and Crawling.

Lots of Love Just Lola.

Elena's POV

The thing is the honeymoon was a blast, the sex was beyond great. After we got the news about Esther, the sex became ecstatic and more often and the kisses and the hugs and the love it intensified, and it's not only from my side it's from Damon's side. A side I never saw before.

It's like now that Esther was dead all the problems that we had was now going but there was something that was pulling at the strings of my mind. There was something that just wasn't right. We didn't leave the hotel at all because it was sex, sex and sex! Sex on the bed, sex in the bath, sex in the shower sex on the couch. It was just overwhelming and tiresome. And when at night when I was wrapped around him as I slept I would wake up and I would find him on the balcony looking out to the ocean. That was the first three nights.

I would wake up and he wouldn't be there. He would be somewhere else. That seemed so suspicious and I wanted to ask him but every chance I would get to speak to him it would end in him, his lips over mine and we would end up in some sexual position moaning and grunting and then there was no sense in talking what so ever.

So as soon as we left for home and we got of the airplane I thought that everything would go back to normal. Stefan standing there waiting for us was something that relaxed me. He just smiled and waved from side to side as we come into view. I steadily walk over to the younger Salvatore and then he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. "Welcome back sis." Stefan says and I shake my head from side to side.

"You missed us!" I say sarcastically as I pull away from him and look behind me to Damon struggling to move our bags. Stefan raises a brow.

"You didn't have to buy everything you saw." Stefan says as he starts to walk over to Damon and he starts to take some of the bags from his brother. I roll my eyes as I look to the two brothers. "You did tell her she didn't have to buy everything right?" Stefan asks and Damon just rolls his eyes.

"Hey you don't want an angry pregnant wife." Damon starts to say as they follow me.

"Happy wife means happy life." I sing song as I smile towards them.

"How is the little one?" Stefan asks and I smile as I shake my head. "I mean hopefully Damon didn't give it permanent brain damage with his dick while you two enjoyed your honeymoon." At this I stop dead in my tracks and look to Stefan horrified that he would even say such a thing. I mean there were people around us and they were staring at us in complete shock.

"Stefan!" I yell and I can see Damon feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation but he just raises and eye brow. Something was seriously up with Damon and I just couldn't find what it was. "Let's get home." I just say as I walk towards the car.

Everything was just the way we left it but Damon's parents weren't around anymore. The house was quite. And Stefan was Stefan. He was okay. It appeared that he was okay after the visit from his parents because I knew it could be a bit unpleasant. The best thing was sleeping in my own bed, having Damon by my side and the strange thing was, Damon actually fell asleep tonight and when I woke up because my little bun was lying on my bladder and I needed to use the bathroom he was still in bed sleeping.

I smile, maybe he was just uneasy about sleeping in other beds as well. I walk to the bathroom and switch on the light as I move towards the toilet. Something in the corner of the bathroom catches my eye. Come to think of it I haven't seen it since myself and Damon because exclusive. I rise from the toilet and move to the little back bag that I usually used to keep mu medication in.

I open it and look inside pulling out the pill bottles that clearly read my name on them. I stopped using them after I got a refill. I frown as I open both bottles and look inside. There was some missing. And I know that I hadn't taken any in such a long time. I frown yet again. And I decide to place the sleeping pills and calming pills in the bathroom cabinet. And I place the little bag in the clothing bin. I can't even remember when I last had it. I just shake my head and finally do what I wanted to do before heading back to the toilet. Tomorrow would be a hectic day because it was back to reality and back to work.

When the alarm finally went off, Damon rolled on his side and he pulled me to him. "Let's call in sick." Damon whispers and I just sigh as I give a small yawn.

"No we need to get back." I say and I hear him groan and then he presses his erecting against my behind. Before I feel his lips to my neck and his hands travel from my sides to my hips and then up to my breasts.

"We still have time…" Damon whispers to my neck and when I turn to face him, his lips are on me kissing me, he tastes bitter, like how my sleeping pills always tasted after drinking them and then I would wake up with that taste. Damon tasted like that. But I push that from my mind and I just kiss my back. His hands move down and then they are underneath the night gown I was wearing and he pushes it up further until I can feel his cock poking me. But I just enjoy him and his kiss.

After a rustling in the bed for some time we finally left it and got into the shower, separately, I couldn't handle another round or I would not get through today without a midday nap. I sent Damon to the kitchen to get some juice and breakfast. I started my routine, first the vitamins and all the fun pills you get to drink when being pregnant. I got into the shower and cleaned myself. I get out and dry myself but this time Damon's their and he's sitting on the toilet with a smile on his face. I smile back to him and then I start on my hair, the blow-dry, the straightening then it's the concealer and the hint of eyeliner and then a touch of lip gloss. Then I move to the room and my clothes are waiting there for me.

I look at what I had picked out the previous night and shake my head. Maybe a dress would work for today. I say as I turn back to the closet and pull out the dress I was looking for before I head the cabinet in the bathroom being opened and then the sink and then the shower is turned on. What was he doing? I just continue as I move to his closet and I start to pull out his uniform. He hasn't worn it in 2 weeks… I lick my lips Damon was always a very handsome and irresistible man when he wore his uniform.

But I get dressed and I even thou it's hard to get my shoes on I still manage it and make my way towards the kitchen where Dora is waiting with a smile on your face. "Welcome back Elena." She says with a warm smile and I am almost tempted to hug her.

"Thank you Dora." I say as I take a seat at the counter and she brings me a cup of juice and some beacon and eggs with toast. I really missed her food. It was like missing your mother food. But I slowly eat it as she sets another plate which I presume is for Damon. I just smile as I continue to eat my breakfast. When Damon finally walks through the door he has a lazy smile on his handsome face, his uniform fitting like a glove. He takes his seat and places his hat on the counter next to him.

"Morning Dora." Damon greets and it's a normal day as we eat our breakfast and we prepare to go to work. After breakfast we got everything ready and we got into the Subaru and made our way towards the station. We don't drive in silence. But it filled with small chit chat.

"I'll ask Colonel Forbes to get someone to take the minutes for the SCCF until we welcome our baby into the world." I hear Damon say and I smile towards him.

"That would be nice. But I don't need special treatment." I say as I turn towards him.

"Hey it's a perk of being married to the boss." Damon says with that smile I love so much.

"Oh favouritism, that's going to get you far." I say with a small smile on my face. He gives me this wink and then turns his attention back towards the road. I still had that uneasy feeling. "What's going to happen to those cases now?" I ask and Damon shifts in his seat.

"We'll close them. She's dead now." Damon says and he seem uneasy as he speaks to me.

"Damon we haven't really spoken about all of this." I say and Damon squeezes the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he goes. It seems that he doesn't want to talk about this at all.

"Elena there is nothing to talk about. She's dead, you don't have to worry about anything anymore." Damon says and he his uneasiness becomes more evident.

"What's up with you?" I ask him and he glances towards me.

"Just leave it at that. We should just move on." Damon says and I am getting really suspicious because Damon is becoming very evasive. I shouldn't push Damon, I mean he was right I should have to worry about anything.

"Do you think she really committed suicide?" I ask and at this Damon looks at me, he blinks a few time as we pull into the police parking lot and he takes his usual spot. He looks down to the steering wheel and I can see there is something on his mind.

"I don't know." Damon says and with that he is out of the car and he makes his way to the Operational room. Me on the other hand I walk in the opposite direction as I walk up the flight of stairs to the first floor. I needed to book on duty. I walk to the leave office and the Captain looks up at me as I enter but she just looks and then she turns her attention back to the computer. After I blew up her a few weeks ago she never really spoke to me again.

I just look at her and smile as I sign on duty and then I leave the office. I make my way towards my office and pull the keys out, it still looks the same as I left it. That means my temp did okay. I unlock the gate and then the door and I walk in switching on the lights. I place my bag on the table and turn towards Damon's office. I unlock it his door and open it, switching on the lights as I go.

I look around his office and it doesn't seem like anything has changed. I sigh and make my way back to my office. I take a seat and I start up my computers. I hear a light knock on the door and look up and Constable Enzo is standing there smiling brightly. It seems there was someone who was happy to see me. I motion him to come in and he opens the door.

"Good morning Mrs Salvatore. How was the wedding?" Enzo says as he takes a seat of to my side.

"Hey Enzo. It was good thank you. How was things over here?" I ask and he just smiles to me.

"Rather good. So I wanted to talk to you." Enzo says and I raise a brow but I nod my head. "You know that the General is dead right?" Enzo asks and I shake my head up and down. "So I did some investigation. She didn't commit suicide." Enzo says and I blink owlishly.

"What do you mean Enzo?" I ask.

"She was shot and it was made to look like a suicide." Enzo says and I raise an eye brow.

"Time of death?" I ask and Enzo pulls out a file and he opens it as he looks to his notes.

"They say she was shot about 5 weeks ago." Enzo says and I raise my brow. "They say it was the Friday." Well if it was 5 weeks ago, it would have been the weekend of my birthday and that Friday Damon's flight had delayed. This was getting more suspicious. I look to my computer and I still had his schedule and everything on my computer. I turn to my computer and I start my search on my old mail but there is nothing.

I look to Enzo and then I rise from my chair and I walk over to Damon's office and I sit in front of his computer as I go through his e-mail. I could remember something about his flight arrangements. I click on his old mail and search until the e-mail pops up that I am looking for. I open it and stare at the dates and location. Here it said that Damon cancelled his flight back home and scheduled one to Phoenix, and then there was a flight from Phoenix to home. This got just more complicated but before I can get back to my office I hear Damon's voice.

"Brigadier, good morning!" I hear Enzo say.

"Morning Constable." I hear Damon say and then he walks into his office and he looks to me. I stare at him in surprise. He looks to the computer screen and then he looks to my office. "Constable could you go get the OB for me in the Client Service Centre?" Damon says and I can hear the door open and close and the Damon looks to me. "What are you doing?" he asks walking over to me, closing his door.

"I was just checking your mail." I say as I take his seat and turn from the computer to face him.

"What did Enzo tell you?" he asks and I raise a brow.

"She was murdered, on the Friday before my birthday, that Friday you said there was a problem at the airport." I say and I'm not accusing him or anything I just needed to know. If Damon was involved, if he was the one that caused her death I don't really know what I would do. I mean is Damon killed her it would have been for the safety of me and his family. He would have done it because he cared for us. But still he was a murdered I don't know how I would react.

"Elena…" Damon starts but I shake my head.

"Damon just tell me if you were involved or not." I say as I look to him and by God I hope he wasn't involved. I had nothing against the fact that he wanted to protect his loved one and family, but still murder was murder. You couldn't take some one's life even if you were protecting you're own.

"I wasn't. Elena, I wanted to go to Phoenix, and I wanted to speak to her but I never went. I went to pick out your engagement ring instead." Damon says and he looks to the ground.

"But your plain tickets…" I start but Damon shakes his head.

"Look there's a second mail where I changed my tickets again. My plans drastically changed when my classes ran late and then the jeweller was full of shit and I ended up on the late flight home. But I was not involved." Damon says as he looks to me his eyes pleading me to believe him.

There is a knock on the door and we both look to the door in surprise. "Come in." Damon says and the door pops open but the person doesn't walk in. "Rebekah?" Damon asks and I'm just as shocked as he is.

"Damon…" I hear the blond say and then I see as she rushes into the room and she embraces him. "I did a very bad thing and I'm about to do another." The blonde says and I stare in shock as she pulls away and she looks up at Damon, not even acknowledging me.

"Rebekah what's going on?" Damon asks.

There are tears running down her face as she stares up at him. He looks to me and then to the ground and I'm not sure what to do but I silently move of off the chair and I lean down behind his desk. "Damon, I killed her….And I want to kill that girl of you to…" Rebekah whispers and that's when I hear the glass door to my office and I hear them gasp.

"Constable?" I hear Damon say and the there's some movement.

"Brigadier what's going on?" Enzo asks and there is a moment of silent and then there is some more movement and then there is a gasp.

"Rebekah? Why do you have a gun?" I hear Damon ask.

"Shut up Damon." I hear Rebekah say. "And you don't move." She yells.

"Calm down." Damon says but he gasps soon enough. "Rebekah calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I hear her yell. "You! Get in here put your hands where I can see them!" I listen closely as I move to the side and underneath the desk.

"Rebekah what's going on?" I hear movement and then Rebekah choking up as she tries to stay calm.

"It's because of you! She's dead because of you!" Rebekah rambles. "And now I hear you want to marry that other little bitch! I killed her to be with you I thought if I got her out of the way you would come back to me but then I hear your still with that other girl!" Rebekah yells and my eyes go wide.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asks.

"I killed my mother, so she could get out of the picture, for us to be together." Rebekah yells and I almost gasp but I place my hand in front of my mouth. "But still your with Elena… Why!" Rebekah yells.

"Rebekah calm down and put the gun down." I hear Damon say.

"Don't tell me to calm down! And you sit in his chair!" Rebekah demands. "Where is Elena?" Rebekah asks. I hear movement and then I see Enzo as he slowly walks to the chair I was just sitting on. I move deeper underneath the desk and soon he is seated.

"I don't know." Damon mumbles.

"Don't lie to me! I saw her hand bag! Where the fuck is she?" She yells.

"Why?" Damon asks and he seems so cool and collected but there was an edge to his voice.

"She need to die, like the rest of them." I hear her say and my eyes go wide.

"What do you mean by that?" I hear Damon say and then there is silence. "Rebekah!" Damon demands and I can see Enzo physically shaking.

"We both know who killed all those girls Damon… Even if it was my mother, she just wanted the best for me… But now I have to take things into my own hands. Where is Elena?" She asks and she sounds dead serious.

"What? Are you going to kill her like you killed your mother?" Damon asks and I don't know what's more frightening at the moment. Knowing Major General Jackson killed all those girls or that Rebekah killed her own mother and now she wanted me?

"Yes." I hear her say and I watch closely as Enzo reach for his leg underneath his pants there was a gun.

"I won't have that." I hear Damon say as Enzo finally pulls out the gun out of the holster. And bring it back up his body. "You are not going to kill my wife." Damon says and I hear Rebekah yells but the words are a series of swear words.

"Fuck!" I hear Rebekah yell.

"I will not let you touch the mother of my child." Damon says and then there is a shot firearm and everything after that happens so fast as Enzo rises from his chair and there is another shot and then another and I can hear yelling and then there are a few more shots and everything goes quiet. Then I hear Enzo yelling, calling for help.

"Someone call 911! Brigadier Salvatore has been shot!" I hear him yell and it feels like my heart is about to stop.

I lightly rock the cradle as I sit in the rocking chair. James Dante was fast asleep, he had been quite the busy body today. Giving Dora and Stefan all the hell. But as soon as I came home my two year old toddler came fumbling to me and as soon as he was in my arms he calmed instantly. I just had that way with James Dante, I calmed him.

It was a long day, we spent most of the day in the courthouse. To tell the truth it was the worst thing ever, sitting there re-living your life? Reliving that moment when your husband got shot by his crazy ex-girlfriend. I still hate going back to work even if more than a year has passed. I hate my office and I hate the Station Commanders office. But still I couldn't find myself going back to Human Resource Management.

Every time I walked into that office it felt like Rebekah would walk in with her finger ready on the trigger. Believe me it was frightening. Even if I never saw what happened. I heard everything and the after math of watching Damon clutching his chest as he stared into my eyes. We were both covered in blood as his blood oozed out and surrounded us. I think that's where I got my fear of blood, I got so uneasy at the sight of blood that I fainted. I remember that day like it was yesterday from when I got out from underneath the chair to where I tried my best to keep Damon conscious long enough for 911 to dispatch a vehicle.

I remember the members of the client service centre barging in guns ready to shoot but Enzo trying his best to keep the situation calm. To keep me calm. The way Damon looked at me his eyes boring into me as he whispered his love. My tears mixing with his blood. I hated that day.

I sigh as I look to the door. "Is he sleeping?" Damon asks as he takes a step closer.

"Yeah, finally." I say smiling. I almost lost Damon that day. If the emergency service arrive a few minutes later he would have died. Just to know that it was a possibility that I could have lost him was the worse feeling ever. I hated thinking of that day but every time we walked into the courthouse we were reminded yet again. Rebekah would be sitting next to her lawyer as she watched us with so much hatred focused at me. I wish she could just have died but Enzo didn't shoot to kill when it came to her.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asks as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm okay." I reply looking at your son with a smile.

"And little Adeley?" he asks kneeling next to me and placing his hand on my swollen stomach. I was pregnant against, yes again. I was about 7 months at the moment and it was a girl.

"She's fine." I say even thou I am lying. It was a hell of a day and I just wished that this could end. I wish that the court case would finalize and that Rebekah would be sentenced as soon as the judge found her guilty and he would. But her lawyer thought he could get her of and she tried pleading insanity but that was a long shot.

"You're not a good liar." I hear Damon say and I look to him. I just give him a half smile.

"I hate court, I hate going back to that office." I say and Damon's closes for a second.

"I promise that as soon as the case is over we can move. Anywhere you want." Damon says and I smile at him.

"What about work, it's not like I'll get a transfer or anything." I say and Damon just smiles.

"Resign, become a house wife." I smile at that but it sounder rather tempting.

"Maybe I will. But what happens if we move and you get a new position and you get a hot as hell secretary?" I say and Damon laughs at this.

"Then don't resign. You know you're the only girl for me." He says rising up and kissing my forehead. "I love you." Damon whispers and I smile again.

"Do you ever regret coming here? Accepting this position?" I ask and his blue eyes bore into mine and it seems that my questions offends him somewhat.

"Not for a second. It was the best decision ever. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Damon says as he takes my hand into his and he pulls me up.

"I doubt that because you were the best thing to ever happen to me." I say and with that he starts to lead me to our room. All in all Damon was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Three years ago I was a lonely girl with an addiction to pharmaceuticals medicine. I didn't see light at the end of the tunnel. I could have committed suicide but if it wasn't for Damon I wouldn't be here. Mother of one, the second one on her way, married and somewhat happy. If it wasn't for the trial I would have been more than happy.

I had changed my addiction to pharmaceuticals to an addiction to Damon which seems to be much better. I wanted to continue living my life, loving Damon, loving my children. I was in a better place. And I found happiness, with Damon, he showed me it was okay to live your life, not sleep it away. He showed me the beauty that I missed for so long.

Happiness is waking up in the middle of the night, and feeling the heat of the person next to you. You turn around and see them in their most peaceful, innocent and vulnerable state. They breathe as thought the weight of the world lays on anyone's shoulders but their own. You smile, kiss their face in the most gentle manner so as not to wake them. You turn your back around and an involuntary grin forms on your own face. You feel an arm wrap around your waist, and you know it doesn't get any better than that.

Damon showed me that I got it all wrong. I didn't come to earth to master unconditional love. That is where I came from and where I will return to. I came here to learn personal love. Universal love. Messy love. Sweaty love, Crazy love. Broken love. Whole love. Infused with divinity. Lived through the grace of stumbling. Demonstrated through the beauty of … messing up. Often. I didn't come here to be perfect. I already was. I came here to be gorgeously human. Flawed and fabulous. And then to rise again into remembering.

I always thought that I was living an adventurous life, and I thought it was pretty dangerous on its own, but then I notices that I was in a routine, a lethal routine that was continuous until I met Damon and after I met him the adventure started, it was blissful yet dangerous but not lethal…


End file.
